Forbidden Child
by universalstraw242
Summary: One week after Kronos falls, a new great prophecy is given concerning the Goddess of the Hunt herself. With only decades to to spare before Gaea rises, the gods scramble to prepare. A story of heartache, love, and bloodshed. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Artemis** (1 week after the Battle of Manhattan)

"_A Hunter's child to answer the call,_

_A broken oath or all shall fall._

_An unlikely pair to each other keep,_

_To charm the Earth and make her sleep."_

The trance broke as the chanting ended. Apollo fell heavily back into his throne. Silence filled the Hall of the Gods. Artemis kept her eyes trained on the hastily cleaned scorched floor. _A Hunter's child_. The words echoed in her suddenly blank mind.

"Gaea," Zeus breathed after a moment.

"She's awakening," Athena agreed quietly, voice thick with emotion. Artemis' mind latched on to that, searching for something, anything to distract her from what was happening. _Why is Athena so upset?_ She thought. _Ooh…her daughter. Annabeth. Right._ That line of thought was no more comforting that her previous one.

Artemis could feel gazes turn her way. She refused to look up.

"How long," Zeus asked after a long moment.

Artemis sensed her brother shifting uncomfortably before answering. "It's hard to say," Apollo said slowly. "Not today or tomorrow for sure. The prophecy has the feel of the semi-distant future. Thirty or forty years I'd say."

"The Earth Mother would be slow to awaken," Hades' deep steady voice came from the direction of his newly fashioned throne. It calmed her somewhat. "At least this time we'll have time to prepare."

_To break an oath you mean_, she though harshly. _No, don't think of that_ she told herself.

Poseidon cursed loudly. "Will we get no peace!?" he roared, fist slamming down on his thrones armrest.

_He grieves for his son_, Artemis realized before discarding that thought as well.

"Peace is for the weak," Ares grumbled.

Artemis saw red. White hot fury filled her in an instant. She had lost too many hunters, watched too many of her friends die in the recent war to allow such sentiment. Her twin silver hunting knives appeared in her hands, and she was halfway across the chamber before she realized what she was doing. Athena reached Ares first. Aegis struck the God of War with enough force to throw him from his throne, directly into the waiting reach of Poseidon's Trident. A two-handed downward swing caught Ares midair, slamming him into the Hall's floor with the force of a meteor. Olympus shook. Athena's spear was at Ares' throat in an instant.

"ENOUGH," Zeus bellowed, lightning flashing overhead. Athena's spear froze. She turned to their father, glaring through red rimmed eyes. Zeus ignored her. "We have more important matters to deal with. Apollo, heal him. He'll answer to me when he wakes," Zeus finished darkly.

Artemis glanced toward her brother. Apollo slowly lowered his bow, never taking his eyes off the unconscious war god. He nodded suddenly and strode forward. _We've all lost people we care about_, Artemis thought looking around. _Children and friends._ Nearly everyone in the chamber was on their feet with weapons in hand. _No one appreciated the bastard's comment_.

"I can't heal him here," Apollo said behind her. "I'll need to take him somewhere else." Zeus grunted his assent. A moment's pause. "Artemis."

_Ooh gods no_, she thought. Hesitantly, she turned to face her brother.

"If you want to talk, you can come with me," he said, pity filling his blue eyes.

Something inside her broke. The precarious composure she'd held onto past few minutes crumbled. He would never hurt her on purpose. He loved her more than life. He meant well, she knew he meant well, but in that moment he could not have picked a worse thing to say. She did not want to talk, she did not want to acknowledge the reality of her situation. With a soul-wrenching cry, she fled the Hall. She found herself on top of a cliff, wilderness stretching out behind her, and the sea before her. Falling to her knees she cried. Great heaving sobs wracking her child-sized body. The light of the full moon, normally so comforting, did nothing to calm her.

Hours passed her by.

"Why!?" she shrieked at the dispassionate Fates. "Why me?"

A small hand touched her shoulder. "You'll get no answers that way, my dear," Hestia said. A wave of calm serenity washed over Artemis, pushing the hysteria back, keeping it at bay. Hestia's presence brought comfort. It's who she was. Artemis turned and hugged her favorite aunt, the sobs subsiding. "Come now, my dear," Hestia said after a moment. "Let's talk."

Taking both her hands, Hestia led her to a boulder at the very edge of the cliff. The two sat looking out across the dark ocean. Minutes ticked by. Artemis refused to release her aunt's hands, terrified the hysteria would return if she did. Hestia smiled sympathetically, eyes still on the distant horizon, resting both pairs of hands in her lap. "You have a difficult choice to make," she said without preamble.

Artemis chuckled bitterly. "You and I both know I have no choice Aunt Hestia."

Hestia nodded, but said "The prophecy could be referring to one of your hunters."

Artemis shook her head. "None would stray unless I ordered them to, and I will not do that to any of them!" she said, eyes flashing with anger.

"Even if you did the prophecy would fail," Hestia said, patting Artemis' hand soothingly. "An oath must be broken. By ordering a hunter to stray you'd be releasing them from their oath."

"So that leaves me." _There_, Artemis though, _I finally said it out loud._ "The man-hating eternal virgin must find a man and birth a child."

"One of three eternal virgins," Hestia reminded her. "But you must do more than that Artemis. You must come to love you child's father as well. _An unlikely pair to each other keep, to charm the Earth and make her sleep._" Hestia turned to her then, flaming eyes burning warmly. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but your love for each other will be the key to putting Gaea back to sleep."

"I would not give my maidenhood to a man I did not love Aunt Hestia," she said. "The world can be damned before I do that."

Hestia turned a warm smile on her, "That's good, because it would be even if you did. Come, we should return to Olympus."

"I need to speak with my hunters first, Aunt Hestia," Artemis said. "They deserve to know before anyone else." Hestia grimaced and turned away. "What happened?" Artemis asked in alarm.

Hestia spoke again after a moment. "Hera and I were just at the camp trying, and mostly failing, to calm the children. Apparently the foretelling was powerful enough to spill over from Apollo to the Oracle. No, do not blame your brother, he would have stopped it if he could," she said hastily when Artemis' eyes flashed with anger. "Things are as the Fates decreed. Your hunters are holding up better than most, but all are near panic. They've lost more brothers, sisters, and friends than I care to count these past few years. The thought of a larger war on the horizon has them terrified, and to make matters worse, their champion has vanished. The poor children are leaderless and almost overwhelmed."

Her mind, shattered by shock then lulled by Hestia's calming presence, grabbed onto the least important detail of her aunt's answer. "Hera tried to help the demigods?" she asked disbelievingly.

Hestia laughed, soft and warm. A feeling of contentment spread through Artemis. "I thought her stern reputation might work where my words would not, so I asked her to come."

Artemis nodded, then looked away from her aunt, chin resting on her own shoulder. She gazed into the wilderness behind her, thinking long and hard on what she should do next. Hestia waited patiently, gently stroking the backs of her hands and humming a calming lullaby. "You're right Aunt Hestia," she said finally. "I must go to Olympus, I need to make some requests of my father."

"I'll be at you side the whole time, my dear," Hestia said. A column of flame engulfed them. When it faded, Artemis was standing before her father's throne, Hestia still holding her hand. Looking down, Zeus waved a hand to silence Dionysus.

"Artemis," her father said, relief evident in his voice. "I'm glad you're back."

Artemis nodded in acknowledgement to her father, then sent her brother a small, reassuring smile. She didn't feel very sure of herself, but after her earlier display her brother would be worried sick. Turning, she walked hand in hand with Hestia to the hearth. Staring into the warm coals, Artemis finally spoke. "We all know the meaning of the prophecy," she said.

Zeus cleared his throat. "We do," he agreed, "But I swore on the Styx long ago to never force you to marry, Artemis. If this thing is to be done, it will be your choice."

_Just like that_, she thought, still staring into the flames. _The fate of Olympus, of the gods and demigods, of Western Civilization itself in my hands._ Shaking herself, she turned to her father. "I will do it, but I have conditions."

Zeus's face remained stoic, but she could see the pride burning deep in his electric-blue eyes. "Name them," he said.

"First, no matter what happens, my hunters will stay at camp. They will retain my blessing and be Cabin 8's permanent campers until I return for them." She paused, looking at her father. She was lying to herself, and they all knew it. The Hunters of Artemis most likely wouldn't exist when all this was done, but she needed to know her girls would be ok.

Zeus considered a moment, looked to his brothers who nodded, then turned back to her. "Done," he said.

Artemis gave a relieved sigh. The other conditions she could do without, but making sure her hunters had a place in the world was essential. "Second, I will be leaving Olympus." A chorus of murmurs rose around her. She pushed on. "The child will have to be a demigod, and I can find no mortal men here." Zeus nodded. "Third. You will give me 15 years to find a man on my own before you intervene. Apollo says we have at least 30, so 15 is a reasonable request."

Zeus turned to her twin brother. His face was pale, but he nodded at their father's questioning look. "Even losing 15 years, we'll have enough time to intervene if we have to, I think. Prophesy is difficult to gauge, but like I said, this one has the feel of distance."

Zeus turned back to her, and considered for a long moment. "Done," he said finally.

"Lastly," she said, taking a deep breathe, "you will not try to find me in those 15 years. I have to do this alone."

Pain etched across her father and brother's faces, but both nodded, accepting her request. Her father stood. "Everyone leave now, I would like a few moments alone with my daughter before she leaves. Apollo, you can stay."

Flashes of light lite the hall, as the council left. Zeus strode forward, raising a brow at Hestia. "Please," Artemis said quickly. "Let her stay. She's all that keeping me sane right now." The pain on her their faces returned, more defined than before.

"Despite all that's at stake, for the sake of my oath I must say it again, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," her father said.

"Thank you Father, but what's one maiden's oath against the whole world? I have to do this," she said.

"In that case farewell, Daughter, and good luck," he said, disappeared in a flash of lighting.

Artemis turned to Apollo. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Good luck little Sis," with a sly grin. He flashed away before she could swat him with her free hand.

She turned to Hestia. "To the camp?" her aunt asked. Not bothering to wait for Artemis' answer, flames engulfed them. They reappeared outside of Cabin 8.

Artemis hesitated upon entering. "After I do this I will no longer be the Goddess of Maidens," she said slowly. "That title will most likely pass to you." Hestia nodded, telling Artemis her aunt had guessed as much. Steeling her nerves, Artemis took a deep breath before continuing. "Then I abdicate that title now," she said formally, "and pass it to you. Hestia, new Goddess of Maidens." Thunder crashed overhead, sealing her words.

Hestia nodded again, as if expecting this. "The hunters will remain yours for now, but when an appropriate amount of time has passed," Hestia said beside her, "I will offer to be their patron. They will be well taken care of Artemis. You have my word."

Had anyone else said those words, jealousy would have overcome reason in Artemis, but she knew in her heart Hestia wanted only the best for the hunters. Artemis threw her arms around her aunt, murmuring "Thank you" into her hair. Unwrapping herself from the shorter goddess, Artemis wiped her eyes. Hestia waited patiently. When she was finished she breathed, "Ok, let's get this over with."

"One moment, my dear," Hestia said. "If you're to be married, you should be of marrying age."

Artemis looked down at herself and chuckled with her first genuine amusement in hours . "I believe you are right, Aunt Hestia. This body isn't even capable of bearing children." With that, she allowed her body to grow. In seconds, where a small, 12 year-old, auburn haired girl had stood, now stood a lithe, long haired, 20 year-old beauty.

"You're beautiful, my dear," Hestia told her with a warm smile. Hand in hand, they walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 1

After posting the prologue last week, I had some pretty positive feedback and decided to continue! So here's chapter one. To the very few of you who may be reading my other story, Perseus: The Creator's Curator, don't worry, I'm still writing that one to and will be updating soon. As always, I don't own these characters, except the ones unique to this story, and claim no ownership to anything affiliated to the Percy Jackson series. Without further ado, to the story!

**Artemis** (5 years later)

Artemis stepped out of the small café into the late summer warmth of Boulder, Colorado. Checking to make sure her sunglasses were in place, she crossed the street. No luck again this morning. _Maybe my standards are too high_, she thought to herself. _Only three dates in five years. How do the mortals do this?_ The first had been a young man in Virginia, who, though appropriately respectful, drank too much for her liking. The second was currently a jackalope somewhere in the wilderness of Minnesota.

Passing a boutique, Artemis looked into the window. Rack upon rack of colorful sundresses filled the small shop. She shook her head and kept walking. That was Aphrodite's style, not hers. Jeans, a tank top, and a light denim jacket were her usual garb.

The young man she was leaving behind at the café was one her landlord had set her up with. A kindly old widow that reminded her of Hestia. The grandson of a friend. Not willing to risk the old woman's feelings, she'd finally agreed. The boy was nice enough, but Artemis had felt no attraction to him. _In 3,000 years I've only been attracted to one man_, she thought. _And he turned out to be a liar_. _This is impossible._ When his eyes momentarily slipped to the waitresses back side she'd made an excuse to leave.

Artemis shook herself, focusing instead on the familiar sights around her. Of all the placed she'd stayed in the past five years, Boulder was her favorite, and of all the places in Boulder, Pearl Street was where she spent most of her time. Not only did she live here, in a spare room above the elderly woman's bakery, but it had a historical type of beauty that she found calmed her, reminding her of the days long past when she and her hunters roamed these lands.

Artemis smiled to herself as she reached her destination. Evelyn had forgotten to turn on the "Open" sign again. Through the windows, she could see the plump little old lady bustling around behind the counter, oblivious to the lack of customers. Artemis opened the door and walked in, reaching up to turn the sign on as she passed. "Good morning Mrs. Evelyn," she said loudly.

Evelyn looked up, surprised at no longer being alone Artemis suspected. "Ooh! Zoe my dear, good morning, child. And I've told you, just call me Evy, please," she said distractedly. "Now where did I put that vanilla," she murmured, looking around. Evelyn wore old jeans, dusted with flour, and a floral blouse that had probably gone out of style 30 years ago. Above her clothes was wrapped an old worn apron with multiple pockets.

Still smiling, Artemis stepped around the counter, wiggling a finger when Evelyn wasn't looking to summon the small brown bottle in question. "Here it is, Mrs. Evelyn."

"Ooh Zoe! You're a life saver!" Evelyn exclaimed, beaming up at her. "What would I do without you?" she asked. "I'll tell you, I'd be out of business in a week. This old mind isn't what it used to be, that's for sure." Reaching to for the bottle, Evelyn patted Artemis' arm. "Now take off those sunglasses, my dear. I won't have you straining your eyes by wearing them indoors on my watch." Turning, the old woman walked to the counter and began mixing a batter. Artemis noted with another smile that she didn't even use the vanilla. "You'll be glad you took care of your eyes once you reach my age. I can barely see to read a recipe anymore! It's a good thing I've been doing this so long I know them by heart, isn't it? "

Artemis laughed silently. She remembered 1937, the year Evelyn was born, like it was yesterday. "Yes ma'am," was all she said as she removed the glasses. Nine months ago, when she'd first seen Artemis' shining silver eyes, Evelyn had been mesmerized, same as all mortals looking into a goddesses' eyes. Now that she thought them the result of a rare medical condition, she barely spared them a second glance. "What would you like me to do?" Artemis asked.

Pointing to a bowl, Evelyn said, "Would you knead that dough, my dear? If I try to do it these old hands will be aching for hours."

"Of course," Artemis replied. Taking off her jacket, she hung it on the coat rack in beside the counter. Opening a canister, she grabbed a handful of flour and lightly coated the counter top. Taking the dough, she began to knead.

"So tell me, how was coffee with Michael?" Evelyn asked as she measured out a cup of butter for icing, before adding a few drops of vanilla. _So she needed the vanilla after all. _

Artemis grimaced before she could stop herself. If there was one bad quality Evelyn had, it was her love of gossip.

"Ooh no. That bad, honey?" Evelyn asked, pausing her mixing to look at Artemis with genuine sympathy.

"No," Artemis said quickly, resuming her kneading. "It went well. I just think I'm looking for something a little more serious than he is right now."

Evelyn nodded knowingly. "That's the problem with boys your age, my dear. They don't know what they want, and they don't know a good thing when they see it. Though Janice did tell me that grandson of hers was mature for his age. I'll have to talk to her about that!" Turning back to her mixing she said, "Ahh well. You put yourself out there Zoe, and that's what matters. I remember dating when I was your age. Had to wade through a sea of boys before I found my Richard, gods rest his soul, but it was worth it, I tell you. More than worth it." The doorbell rang at the front of the store, announcing a customer. Turning Evelyn said, "That's enough kneading, dear. Why don't you go put these cupcakes in the oven? 23 minutes mind you! And bring another sack of flour from the store room. We're running low." With that she went to greet the customer. An elderly regular named Robert who came in three times a week for bread.

Artemis smiled at the old familiar routine. Believing her self-conscious about her eyes, Evelyn always found an excuse for her to avoid customers. Picking up the tray of cupcakes, Artemis walked to the kitchen.

The day, like all her days since coming to Boulder, passed quickly for Artemis. The arrangement she and Evelyn shared was one of mutual benefit. In exchange for helping in the bakery, Evelyn had given Artemis the spare room in her apartment above the shop. She had no need of it, but she enjoyed Evelyn's company. Evelyn's mostly mindless prattle throughout the day was a desperately needed distraction, and the old woman enjoyed just having someone to talk to since the death of her husband. _I need to talk to Hades and make sure he's in Elysium_, Artemis thought for the thousandth time as she helped Evelyn wipe the counters after closing.

"You go and wash up, child," Evelyn said, breaking Artemis from her reverie. "I'll finish up down here then we can have some supper. I made your favorite!"

"Ok," Artemis replied with a small smile. "See you upstairs." She moved toward the coat rack to retrieve her jacket, then walked through the kitchen and up the stairs in the back. Opening the unlocked door at the top of the stairs, she stepped into Evelyn's apartment. Old, well-worn furniture filled the living room whose décor, Artemis swore, hadn't been updated in decades. An old, box of a television with tuning knobs sat across from twin, well-padded rocking chairs, a coffee table stacked with old Home &amp; Garden magazines between them. A large plump couch sat against the far wall. Various end tables, small shelves, and bookshelves held a lifetime's supply of knick-knacks and memories. Artemis found the small apartment oddly homey.

Crossing to the hall way, Artemis moved past the bathroom to her bedroom. The small room shared its décor with the living room. An old iron framed bed dominated the space. Pictures telling the story of Evelyn and Richard's life together hung on the walls. An end table beside the bed held a book she was reading. Peeling off her dirty clothes, she opened the closet, grabbed a clean outfit, drew on her robe, and walked to the bathroom, intent on taking a long hot shower.

As the water washed over her body, Artemis let her mind wander. Five years ago today the war had ended. In one week, a third of her 15 years would be gone, and she was no closer to finding a lover than she was when she started. _Three dates in five years_, she thought. _Even with 3,000 years to hone my dislike for men, I should be doing better than that. One decade is all that's left. One decade before father chooses a man for me, and we all pray to the Fates I can come to love him in time._ She shook herself, and started bathing. No good came from that line of thinking. She'd do what she had to do. She always did.

Stepping from the shower, Artemis dried and dressed. Jeans with a fitted light grey, almost silver, t-shirt. Evelyn was already setting the table when she walked into the kitchen. She looked up when Artemis entered. "I'll never understand how you always look perfect without even trying," Evelyn murmured. Louder she asked, "Feeling clean, my dear? Good, then. Let's eat! Like I said, I made your favorite, roasted wild rabbit with potatoes and carrots. Robert's son is a hunter you see, and I've mentioned to him before how much you like rabbit, so this morning he gave us a couple when he picked up his order!"

Artemis smiled at the woman's enthusiasm. Her body had no need of mortal food, but Evelyn was an excellent cook and she really did like wild rabbit. "It smell's delicious Mrs. Evelyn. Thank you."

"Evy, my dear," Evelyn said automatically. "Sit! Eat!"

Evelyn continued to talk throughout supper about nothing in particular, with only the occasional input from Artemis. When they finished eating, Artemis rose to clear the dishes. "Since you cooked, you have to allow me to do the dishes Mrs. Evelyn," she said when the old woman rose to help her.

Smiling Evelyn sat back down. "Same routine every evening, isn't it? Very well, I surrender," she said smiling fondly. Artemis walked to the sink with the dishes. She turned the water on, and waited for it to heat up. "So, any plans tonight, my dear?" Evelyn asked innocently behind her.

Artemis smiled ruefully as she began washing the dishes. _Evelyn does like her gossip_, she thought. "Nothing special. I think I might go for a walk, the moon is beautiful tonight."

"I remember being your age," Evelyn said. Voice soft and distant, lost in some long past memory. "I was a night owl then too. Could function with next to no sleep for days on end." Coming back to herself after her moment lost in thought, she continued in her usual chipper tone. "Those days are long gone now though, you'll have to forgive an old lady for leaving you alone at night. I do need my sleep." Rising, she walked over to Artemis, lifting a hand she pattered her on the shoulder. "Well Zoe, I'm off to a shower and then to bed. I'll see you in the morning, my dear. Goodnight!"

Artemis paused in drying the dishes and looked at the old woman. "Goodnight Mrs. Evelyn. Sleep well." Evelyn left the room, and a few moments later Artemis heard her turn the shower on. Moving about the kitchen silently, Artemis stowed the now clean dishes, before moving toward hallway. Pausing outside the bathroom a moment to make sure Evelyn was in the shower, she continued on toward her bedroom, grabbed her jacket, and then flashed out of the apartment.

She reappeared in a mountain clearing far to the northwest of Boulder, deep in the heart of the Rocky Mountain National Park. A pair of cow elk lifted their heads from grazing on the mountain grass to look her way. She extended a hand, palm up, toward the pair, and the older of the two stepped forward nuzzling against her palm. Smiling, she reached up with her free hand to stroke its neck. A waning quarter moon shone overhead, reflecting off the small lake on the downhill side of the clearing. "Walk with me," she murmured to the pair, and started walking slowly down toward the lake. Reaching the water's edge, she bent to remover her boots and roll up her jeans. Climbing onto a small boulder, she let her feet dangle down into the water. The elk continued past her, wading into the shallows in search of tender water plants. Laying back, she gazed into the night sky, thinking about her situation. No matter what she had tried these past five years, nothing worked. She snorted a humorless laugh. The elk looked up at her. _Stop lying to yourself_, she thought, _you haven't tried. Though if you want to have some say in who you marry, you better get off your ass and start actually looking_.

A high-pitched roar shattered the silence, splintering her thoughts. In an instant, she was on her feet, bow appearing in her hand. The elk had vanished. She didn't even spare them a thought, mind focused on the hunt. _There_, she thought, _down the mountain to the left. Half a mile_. Skirting the lake with inhuman speed, she plunged into the forest. Covering the distance in less than a minute, she came upon a rocky cliff face. A battle was already in progress at its base.

A tall man was trading blows with what looked to be an upright, oversized lion sporting a long tail. The beast turned, spinning outside of the man's sword reach and into the moonlight. Artemis saw it for what it was then. _Manticore_, she thought, looking down at the monster. _Durable, fast, agile and poisonous. Avoid the tail._ Dropping to one knee, she drew and fired, thinking at the last moment to disguise her arrows. The Bronze arrow struck the beast just below the arm with enough force to stagger it. Artemis had another arrow knocked and ready to fly in an instant, but the man faster. Seizing the opportunity, he closed on the beast with blinding speed. Bronze blade spinning into a series of blows fast enough to make Ares jealous. The beast's right arm fell away at the shoulder with a spurt of black blood. Its roar of pain filled the night. Artemis released then. The second arrow took the monster in upper chest, throwing him from his feet. The man followed before the beast even struck the ground, blade raised. The manticore spun in midair, striking his pursuer with his tail before landing heavily on the rocky ground. The man crashed into the cliff face with enough force to crack stone.

"No!" Artemis screamed, striding forward, releasing arrows with every step. Rage filled her. She'd seen enough demigods die in the past decade, man or no, she would avenge this one. The third arrow struck the monster in the lower back. The sixth pinned him to the cliff face. The eleventh pierced his throat, silencing his pained moans. By the time she reached him, seventeen arrows protruded from his broken body. Drawing the eighteenth, she took aim and released. It struck him between the eyes. The monster crumbled to dust.

"Impressive," came a pained murmur from behind her. She spun with a startled gasp to see the man she thought was dead brushing crumbled stone from his torn black t-shirt. He looked to be about the same age as the body she now wore. At the last moment she thought to materialize her glasses. He looked at her then, piercing green eyes studying her face. "Thanks," he grumbled.

"What are you?" she demanded, finally finding her voice. She could sense the godly blood in him, so he had to be a demigod. _Impossible_, she though. _He'd be dead_. "That blow would have injured most gods!"

A bitter laugh escaped him. "Damned," he muttered, bending down to retrieve his sword. Her eyes fell to it, and her breath caught. _A vanished champion._ She knew that sword. Her best friend had owned it once.

"Anaklusmos," she breathed. She looked up, eyes widening when they landed on his face. Recognition crashed down on her.

The man's reaction was instantaneous. The distance between them vanished in a blink. Twin Bronze long knives appeared in her hands, stopping the sword blade fractions of an inch from her face. Dancing back she blocked and parried, never bothering to attack. _Not that it would do any good against him anyway,_ she thought. _I wouldn't be able to attack even if I wanted to. Gods he's good._ Back and forth they fought, until finally, the tip of his blade made it past her guard. Barely scratching her high cheekbone, the blade caught the corner of her glasses. Ripping them from her face. Expecting resistance where there was none, the man over extended. Screaming with pain, he fell to his knees, sword falling from limp fingers.

"What happened," she demanded, genuinely concerned. This man had saved her life twice, had saved the lives of all the gods, he'd earned her respect.

"Broken ribs," he grunted through clenched teeth, forehead pressed against the ground.

She stood looking at him a moment, debating with herself before asking, "I thought you were invulnerable?"

A pained, bitter laugh turned into a groan. "So you did recognize me. It's only skin deep, hit me hard enough and the insides can still be broken." He took several quick breaths, before continuing. "Dammit, can't you see I don't want to be found? Leave me alone."

Still considering the demigod before her, Artemis bent down to pick up her glasses. She looked down at them for a long moment, before tossing them to the side. "I'm going to help you stand. I will not allow you of all people to die writhing in the dirt from a punctured lung. Be still." She bent down to grab his arm, ignoring his annoyed cursing, and pulled it around her shoulders before standing. The cursing cut off with a grunt of pain, as she pulled him to his feet.

"Dammit, woman. Just let me die in peace. It's better than I deserve. Who do you think you are anyway?" he growled, refusing to look at her.

_Ok that's it_, she thought. "Look at me Perseus," she demanded, filling her voice with godly authority. He stiffened, recognizing the tone. _He knows I'm a goddess now at least_, she thought. _Still though, he refuses to look. _That alone was impressive. It was a rare demigod who had to courage to defy a goddess's direct order. _However this is Perseus Jackson._ "I said look at me Perseus," she repeated, filling her voice with more power.

He held out just long enough to tell her he wasn't doing it because she told him to before muttering, "What the hell," and turning. When his sea-green eyes met her silver ones, they widened with fear. Stumbling back, he fell to one knee. Bowing his head he whispered, "Agrotera."

Ancient, long forgotten memories came flooding back to Artemis. Memories of a time long before Olympus, long before she was called Artemis. When she'd wandered the wilderness alone, before the Moon came into her possession. Memories of a simpler time when she was simply known as Agrotera, _the huntress_. "Where did you learn that name," she whispered hoarsely, mind clouded by emotion.

"Ann…umm. She used to like reading," he replied just as hoarsely, eyes still fixed on the ground before him. "I never did. I read now to remind me of her. I've learned a few things."

_Annabeth, _she thought. _The daughter of Athena who died in the Hall of the Gods facing Kronos. He still grieves for his lost love. "It's better than I deserve," he said. He blames himself_, she realized. "Rise Perseus," she said, trying to keep the pity from her voice. That would only make matters worse. "You have nothing to fear from me. I'm as much of self-imposed outcast as you seem to be." When he didn't move, she stepped forward and helped him to his feet again. She stooped to pick up his sword before flashing them both back up the mountain to the lake. "Get in," she ordered. "You need to heal."

This time he hesitated only a moment before obeying. Walking carefully out into the shallows. He turned to face her, then sat with a splash, leaving only his head above water. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he settled in. Green eyes studied her for a moment, alight with curiosity. "You look older," he said after a moment.

"So do you," she responded, grinning inwardly. _As blunt as Thalia told me he was_, she thought.

He grunted. "I'm mortal," he said. "Well, kind of, so I'm supposed to get older. You're not."

"I'm a goddess," she explained. "I can look whatever age I want. For now, I want to look like a mortal 20 year-old."

Perseus studied her for another long moment, face blank, but eyes still burning with curiosity. He nodded. "That makes sense I guess." Pausing he looked around, "You're alone aren't you? Where are your hun-." She never heard the end of his question.

Pain. Blinding, white-hot pain engulfed her, obliterating everything, overwhelming all of her sense. Pain intense enough to force her to her knees whimpering. As soon as it came it was gone. The world slowly came back into focus. Perseus was kneeling over her speaking, but the words were gibberish. She couldn't makes sense of his intense questioning. She rolled onto her back, trying desperately to catch her breath. The pain hit her again. This time she knew what it was, and a wave of desperate fear rose up in her. Fighting through the agony she tried to force herself to her knees, struggling to maintain her composure. She failed. Sobs began to wrack her body. She heard someone screaming, and realized with a shock that it was her. A mind numbing scream of agony, sorrow, and rage. The world fell away then. Only despair remained.

So there we have it. Percy is alive. I had a few reviewers asking how Percy would be coming back from the dead, but if you read the prologue carefully, I never said he was dead. I said Poseidon grieved for him, and later Hestia spoke of a vanished champion. Poseidon is grieving because Percy is missing. Well now he's been found, and he's not in a good place. Definitely depressed, angry, and violent; he may also be slightly…shall we say, unhinged? Suffice it to say he's a much darker person than he was before. All of this and now Artemis is under an unknown attack. Let's see what happens next! As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

This story will mainly be told from Artemis' perspective, however every once in a while I'll use someone else's perspective to present different views of the same situation. Like I did with Percy here. As always, I don't own PJO.

* * *

**Percy **

"Get in," a stern eyed Artemis ordered. "You need to heal."

Sorely tempted to push the goddess, Percy almost refused. _It's not worth it_, he thought. _She'd probably just blast me in anyway. _

Striding forward with extreme caution so as not to jostle his bruised ribs. _Not really broken, but she doesn't need to know that_. Percy entered the water. He turned and faced the goddess before sitting down. Relief from the pain was nearly instant. Bone and damaged tissue knitted back together more slowly, however, so he remained where he was. _How the hell did they find me?_ He thought as he studied the goddess. Not wanting her to think him forward he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You look older," he said, and barely concealed a wince. _Damn you're an idiot Percy. That was the last thing you should have said!_ He told himself. _I want to die, not be turned into a jackalope!_

"So do you," she responded calmly, eyes never breaking their study of him. Much to his surprise, the corner of her mouth twitched up in what was dangerously close to a smile. _I can't be going crazy again_, he thought. A sliver of fear worked its way up his spine. He didn't remember much of those dark days after he left Camp Half-Blood. Months had passed before he was himself again. He didn't want to go back to that place.

Grunting to dispel that line of thinking, he responded. "I'm mortal. Well, kind of, so I'm supposed to get older." He reasoned. "You're not."

"I'm a goddess," she said, calm as ever. "I can look whatever age I want. For now, I want to look like a mortal 20 year-old."

_A pretty damn fine mortal 20 year-old_, he thought and froze. _Ooh Poseidon help me, I need to get out of here now! This is Artemis! She'd banish me to a fate worse than death if she even suspected that thought crossed my mind! _ Fighting down panic, he studied the goddess before him. That she was beautiful there was no doubt. Long auburn hair, pinned out of her face, fell in waves down her back. Tight jeans and form fitting silver t-shirt showed off a long lithe figure. A runners figure. It was her slim, perfectly proportioned face, however, that held her true beauty. Those eyes. Shining silver orbs, filled with sleeping power. _NO!_ He screamed internally at himself_. I will not think of another woman. I will not betray Anna… _He stopped that thought, the pain cutting deep._ I will not betray her like that, _he finished_._ Forcing down the turmoil within, he responded calmly. "That makes sense I guess." He looked away, desperate for an excuse to break eye contact. Something was missing he noticed. _Where are her hunters?_ he wondered. If there was one thing she knew of Artemis, it was that she was never far from her immortal group of bad tempered, preteen girls. Something she said earlier came back to him. _A self-imposed outcast? Why would an Olympian be an outcast?_ "You're alone aren't you?" He asked finally. Turning back to face the goddess he continued. "Where are your hun-"

Artemis stumbled as if struck. The naked pain that etched across her perfect features brought Percy up short. In an instant he was on his feet, eyes darting from shadow to shadow, searching for enemies. A soft sound behind him spun him back around. Artemis was on her knees, face contorted in agony, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Of all the things he thought to see in his life, this was the last. The overly proud Goddess of the Hunt on her knees whimpering in pain. The sight left him stunned, unable to think or act. The attack lasted a few seconds longer, before departing as quickly as it came. Artemis fell forward, face to the ground.

Leaving the water, Percy felt a twinge in his side. Ignoring the semi-healed ribs, he knelt beside the fallen goddess. "Artemis, what's happening? Are you under attack? Artemis! Speak to me dammit!" She rolled onto her back, looking at him dumbly, breath coming in short sobbing gasps. _She doesn't know what I'm saying_ he realized. _Gods that pain must have been absolute if it left her mind this foggy_. Her body stiffened. Where pain had shown on her face before, terror now shone through. A cry torn from her lips. A cry of the raw emotion; of rage, sorrow, pain, and above all, despair. Percy covered his ears and looked away, unable to watch or listen any longer.

The cry stopped suddenly, as if cut off by a blade. When Percy looked back, the goddess was unconscious, lying limply on the stony ground. He swore out loud. "What in Hades' name was that?!" The body at his feet stiffened once more, and he braced himself. Nothing happened. He looked down at her. _She's blacked out from the pain, _he realized. _Gods, what on Earth could do this to an Olympian?_ he thought, glancing around nervously. Whatever it was, he didn't want to meet it. Even as he watched, her body relaxed again. _Now's my chance to leave_, he thought, but discarded the idea instantly. He didn't know what he could do, but he knew he couldn't leave her alone in this state. Zeus only knew how long it would last. Self-imposed exile he might be, but he was still loyal to Olympus. It was his duty to help her if he could. _That damned loyalty will get you killed one day_, he told himself. _Athena herself said as much. Ooh well, in many ways, death would be a relief._

"What the hell," he muttered, "might as well? Maybe being a jackalope won't be so bad." Mind made up, he bent to pick up the goddess at his feet. Tall and slim, she was light enough to carry without difficulty. Spying a tall spruce across the clearing, he walked toward it. Her body stiffened and relaxed in his arms twice as he crossed the clearing. Trying to ignore the feel of her body pressed against his chest, he walked quickly, and laid her gently down on a bed of spruce needles at the base of the tree. Standing, he looked toward the mountain peak to get his bearings, and was surprised at what he saw. His camp was only a few hundred yards away. Bending back down to Artemis he whispered, "I'll be back soon," before setting off around the lake.

As he walked his mind raced. _How did she find me? Was she looking for me? Did Zeus or my father send her? Was this just a chance meeting? If so where are her hunters?_ Shaking his head he muttered, "It's no use guessing, I'll just have to wait till she wakes up." Reaching his camp at the top of the cliff gave him a welcome surprise. The manticore had left his gear alone after throwing him off the precipice. Ignoring the camping equipment and his duffle in favor of chasing its prey. _That was nice of him_, Percy thought wryly. Gathering his possessions quickly, he set off back toward the clearing. When he reached the tree, Artemis was still on the bed of spruce needles where he'd placed her, but the waves of pain had stopped it seemed. She lay limply, unmoving. Dropping his bags beside her, he set about gathering wood for a fire, and by the time he had it lit, a soft moan had escaped the goddesses lips. _She's coming to_, he realized. Seating himself across the fire from her, he waited. When she finally opened her eyes, sorrow danced in their depths. A sorrow he knew well. It had been his constant companion for five years. _She's lost someone_, he realized.

**Artemis**

Awareness returned slowly. A fire crackled beside her and she could feel it's warmth on her face. _Perseus remains then_, she thought, mildly surprised. Reaching out with her senses, she searched for the moon. _Just past 9 o'clock. Hades, it feels like an eternity has past_. Stifling a moan, she sat up and looked around, ignoring the gaping hole in her soul. _Still in the clearing, though he must have carried me up from the lake._ Given her reputation, that was brave of him.

She looked toward him then. Seated across the fire from her, Percy studied her with a curious intensity before recognition flashed in his eyes. From the duffle at his side he pulled a small bottle of Nectar, and tossed it to her with a raised eyebrow. "Who was it?" he asked.

She caught the bottle and looked away. The silent forest around them was slowly returning to normal. When the pain had come, it had spilled over into her domains as well. _At least the wilderness is recovering quickly._ Not wanting to answer his question, she deflected. "I don't know what you mean." Uncorking the bottle she drank deep. The healing elixir worked its magic, stilling her trembling muscles. Washing away all traces of the physical pain. _It can't fix everything though. Only time will do that_.

Percy was silent for a long moment, as if pondering if he should go on. Finally he spoke. "I know the look of loss, My Lady. I see it every time I look into the mirror." His voice cracked, clearing his throat he went on. "You've lost someone tonight, haven't you?"

Grimacing she turned back to the man, but she was to weary to summon her usual anger. Sighing, but still unwilling to answer, she deflected again. "Here name was Annabeth, wasn't it? The daughter of Athena who gave her life to defeat Kronos?" He stiffened and Artemis cursed herself for her cruelty. "Forgive me," she said with a sigh. "I do not mean to bring up painful memories, but you should know. A memorial dedicated to her memory stands in the very Hall of the Gods on Olympus, and Hades made a one-time exception for her. She's on the Isles of the Blest Perseus, after only living one life. She's happy."

She watched as tension slowly went out of Perseus, and he looked at her strangely. _Probably surprised to hear me apologize to a man._

"Thank you, My Lady." He said after a moment. "I did not know that." Reaching back into his duffle he pulled out a granola bar, unwrapping it slowly. "You still did not answer my question though. From your reaction I'd assume it was one of your hunters. Please just tell me, is Thalia ok?"

She dropped her eyes, staring into the flames_. I might as well tell him, the whole world will know soon enough_. Sighing again, she began to speak. "You're right. It was my hunters. All of them, one after another. They live, but they no longer belong to me. The pain was the bond we share forcibly being broken. Someone has taken them from me."

Looking up to gauge his reaction, Artemis saw for the first time since their meeting, his stoic mask fall away. The emotion that had been dancing in his eyes written plainly on his face. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, Perseus was shocked to silence. Sputtering after a moment, he finally forced out, "Who in the name of all things holy could do that to an Olympian?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Another, more powerful Olympian. Hestia I'd imagine."

His eyes narrowed and his voice rose. "Hestia!? Is Olympus at war with itself then? No! You must be toying with me Artemis?!" He paled when she raised an eyebrow at him. Quickly he amended, "Forgive me My Lady. I spoke out of turn."

"You did indeed," she agreed. "You attacked me without warning. Your blade has tasted my blood," she said, hand reaching to the nearly healed scratch on her cheek. "You were openly defiant, intentionally disrespectful, and you obviously carried me here from the lake, laying hands on my body." As she spoke, she allowed her power, normally kept under tight wraps, to shine through. Moonlight wrapped itself around her, and her eyes burned with silver fire. Her voice was distant and menacing. "I've banished men to fates worse than death for far less."

Perseus never flinched. Green gaze never wavering. "I'm sure you have," he said. "But after the life I've led whatever you do would probably be an improvement."

Forcing her power back down, she regarded him silently. Finally, she gave him a small smile. "It takes either an incredibly brave or an incredibly stupid man to stand up to me. You have nothing to fear from me, Perseus. Twice you've saved my life. I do not forget my debts." She glanced down at the bottle in her hand before finished off the Nectar. "This stuff must be hard for a lone demigod to come by, I'll replace it once I'm recovered. "

He grunted, "Stupid most likely, but thank you My Lady for your offer and your mercy." Finally taking a bite of the granola bar in his hand he asked, "Seriously though, Hestia? Why would she do that? From what I remember of her she was peaceful, caring nothing for power."

"You really don't know do you?" she asked him disbelievingly. "When was the last time you spoke to someone from the Greek world?" _There's no way, the whole world knows of the prophecy by now. _

Pain danced in his eyes again. _Though somewhat less than before_, she thought. Suddenly somber, he replied. "You should know My Lady. You were there. That day on Olympus, when Ann…when Kronos fell. I turned down Zeus's offer for godhood, returned to Camp for my things, then left. Since then the only contact I've had with the Greek world are the monsters I hunt, and who hunt me."

"That was five years ago today," she murmured. A line of the last great prophecy came back to her then. "Happy birthday by the way." For the second time that night, open shock showed on his face. She chose to ignore it. "If you had waited a week you would know what's going on. Another great prophecy was given, this time about me. My father gave me 15 years to figure things out on my own before I have to return. I left the same day and haven't been back. You've had more contact with the Greek world than me since then. Monsters don't attack me, and I haven't gone looking for them."

What little bit of relaxation there had been in his posture vanished. Eyes locked on hers, he asked in a low, flat voice, "There's another war coming?" Not bothering to wait for confirmation he went on, "Who?"

_Gods_, she thought, pushing down a shudder at his cold, dead tone_, this man would give Ares pause_. For the first time since meeting him, she actually studied Perseus Jackson. He'd grown. It was hard to judge his height sitting, but he was tall. _He's got to be at least 6'2"_ she thought. Long arms and legs were heavily muscled, without being bulky. Through his ripped shirt she saw toned abs and a hard chest, dusted with black hair. His face was hard and angular, a days' growth of beard shadowing his jaw. His hair was as unruly as she remembered and fell to just above his eyes. He was undeniably handsome in a rugged sort of way. _A swimmer's body_, she realized. _And not someone I would want to cross blades with again. He fought past my defenses with broken ribs. He'd be unstoppable at full health._ "Gaea," she said finally, matching his tone.

The name that had left the Olympian council trembling rolled off of Perseus like water on oiled cloth. His eyes, still locked on hers, never wavered. "How long," was all he asked?

"Thirty years, give or take a few." She said. "Apollo isn't sure."

His rage filled swearing filled the clearing. Surging to his feet, he paced back and forth._ Closer to 6'3"_, she thought. "Too long, that's too long!" he said between curses. "I won't make it that long!"

"Perseus!" she reprimanded, voice filling once more with godly authority.

His eyes swung to her, green orbs burning with anger that vanished suddenly. Blood drained from his face as he seemed to remember who he was speaking with. Bowing his head he spoke in a calmer tone. "I must beg your forgiveness again, My Lady. I've been too long from civilized company."

For a long minute, she let him feel the power of her godly gaze. "Very well," she said finally, withdrawing her power once more. "But do not try my patience again." She reached over to the pile of firewood he'd collected, and added more sticks to the fire. "What do you mean by too long?" she asked, deciding to continue the conversation.

"Thank you again My Lady," he murmured. "I would not be so foolish as to test you a third time." Bending down, he reached into his duffle and pulled out a new shirt, then walked to the far side of the tree.

_Smart_, she thought with a grin, _playing it safe. _

From the far side of the tree she heard his muffled answer. "If Olympus goes to war My Lady I want to be there. In thirty years I'll be in my 50s and next to useless, if this battered body of mine even makes it that long." He returned from around the tree, and threw the old shirt into the fire.

_He_ wants _to fight?_ Artemis though shocked. "Why in Hades' name would you want to fight another war after losing so much in the last one?" she asked without thinking, but Perseus never faltered.

Settling back to the ground, he looked at her once more through the growing flames. "I'm still a loyal soldier of Olympus," he said seriously. "Anna…" He paused, took a deep breath to collect himself, and continued. "Annabeth gave her life to defend it. I will not have that sacrifice be in vain."

_Loyalty_, she thought. A trait of all Poseidon's children. So often it led them to pain and suffering. _Ooh Perseus, do you really know what you're doing? If you're smart, you'll turn around right now and run away. I wouldn't chase you. I'd let you go. You've already given enough to our cause._ Instead she whispered softly, "If you're sure you want to fight you could talk to my father. As far as I know the offer of godhood still stands."

"I don't want godhood. I want to die in battle," he said shaking his head. "Maybe Gaea will be strong enough to overcome this damned curse."

"If you want death so badly you could have it easily," she said harshly, anger rising. _You're not the only one who's lost people Perseus, we all have. The rest of us are just strong enough to pick up the pieces and carry on_. "Tell someone where your Achilles spot is and be done with it!"

"That would be suicide," he responded calmly, "and I will not take my own life. When I die it will be a worthy death."

_That's admirable at least_, she thought grudgingly. Still, his eagerness at the idea grated her nerves.

"You still haven't answered me," he said into the silence. "Why would Hestia take your hunters from you?"

The distraction of the conversation fell away, and the memory of her loss came crashing down. Pain flooded back. Fighting to keep it from showing on her face, and biting back a sob, she spoke slowly eyes focused on the fire. "Because I asked her to. I'm no longer the patron of maidens. On the day I left, that title passed to Hestia. Rather than let the hunters dissolve she offered to be their new patron, but agreed to wait long enough for them to adjust to the idea. I guess enough time has finally passed." Long minutes passed in silence as she stared into the flames. Perseus, she noted, barely dared to breathe. Finally she looked up at him. "It's not what you think. I haven't broken my oath." _Yet, _she thought_._ "It's part of the prophesy."

"I see," he said softly. After a moment he added, "I'm sorry My Lady, for your loss." They sat in silence then for a long time. Both staring into the flames. Both lost in their own thoughts, until finally Perseus shook himself and grinned ruefully. "An unlikely pair we make. In all honestly My Lady you're the last person I expected to share a fire with tonight."

Shock flung all other thoughts from Artemis's mind. The forest around them fell silent. Perseus noticed, looking around warily, murmuring something. She didn't hear him. Three words echoed in her mind. _An unlikely pair._ _No_, she thought, _it can't be that simple. I've been looking for five years! There's no way! It can't be him!_ Then again, what was more unlikely that meeting the invulnerable Hero of Olympus in the wilderness five years after he disappeared and hundreds of miles from where she last saw him. _It does make sense_, she thought. _He's the first man I've come to respect in thousands of years. _If there was a chance she could come to love any man, she knew it would probably be him. _There's a long step between respect and love, but still, it's the best chance I have right now. Why didn't I think of this before?!_ It was so obvious now. _It's worth a try, at least._

"…Lady! Artemis! Are you ok?" the voice broke into her thoughts. Her eyes focused on what was before her. Perseus had risen to one knee across the fire, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Ooh, yes. I was thinking about something."

Concern vanished as he sat back down. "I thought the pain had returned," he muttered.

Shaking her head, she said, "No, the pain is gone. For good I believe." _The hole it left behind is still there though. Maybe one day that will be gone too. _

"That's good My Lady," he responded levelly. "It was a horrible thing to watch." Picking up a stick he stoked the fire.

"It was worse to experience, I assure you," she responded just as levelly. Wondering about the time she looked up at the moon. _11 o'clock_, she thought, _time to get home._ Looking toward Perseus she said, "I'm going home now. You'll be coming with me."

Wide green eyes met hers. "What!? Why!?" he asked in alarm, suspicion tinging his voice.

"I gave you my word. I owe you a bottle of Nectar," she explained reasonably. "At the moment I am to weary to summon one. With a day's rest I should be able to manage it, but I don't want to have to track you down to give it to you. You're staying with me till our debt is settled." It was a lie. She could summon Nectar by the gallon from her personal store, but Perseus didn't need to know that. He was her best chance, she couldn't let him leave. He stared at her suspiciously long enough for her to add, "That wasn't a request Perseus. I'm not going to waste days tracking down a demigod who doesn't want to be found."

"Will I still be human by the end of tomorrow?" he asked sarcastically.

"With a tone like that? Probably not," she told him. "Gather you things. Let's go." He rose, grumbling under his breath all the while. Smiling inwardly, she said nothing. Floating a ball of water from the lake, he put out the fire, lifted his bags, and then turned to her.

"Where do you live?" he asked, obviously struggling to keep his sarcasm under control. Hiding her amusement she raised an eyebrow at him. Belatedly he grumbled, "My Lady."

"Call me by my name, no need to be formal, we're far from Olympus," she said. "Not far from here. In Boulder actually. Come, take my hand." He eyed the extended hand warily. She could see the internal debate in his eyes. Finally deciding against disobedience, he took it. She immediately flashed them to Evelyn's living room.

Perseus looked around at the décor with a grin of wry amusement. "When did the great Goddess of the Hunt become a grandmother?" he asked.

"I'm older than your grandmother's grandmother Perseus," she told him. "Perhaps I like older styles. My bedroom is at the end of the hall, since you're too tall for the couch I'll sleep here. You take the room, but you better take a shower before getting into my bed."

The look of utter confusing he gave her nearly made her laugh out loud. Instead of responding he just muttered, "Call me Percy. I hate my full name," before striding down the hall. Grinning with genuine amusement, Artemis looked down at herself. She was filthy, but had no desire to wait for Perseus to finish his shower so she could take another one. Snapping her fingers, the dirt and grime disappeared. _That's better_ she thought before lying down on the couch. Just before drifting off to sleep, she heard Percy making his way down the hall to her bedroom. Smiling she closed her eyes.

* * *

So Artemis believes Percy is her future husband and slyly uses a promise to get him to come home with her. A very different Artemis than we're used to for sure, but don't worry, I'll be addressing that in later chapters. She seems to be acting out of character now, but the past five years have changed her in ways that will be explored throughout the story. Also, Percy. The boys obviously not in his right mind. Suicidal one minute, and paling in fear at an arched eyebrow the next. He has no idea whether he wants life or death. It should be interesting to see how he develops as well. Another thing I want to point out. Both Artemis and Percy have a lot going on in their heads, but if you notice it never shows on their faces. Both wear stoic mask to hide their thoughts. Only their eyes betray their emotions. As always, leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Artemis **

Artemis woke with the sun. Rising and stretching, she walked to the window, sliding it open to a warm breeze of morning air. _Warmer today than it was yesterday_, she thought. The agony of loss that was so acute last night had faded to a dull, though painful, ache. _I knew this was coming, I prepared for it. Still_, she thought with a grimace, _it hurts like hell_. Turning from the window she walked through the kitchen to the laundry room. Retrieving a pair of shorts, clean tank, and fresh undergarments she hadn't put away yet, she moved to the bathroom to freshen up and change. By the time Evelyn rose half an hour later, Artemis was already cooking breakfast. Turning when she heard the old woman enter the kitchen, Artemis smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Evelyn. How was your night?"

Evelyn patted her arm as she passed, with a yawn. "Wonderful, my dear. Wonderful," she said as she poured two cups of coffee. "And just Evy, please. How was yours?"

Not wanting to alarm the elderly woman to much she just murmured, "I've had better," as Evelyn placed a cup beside the stove. The old woman moved to the small table, and sat smoothing her nightgown before starting to sip her coffee. "I did run into an old friend last night though," she continued. "A long lost cousin actually. I hadn't seen him in five years till last night."

"You know, I thought I heard voices last night when I woke up. The older I get the harder it is to sleep through the night it seems," Evelyn said. "Just before midnight was it, my dear?" Not bothering to wait for Artemis to nod she continued. "I just assumed you were having trouble resting and were watching television, then when I woke up this morning and saw someone had slept on the couch I figured you had company. I tell you what Zoe! I do not know how you young people do it. Staying up to all hours of the night! It's not natural!"

Eyes still on the cooking food, Artemis smiled again. "Well as the saying goes, Mrs. Evelyn, wisdom comes with age. We'll learn eventually."

Evelyn laughed behind her, "No saying I've ever heard, but it should be one! Tell me, my dear, were you and this cousin of yours close?" the old woman asked.

_If we had been my job would be a hell of a lot easier_, Artemis thought. Instead she said, "Unfortunately not. Our fathers are brothers, but they do not get along most of the time. So we knew of each other, but did not interact much. I was kind of a loner back then anyway,"_ if you don't count my hunters_, Artemis finished in her head.

"That's an understatement," a groggy male voice mumbled from the doorway.

**Percy**

When Percy opened his eyes, the sun was already shining through the bedroom window. _Artemis' bedroom window_, he reminded himself. _So that wasn't a dream_. Trying, and failing, to shake himself awake he rose and dressed. _Gods, I hate mornings. Okay focus. One day, I have to survive one day and she'll let me leave. I can do that if I keep my mouth shut._ Stretching his arms above his head, he found his ribs only felt slightly sore. _Shower must have finished the healing,_ he thought. Slipping Riptide into his pocked, he bent to strap her bronze dagger to his ankle. _Annabeth's dagger, you can say her name dammit_, he thought angrily. _At least in your mind_.

Opening the door, the smell of cooking breakfast food and coffee reached him. Voices drifted down the hallway. _Does she have a roommate?_ he thought, ignoring the impossibility of the idea. He could see an unmade bed through the open door at the far end of the hall. Shaking his head in as much wonder as grogginess he walked into the living room, passing the couch, and into the kitchen. He stopped dead in the doorway.

An elderly woman sat with her back to him, chattering away. Percy didn't hear a word she said. Artemis, also facing away, was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast. His breath caught. She wore a short pair of denim shorts, revealing a pair of pale, firm legs longer than he ever thought possible. A black tank top, and tied back hair revealed the flawless skin of her shoulders and upper back. _She's tall_, he thought. _Taller than I expected. Can't be much under 6 feet._ To his demigod eyes she shone with a faint pale light, visible even in the morning sun. Every movement was precise. Perfect in an inhuman sort of way. _Graceful_, he thought. _Gods she's beautiful_.

That thought snapped him back to reality. _This is Artemis! Stop thinking things like that!_ The last line of the conversation broke through to him. "…I was kind of a loner back then anyway."

Grunting he stepped forward, "That's an understatement."

**Artemis**

Artemis turned, regarding Percy standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. _He was staring at me_, she realized. Old familiar anger tried to rise in her, but she forced it back down mercilessly. Percy never got a chance to respond to the warning. Evelyn was on her feet in a second. "Ooh you must be the cousin Zoe was just telling me about! Come! Sit! My you're a handsome thing. Beautiful eyes. Must run in the family. You have to tell me all about yourself! Let me get you a cup of coffee, my dear. Zoe, is that breakfast ready? This young man looks hungry." She all but dragged him to the table, and pushed a chair beneath him. Artemis chuckled at the put upon expression on his face. Titans and monsters he faced without pause, even the thought of the Earth Mother didn't make him flinch, but when confronted with a little old lady hell-bent on prying out his deepest secrets while smothering him in comfort he was at a loss.

"Yes, Mrs. Evelyn," she said her name for Percy's benefit, "it is. I'll make us some plates, you talk with Percy." If his facial expression was funny before, it was hilarious now. She turned around quickly before she burst out laughing. Quickly, she loaded three plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. She added a little extra to Percy's. _He does look hungry_, she thought.

"Percy? Is that your name? Well my dear I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Evy. Cream and sugar?" she asked. Not bothering to wait for a reply, she brought both. Placing the steaming cup before Percy, she sat down across from him, sipping her own coffee. "Zoe here tells me she's from New York, is that where you're from too."

Artemis watched Percy's face. His eyes darted between her and Evelyn, a look of such complete confusion on his face she almost felt sorry for him. Remembering the scratch on her cheek she thought, _almost, but not quite_. Finally, she saw him give up trying understand and decide to play his part. Reaching for the cup, he took a sip of the steaming black liquid, not bothering to add sugar or cream. She nodded, and turned to the refrigerator as he replied. "I am, Mrs. Evelyn, though I haven't been back to the city in a long time. _Zoe_," he said, emphasizing the name, "here is the first family I've seen in five years." Artemis, rolled her eyes. Taking a bowl of sliced fruit from the refrigerator, she placed it on the table between them, before turning to get the plates.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Percy. Family is the most important thing there is, I wish I'd have had someone to tell me that when I was your age." Artemis heard the woman's voice take on a questioning tone, "Which of you is older?" she asked. "For the life of me, I can't tell. You look the same age."

Artemis answered for him. "Percy is Mrs. Evelyn. Turned 21 yesterday actually, my birthday is still a few months away." Turning back toward the table she placed their plates before them. The confused look on Percy's face returned. She could see in his eyes he was trying to come to terms with a goddess serving him breakfast. He stared at her. Artemis took a step back so Evelyn couldn't see and raised an eyebrow. Shaking himself his eyes fell to his plate. Retrieving her own food, she sat between them at the table. "He and I left New York about the same time five years ago," she offered, mainly to distract Evelyn from the silent exchange.

Evelyn turned her questioning gaze on her, "You left five years ago? But you've only been here for nine months. Where else have you been, my dear?"

"I've bounced around, same as Percy. We come from a family of questers, you see," she smirked when Percy choked on a piece of bacon.

"Slow down now my dear, no need to choke yourself." Evelyn said. Taking a few bites of her own food she regarded Percy for a moment. "Percy wouldn't be short for Perseus would it?" she asked.

His eyes shot up at that, and he eyed the old woman suspiciously for a moment before answering in a conversational tone. "It is," he said. Nodding toward Artemis, he continued, "Our fathers were Greek, and have a flair for the dramatic I guess."

"Ooh that's wonderful!" Evelyn exclaimed. Leaning toward Artemis she said, "I always thought you had a bit of Greek blood in you Zoe. You have the look." Rising she walked toward the living room, talking all the while. "My late husband, Richard, was a professor at the University you see. Taught ancient history. Egyptian, Roman, all of it really, but his favorite was Greek." Returning through the doorway, Evelyn placed an old picture on the table, one Artemis had seen many times before.

Trying to hide a grimace, she reached for it before Percy could, but it was too late. He'd seen the face. Blond hair and grey eyes stared up at them from the table top. _A son of Athena_. Artemis watched as realization crashed down on him, but he handled it better than she expected. Tensing only for a moment, he reached for the frame, studying the face with a look of familiarity. After a moment he murmured, "I'm sorry, your husband just reminds me of someone I knew long ago." He passed the picture back to Evelyn.

"I'm sure he does," Evelyn said. Artemis knew she was choosing to ignore the strange reaction. "You two remind me of him a great deal," she murmured, almost under her breath, as she looked down at the picture in her hands. _That_, Artemis thought, _I did not expect_.

Turning a questioning gaze on the old woman she asked, "What do you mean, Mrs. Evelyn?"

"What?" Evelyn asked, coming back to herself. "Ooh nothing dear. You two share a look in your eyes is all. A look of hidden strength and secret knowledge I used to call it." Looking down at the picture again she said, "Richard had it too."

"I'm sure he was a remarkable man," Percy said after a moment.

"Ooh he was! Enough of that though," Evelyn said placing the picture on the table, and returning to her chipper self. "Back to the present. What are your plans for today Zoe, my dear?"

Raising an eyebrow at the old woman Artemis said, "To help you downstairs Mrs. Evelyn. Same as every day."

"Nonsense!" the old woman cried. "You two haven't seen each other in five years, there is no way I'm making you work today Zoe!" Artemis looked to Percy. He seemed beyond any surprise anymore, not even blinking at the fact that she was working in a bakery. "You two go out and enjoy the morning. Maybe have lunch at that café you like. The one you and Michael had breakfast at yesterday."

Percy's eyes bulged. _So he's not beyond surprise_, Artemis grinned. "That sound like a wonderful idea Mrs. Evelyn," she said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Evelyn said with a smile. "Like I said, family is the most important thing there is. Now you go change that shirt honey, I'll do the dishes and keep our guest company. I'm all for showing a little skin on occasion, but pale as you are you'll burn under this sun. I don't want to see you damage that perfect skin of yours. You'll be thanking me when you reach my age."

"I'll thank you now," Artemis said with a laugh. Mainly at the expression on Percy's face as he tried, and failed, to keep his eyes off of the exposed skin of her shoulders. Anger tried to rise again, and again she forced it down just as mercilessly. _You're going to have to get used to him looking at you_, she told herself. Deciding to tease him a bit, she reached over and patted his arm. "Let me get changed and then I'll show you around town," she told him.

Rising and walking toward her bedroom, she chuckled to herself as she heard Evelyn begin pelting Percy with questions behind her. Changing quickly into a copy of the shirt she'd worn the night before, she returned to the kitchen in time to hear Evelyn ask, "So what made you and Zoe leave New York five years ago?"

Artemis cut in before Percy could answer. "Our family went through a tough time a few years back," she said. "An abusive grandfather. He actually tried to kill our fathers. Percy was the one who stopped him." She let her emotions seep into her voice then. "He saved our lives. It…It wasn't easy on any of us."

"It wasn't me that stopped him," Percy grunted, voice thick with emotion. "I was just the unlucky fool who got to walk away from the mess."

Evelyn was looking between them. "Ooh you poor souls," she murmured, a sympathetic look on her face. "To bear these wounds at your age." Moving toward Percy, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for you loss," she said to him before turning toward Artemis. "For both of your losses. No one so young should have to bears such burdens."

Percy nodded. "Thank you," he said, "but someone has to." Shaking himself, he looked to Artemis. "Well, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Evelyn exclaimed. _Trying to lighten the mood_, Artemis thought. "You two go have fun today. I'll close downstairs early and cook a family reunion dinner tonight! If there's one thing I love doing it's feeding young people. Now shoo! Out you go, you're in my way." She pushed them toward the front door. Despite herself Artemis chuckled, and even Percy grinned she noticed. Opening the door and pushing them through she said, "And don't come back till tonight!" before closing the door with a loud thump.

Shaking her head, Artemis turned to Percy. "Come," she said. "I'm sure you have questions."

* * *

The walk to the café had been made in silence. Now, sitting across the small table from each other, Percy finally spoke. "You're roommate is quite the odd little old lady," he said.

_Interesting place to start_, Artemis thought. _But I'll play along_. Out loud she said, "Yes, but I enjoy her company. She was lonely after her husband died, and so was I after not seeing my hunters in over four years." The ache in her heart deepened. "The arrangement works for us."

Percy nodded. "I have to say, My La…_Zoe_, this is not what I expected after recognizing you last night." He paused then, seemed to decide something, then continued. "By the way, why are you going by your dead best friend's name?"

"Tactful," she murmured and he blushed, but held her gaze. "I can't go by my real name, Zoe seemed like a good choice," she explained as the waitress appeared.

She was young,_ probably 19_, Artemis guessed, and very attractive. "Good morning Miss Zoe. Good to see you again, what can I get for you?"

"Good morning Emily," she told the girl with a smile. "Just tea, thank you."

"And you sir?" Emily asked turning to Percy.

Artemis watched him, gauging how he'd react to the pretty girl. He looked at her, and smiled. "Same," he said, before turning back to Artemis. When Emily left he asked, "So, did I pass?"

"Perceptive too," she said, "and yes. You were adequately respectful."

"Good," he said, relief evident. "Maybe I will make it through today without being turning into a jackalope."

Shaking her head she said, "I told you that you have nothing to fear from me and I meant it. Besides, I've been trying to cut back on doing that lately."

He quirked and eyebrow as if interested, but let the matter drop. Instead he asked, "So did I hear Evelyn right this morning? Did she say you were here with a man yesterday, like on a date?" He stumbled over the last word, and looked at her fearfully. _Like he's scared of what I might do to him for suggesting I was on a date_, she realized. Hurriedly he continued. "No wait, on second thought let me start at the beginning. Why the hell are you living with an old woman in a small apartment, hiding who you are, and working in a bakery?"

_Well he's going to find out sooner or later_, she thought. Sighing, she prepared to answer, but before she could Emily returned with their tea. "Here you are," she said as she placed the cups before them. Leaning toward Artemis conspiratorially, she said in a whisper that could be heard two tables over, "Your date is cute!"

Percy blushed crimson, and studied his tea. Artemis grinned, "Shy too," she said.

"We're cousins," he mumbled. Eyes still on the steaming liquid before him.

Seeing Percy's blush, Emily grinned mischievously. "Sure wouldn't stop me if one of my cousins looked like you." Looking at Artemis she winked, "Just saying."

The mortified look on Percy's face made her want to laugh, "Ok Emily, thank you for the tea."

Laughing Emily said, "Let me know if you need anything," before walking away.

Artemis turned back to Percy and studied him while he struggled to regain his composure. Finally, his blush faded and he looked up at her. "You're not quite how I remember you to be," he said slowly, carefully. "Now either I'm still crazy, which after seeing the things I think I've seen this morning is a very good possibility, or that was one hell of a prophecy to change you so much."

_Here we go_, Artemis thought. "I can't speak to your sanity," she said just as slowly, "but yes, the prophecy has definitely changed me." Looking down, she took a deep breath and recited,

"_A Hunter's child to answer the call,_

_A broken oath or all shall fall._

_An unlikely pair to each other keep,_

_To charm the Earth and make her sleep."_

As she finished, she looked up at him. "I'm to be married, it seems."

He was still. Not an emotion showed on his face. He just stared at her in silence. "Well," he said after a long moment, "I did not expect that." He took a sip of his tea, looking over the cup's rim with innocent eyes he asked, "Who's the lucky guy?" _Too innocent._

"No need for sarcasm," she snapped leaning forward, anger flashing. "Do not make me regret my promise not to hurt you!"

"Forgive me My Lady," he said, "that was out of line. I thought a joke might help you relax again."

_He looks like he actually means it_, she thought. Sighing, she leaned back, anger fading. "No, you're right. What man in his right mind would want to be married to me after all?" _Good thing this one thinks he's crazy._

"Don't get me wrong," he said hastily. "I meant no insult, just that you have a certain…reputation. So you don't know who this man is then?"

"A reputation that I've spent 3,000 years carefully cultivating," she said dryly, "and one I take pride in, but I left Olympus knowing no more than you do now." _Not a lie, just not the whole truth_. "I must find a man, fall in love, and birth a child all in time so that it can grow old enough to face the Earth Mother when she rises."

"And to fight in the war, the child must be a demigod. Hence the pretending to be human and dating mortal men," he finished for her. Shaking his head he said with genuine sincerity, "Wow, Artemis. That's more pressure than anyone should have to deal with, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Percy," she said, "but attempting to date would be more accurate. I don't know how you mortals do it, dating is difficult."

He grinned at that. _He's not looking at me as a goddess anymore, he's looking at me like he would any other person_, she realized. "I wouldn't know. Honestly I've never been on a real date." _Huh, now there's an idea._

"Really? Not even with…" she stopped short as he stiffened. Cursing under her breath she said, "Percy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was just starting to relax!_

Eyes clouded with pain, he looked down at his tea as he spoke slowly. "No, it's ok. I need to learn to talk about her, if only to keep her memory alive." Taking a deep breath he continued, "No, not even with Annabeth. We were too young to go on real dates anyway, and most of our time together was at camp or on quests. There's been nobody else since her."

Artemis watched him closely, debating with herself on whether to continue the conversation. _He's opening up right now, he might not be willing to tell me later_. Decision made, she asked, "Percy, can I ask you a question? About Annabeth I mean." His eyes met hers, and he held them for a long time before giving a short, sharp nod. "What happened in the Hall of the Gods that day?"

His eyes never left hers, but a faraway look came into them. As if he had gone back to that day. Was reliving the horror. "Kronos and I fought back and forth across the throne room. Ethan was dead, Annabeth was hurt, and I was tiring. I don't remember what, but Annabeth said something, reminding Luke of a promise he made her long ago. Luke was able to take control of his body back from the Titan Lord long enough to tell me where his mortal spot was." The skin around his eyes tightened, but he forced out the next words. "He asked me to kill him. Kronos took back over before I could. Annabeth was sneaking up behind him, so I did my best to keep his attention focused on me. When she stabbed at his mortal spot, he spun, knocking away the dagger. It flew towards me, and I grabbed it, trying to close the distance quickly. I was too slow. Sword and dagger struck together. I guess when Kronos' spirit ripped free it knocked me out. The next thing I remember is waking up with my father kneeling over me." His eyes came back into focus. "I've never told anyone that before."

On impulse, Artemis reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Squeezing it for a moment she said, "Well thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me." Releasing his hand she stood. "Come, enough of this depressing talk. Let's go."

Percy looked up at her with a questioning look, but remained seated. "Where are we going?" he asked, eyes crinkled in mild suspicion.

"On a date of course," she said, finally throwing a full smile his way. His reaction was satisfying to say the least. _I don't even think he heard what I said_, she thought. _He's too busy staring_. "Percy, have you forgotten who it is you're staring at?"

Blood drained from his face as his eyes widened. "My Lady, I'm sorry," he stammered out.

"Don't worry," she told him, crossing her arms. "If I was going to do something to you for staring I'd have done it before breakfast when you were staring at my backside. At least this time it was my face."

If it was possible, she'd have sworn his tan face grew paler. "My Lady, I wasn't…"

Raising an eyebrow she cut him off, "Are you sure you want to lie to me Percy?"

"I…umm…My Lady…it wasn't your…" finally he sighed, as if accepting some grim fate, and muttered, "I was staring at your legs, not your backside."

"Hmm," she mused, looking down at her exposed legs. "Yes, these shorts do show a lot of leg. Anyway let's go, we have a date to continue."

Standing, he looked down on her warily. "You want to go on a date? With me?"

Sighing in mock annoyance she said, "We're already on a date. I want it to continue. Besides, I need the practice, and quite frankly if you've never been on one, so do you. And stop calling me Lady, call me by my name. Let's go." She turned to walk away and he followed. _Good_, she smiled to herself. "So I have another question, why in the world were you so far out in the wilderness alone?"

Resigned to his fate, Percy answered. "I was hunting the manticore. I'd been following it for weeks. We'd clashed a few times before last night, but I guess he got tired of being chased…"

Artemis smiled as she listened. _This is going better than expected_, she thought.

* * *

So we got a little background info in this chapter, and also a lot of Percy/Artemis interaction. Without the stress of the night before, we see a much more level headed Percy. Leave a review to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

So this story is taking place in August 2014 right now (prologue was in August 2009), and I know the movie came out in 2013 but I don't care. I had an idea and liked it, so for the sake of this story, pretend it came out last year.

* * *

Artemis

Percy followed Artemis out into the late afternoon warmth. "Wait," he said beside her. "So Thor was real?" Leaving the movie theater behind, they walked side by side down the street. "And you met him?"

Grinning inwardly she quirked an eyebrow at him. "You of all people should know all legends are true in one way or another. Yes he was real, and as arrogant as Heracles." Artemis grimacing, remembering the man. "He was a demigod of Zeus. There were a few decades long ago when the gods decided they liked Norse women. Most were minor gods, but my father is not one to be outdone. A century after their death's the myths you have today grew up around them, and a new pantheon was born." She paused then thinking, before turning toward Percy. "Who knows, maybe you had a Norse god as a brother or sister? I tried to avoid the whole mess as much as I could, so I wouldn't know, but I did run into Thor once with my hunters." Smiling as she remembered the experience she continued. "My father only let me keep him as a pet wolf for a few weeks before making me turn him back."

Without warning, Percy laughed. Artemis stopped and looked at him questioningly. "It's nothing," he said. "Just thinking that Thor is my cousin. The more I learn about our family, the more screwed up it seems."

"You should try having to live it," she muttered. "Our family tree gives even Athena a headache." Above them, the orange sky had started fading to black. "Come," she told him. "Evelyn will be waiting for us, we should head back."

Still chuckling under his breath and shaking his head, he answered. "You're right, let's go."

As they walked, they talked. Of nothing in particular import, just small talk_. Keep him talking_, Artemis thought. _He has to stop seeing the goddess and start seeing me as a woman_. The day, despite Percy's earlier suspicion, had gone well. His original wariness, though still there to some degree, had faded as he began to believe she really meant it when she made her promise not to hurt him. Artemis even thought he was beginning to enjoy himself. _Gods_, she thought, _he's been alone for five years. Even my company must be a relief after living in solitude for so long. _

As they neared the bakery he asked innocently, "So how did you know where I was last night? Did you know I was in the area or was it just coincidence?"

She paused, hand on the door, and looked at him. She could sense the deeper meaning in his question. _Is Olympus looking for me?_ "I'm sure your father, and probably the others as well, want to know if you're safe. We were all worried when you disappeared, but I do not know if they're searching." Shaking her head she added, "I, at least, am not part of any attempt. Our meeting was pure chance."

Percy considered that a while, studying his reflection in the bakery window, before nodding. "Good," he said. "I will return one day, but I'm not ready yet."

That surprised her. She had assumed he planned continuing going his own way until the war came. Letting her hand fall from the door, she asked. "So you do plan on returning to the Greek world? You're past camping age, what will you do instead?"

"Well, I don't know," he said. "Until today I planned on never going back, but after spending some time with you I've realized I missed it." His eyes met hers and he smiled a small embarrassed smile. "So thanks for that I guess." Shrugging he continued, "A normal life is out of the question. Maybe, I'll swear to my father or one of the other Olympians. That's probably the best chance I have of making it to the war. I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

_Fates_, she thought, _it can't be that easy. No, don't move to fast. Wait and make the offer later. He's still wounded and skittish. You'll scare him away._ Instead she said, "Well if you don't want to make the trip alone, let me know. I miss Olympus as well. Me taking you there will be much faster than you walking across the country."

He looked at her again then, a confused look on his face, but the morning's suspicions was gone. "You'd take me? Why? I thought it was another decade before you could return?"

"Another decade till the others can come looking for me," she reminded him. "I can return whenever I want. Plus, I owe you for today. It was nice to finally be Artemis again after so long. Living a lie is tiresome."

"You may have had me calling you by that name today, but you're hardly the Artemis I remember," he said bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. To his credit, he didn't even blink. "Well well well, I guess you took that promise to heart. Good, I meant it. You have nothing to fear from me."

He grunted a laugh. "Well I figured if you didn't kill me for staring you wouldn't kill me for being blunt. But seriously, you've changed. More than just the prophecy can explain for. What happened?"

She grinned in return. "If I killed every mortal man who stared at me I wouldn't have time for anything else. I'm a maiden goddess, I'm supposed to be attractive."

Percy blushed and looked away. "Confident too it seems," he murmured.

Ignoring that she continued. "But to answer your question, the world has changed, and I have to change with it. I've spent more time in the company of humans these past five years than I have in centuries. I've seen women take advantage of men just as much as I've seen men take advantage of women, but I've also seen men and women do great things for each other. I guess I finally decided to judge each person separately. I'm not fond of men, I took an oath of virginity after all, but I no longer hate them on principle."

"Wow," he said. "Never thought I'd hear that from you, but I'm glad. Makes me feel safer," he said with a laugh. "Now let's go in, I'm hungry."

Opening the door, they walked through the bakery and up the stairs. "There's no telling what Evelyn has made for us, she wasn't lying when she said she likes to feed people," she told Percy. "I hope you meant it when you said you're hungry."

He chuckled at that, "I'm 21 years old; I'm always hungry. Whatever it is, it smells great." She opened the door and he followed her into the apartment.

From the kitchen came Evelyn's chipper voice. "Zoe, is that you my dear? Just in time! I'm setting the table now." She appeared in the doorway, and scurried over to them. "Come you two," she said, ushering them toward the kitchen. "It's time to eat! Sit, let me serve your plates, now my dears, tell me of your day."

Sharing a look with Percy, his exasperated face from breakfast had returned, she answered, "It was lovely, Mrs. Evelyn. I spent the morning showing Percy around the city. After lunch we went to see a movie, and then came home." Leaning close to Percy she whispered, "You're just going to have to let her take care of you. She's not going to let you do it yourself." He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Well that does sound lovely," Evelyn said as she pulled a turkey large enough for 10 people from the oven. "Since you just turned 21 Percy, I went out and bought a bottle of wine for us to share with dinner. Why don't you pour us some glasses Zoe my dear? Make yourself one as well, I won't tell if you don't," she finished, turning around to wink conspiratorially.

Artemis grinned inwardly, she had been there the day Dionysus had invented wine, but got up and did as Evelyn asked. She opened the bottle, before gathering three glasses and returning to the table. Pouring the first one, she handed it to Percy. "I don't even know if I like wine," he muttered under his breath.

"It's an acquired taste for some," she murmured back, "but I enjoy the occasional glass myself. Just don't learn to like it too much." Pouring herself a glass, she took a sip. _Good vintage_. Nodding toward Percy, she motioned for him to try it. He took a small sip and made a face. Artemis laughed. "Like I said, an acquired taste."

Evelyn spoke from the stove, "I figured that since this was a sort of family reunion, we'd have Thanksgiving dinner early this year. Most families gather on Thanksgiving anyway, so turkey and stuffing it is!" Turning, she carried two heaping plates of food to the table, and set on in front of both Artemis and Percy. Returning to the stove, she retrieved her own and took a seat. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she exclaimed, "Dig in!"

While they ate, Evelyn talked with only minor input from Percy or Artemis, usually in response to a question. Percy, Artemis noticed, finished off the wine in his glass, but did not reach for the bottle to pour himself another. _Good_, she thought, _he shows moderation, or maybe he just doesn't like the stuff._ Grabbing the bottle, she refilled her and Evelyn's glasses before turning a questioning look on Percy. After a moment he nodded, "Just a little," he said. _Moderation then_. Artemis poured what little remained in the bottle in his glass.

When the meal was finished, Artemis rose to wash the dishes. Percy stood with her, "I'll help," he said. "I've had two meals here and haven't done anything yet, tell me what to do."

Pleased with his offer, Artemis said, "You wash, and I'll dry and put away." Turning to Evelyn she said warmly, "And you stay where you are. You cooked, let us clean up."

Evelyn laughed a warm laugh, "Whatever you say my dear, I know better than to argue with you about this." As Percy began to wash, Evelyn asked from the table. "So Percy, how long will you be staying with us?" _A good question_, Artemis thought, _and one I've been wanting to ask all day_.

The brush in his hand stopped its slow rotation, and Percy was silent for a moment before answering. "I planned on leaving right after dinner," he said with a glance at Artemis. "But I can stay a few more hours if I need to." _If I need more time to recover he means_, Artemis thought.

"Nonsense!" Evelyn exclaimed. "You can't leave in the middle of the night. Stay tonight and you can leave in the morning," she offered. "That way you can spend some more time with your cousin, and I'll have more time to satisfy my curiosity!"

Keeping his head turned down toward the dishes, Percy eyes moved toward Artemis. She gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Turning toward Evelyn, he said, "That would be wonderful, Mrs. Evelyn. Thank you."

"Of course my dear," she said. "Any friend of Zoe's is always welcome here." While Artemis and Percy finished doing the dishes, and putting away the uneaten food, Evelyn was uncharacteristically quiet. When the job was done, she rose, "Join me in the living room will you? We can sit and talk for a while before I go to bed."

_Odd_, Artemis thought. Evelyn was rarely this serious. Shrugging off Percy's questioning look, she followed the old woman into the living room. Beside Evelyn's usual chair, was a stack of old books that looked like they hadn't been used in a while. Artemis sat on one end of the couch, Percy sat on the other. "So," Evelyn said conversationally after settling herself in, "your story this morning got me thinking. Your departures of New York seem to coincide perfectly with all those odd reports unexplained destruction around the city five years ago." Her gaze sharpened then, "Your leaving wouldn't have had anything to do with that would it?" _She knows_, Artemis thought. _How long has she know?_

To her side, she heard Percy mirror her sigh and lean back. "When exactly did your husband pass again?" he asked.

"Two years ago," Artemis answered for Evelyn.

She felt, more than saw him nod. "So you know," he said. It was not a question.

"That you're demigods?" Evelyn asked. "Of course I know. My husband was a son of Athena, they don't tend to marry fools. I've had my suspicions about Zoe for a while, but when you showed up I was convinced." _So she doesn't know who I am_, Artemis thought.

Percy grunted. "I know one who might have." Evelyn ignored the comment.

Studying Percy she continued. "Judging from your skin, hair, and eyes I'd guess a son of Poseidon? Though that shouldn't be possible. Richard told me of the prophecy and the oath; which means you were the child of the prophecy. I'm guessing you saved Olympus on your sixteenth birthday five years ago and paid dearly for it."

Percy's voice was thick with emotion when he answered, "I saved nothing. I was just the hand wielding the knife. The real heroes died that day."

Evelyn's eyes softened, "A loyal solider through and through," she murmured. "I'm sorry for your loss Percy. No one so young should have to watch their friends die." Leaving Percy to his thoughts, Evelyn turned toward Artemis. "That would make you a daughter of Zeus or Hades I assume, since you said your fathers were brothers. I must admit, I wouldn't have been able to place you if you hadn't said that."

"I am indeed a daughter of Zeus," Artemis replied levelly. _I shouldn't be angry she lied to me, I've been lying to her after all. I'm still lying to her._ "How long have you known?"

"Since I saw your eyes, my dear," she said. "I knew they were supernatural from the beginning. They hold more hidden power than even Percy's, and he's the child of the prophecy. I guess that's from your father being the king of the gods?"

"I'm sure that has something to do with it," Artemis said. "Who'd you think I was before today?" _This should be interesting at least_. At the far end of the couch, she felt Percy perk up at the question.

"To be honest, I didn't know." Laughing Evelyn added, "From your eye color I had a crazy theory that you were a runaway Huntress of Artemis, but after a little research," she said pointing toward the books beside her, "I figured out that couldn't be the case. That particular goddess isn't known for her kindness toward oath breakers." _Ok_, Artemis thought as Percy burst out laughing, _maybe a little anger is justified._

Percy's outburst startled Evelyn. He struggled to compose himself, but when Artemis turned her glare on him, he fell into another fit of laughter. "You're really making me regret that promise Perseus," she snapped. His laughter just got louder. _Ok_, she thought, _maybe if he'd have kept a little of his fear of me it wouldn't have been such a bad thing_.

Finally he composed himself, "I'm sorry Mrs. Evelyn," he said. "It's just that _Zoe_, was Artemis's best friend. The look on her face when you said that was priceless." Evidently finding his own joke funny, he started laughing quietly again.

"Ooh," Evelyn said. "I'm sorry Zoe, I meant no insult to your friend. I'm just repeating what my husband's books said."

Sighing, Artemis said, "It's quite alright, Mrs. Evelyn. Artemis was known for her cruelty toward oath breakers for a long time."

Percy, still laughing, muttered, "That's an understatement. She used to turn hunters who broke their oaths into animals!"

Again Artemis turned an angry glare on him. "I have never wanted to break a promise as much as I do now," she told him.

"I believe you," he said, still chuckling. "Annabeth always said I could annoy a stone." _Huh_, she thought, most of her anger vanishing. _He said her name without pain. That's progress._ "But you won't," he continued. "You place too much value on promises."

Looking away from her, Percy turned to a very confused Evelyn. "Our Zoe here used to have certain…reputation. Before I came home with her last night she promised not to hurt me. I've saved her life twice over the years, and I think she feel indebted to me. I believe I'm making her regret that promise now."

Throwing up her hands, Artemis said, "No. I don't regret it, but Annabeth was right. You're annoying when you want to be." _That's twice her name has been said and he didn't react_, she noted.

"Who's Annabeth?" Evelyn asked. His smile vanished. _Dammit_, Artemis swore silently.

Percy looked down, and Artemis could see the pain dancing in his eyes again. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before. _I guess learning she's happy has finally allowed him to start healing_, she thought. "A daughter of Athena," she answered. "She died five years ago facing Kronos in the Hall of the Gods itself. Her sacrifice allowed Percy to land the killing blow, ending the war. Other than Percy here, no other demigod in history has been more highly honored by the gods. Her spirit was sent to the Isles of the Blest, and Percy was offered godhood. Had he wished it, I believe my father would have made him an Olympian out of gratitude." That broke through to him. He looked at her, eyes wide. _This is the first time he's heard that_, she realized_. It's true Percy. He never said it, but I know my father. _

"You're a god!?" Evelyn asked in disbelief, half rising as if prepared to bow.

"What?" Percy asked surprised. "Ooh, no. I turned him down. I didn't want to live forever without Annabeth. Ar…" he cut off, coughing into his hand. "Excuse me. Zoe just told me last night she's on the Isles of the Blest. I wonder if he'll send me there instead of making me a god."

"I'm not even sure my father could overcome the curse of Achilles Percy," she told him. _And he wouldn't even if he could after he figures out you're to be my husband_. Shrugging she continued, "But after what the manticore did last night I guess he could throw you around till you break something inside. That would be painful though."

Percy blushed. _Is he embarrassed?_ "Yeah, about that," he said. "My ribs weren't broken. Just some bad bruising. I'm not really used to pain anymore, so when it happens it surprises me." When he finished she stared at him for the span of a few heartbeats. Then it was her turn to laugh, and laugh she did. Every bit as hard as he had before.

"Ooh this is great," she gasped through her laughter. "Wait till I tell Apollo! He'll love this! The great Percy Jackson whining about a little bruise!" Clutching her stomach she fell back against the couch, shaking with laughter.

"Anyway," he said, trying to ignore her. It made her laugh harder. Shaking his head he went on, "I wasn't serious anyway. I want to see Annabeth again, but not right now. Not before the war. I have to fight."

Finally getting her laughter under control, Artemis said, "You will Percy. If I have to face down Hades and drag your soul from the Underworld myself, you'll be there." _Of course_, she thought, _it's just not for the reasons you might think._

That seemed to take him back, as if he was surprised by her offer. After a moment he murmured, "Thank you."

"Wait," Evelyn said. Both of them turned to her. She looked thoroughly confused to Artemis. "So you," she said pointing to Percy, "were offered a seat on Olympus and turned it down? You also bear the _curse of Achilles_? As in you're invulnerable?" Not bothering to wait for his answer she turned to Artemis. "And you. You know Apollo well enough to joke with him? And are willing to face down the Lord of the Dead himself to help your cousin?"

"I didn't know it was a seat on Olympus I was turning down," Percy said, "but I would have turned it down anyway. And yes, I've bathed in the Styx. It sucked."

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "The gods aren't as distant from their children as they used to be, thanks to Percy here, and I can play daddy's little girl when I need something. I can convince him of anything. If I asked, he'd help Percy." _Especially after I tell him who you will be_.

Evelyn looked shocked. Finally after a long moment she spoke. "So basically what you're telling me is that I'm sitting in a room with two of the most powerful mortals on Earth?"

Artemis grinned knowingly, "Percy takes that title Mrs. Evelyn. The most powerful demigod to ever live. He beat Ares in a duel when he was only 12, took the weight of the sky from Artemis so she could fight Atlas, bested Hyperion in battle, and lead the defense of Olympus that culminated in his slaying of the Titan Lord; and those are just a few of his more notable achievements."

Percy, turned a glare at her before blushing and looking at the floor. After a moment Evelyn spoke, "Well, that offer makes a little more sense now." Rising she smoothed the front of her shirt. "Well, I'm honored to have both of you in my home. I just thought it was about time for a little more honesty around here." Smiling then she waved, "I'll be going to bed now. I'll you see you both in the morning. Goodnight!"

Evelyn left the room without a backwards glance. Artemis sat in silence for a while, studying Percy out of the corner of her eye. He still studied the floor, brow scrunched as if thinking. Finally, she waved a hand, and materialized two large bottles of Nectar. Enough to last a lone demigod months. "Here," she said. Extending the bottles toward him.

His head lifted and his eyes focused on the offered bottles. "Artemis," he said, shaking his head. "That's much more than I gave you. I'd be in your debt."

"Consider it another thank you for saving my life then," she told him. Still he hesitated. After a moment of consideration, she went on. "There is no debt between us, this is me doing a favor for a friend." _Please don't spurn this offer Perseus_, she though. _We need to be friends before we can be anything else._

His eyes widened slightly at that, but his face remained stoic. "A friend huh?" he murmured. "I guess I could do that." Smiling, he took the bottles from her. _Thank the gods_, she thought. After staring down at the bottles in his hands for a moment he said, "I'll sleep out here tonight, I want to get an early start and I don't want to wake you up in the morning."

She nodded at that. "Where will you go?"

"North," he said without hesitation. "I've heard rumors of monsters gathering up there. I want to check it out." Sighing he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. _Time to see how far this friendship thing goes_, she thought. _I have to be able to find him._

"Well if you come up on something that might be a good fight, here," she said holding out a newly materialized phone. "Give me a call, I love a good fight."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. When he saw what she held he grinned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're going to miss me." He reach out and took the phone. _No hesitation. That's good._

Leaning back against the couch and grinning slightly she said, "Well you're not completely unbearable. Plus I'd like to see what you can do when you don't have a little bruise on your side."

Chuckling quietly and leaning back again he said, "High praise coming from you."

"It is," she agreed. Sighing she rose, "Well I'm going to take a shower. You'll probably be gone in the morning when I wake up, won't you?" He nodded. "I thought as much. Don't throw that phone away. Use it. Goodnight and farewell for now Perseus."

His eyes never opened, but he grinned. "Goodnight Artemis, see you soon."

She walked from the room. Gathering some clean clothes she moved toward the bathroom. She hardly noticed the hot water falling down her bare body. Her mind was full of the events of the past day. She'd found the prophesied one, she'd made a connection, and she'd made plans to continue the relationship. In light of that even the pain of her lost hunters had faded to the background. If she thought about it, it returned, but not nearly with the intensity of before_. I guess Percy is good for me in that way at least_, she thought. _I hope I can help him with his pain as well._ Shaking herself, she finished her shower and dressed. When she left the bathroom she glanced through the living room door. Percy was already gone.

* * *

So, there we go. They're first meeting is done, and all things considered it went well. Also Evelyn turn out to be much more perceptive than she lets on. Shouldn't be too surprising after finding out she was married to a son of Athena. Unfortunately this will be my last update for about five days or so. I'm in Louisiana and its Mardi Gras, so I don't plan on being sober till next Wednesday. Don't drink and write kids, bad, if hilarious, things will happen. Expect an update before next weekend though! As always, I don't own PJO characters or anything to do with the series. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

And I'm back. Survived Mardi Gras and have a new chapter for you guys and gals. Four months have passed since Chapter 4, and I still don't own PJO.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis finished icing the cake, and took a step back to admire her work. _When you can have anything you want at the snap of a finger_, she told herself_, the process of creation becomes the most important part_. Like all things she tried, she took to cake decorating like a natural. The little girl whose birthday cake this was would be pleased. Sighing she let the icing bag fall to her side. _It's no use_, she thought_, my mind is elsewhere_.

Almost four months had passed since Percy had left, and still there was no word. The Winter Solstice meeting at Olympus would be tomorrow, and Artemis had planned on returning with Percy then. His stubborn refusal to call her had thrown a kink in those plans however. Shaking her head she lifted the cake from counter and brought it to the front for Evelyn to examine. _I'll have to go without him_, she thought. _Its past time I updated the council, and Poseidon needs to know his son is ok_. Still lost in thought, she almost walked into a bustling Evelyn. Only her lightning fast reflexes saved the cake. "Ooh!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Zoe, I'm sorry my dear. I didn't see you there. Thank the gods you have a bit of godly blood in you, we don't have time to make another cake! Come, little Eva is here with her mother and wants to see her cake!"

Artemis rounded the corner and smiled at the little girl bouncing excitedly beside the register. Quirking an eyebrow, Artemis asked her, "You wouldn't know where the birthday girl is would you? I have this beautiful cake, but can't seem to find her."

"It's me!" Eva shrieked. The little girl looked ready to burst with excitement.

Laughing, Artemis kneeled beside her as her mother paid Evelyn for the cake. "Ooh it is? Well here you go then!" 3000 years of experience had made her comfortable around little girls. "Now don't touch it, we don't want to mess up the decorations before your friends see it."

The little girl stared wide eyed at the cake in Artemis's hands. "It's so pretty," she breathed. Launching herself at Artemis's neck, she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Artemis hugged her back, ignoring the pain that flared up for her lost hunters. _I've missed this_, she thought. Out loud she whispered to Eva, "You're welcome, now you go and have fun at your birthday party!"

Smiling as the little girl ran from the shop, Artemis returned to the kitchen with Evelyn. "You did well my dear. That cake was beautiful," Evelyn said. "I think we'll call it quits for today, I doubt anyone else will be coming in."

Artemis nodded distractedly. "I'll clean up down here then, you go on upstairs." When Evelyn was gone, Artemis absent mindedly moved around the kitchen, cleaning the equipment they had used that day. She was focused instead on the predicament she found herself in, arguing back and forth with herself on how to handle it; the same argument she'd been having for weeks. _I'm going to have to go looking for him_, she concluded for what was probably the tenth time. _I can't waste any more time. But if I'm too forward it'll scare him away. Dammit Percy why won't you just call me! I don't know what to do!_

As if in answer, a soft ringing sounded inside her head. Tension she didn't know she'd been carrying left her. _Finally_, she thought. Materializing a phone she answered, "Percy?"

His whispered voice came through, "Artemis? Hey how you doing? I've found the gathered monsters. Still up for a fight? We'll need your help."

_We'll?_ she thought. _So he's found someone to travel with him_. That could be problematic. "Yeah, sure. Whatever it is, I'm sure the two of us can handle it."

"Don't be so sure," he whispered. "There's one of the Gigantes here."

_Ooh gods no_, she thought, dread filling her. _He's going to get himself killed_. "Percy, listen to me. Do not attack it alone! Only a god and a demigod working together can kill them. Wait. For. Me."

"I know, I know, that's why I'm calling you," he said. "Geez Artemis, you almost have me convinced you're worried about me."

"Whatever," she snapped, still worried he'd do something stupid. "Make a burnt offering to me and I'll know exactly where you are. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Got it," he said, and the line went dead. With a thought, Artemis's warm winter clothes disappeared, and her hunter's garb took its place. Checking the twin silver knives at her waste and the bow on her back, Artemis ascended the stairs. Percy's offering came to her then. _South Dakota. Badlands. _

"Mrs. Evelyn," she called as she entered the apartment. Evelyn's head stuck out from the doorway to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when they fell on Artemis. "Percy called. He's in trouble and he needs someone to watch his back. I won't be back tonight." Turning she rushed back out the door, closing out Evelyn's questions, and flashed away.

She appeared beside a small camp fire at the bottom of a deep ravine. "A half-eaten apple Percy?" she asked. "Really? That's the best you could do?" He looked up from examining his sword's edge, and she almost took an involuntary step back. _Gods_, she thought. _What's happened to him?_

He shrugged, "It's what I had on hand." His eyes fell back to the sword. Eyes as hard as flint. "Thanks for coming," he said. There was no emotion in his voice. Footsteps behind her spun her around. Thirty paces from the fire, and unconscious empousa was tied to a large boulder. Another demigod was walking toward the camp. _That's the son of Hades_, she thought. _Nico is his name. Bianca's brother._ A twinge of regret went through her at the thought. _Well, at least he looks like he's moved past her death_.

As he approached, Nico eyed her warily, but bowed respectfully and murmured, "Lady Artemis." He'd grown in the past five years, she noted. The once small boy was gone and now in his place stood a tall thin 19 year old man. His pale olive skin was crisscrossed with scars, and his dark sunken eyes held more than a hint of madness. Black clothes hung loosely on his body. "Mind telling my why you have Lady Artemis on speed dial?" he asked Percy across the fire. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest at the words that came out of his mouth.

"We ran into each other a couple weeks before you found me," Percy said, eyes never lifting. "She asked me to let her know if I found a fight worth anything. So I did."

"So you're the one who got him over his grief," Nico said, looking back toward Artemis. "Thank you My Lady. I'd been missing my friend these past five years."

"Just Artemis, Nico," she said. "No need to be formal." She sat across from the two young men. "I thought I had, but looking at him now, I'm not so sure. What's happened to you Percy?" She looked toward the empousa, noting the open wounds across its frame, "And have you been torturing an empousa?"

"You helped me move past my grief," he said, eyes still refusing to look up. "Well, anger took its place. I'm out for revenge Artemis. That empousa killed a four year old son of Hermes last week, and I needed information." His eyes met hers then. Cold calculated fury burned in those sea green depths.

Artemis cursed herself. _Stupid stupid stupid! He'd been in depressed isolation for five years and you thought just one day with you would heal him? You should have known better!_ she screamed in her head. _It's ok_, she thought trying to calm herself down. _I can help him through this_. "Well it sounds like she deserved it," Artemis said out loud. "I'd have probably done the same thing. What did you learn?"

Nico answered. "The Gigas is amassing monsters three miles east of here. Only about fifty so far, Percy and I could have taken them out if it weren't for him. For that we need your help My Lady." He turned to look at her, "It may be decades before the Earth Mother awakens, but her children are rising now. And they're looking for a fight."

"Well," she said with her most wicked grin, "let's kick some ass shall we?" Rising she drew her bow. "Are you done with her?' she asked, nodding toward the empousa. Percy nodded. Artemis drew and released, killing the monster_. I would have done the same thing, _she thought_, but I'd have killed her after. Gods these two are hard, bordering on cruel._ That thought scared her. From a son of Hades cruelty was to be expected on occasion, but Percy was not cruel. He was kind and gentle, even to his enemies, or at least he had been. She didn't know what he was anymore, but she was sure of one thing. She did not want to marry the man he was becoming. _I have to turn him from this path_, she thought, _before it's too late._ "Let's go," she said, voice suddenly hard. The two men rose and she flashed them just under three miles east.

Percy spoke, "They're just over the ridge," he said pointing toward the top of the ravine. "Conveniently they're camped next to a river," he paused for a moment. "Evidently they don't know the water here is not safe to drink." _That sounded dangerously close to a joke_, Artemis thought. She turned to him, searching his eyes. They held no mirth. Only his tightly gripped, slow burning anger. "I want the Giant," he finished.

"You can't kill him alone Percy," Artemis hissed. "I have to help."

"Yes," he replied calmly. "You will, but let me knock him around a little first. I have a lot of anger to get out. Help Nico until I call for your aid."

"Fine," she snapped. "But if you get hurt because of this stupidity, you'll have me to deal with." She turned to Nico, "Watch my back."

"Yes, My Lady," he murmured. _At least one of them in properly respectful_, she thought.

"Move out," she said softly. The three of them sprang forward, silently flowing over the ridge. Artemis studied the field before her. The monsters had camped in a bend in a small river, surrounding them on three sides with water. _Bad move_, she thought. The Gigas, apparently asleep, was sitting with his back to a large boulder on the left side of the camp. 30 feet tall with burnt orange draconian legs. _Hippolytos, Bane of Hermes._ Percy made a beeline for him.

"Wait!" came and urgent whisper from Nico. Percy paused midstride, turning around. Nico knelt and placed a palm flat on the ground. The Earth split. Four groups of a dozen undead warriors poured out. "That should be enough," he said. "I don't want to tire myself out before a fight."

"Impressive," Artemis murmured. Turning to Percy she said firmly, "The second you need help you call for me."

Percy nodded, then turned, resuming his run. Artemis drew her knives, "I'm feeling like hand to hand combat tonight," she told Nico. "Follow me." Together, with the silent undead warriors behind them, they plunged into the side of the camp just as the night came alive with Hippolytos's screams of agony. Nico wielded his black Stygian iron blade with skill Artemis noted absently, as she danced from monster to monster wreathed in a cloud of golden dust, but her focus was ever on Percy. Every time the Giant made to rise, a quick slash of Anaklusmos or a blast of water knocked him back down. Then Percy danced back and waited. _The idiot man is letting him up_, she realized. _If he survives this I'm going to kill him myself! World be damned! _Ducking under a Laistrygonian giant's club, she yelled to Nico. "Finish up here, I have to go save that fool of a friend of yours!" She rushed toward Percy, slicing monsters with every step. The Giant had gained his feet, and Percy was raising his sword. She ran harder.

"No," Percy screamed when he saw her coming. "Let me do this!" Artemis stopped at the edge of the camp, letting fly a string of ancient Greek curses. She took her frustration out on the Cyclops beside her.

"Puny demigod," Hippolytos roared. "You cannot kill me alone! But I can crush you!" With that he raised his spear high, and brought it down in a great two handed swing. The ground shook with the force of the impact, but when the dust cleared, Percy was standing inches from the blade now imbedded in the cracked Earth.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted, and with that the fight began. Artemis watched silently.

"The monsters are finished, My Lady" Nico said, appearing beside her.

Artemis nodded, still watching. Percy danced around the Giant, slashing at his lower legs, ever avoiding the flailing spear. _He's playing with him_, Artemis realized. _He's trying to draw it out_. Finally, after minutes of humiliating his opponent, Percy struck. Positioning the Giant between himself and the water, Percy diverted nearly the entirety of the river toward the Giant. The wave struck Hippolytos in the back, throwing him past Percy and into the ravine wall. "Gods," Artemis breathed. "He's powerful." Nico just nodded his assent, eyes wide. Percy followed the fallen Giant, sword high.

_Time for me to join_, Artemis thought, shifting the grip on her knives as she began jogging forward. A great earthen hand rose from the ravine wall, pushing Hippolytos to his feet and spinning him around just as a smaller one rose to trip Percy. All thought fled as instinct took over. She broke into a run. Hippolytos spear rose high, before he brought it down with all his strength. Artemis dove, knives crossed before her, and caught the tip of the spear as it fell, pushing as hard as she could. The Giant was stronger, but the tip moved just enough to miss Percy. She screamed in pain as her knives slipped and the spear sliced deep into her left shoulder on its way into the Earth. She fell to her knees. Flipping the blade in her right hand around, she threw with as much strength as she had left. The knife took the Giant in the left eye. Breathing through the pain, she forced out, "Finish him Perseus!"

Percy looked up from where the hands held him to the Earth. When his eyes fell on her, hand to her shoulder trying to stop the ichor from pouring out, the cold anger in his eyes turned to white hot fury. The earthen hands dissolved like sand as river water crashed in around him. On a column of water he shot skyward, sword stretched out before him, and struck Hippolytos in the chest. The blade bit deep. The Giant fell backwards from the force of the attack, disintegrating on his way down, and Percy struck the ground hard. He was up in an instant, rushing toward her, pain filling his eyes. _Ohh no_, she thought, _he looks at me and sees another Annabeth._

"Artemis, are you ok?" Percy asked, skidding to a halt on his knees in front of her. _Of course I'm not ok_, she screamed in her head_. I just took a spear from a gods damned Gigas because of your gods damned pride!_ Biting back an oath she took a ragged breath. _Focus_, she told herself. _He'll blame himself. I can't send him into another five years of depression. Lie._

"I'll be fine," she grunted through the pain. "I've had worse. Help me up." Percy, stayed on his knees, and Artemis could see the battle that raged behind his eyes. _Gods Percy_, she thought, _don't blame yourself for this_. Nico slid to a halt behind Percy. "Both of you, help me up."

Nico reacted first. "Yes, My Lady," he murmured, and was at her side in an instant. "Percy," he snapped. "Get your arrogant ass up and help!" That got through to him. Shaking himself, he rose and helped Nico pull her to her feet. A wave of pain washed over her.

"Nico, can you shadow travel to Boulder with all three of us?" Artemis asked him. "I don't have the energy to do it myself."

"I can My Lady," he responded. "Though I'll have to get some sleep after, and I don't know where we're going."

"Evelyn's Bakery. Pearl Street. Historic Downtown District." Each short sentence came with a gasping breath. "Hurry."

Nico nodded and closed his eyes. He was silent for a few moments before murmuring, "Got it. Hold on." Shadows engulfed them.

They reappeared in the kitchen of Evelyn's Bakery. Artemis's legs gave way, and the only thing that kept her from the floor was Percy's steady arm. Nico seemed almost as weak as she was. "Can't…climb," she gasped. "Carry…" _Gods, this wound must be worse than I thought._ Without a word, Percy lifted her against his chest, and ran up the stairs. Nico followed a little slower.

Percy kicked open the door, crossed the room, and laid her gently on the couch. "You need Nectar," he said. "Where?" Her eyes when to the door that lead to the hallway._ In the bedroom_, she thought, but couldn't force the words out. "Bathroom?" he asked. Small shake of the head. "Bedroom?" Small nod. "Closet?" Smaller shake. "Night stand." Smaller nod. The sides of her vision were starting to go black as he tore from the room. He returned holding two large bottles, uncorked one, and forced it between her lips just before consciousness fled. The result was immediate. Strength came back into her limbs, and her sight and mind cleared. She drained the bottle in a matter of seconds.

"Gods," she breathed, finally catching her breath, "that was too close. I don't have time to waste decades reforming."

"What in the world is going on out here," came Evelyn's voice from the hallway. She rounded the corner to see an ichor covered Artemis lying on the couch. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she froze in midstride.

"Not now, Mrs. Evelyn," Percy said quickly. "I'll explain later. We still need to get this wound closed up."

Nico cleared his throat. "Will taught me a few things," he said hesitantly. "If you would permit me to take a look Lady Artemis, perhaps I could help."

_He just had to use my name_, Artemis thought, not looking at Evelyn. "I am not in the habit of letting male demigods see me in any state of undress Nico," she said levelly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Evelyn walk to her rocking chair and sit down heavily, head held in her hands.

Nico smiled, "You don't have to worry about me, My Lady. I'm gay. Plus Will is the best healer to come out of your brother's cabin in decades. I could help."

_What choice do I have?_ she thought. "Fine," she said. "But you Percy, into the kitchen. Go make Mrs. Evelyn some tea. She looks like she needs it. Get to work Nico." Percy fled the room.

Nico bent to examine the wound carefully before drawing small knife and cutting the clothing away. Silver parka, shirt, and under garments all. He did his best to keep her decent, but it was a large wound. Artemis grimaced and tried not to think about it, but to the boy's credit, he was all business. "_Di immortales!_" Nico grimaced. "If that blade had bit any deeper you'd have lost the arm."

"Let's keep that from Percy, shall we?" she murmured. Nico's eyes met hers and she saw the understanding in them. He nodded. Neither of them wanted him to go into another bout of depression, and he was already dangerously close to falling over that edge.

Opening the second bottle of Nectar, he focused intently, then poured a small amount into the wound. Artemis hissed in pain. "It's already healing," he said in disbelief.

"We gods tend to heal faster than you mortals," she said. "Keep going, you have to at least stop the bleeding. I'm starting to feel weak again." Nico nodded, and poured some more. Shaking his head in disbelief he watch the wound close further. "More," Artemis grated through clenched teeth. In that fashion, Nico used nearly the entire bottle on her shoulder, till only a jagged scare remained. "That's enough," sighed finally. "The rest can heal naturally. Now cover me with a blanket and drink the rest of that yourself. You look like you need it."

Nico nodded. He stood, retrieved the folded blanket draped over the back of the couch, and stretched it across her before settling to the floor. Taking a small sip of Nectar, he studied her. Artemis closed her eyes. _Gods I'm tired_, she thought. "It's him, isn't it?" he asked quietly after a moment. "He's the one from the prophecy."

Her eyes shot open, pinning him where he sat. "It would be best," she said slowly, softly, "if Percy did not hear you say that." Despite her intense glare, Nico didn't flinch. _He's either as brave or as stupid as Percy is, _she thought. _I can't decide which it is for either of them._

"As you say My Lady," Nico answered just as softly. "I doubt he'd be able to handle the truth right now anyway. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out, but he always was blind to what was right in front of him," he finished with a wry grin.

Sighing in relief, Artemis settled back down into the couch. "Thank you Nico," she said. "For everything you've done tonight and to help Percy these last few months."

He grunted a laugh, "Never thought I'd hear that from you." He added quickly, "I mean no offense My Lady. I just did what any friend would."

Artemis grinned slightly. "Nevertheless you have my thanks. Why don't you go see what's taking Percy so long to make tea? I need to speak with Mrs. Evelyn. I've been living here for over a year and she just found out who I really was."

Nico rose and whistled. "This should be interesting," he said, as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" she heard Percy ask the moment Nico walked through the doorway.

"She'll be fine," Nico answered soothingly. "Let's get this tea in there, that old woman looks like she needs it."

Percy appeared in the doorway carrying a tray of tea. His eyes met hers. _He's upset with himself_, she thought, _but the anger is gone. Good. It only took my near death to quench it. I hope it doesn't return_. He walked toward Evelyn. "Mrs. Evelyn, here," he said. "Drink this." She took the offered cup. With a thought, Artemis mended her torn clothes and sat up. _Whoa, bad idea_, she thought as a wave of dizziness hit her. She forced it down and turned toward Evelyn.

"So," she said, "now you know who I am." Evelyn's eyes met hers for an instant before falling to the floor. "Ooh, Mrs. Evelyn don't do that," Artemis said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you treating me like I'm special, don't start acting like I'm an Olympian."

"But you are an Olympian, My Lady," Evelyn replied.

"Yes, and exiled one," Artemis said. "A self-imposed exile, but an exile none the less." That shocked Evelyn out of her fear. Her eyes shot up and she gasped. "I still want to be Zoe to you," Artemis finished. Nico grunted at the name but remained silent.

Evelyn was silent for a long while. Finally, she spoke, "I know better than to question your word. I guess we can continue how we have been, though it will be a little strange now that I know the truth." Taking her own words to heart she continued, "Now what in the world happened to you, child?" She only stumbled slightly on the last word. Artemis smiled at her. She turned to Percy and Nico, "Where have you been Percy? And who might you be, my dear?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Evelyn," Artemis said. "This is Nico, son of Hades and Ghost King of the Underworld. He's a friend of Percy's and a very powerful demigod in his own right. Percy's been out tracking a monster army. He found it and called for my help. I was injured in the battle."

"Well," Evelyn said. "I do seem to have a knack for attracting powerful people. Nice to meet you Nico." He nodded to her, before walking across the room and wearily taking a seat in the spare rocking chair. He took another small sip of Nectar.

"It my fault," Percy said, settling to the floor at the far end of the couch. "Artemis, I'm sorry."

She cut him off. "Do not go there," she said. "I took that spear willingly. You do not make my choices for me Perseus. Do not presume that you do," she finished, letting a small amount of anger seep into her voice. He looked away.

Finally after a moment he chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a moment," he said. "Still, next time I'll take your advice, and there will be a next time, you can be sure of that. The other Gigantes will be rising." _Good_, she thought, _that actually worked_.

"The Gigantes?" Evelyn asked in alarm. "Is that what injured you my dear?" she asked looking toward Artemis.

Artemis nodded. "Hippolytus. Bane of Hermes. Had Gaea not intervened Percy and I would have finished him off easily."

Evelyn was silent for a moment. "So the Giants have returned to wage war on Olympus, and this time the Earth Mother is helping them directly." It was not a question. "I assume tonight was the first battle of the war?" _This woman is smarter than she lets on_, Artemis thought.

"Exactly," she said aloud. She sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. After a moment she said. "Our fathers need to hear of this." Both Percy and Nico grunted, but made no reply. "Would either of you happen to have any Ambrosia on you by any chance," she asked.

Nico answered. "There's some back at our camp, My Lady. I'll be back in a moment." Shadows engulfed him. Evelyn only flinched slightly when he disappeared.

From his place on the floor, Percy spoke. "The Winter Solstice meeting is tomorrow night. We can inform the other Olympians there. You need to rest and recover until then." He hesitated, "If your offer to take me to Olympus still stands I'd like to go with you."

_Well that worked out nicely_, she thought. "Very well," she said. "Nico will come as well."

With the mention of his name, Nico reappeared with two duffels. He handed her a cloth rapped bundle. "Here you are, My Lady." She opened it and began eating. He dropped the duffels. To Percy he said, "You'll have to retrieve your equipment later, I was to weary to bring it back with me." He returned to the rocking chair and sat down heavily, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Wait a minute," Percy said loudly, as if finally realizing something. "You're gay? I'm your best friend! How come you never told me?"

Nico smirked, but his eyes remained closed. "Would have been quite the feat seeing how you disappeared for five years without a word. Yeah, me and Will have been dating for a couple of years now."

Artemis chuckled at the confused expression on Percy's face. "I feel like that's something I should have realized," he muttered.

Nico's smirk deepened, he opened one eye and looked at Artemis. "You never were good at seeing what was right in front of you."

"Well," Evelyn said loudly as Artemis shot Nico a warning look. "That's quite enough excitement for one night for me. I'll be heading to bed now, and from the looks of you children, you should be too. Goodnight dears."

"Goodnight," the three of them said together.

Finishing off the Ambrosia, Artemis stood. "I feel well enough now for a shower now. The two of you will have to sleep out here. There are only the two bedrooms." Turning toward the ichor splattered couch, she waved a hand. The gore disappeared. "I'll see you in the morning. Inform Nico of tomorrows plans, Percy. Goodnight."

By the time she retrieved set of clean clothes and made it to the bathroom, she was too weary for a shower. Stripping off her clothes, she stared into the foggy mirror as the bathwater ran behind her. The jagged red scar showed darkly against her pale skin, running from the tip of her clavicle to just above her bared left breast. Touching the newly formed tender skin, Artemis winced. It would take weeks to heal completely, but she would survive. _Too close_, she thought. _That was too close. Too much depends on the two of us surviving. I can't let that happen again_. Sighing, she turned and lowered herself into the steaming water. The soothing heat stilled her trembling muscles. She stayed there for a long time. When the water finally began to cool, she bathed and dressed. Leaving, she could hear Percy and Nico talking quietly in the living room. She closed her bedroom door and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

So Artemis almost died saving Percy. Hmm…interesting…_very interesting_. Well not _dead_ dead, she's an immortal after all. But it would have taken her some time to reform, and like she said, they just don't have that kind of time. And despite how he may have seemed in the last chapter, Percy is still far from well mentally as can be seen very clearly in this chapter. Five years of depression doesn't just go away because of one good day. I plan on making Percy's mental health a recurring…issue shall we say? Anyway, Nico makes an appearance! Yay for new (to this story at least) characters! This chapter is the one I really wanted to get to when I started the story. This is where the story really begins. Percy, Artemis, and Nico are going to Olympus in the next chapter, and then…well you'll see. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, criticisms, suggestions; they're all welcome!


	7. Chapter 6

And here's chapter 6! Hope you guys and gals like it! As always, I don't own PJO.

**Artemis**

Artemis woke to the sun shining through her window. Sighing loudly, she rubbed her eyes as she quested out with her senses. _11 o'clock_, she thought. _Gods I must have been tired_. Sitting up, she lifted her left arm slowly, testing the still tender shoulder. It hurt, but it was manageable. Rising she put on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting thick flannel shirt, not bothering to don a base layer. As she buttoned the front of the shirt, she looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. Faint dark circles showed under slightly sunken eyes. _I look almost mortal_, she laughed to herself. Pinning her hair back, she walked barefoot from the room.

Percy and Nico were sitting on the couch in the living room across from a prattling Evelyn. The old woman, who sat knitting in her rocking chair, looked up when Artemis appeared in the doorway. "There you are, my dear," she exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet. "I was beginning to worry!" Evelyn grabbed Artemis's face in her hands and leaned in close to examine her face. "You look hungry, though I don't suppose mortal food would help much. Percy, do you have any more of that Nectar? Artemis here still doesn't look quite like her old self."

Percy nodded and reached into his duffle. Rising he walked to her and said, "Still have half a bottle of the stuff you gave me. Here, you need it way more than I do."

Artemis gave him a small smile, accepting the bottle. "Thank you Percy, and you Mrs. Evelyn." She walked to her usual seat, the spare rocking chair, and sat down. Uncorking the bottle and taking a sip, she murmured, "Good morning by the way."

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked, ignoring the pleasantry. She studied him. His eyes were a hurricane of emotions, though his face remained completely stoic. Pain, guilt, grief, anger; they were all there. _This man's emotions fluctuate so much I don't think even he knows what's going on inside that head. This is not going to be easy_, Artemis thought, _but at least he's not blaming himself too much over last night_.

"I've been better," she said, "but I'll survive. The wound is healing quickly." She shrugged her shoulder to demonstrate, and barely contained a wince of pain_. I can't go to the meeting like this_, she thought.

Nico spoke up, "So what's the plan for today Lady Artemis?" _He's trying to change the subject, _she thought, _smart boy_. Artemis considered her options.

"Well," she said after a moment, "that depends on how Mrs. Evelyn feels about meeting another Olympian." She turned to the old woman, who had resumed her knitting, and asked, "Would you mind if I asked my brother to come here? I'd like him to finish the healing before I have to go to tonight's meeting."

To her credit, Evelyn's eyes only widened slightly at the thought of another god in her home. She just murmured, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, my dear. I'd love to meet your brother." Artemis smiled at the old women, Evelyn was taking this better than she expected her to.

"I'll try to keep my brother in line," she said, "thought that can be difficult sometimes." Nico grunted from the couch.

"That's an understatement," he muttered. "He's decided Will's his favorite son. He's always popping in. The man never leaves us alone."

Artemis laughed at that. "Welcome to my life for the past 3,000 years." She turned to Evelyn, "Mrs. Evelyn, since you're mortal, you don't want to be here when a god arrives. Especially one who likes to show off. The side effects would be…unpleasant."

Nodding, Evelyn rose. "Well I'll just go in the kitchen and make a fresh pot of coffee then if we're going to have more company."

Percy rose with her, "I'll help Mrs. Evelyn." The two walked from the room_. Guess he's still unsure about going back_, she thought.

Sighing, Artemis closed her eyes and reached out to her brother. In seconds a flash of light lit the living room and the temperature noticeably increased. When she opened her eyes Apollo stood in the center of the room. "Little sister!" he cried. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried about you!" Not giving him the chance to answer Apollo spun, "And Nico, my favorite son in law! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost four months!" He paused, as if thinking. "Wait a minute, why are you with my sister?"

"I'm not you son in law," Nico grumbled, "and I'm here because she needed a healer. I did the best I could, but I'm a son of Hades, I can only do so much."

All playfulness fled from Apollo. He spun to her, eyes focused on her left shoulder. Cursing he said, "That was bad. Nico get up. Artemis, to the couch. I need to examine you." She rose, careful not to move her shoulder, and walked to the now vacant couch. When she laid back he said, "Unbutton the shirt Artemis, I have to see the wound. Ooh don't glare like that, I'm trying to help you."

"I'll be in the kitchen," Nico said, and turned to leave.

"No, you stay," Apollo murmured, still studying Artemis. "I might need you to tell me what you did. Just turn your back." To Artemis he said, "Unbutton. Now."

Cursing under her breath she finally obeyed. _Doctor's orders_, she thought wryly. Unbuttoning the top two buttons, she exposed her left shoulder, carefully keeping her breast covered. Apollo hissed, "Gods Nico, how in the world did you get this closed."

"Will taught me the basics of healing, I did what I could and supplemented my abilities with nearly a quart of Nectar," Nico said to the far wall. "It was barely enough."

"Smart." Apollo murmured, still studying her shoulder. "And lucky to have so much Nectar on hand." To Artemis, he seemed to be looking through her. "You did well," he said finally. "Nearly as well as one of my children could have done. The tip of the clavicle is a little off but other than that everything looks good." He took a deep breath, "Ok sis, brace yourself. I'm going to finish what Nico started."

Before Apollo finished speaking, a wave of warmth engulfed her. Her vision went white. It lasted only seconds, and then she was back, laying on the couch in Evelyn's living room. "Ok sis," Apollo said, "you can button up now. You're gonna be weak for a few weeks, but the wound is gone." He looked around, "Where in Hades' name are we?"

Grunting with effort, Artemis pushed herself to a sitting position and buttoned he shirt. "This is where I've been living for the past year Apollo."

He looked around and smirked. "Homey," he said.

Artemis ignored him. Instead she raised her voice, "It's safe now Mrs. Evelyn. You can come back."

Evelyn bustled into the living room carrying a tray of coffee cups. "Well you must be Apollo," she said as she entered. "My my, you're as handsome as your sister is beautiful. Here you are, take a cup of coffee. I never let guest come over without at least offering them something, and on such short notice it's all I could whip up. Ooh Artemis my dear, you look wonderful. Had me frightened for a while there, but it looks like your brother's fixed you right up."

Apollo, initially stunned from the onslaught, grinned. He looked to Artemis and said, "Ooh I like her." Turning back to the old lady he smiled warmly, "Thank you, Mrs. Evelyn. Coffee would be wonderful."

"Now none of that, my dear," Evelyn said setting the tray down on the coffee table and waging a finger at him. "You know what that smile does to women, and my old heart can't take it."

Apollo laughed, and made to reply, but cut off suddenly. He stood, still as stone, a faraway look in his eyes as he stared toward the kitchen doorway. _That's the look he gets when the Fates are speaking_, Artemis realized. She followed his eyes. Percy stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hands, calmly regarding Apollo.

Apollo's voice spoke in her head. _He's the one, Sister_.

_He is_, she agreed, _but he is not aware_.

_He's been damaged. Wounded deeply. Damage you will have to repair_. Apollo said after a moment.

_I know, Brother._ She thought back. _I know_.

Out loud Apollo murmured, "Perseus."

Percy inclined his head, "Lord Apollo." He took a sip of his coffee.

Apollo continued his silent study. Evelyn and Nico unconsciously backed away. _They fear a confrontation_, Artemis realized. The notion was absurd, given half the chance these two could be the greatest of friends. Apollo spoke then, "You've been marked Percy, by the Fates themselves. An instrument of their will on Earth. Death and destruction ride in your wake, but with luck you will overcome all who stand before you."

Percy stood silently, still leaning against the doorframe, as he continued his silent regard. Finally he asked, "Was that a foretelling?"

"More of a vague impression," Apollo said. Shaking himself he added. "Come sit, I imagine the three of you have quite the tale to tell. I would hear it. And just Apollo please, I am not my father." Percy strode forward and sat beside Artemis, Apollo settled in on her other side. "So tell me sis," he asked. "What happened?"

_Might as well start at the beginning_, she thought. "Percy and I ran into each other a few months ago. The night that Hestia claimed my hunters," she began. Ignoring Apollo's sympathetic look, she continued. "As I had grown bored and he was hunting monsters, I asked him to call me if he found a worthy fight. Last night he did. Together, with Nico's help, we slew Hippolytus and the army he had gathered. The bastard got in a lucky hit."

Apollo's eyes widened, "The Gigantes are already rising?" At her nod he murmured, "Father must hear of this."

"I plan on telling him tonight," she replied. "We'd have killed the bastard easily had Gaea not intervened." Artemis looked at her brother then, "Is she awake Brother, have we already run out of time?"

He shook his head, "No, but even slumbering the Earth Mother is powerful. We still have decades before she's fully awake." His eyes rose to look at Percy, before falling back to her. "So you're coming home then." _Are you bringing Percy with you_, you mean?

"Yes," she said. "For a while. The three of us will be at the Winter solstice meeting tonight." _Go_, she spoke to her brother silently, _warn them that Percy is not aware of his part in the prophecy yet, but tell them nothing of what happened last night till I get there_.

_As you say Sister_, Apollo thought back. "Well that's good," he said out loud. "The three of you have been missed." Rising, he drained his cup of coffee. "Mrs. Evelyn, the coffee was absolutely delightful. Thank you, but I fear I must be going now. Godly duties to attend to," he finished with a wink.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the blush that crept onto Evelyn's cheeks_. Even old ladies aren't immune to his charms_, she thought. "Well, my dear," Evelyn said, "you are more than welcome anytime you like."

"Thank you for the kind offer," he said with a smile. "And I'll see you three tonight." He walked into the kitchen, and a bright flash filled the room. The temperature dropped considerably.

"What a lovely young man," Evelyn murmured.

"Ooh gods," Artemis groaned. "Not you too." Evelyn just shook her head and smiled.

"Death and destruction ride in my wake," Percy said suddenly. Artemis turned to him. "Seems like Apollo thinks I'll make it to the war at least. I'll have my revenge. If I can't have Kronos, Gaea will do." He had a slight smile on his face. That smile made her shiver.

"I told you that you would and I meant it," she said. "Come, let's go to Olympus. Traveling that far in this state will tire me and I want to rest before the meeting. I doubt I'll be back tonight Mrs. Evelyn."

The old woman just nodded. "Ok then. Have fun my dears." She rose and walked into the kitchen.

Artemis stood. "Take my hands she said." Each of them bent down to pick up a duffel before obeying. The three disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared in Artemis's palace. She stumbled, but Percy steadied her. "You two make yourselves at home," she said. "I'm going take a nap. Wake me up just before sundown." Percy just nodded. She walked from the room.

**Percy**

Percy glanced around the large room Artemis had left them in. _Marble_, he thought. _Marble everywhere. _Black streaked white marble on the floor. White streaked silver marble for the walls and columns. Silky silver upholstery on all the furniture. The only metals he could see were silver, white gold, and platinum._ So this is what it's like to live like a god._ To Nico he said, "For some reason I don't think that Artemis designed this place herself."

"Nah," Nico answered, settling himself onto one of the large cushioned chairs. "The Elder Cyclops built these palaces after the First Olympian War. My dad says they move with Olympus." He nodded toward the big screen TV on the wall and picked up a remote. "Though it looks like Hephaestus has made some improvements."

Percy settled down in a chair beside Nico as he flipped through the channels. His eyes still on the TV, Nico asked, "So what was that with Apollo?"

Percy shrugged, "You know as much as me." He grimaced, "Looks like things are going to depend on me this time around too. I don't want this responsibility, I just want to fight."

"That's probably exactly why the Fates chose you. What was it Apollo said? An instrument of their will on Earth?" Nico asked.

Percy grunted, "Nothing new there. The last great prophecy was about me, and if that's not the Fates using me I don't know what is." He paused before continuing, "At least Artemis is the one in those crosshairs this time, not me. All I have to deal with are 'vague impressions' of death and destruction."

Nico coughed into his hands loudly, trying to hide a smile. _What's that about_, Percy thought? "What are you going to do now?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head, "Swear to one of the gods and go hunting Giants I assume. There's not much else left for me."

Nico looked thoughtful for a moment, as if debating with himself over something. Percy waited. Finally, Nico spoke, "Ask Artemis. She's not bound by the ancient laws as tightly as the other's. She could help you."

_Ask Artemis!?_ he thought. _Of all the Olympians he tells me to ask her? Why?_ "Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Nico said levelly, "I'm trying to keep you alive. She'd be able to fight by your side. The others wouldn't."

_Well that makes sense_, Percy conceded. He grunted in reply.

"Just think about it," Nico said, turning back to the TV.

**Apollo**

Poseidon and Hades flashed into the room. "Ok Apollo, we're all here," Zeus said. "What is this about?"

Apollo took a deep breath. "Artemis has found the prophesied one. She's bringing him to Olympus tonight. He's aware of the prophecy, but not aware of his role. My sister wants to keep it that way for now."

Apollo watched their reactions. His father looked shocked at first, then grinned. Poseidon just nodded. Hades' did not react at all. _Creepy as always_, Apollo thought suppressing a shiver.

His father nodded, still grinning. "Very well, I'll trust her judgment in this. We'll spread the word."

"A demigod then?" Poseidon asked. "She would not bring a mortal here."

_Aaaaand here we go_, Apollo thought. "Indeed," he said. "An important, if somewhat unstable one." He met his uncles sea green eyes. "It's Percy."

**Artemis**

Artemis woke on her own as the sun began to fade. Sitting up in her bed she stretched, and was relieved to find no pain. She rose and dressed in her hunters garb. Checking her reflection in the polished silver mirror, she pinned her hair back and left the room.

She found Percy and Nico where she left them in the main parlor watching TV. "It's time," she said. Both rose without a word and followed her from the palace.

"You look better," Percy said as he moved to her left side once outside. She noted Nico move to her right. Neither of their eyes stopped moving. _They're flanking me_, she realized_. Like I'm some child that needs protecting_. Pushing her sudden anger at the thought aside she wondered, _what would Zoe say if she could see me now? Guarded by two men._ After a moment she grinned wryly, _in the state I'm in probably to shut up and accept the help._

"I still feel weak thought," she told him. "It'll be weeks before I'm back to my old self." She walked a few more strides before she stopped and spun, raising an eyebrow at the pair. "Did the two of you decide I needed protecting, or are you just normally this paranoid?"

Nico paled a little at her tone, but Percy just answered calmly. "You got injured helping me, watching your back is the least I can do."

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

Percy smiled and looked up the hill toward the Hall of the Gods. "The meeting is starting," was all he said.

She muttered, "Insufferable man," under her breath as she spun back around. She could he Percy chuckling behind her as he walked.

"Do they know we're coming," Nico asked as they neared the Hall.

"I'm sure Apollo has told them we're coming, yes, but I asked him to leave the why until we were able to tell the tale ourselves…" Artemis trailed off as the tall Bronze doors of the Hall came into view. Before them stood four figures, dressed in coppery armor that glowed with a faint orange light. All four had black bows strapped to their backs, a quiver of fiery arrows on one hip, and a sword made of the same material as their armor on the other. Long spears, butts planted firmly on the ground, were held in their hands. "Well this is new," Artemis muttered.

Nico followed her gaze. When his eyes landed on the guards his eyes widened. "Ooh shit," he swore.

Artemis looked at him curiously. "What is it Nico?"

He grimaced. "I guess I should have thought to warn you," he said, "but it's too late now." Taking a deep breath he went to continue, then shook his head. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Answer me Nico," she said, voice hardening.

Sighing he answered slowly, "Four months ago your hunters were…repurposed, I guess. They're now called the Guardians of the Hearth and charged by Hestia to protect the Flame of the West at all cost. Should Olympus ever fall, should the gods themselves fade, they're oath bound to take a spark from the Hearth and hide it away so that one day when the time is right, it can be rekindled." He smirked humorlessly, "Hestia's life insurance policy Thalia says. The Last Olympian's last line of defense. If I'm not mistaken, that's Thalia up there right now."

Artemis spun back toward the doors, eyes wide. Pain she'd been suppressing for months flashed to the surface. She felt her eyes beginning to sting, and her anger begin to rise. _No!_ she screamed at herself. _They have found a new home and they are safe. It's better than I could have ever hoped. I will thankful and nothing more!_ Pushing down her offending emotions, she continued her slow walk to the door. Percy and Nico followed silently behind her. As they approached, Thalia stepped forward.

"Lady Artemis," Thalia began, but her voice broke. She dropped her spear and launched herself at Artemis. Her sisters followed close behind. Artemis embraced her former hunters tightly, fighting to keep the tears from her eyes. _Gods_, she thought, _I've missed this_.

"I've missed you all," she murmured to them. "So much."

"And we've missed you My Lady," Thalia replied with a laugh as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Nico, you brought her back! I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten off to."

Nico grunted, "Other way around Thals. I'm just here because Lady Artemis told me I had to come."

Artemis nodded, "We have some news to report to the council."

Thalia nodded, "We'll let you go in then, but you have to come see us after the meeting." She turned to Percy, "And who might you be?"

He grinned widely, "What's the matter Pinecone Face? Don't recognize your own cousin?" For the first time since she found him, Artemis saw genuine happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Percy!?" Thalia sputtered. Her arms were around his neck as quickly as they'd been around Artemis. "Gods, you've grown. I didn't even recognize you, and what's with that disgusting hair on your face?" She pulled back, and punched him in the arm. "And that's for leaving without saying goodbye!"

Percy laughed at her as she shook her hand in pain. "Invulnerable remember? And I haven't had a chance to shave today," he said scratching at his jaw. "Nice armor by the way."

"Come," Artemis said cutting in before Thalia answered, "we can all catch up after the meeting. The council needs to hear of what's happened. Sooner rather than later."

"Yes My Lady," Thalia said. "But you better not disappear on me again without a word," she said waging a finger at Percy. Thalia motioned the two youngest Guardians to open the door. _It's going to take some getting used to thinking about them like that_, Artemis thought.

The large Bronze doors swung open easily, and Artemis strode into the Hall flanked by Percy and Nico. All eyes turned toward them. Poseidon was on his feet in an instant. Shrinking down to human size as he strode across the floor, he pulled Percy into a hug. "I've missed you my boy," he said quietly.

"I know Dad," Percy said. "I just had to go figure some things out on my own."

"Well you're here now," Poseidon said. "Come, Apollo says you three have quite a tale to tell. Sit by my throne."

Percy nodded, but his eyes drifted around the throne room as if searching for something. _The memorial_, Artemis realized. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her, she nodded back the way they had come. They turned together. To either side of the large Bronze doors, in the white marble of the wall, two murals had been carved. On the right side, the life-sized likenesses of all the demigods who had fallen in the war looked out over the Hall. There were more faces there than Artemis was willing to count. Many of them had been her friends. On the left side stood two 20 foot tall figures. Percy stood there with Annabeth. His arm was around her waist and he had pulled her close. Both wore jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. They were looking at each other and smiling. Artemis murmured, "Her sacrifice hasn't been forgotten."

Percy stood staring at the mural a moment longer before nodding. He turned back toward the gods, face stoic, a faraway look in his eyes. "Let's get started then," Artemis said, trying to hide her worry. Growing to her godly height she strode to her throne. Percy and Nico both sat at their fathers' feet on benches that rose from the marble floor.

"Well then daughter," Zeus began, "why don't you tell us what's brought you back nearly a decade earlier that we thought to see you?"

She looked around the chamber. The eyes of everyone in the chamber, minus Percy, were on her. Instead he sat motionlessly, staring into the glowing embers of the hearth. Artemis took a deep calming breath and began. "A few months ago Percy and I ran into each other. When he left hunting monsters, I asked him to call me when he found them. He called last night. Together Nico, Percy, and I clashed with a small monster army in the Badlands of South Dakota." She paused, looked toward Hermes, and said, "Hippolytus was their leader."

Hermes was on his feet in an instant, eyes flaring. "Where is the bastard!?" he growled. "I'll rip his heart out."

"He's dead," Percy said, eyes never lifting from the Hearth. "Artemis and I killed him, though he nearly killed her in the process. Would have been easy if Gaea hadn't intervened."

"What!?" Poseidon and Zeus screamed simultaneously. Lightning flashed overhead. Artemis looked to her father; he was on his feet, Master Bolt in hand. _This is getting out of hand_, Artemis thought. He swung to Apollo, "You said we still had decades!"

Apollo, to his credit, only flinched slightly. "We do Dad. Calm down," he said. "But even sleeping the Earth Mother is powerful. We'll know when she's fully awake, trust me."

Zeus' gaze swung to Artemis, "Are there any other Gigantes out there?"

Artemis shook her head, "Percy would know better than me, and I haven't had the chance to ask him after taking a wound last night."

"Not that I know of," Percy said. "But I got lucky with this one, so I wouldn't know either." Zeus sat back down with a curse, and said nothing more. Hand rubbing his brow wearily, he seemed to be thinking. Artemis could almost feel the other Olympians' minds racing around her as the silence stretched on.

Finally, Hades broke the tension. "We cannot allow Gigantes to roam unchecked," he said. "We must send someone to hunt them down."

Percy didn't hesitate, "I'll volunteer," he said. "I have nothing else to do anyway."

Nico finally broke his silence. "It'll take a god and demigod working together," he said giving Percy a hard, meaningful look from his father's feet. "You'll get yourself killed trying to do this without a patron."

Zeus nodded and Poseidon made as if to stand. _Stop!_ Artemis screamed silently in the minds of council. Poseidon froze and shot Artemis a quick, sharp glance. He settled back down into his throne after a moment. Thankfully, Percy seemed unaware of the silent exchange, his eyes still on the Hearth. After a moment Hades spoke, "Perseus, Nico, the council has much to discuss. Leave us to it."

"Yes, Father," Nico murmured as both demigods rose. Together they strode to the Bronze doors and left the Hall. Percy's eyes never lifted to the mural.

The Hall was silent. Finally Poseidon broke the silence. "I'm assuming Artemis," he said slowly, menacingly, "that since believe my son is the prophesied one, you would have his oath?"

Apollo broke in before Artemis could answer. "He is the prophesied one, Uncle. Of that there is no doubt. Fate swirls so strongly around him I'm amazed the rest of you cannot see it."

Artemis only said, "If he would give it, I would have it. I will not have him forced."

Poseidon studied Apollo. "You're certain of this?" he asked.

Apollo nodded, "I'd stake my life on it."

"Good," Poseidon replied. "Because you just did." He turned to Artemis, "My son has suffered enough for a ten lifetimes." His brow lowered and his voice took on a hard edge. "Do not needlessly make him suffer more."

"I will not Uncle," she replied.

Poseidon nodded, "Then if Percy so chooses, I will relinquish my claim on him and allow him to swear to you." He then looked to Zeus, "If either of your children have lied to me, Olympus will face Gaea without the help of the seas. I have remained loyal to you for millennia, but my son comes first."

Artemis saw anger flash in her father's eyes. Before he could speak, Athena cut in. "I will stand with Poseidon, Father," she said. "That boy has suffered too much for us to ask this of him, but if he chooses it, I will not speak out." _She will stand with Poseidon!?_ Artemis thought. _What in the world is going on there!?_

"Did…did you just agree with Poseidon?" Dionysus asked.

"My daughter was fond of the boy," Athena said, pinning the wine god to his throne with a glare. "I will honor what she would have wanted."

Zeus remained silent for a long while, then he grumbled, "Understood Brother. Retrieve your son." Poseidon waved a hand and Percy materialized beside the hearth.

Zeus began, "Perseus, since you are Olympus's most deadly weapon, we have decided to accept your offer to hunt down the Giants."

"One moment My Lord," Percy cut in. "If I may, can I say something?"

To Artemis, her father looked annoyed by the interruption. _He always did like the sound of his own voice_, she thought. He grunted, but "Of course" was all he said.

"Nico has convinced me of my need for a patron on the council," he said. "He has also informed me on who he thinks would be the best choice." He looked to his father. "Father, as much as I would love to spend the coming years sworn to your service, you would only be able to help me with Giants, and I am sure to be confronted by other, lesser monsters as well. There is only one Olympian not bound by the ancient laws when it comes to hunting monsters. If she would have it," he said turning to Artemis, "I would give my oath to Artemis, and ask her to accompany me on this mission." _Gods_, Artemis thought, _Nico you brilliant son of Hades. You've done more to accomplish this prophecy in a few hours than I have in five years_.

She kept the shock of her face better than some of the other Olympians. Apollo and Hermes were starting open mouthed at Percy's back, and she thought she heard Aphrodite give a quiet delighted squeal. The other's ranged from Hephaestus's mildly surprised raised eyebrow, to Poseidon's wide-eyed wonder. _The audacity of this man, to ask something like this of me_, she thought. _It shocks them all_. Standing, she shrunk down to human size and walked forward. "If it is the will of the council," she said slowly, watching Percy, "I will accept." A flash of relief was his only his only reaction. _So he wasn't sure how I'd react_, she thought. She turned from Percy to the three thrones at the end of the Hall, "Uncles. Father. What say you?"

All three nodded. Zeus said, "It is done, then." He looked at the rest of the council, "Council dismissed." Flashes of light flared around the Hall. Only Artemis, Percy, their fathers, and Hades remained.

"If you would," she said, "Percy and I have much to discuss. We'll be staying on Olympus for a few weeks while I recover my strength, so we can talk later, but I would receive his oath in private."

"Very well Niece," Hades said, "but we'll be wanted a fuller report than what we've received so far before you leave."

She nodded, placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, and then flashed them to main parlor of her palace. "So," he asked, "How does this oath thing work?"

"Ooh stop that," she said annoyed. "I'm not taking an oath from you. You're my friend, not my servant. Still, it would be better to tell the other's that you did swear to me."

His eyebrows rose slightly at that, but his stoic mask remained. "Thank you Artemis. I don't like being bound to anyone, but I needed a gods help."

"Well you have it," she said. "No oath required." She paused for a moment, studying him. Wondering how he'd react to what she was going to say next. "I would like to give you my blessing though. It would make you better with that blade than you already are. Stronger, faster, and sturdier, with better reflexes too. You'll need all the help you can get."

Again, the eyebrows raised, but no more. "Wouldn't that give me the partial immortality too?" he asked, not seeming to like the idea.

She sighed, "It would. It would also give you a much better chance of being useful when the war does come, instead of being old and worn out."

His eyes brightened at that, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Then I accept," he said.

She stepped close to him, placed a palm against his chest, and closed her eyes. Weak as she was, the sudden drain on her power left her lightheaded. When she opened her eyes and looked up, Percy's face shone with the same faint silvery light as hers did. "Now what," he asked.

"Now," she said wearily, "I rest." She fell backwards onto the couch behind her, and closed her eyes. Just before drifting off to sleep, she felt the soft touch of fabric against her skin as Percy spread a blanket over her. She smiled as the darkness took her.

Lots of potential issues solved in this chapter. A mandate from Olympus requiring Percy and Artemis to spend the next few years together, so now Artemis has an excuse to be with Percy. Percy gets the partial immortality that comes with Artemis's blessing, so now he's done aging. A forty year old Percy having a kid with Artemis would just be weird. Artemis is fully healed, though she will have to rest for a few weeks. And Nico continues to show his brilliance (I really like Nico). Also had a number of emotional moments. All in all I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The next chapter will have a few more reunions in it, as well as a few new characters. After that we're off to hunt Giants! Hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

**Artemis**

"You don't have to come with me," Percy said as he pressed the button for the lobby. "You should be resting and recovering your strength." The elevator plunged downward.

"I've been resting for four days," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes. "If I'd have had to stay in that damn palace for another minute I'd have gone crazy." She still felt weak, but over the past few days her power had slowly been returning. Apollo had finally given her permission to leave her palace, and when Percy had mentioned his errand, Artemis decided to join him. "Besides," she said, "we'll be spending the next few years together. You should probably get used to me being around."

"If you say so," Percy said absently as the elevator doors opened to the lobby of the Empire State Building. The time he'd spend with Thalia, Nico, and his father had brought back most of the Percy she'd spent the day with in Boulder all those months ago. He was harder than before; where before pain and then anger had nearly overwhelmed him, cold determination now shone through. That would be needed in the years to come. "So have you talked to Mrs. Evelyn since you've been here?" he asked.

Walking across the lobby, Artemis answered. "I called her and let her know what was going on," she said. "We'll have to stop by and see her before we go hunting Giants though. She'll never forgive me if I leave without saying goodbye." She and Percy stepped out into the cold night air of the street. She glanced at him, considering for a moment as they turned walked down the sidewalk. "You may be in for a little surprise when we get there," she said.

Percy looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Nico said the same thing," he said, breath clouding in front of his face. "What are you two hiding?"

"You'll see," Artemis said quietly. The rest of the walk through the city passed in silence. The streets were uncharacteristically empty. _A side effect of the holiday_, she thought. Most mortals were at home with their families.

Finally, Percy stopped on the sidewalk in front of an apartment building. "This is it," he said. Artemis waited silently beside him. He stared up at the building for a long time. "It's been five and a half years since I've been here," he said after a moment. "Nico said she hasn't moved though."

_He's nervous_, Artemis realized. "She'll want to see you Percy," she said quietly. "Let's go up."

Percy stood a moment longer before nodding. "You're right," he said. He looked at her then, "Why don't put your sunglasses on until I introduce you. Mom will probably recognize your eyes for what they are, and I don't want to freak her or Paul out right when we get there."

Artemis grinned at his inwardly at his trepidation, but nodded materialized the sunglasses. Together they strode into the building and entered the elevator. On the ride up, she studied Percy out the corner of his eye. On the surface he looked normal. He wore jeans and a dark flannel shirt underneath a heavy jacket with a knitted wool cap on his head, black hair peeking out from underneath. He could have passed for just another young man on the street. There was a tightness to the set of his shoulders though. The way he held himself betrayed barely concealed tension. _The thought of seeing his mother again terrifies him_, Artemis realized.

The elevator door opened and Artemis followed Percy out into the hallway. He walked slowly, the tension in the set of his shoulders increasing with each step, until he finally stopped before one of the many doors. A wreath hung on the door, and a small flashing sign blinked out "Merry Christmas!" Percy stood staring. A woman's laugh sounded faintly from the other side. Finally, Artemis reached around him and knocked softly on the door. Percy stiffened and looked at her sharply, but the opening door swung him back around before he could say anything. A little girl, looking no more than three years old, stood in the doorway. "Hello," she said in with oddly perfect pronunciation for a child so young. "I'm Ava." The little girl looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

Artemis smiled and knelt down beside a dumbstruck Percy. "Hello Ava," she said. "We're old friends of your mother's. You wouldn't mind going to get her for me would you?" She reached out and patted the young girl on the arm. "We'll wait right here till you get back."

Ava hesitated for a moment, curious eyes studying Percy. "Umm, okay," she said slowly. She turned back toward the apartment and stopped. "Do I know you?" she asked Percy. Percy, still unable to speak, shook his head. Ava shrugged and darted back into the apartment. Her voice drifted out into the hallway. "Mom! There's two people who want to see you!"

Artemis stood. "I told you you'd be in for a little surprise," she whispered.

"A baby sister is a little surprise to you?!" Percy hissed back.

"Well," Artemis shrugged, "she is small." Before Percy could reply, a woman rounded the corner down the hallway walking toward the door.

She was looking back, calling something Artemis couldn't make out over her shoulder. Her head turned toward the door, eyes sweeping over Percy to Artemis before jerking back with sudden recognition. Whatever she had been saying cut off mid-sentence, as she froze mid-stride. "Per…Percy?" Sally asked in a barely audible whisper. Unshed tears shone in her brown eyes. "Is that you?"

Paul appeared behind Sally. "Is something wrong honey?" he asked worriedly before he too froze, eyes falling on Percy.

Beside her, Percy took a deep breath. "Hi Mom. Paul," he said with a weak smile. "It's been a long time."

Sally closed the distance in a blur. One second she was standing frozen just inside the apartment, and the next she was in the hall with her arms wrapped around Percy. A moment later she'd taken a step back, examining her son from head to toe. "You're ok," she smiled through the tears on her face. "I've been so worried." Again she threw her arms around him, "Where have you been? No, never mind. It doesn't matter. You're home now."

Percy hugged her back. "Yes Mom," he whispered into her hair, blinking through his own tears. "I'm home. I missed you so much."

Suddenly Sally laughed, loud and pure and full of relief. "Come in! You had perfect timing! We were about to eat Christmas dinner! Join us, both of you." She pulled back from the hug, and took Percy's hand in both of her own. Raising an eyebrow and grinning slyly she asked. "Who's your friend Percy?"

Percy grinned down at his mother. Wiping away a tear with his free hand, he answered. "She's the one who brought me home mom. Let go inside. I don't want to explain here in the hall were anyone can hear." Extending his free hand toward his step-father he said with a smile, "It's good to see you again Paul."

Paul grabbed the extended hand and pulled Percy into a hug. "It's good to see you too Percy," he said. "Come on. There's someone you should meet." Artemis followed as Sally, still refusing to release Percy's hand, drug him into the apartment. Behind her she heard Paul close the door.

"Ava," Sally called. "Come here honey, I have someone I want to introduce you to." Sally dragged Percy into the living room where Ava sat on the floor playing with newly unwrapped toys. Artemis studied the young girl as Sally and Percy settled on the floor in front of her. Ava was the spitting image of her mother. Brown hair fell in soft curls down her back, and large brown eyes studied Percy as their mother explained his identity to her. _Intelligent_, Artemis thought. _And calculating, but small for her age._

"She's taking this well for one so young," Artemis said to Paul when he stopped beside her.

She heard the smile in his voice when he replied. "She takes after her mother," Paul said. "She's strong, and she looks younger than she is. She's actually…"

"Four," Artemis cut in. "Yes I know. Turned four last month if I remember correctly." She turned to look at Paul then. He was watching her, a curious look on his face, but no alarm. "The 25th right?" She raised an eyebrow at him when he simply nodded, thought the effect was somewhat ruined by the glasses she still wore. "You don't seem surprised that a stranger knows so much about your daughter. Why is that?"

Paul shrugged and turned back to his family. "I've learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to the Greek World. A stranger knowing one little girl's birthday is hardly the most surprising thing I've seen." He chuckled then and turned back toward her, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, we haven't been introduced." He held out his hand, "I'm Paul Blofis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Artemis grinned back. _I like him_, she thought_. Polite yet with a strength of character most mortals lack_. Mind made up, she spoke. "I believe you'll be able to handle my identity, so I'll tell you who I am. Do not react, Percy wants to tell his mother himself." She reached up and removed her glasses before clasping his hand in her own. "I am Artemis," she said. "And the pleasure is mine."

Paul's eyes widened when they met hers, but to his credit he held her gaze and did not flinch. "Well," he said after a moment, "I did not expect that. Even so, welcome My Lady, to our home."

Artemis released his hand, but held his gaze. "Just Artemis," she said. "And I believe you are mistaken Paul, much of your daughter's strength comes from you as well. There are few men in history who have reacted so calmly to learning my identity. It says much about you."

Paul smiled again. "Thank you My Lady," he said, still using the honorific. _He's careful too_, Artemis thought. The two of them turned back to Sally, Percy and Ava at the center of the room. "Truth be told, I've had some practice with Olympians before. I met Poseidon a few years back, and I saw Hades during the Battle after Percy woke Sally and I up, so you aren't the first I've encountered." That surprised Artemis. She hadn't known that these two mortals had fought in the Battle. _They must be special indeed to have survived that_, she thought.

Artemis watched beside Paul as Ava rose and awkwardly hugged the kneeling Percy. _That will pass with time_, Artemis thought_. I'll have to make sure he sees her regularly after our hunt begins though_. The young girl should know her legendary older brother, and it would do Percy well.

Sally rose and turned, a smile bright enough to shame even Apollo's splitting her face. Her eyes met Artemis's, and though her brow crinkled in a thoughtful expression, she gave no sign of recognition. Instead of commenting, she crossed the room and pulled Artemis into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered, "for bringing my son home."

Artemis returned the hug, before replying. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time to find him," she said. "If you want to thank someone, thank Nico."

Sally pulled back, still smiling and murmured, "I'll be sure to do that." The thoughtful expression returned. "I've known a number of demigods in my day, and none of them have had eyes like yours." She paused before continuing, "You're a goddess aren't you My Lady?" _Well_, Artemis thought, _the cat's out of the bag now. Though she probably takes me for some minor goddess._ Before she could respond, Percy cleared his throat.

Artemis and Sally turned together toward Percy. He stood in the center of the room with Ava by his side, her small hand clasped in his larger one, and he was smiling down at her. _He's cute when he smiles_, Artemis thought before her mind recoiled. Old instincts tried to fling the thought away. _No!_ she screamed internally. _No! This is progress. Accept it._ "Ava wants to be introduced," he said, breaking through her tumultuous thoughts, and then looked up. "I think she likes you." _Yes_, Artemis thought. _Young maidens. My place of stability._

Artemis smiled wryly, more at herself than anything, as she stepped forward to crouch before Ava. "Of course she likes me," she said. "I've spent over three millennia in the company of girls her age." She extended a hand toward Ava and said, "Hello Ava. I'm Artemis."

A soft surprised gasp from behind, and then murmuring from Paul, told her Sally had heard the name. Ava's only reaction was to look up at Percy questioningly, who smiled reassuringly, before her gaze fell back to Artemis. "You're the goddess?" Ava asked.

"I am," Artemis replied, hand still extended. Ava continued her study for a moment, before seeming to make a decision, and nodding. She took Artemis's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Artemis," Ava said shyly, eyes falling to the ground, her young age finally showing. Artemis grinned, before gathering Ava in her arms and rising.

"To you, Ava," she whispered in the young girl's ear, "I'm just Artemis." Ava grinned widely. Lifting her eyes to Sally and Paul she said, "That goes for you two as well. No need for titles, I am a guest in your home..." She trailed off when she saw Sally's face. _Dammit_, she swore silently.

Sally was staring wide-eyed at Artemis, shock evident across her features, and a silent battle raging behind her eyes. "I told you not to reveal yourself," Percy hissed. If possible, Sally's eyes widened further at Percy's blatant disregard for her status. The sudden, unexpected return of her son, and the revelation of Artemis's identity was too much for her process together. _I'm surprised Percy's return alone wasn't enough to send her into shock_, Artemis thought. Maternal instinct could be a powerful thing. _I didn't think this through_.

Finally, Sally spoke slowly, in a dazed, far-away voice. "I recognized you for a goddess My Lady," she said, "but I don't think I would have ever been able to guess your identity."

_Make light of the situation_, Artemis thought. _Break the tension before this woman has a stroke._ She gave a resigned sigh, and glanced toward Percy. _I hope he picks up on this._ "Why does everyone we meet say that about me?" she asked innocently, trying to silently convey her intent.

Percy's eyebrow arced slightly, before he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "Well I'm a man who's spoken with you more than once, and as far as I know I don't have floppy ears or horns yet. Kind of makes me a rarity." Ava giggled in her arms at his description.

Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes. Leaning toward Sally and speaking in a whisper that could be heard across the room she said, "Typical Percy. Making everything about him."

Percy's indignant "Hey!" finally drew a startled laugh from Sally, and she relaxed. The tension was broken.

A relieved looking Paul spoke up then, "I believe you two have quite the tale to tell. Why don't we hear it over dinner?"

* * *

Artemis watched Percy over the rim of her glass. Dinner had gone well. Both Percy and Sally had gradually relaxed as the meal when on, though the tale about the Giant had rattled Sally a bit. She was still on occasion reaching across the table to touch him as if to convince herself he was really there. When she'd finished eating, Ava had crawled into Percy's lap. Now she sat, idly poking the portion of his forearm exposed when he'd rolled up his sleeves. "So," Paul said, break through Artemis's thoughts, "I've been wanting to ask all night. Why would a Greek goddess celebrate Christmas?"

Sally laughed beside him. "Really?" she asked. "Of all the things you could learn from someone like Lady Artemis, that's what you choose to ask?"

Paul smiled at the good-natured teasing from his wife. "It's the curse of a curious soul," he said, turning back to Artemis. "Once I think of a question I have to know the answer."

Artemis shrugged. "Each of us is the physical manifestation of certain aspect of Western Civilization," she said. "We change with the people of the West. If most of you mortals celebrate a holiday, then so do we." She smiled knowingly, "Even if it's not always for the same reasons."

"Fascinating," Paul said, looking for all the world like Athena when something caught her interest. He made to continue until Ava interrupted him.

"So are you really indestructible?" she asked, looking up to meet Percy's eyes.

Percy looked down at her with a smile. "More invulnerable than indestructible," he said. "I can still be hurt, but it takes a lot." A twinkle came in to his eye and his grin turned mischievous. "Do you wanna see?" he asked.

"Percy," Sally warned. He looked up. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea," she said.

He waved her off. "It'll be fine Mom," he said cheerily. _Cheery_, Artemis thought. _He's cheery. I should have brought him here months ago_. Though she knew it would have been next to impossible to get him to come. He looked back down at Ava. "Won't it sis?" She was staring back up at him, eyes alight with excitement, and nodding. _Oh yes_, Artemis thought, _she's Percy's sister alright_.

"Please Mom?!" Ava begged. Sally sighed, and settled back into her chair. After a moment she nodded. Percy shifted Ava on his lap and reached down to pull a dagger from the hidden sheath on his ankle.

Laying the dagger down on the table, Percy moved Ava to her own chair. "You're a little young to be playing with weapons," he said, "so I'm going to let Artemis do it." He turned to her then. "Care to do the honors?" he asked.

Artemis felt her face split into an evil grin. Across the table she saw Paul and Sally flinch back. She ignored them. "I still owe you for that scratch you gave me the night we met," she said. "I'll gladly do it." Moving in a blur, she swept the dagger up, and drove the point into his chest with all her strength_. It won't hurt him_, she though, _but at least it will be fun_. Stabbing him was like striking stone. The knife, unable to pierce his skin, turned in her grasp and slid down across his abdomen. Her arm went numb from the force of the blow. Percy toppled backward out of his chair and struck the wall behind him with a sickening crunch. _Ok_, she winced, _not so fun after all_. Artemis let the dagger fall from limp fingers and swore. "What in Hades name are you made of!?"

"What the hell was that?!" Percy roared, pushing himself to his knees. "You didn't even ask if that's where my weak spot was! You could have killed me!" His shirt was in tatters, there was a hole in the wall where he'd struck, and she was pretty sure his chair was broken too. With a wave of her good hand the damage to the apartment disappeared. She left his shirt the way it was. He deserved that much at least.

Artemis took a deep, calming breath, forcing herself to ignore his disrespect, before answering. "I had faith enough in you to assume you weren't so stupid as to put your Achilles spot in the center of your chest," she told him levelly. She turned to Sally and Paul, both looked on silently. "I'm sorry for that," she said. "What Percy didn't tell you earlier is he attacked me without warning the night we met. I thought I'd try to get him back." She raised her numb hand and began trying to rub the feeling back into it. "It appears he's tougher than I thought he was."

Paul, still slightly wide-eyed, slowly shook his head. "No harm no foul," he said after a moment. "I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say we'll both feel better knowing Percy is out there fighting after seeing just how strong that curse is." Sally looked at her husband, then to Percy who was just pushing himself to his feet, before nodding.

Ava giggled at that. "Percy," she said excitedly. "Let me see where she stabbed you!" His eyes darted to his sister and softened. A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as pulled apart his shirt to show her his unmarked chest.

"See," Percy said, "there's nothing there." The awed look on her face made him break into a smile.

"That is so cool!" Ava almost shrieked.

* * *

**A/N **First of all I want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. A combination of school and writer's block has left me with little time to work on my stories. Hopefully that's in the past now.

Percy has a sister you guys! Like I said, there would be new characters, and I hope you like this one. A little more Percy/Artemis interaction, and we got to see Sally and Paul again. As much as I like this chapter, it was a difficult one to write with trying to nail all the personalities. I took some liberties with Paul. He's a teacher in the books, and he's a nice guy as well, but I wanted to try and develop him a little more that Rick did. I tried to make him level headed and cool under pressure. Again, both of which he was to an extent in the books, but to me he seemed kind of shallow. I wanted to go deeper, show his curiosity about the world, his passion for learning, things like that. Sally and Ava were easier. Sally at this point is only a worried mother, we'll delve into he character deeper later. I'm not going to say anything about Ava other than she's important for reasons that may not be readily apparent.

In one of the next two chapters we'll be off to hunt Giants. I haven't really decided yet because there is one more scene I want to write on Olympus, but I'm not sure exactly how to make it fit yet. I'll think of something, and we'll see where the story goes together I guess! As always, I don't own PJO, only the characters unique to this story. Which as of right now are only Evelyn and Ava.

Leave a review and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, criticisms, and praise(hopefully) are all welcome. They're what give me the incentive to write, but remember that I can't reply to guest reviews. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

**Artemis**

Artemis watched silently from the shadow of a marble column at the edge of the practice arena. Her personal practice arena in a courtyard of her palace. The dueling demigods had yet to notice her leaning against the silver-streaked white column with arms crossed. She rolled her eyes at herself. _Knowing those three it's more likely they've chosen to give me my privacy_, she thought. Percy and Thalia would not have missed her presence she knew, and the little she'd learned of Nico told her that neither would he. Her eyes followed Percy as he squared off against his cousins in a three way battle. _Three children of the Big Three_, she mused. _Quite possibly three of the most powerful demigods who ever lived. The ancient poets would have written epics about this single scene_. At some unseen sign, the battle began. All three met in the middle of the arena in a rush.

"Impressive," said a small voice from behind, "and something I never thought I'd see." Despite herself, Artemis felt a smile cross her features. Only one Olympian would enter her palace unannounced. She turned to greet the newcomer.

"Aunt Hestia," Artemis said as she crouched down to hug the smaller goddess. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you earlier," continued as she stood back up.

Hestia smiled and reached up to gently pat her arm. "You were recovering, my dear. Think nothing of it." A comfortable silence descended as both goddesses turned to watch the duel.

_Impressive indeed_, Artemis thought, somewhat surprised despite herself. She knew from firsthand experience just how good Percy was with a sword, but Nico was nearly his equal and Thalia was a whirlwind with her spear. "Something I never thought I'd see," Hestia repeated in a soft voice, almost to herself.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked as Thalia hit the sand hard, tripped up by Nico's well placed foot. She rolled to her left and onto her feet as Riptide buried itself in the sand where she had just been.

She felt Hestia's gaze fall on her. "Three children of my brothers," Hestia said, "bound by the bonds of friendship. What you see before you Artemis is nothing short of a miracle. One that I believe we will all be thankful for in the coming years."

Artemis tore her eyes from the duel and looked down at her aunt. "What do you mean," she asked again confused. "Children of the Big Three have been allied before."

Hestia nodded, and turned back toward the duel. Artemis followed her gaze. A temporary alliance between Thalia and Nico had formed, and both were pressing Percy hard. "True enough," Hestia said, "but there is a difference between being allied and being friends. An ally will fight by your side, where only a friend is willing to step between you and danger and die in your place. We've all seen Percy push the bounds of what is possible for the sake of his friends. Don't be surprised if the three you see before you push the boundaries even further for each other's sake in the years to come." Hestia fell silent, and Artemis pondered her words. It was true she realized. Sure there had been alliances in the past, but this was the first time in all the centuries that the demigod children of the Big Three had ever been genuine friends. _I wonder what that means_, she thought. A loud crack broke her train of thought.

Percy was falling from blow to the side of the head from Thalia's spear shaft. Nico, anticipating the strike, had his sword pressed against her throat before Percy hit the ground. Even from a distance Artemis could see Thalia's eyes flare at the victorious grin on Nico's face. A visible jolt of electricity shot up the ebony blade and into Nico's arm. He jumped back with a curse, blade falling from his suddenly limp fingers. Thalia laughed, and a moment later Nico's scowl gave way to an amused grin. Together they helped a dazed Percy to his feet and led him to a bench at the side of the arena.

"In the recent war against my father these three were friends," Hestia said, eyes following the trio, "and with the help of Annabeth Chase they did the impossible. Since then, their relationship has passed through the fires of grief and loss, and it has been forged into something greater. If the Earth Mother is wise, she'll fear these three." Hestia paused then and looked at Artemis. Artemis met her eyes. "And you as well Niece. The role Annabeth Chase played last time will fall to you in this war."

_She's telling me I have to be part of this trinity_, Artemis realized. It made sense. Even though Nico would be older when the war finally came, these three, along with her future child, would probably be leading the fight. She was already where she needed to be with Percy. As infuriating as his nonchalance could be on occasion, they were friends and he treated her like an equal. Thalia, though they were friends, still sometimes acted like Artemis was her superior. An easy fix, given time. Nico, for all intents and purposes, was a stranger. Baring Percy and Thalia, and presumably Will Solace, the young man was completely closed off. He would be a challenge, but there was time. The boy was respectful and well mannered; Artemis was confident she could come to call him friend. _What would Zoe think of me now_, Artemis though, grinning wryly? _Trying to make friends with two men_.

"You should advise Father more often, Aunt Hestia," Artemis said. "He'd be a fool not to listen to you."

Hestia laughed, a high and melodious sound. Waves of warmth flowed over Artemis, and a feeling of contentment rose up within her. "I'm his big sister, my dear. Can you imagine how Apollo would react if you told him what to do? No, I let Zeus go his own way most of the time, and only advise him when it is important. He's more likely to listen to me that way. The rarer a gift the more cherished it becomes."

"And Athena claims to be the goddess of wisdom," Artemis muttered with a smile.

Hestia laughed again, the flames in her eyes dancing contently. "I can see the restlessness in your eyes," Hestia said after a moment. "You are leaving soon. Where will you be going?"

"South," Artemis said. "Hermes has been in touch with Aeolus. There are rumors of monsters gathering on the Gulf Coast." She shrugged and looked back toward the three demigods. Thalia was passing water bottles to the other two. Percy and Thalia were laughing at some unheard joke while Nico's pale face reddened considerably. "It's as good a place as any to start."

Silence fell again as both goddesses watched the demigods before them. Artemis's eyes followed Percy. Three weeks had passed since that Christmas dinner at his mother's apartment, since he found out about his sister, and those three weeks had done more for his mental health than she'd have thought possible. Spending time with his father and friends had helped him dig his way out from under the mountain of his grief and anger, seeing his mother again had been a relief, but finding out about Ava had begun the healing. She was a reason for him to pull himself together and be strong, because she was someone who actually needed him to be strong. Everyone else could get by without him if they had to, they had for five years, but Ava looked up to him and that made all the difference_. I'll have to bring him back to see her regularly_, Artemis thought. _They're good for one another_.

"Do you think you can come to love him?" Hestia asked suddenly.

Artemis didn't answer immediately. Instead, she continued watching Percy laugh as he sat with his friends, and allowed her mind to wander into the recent past. She thought of all the things she'd seen him do, of the few weeks they'd spent together in the past half year, and realized that against all odds, she thought she could. "I do," she said truthfully. "It will take some time," she continued after a moment, "and I hope when the time comes he'll have me, but I think the Fates chose well. Of all the men in the world, he's one of the few I think I could come to love."

Artemis felt more than saw Hestia's answering smile. "Go to them then," she said warmly. "You have work to do." The sudden soft whisper of flames told her Hestia had flashed away. Artemis smiled, and stepped from the shadow of the column.

Percy looked up as she approached. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand over there in the shadows," he said with a raised eyebrow. "I was beginning to think you were spying on us."

"I was, and I watched you get your ass handed to you by your cousins," Artemis teased with a smile and a wink to her former lieutenant. Thalia laughed at Percy's sudden scowl, and even Nico chuckled. She glanced toward the son of Hades and said, "Nice fighting Nico. Precise and intelligent." Shaking her head she added, "I for one wouldn't want you for an enemy."

His eyebrows rose in a slightly surprised expression, but a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you My Lady," he said confidently.

Artemis felt her brow crease in a frown. _That won't do if I'm to be part of this_, she though. Out loud she said, "You saved my life Nico. Without you I'd be reforming in Tartarus right now. As far as I'm concerned you and I are equals. Please, just call me Artemis."

Nico's brows rose even further, but after a moment he nodded. "Very well then," he said. "Thank you Artemis."

Beside her Thalia snorted and said, "You seem to be in a good mood today. Either Apollo fell down a flight of stairs or you're feeling better."

"I am," Artemis said with an amused smile. "Much better. My strength has finally returned."

Percy, still scowling slightly, finally perked up at this news. "Does that mean we'll be leaving soon then?" he asked. Artemis studied him before answering. His face was a placid mask, giving no indication of his thoughts on the matter, but his eyes burned with a familiar light. _Restlessness_, she thought. _Were I to look in a mirror Hestia says I'd see the same fire burning in mine_._ We're kindred spirits, you and I, Percy. I wonder if that's a good or bad thing._ Finally she nodded. Percy sighed. "Good," he said sounding relieved. "I'm not used to staying put for so long."

Artemis nodded again. "Neither am I," she said, "but we'll be coming back a lot more than either of us are used to." Her good mood vanished like a wisp of smoke in the wind, "With war coming we can't afford to stay away." Silence descended on the group, and Artemis watched their reactions. Nico's pale face remained expressionless, but at the mention of war that glint of madness in his stare sharpened. Beside Artemis Thalia looked at her feet, pushing the sand around with the toe of her boot, a pensive expression on her features. Percy alone remained unaffected. He sat on the bench relaxed, leaning back against a marble column, and meeting her scrutiny calmly. After a long silence she added with a small grin, "Plus, you have a baby sister to take care of now anyway."

**Hestia**

Hestia appeared beside the Hearth in the Hall of the Gods. Picking up the black iron poker, she began adjusting the position of the coals. She waited. Silently.

"How did it go," finally came her youngest brother's voice from the direction of his throne.

Hestia paused her stoking of the fire, glanced momentarily toward Zeus, then turned back to her Hearth. The Hearth was ever in need of tending, Zeus would not take offense. "Better than any of us dared hope," she spoke candidly to the flames. "She even admitted to the possibility of love between the two of them." Relieved sighs filled the Hall, and an excited, if muffled, squeal came from Aphrodite's direction. Hestia laid down the black iron poker and rose. "Poseidon," she said, "may I have a word with you Brother?"

"Of course Sister," he replied. "Lead the way."

Hestia nodded, then hesitated. Smiling to herself she added, "You as well Athena. Follow me." Chuckling silently at the confused faces surrounding her, she vanished in a column of fire, and reappeared before the blazing hearth in her palace. Modest compared to the others on Olympus, but a palace none the less. Two flashes of light filled the dim room as she settled herself into the high-backed, soft leather chair before the flames. Hestia waited for Poseidon and Athena to seat themselves before speaking. Without preamble she began, "The others on the council, baring Artemis, and she cannot help us with this, think only of using Percy to fulfill the prophecy. While that view is understandable given the circumstances, I asked you two here because I know you care about his well-being as much as I do." Athena face hardened and dark fury burned in Poseidon's eyes, but neither looked surprised. They knew she was right. "What I need to know is this," she continued. "Will you do whatever it takes to protect him?"

"You know I will Sister," Poseidon said, voice hard. Hestia nodded and looked to Athena, who simply nodded in return. Hestia sighed and leaned back in her chair thinking. _This will be a touchy subject for Poseidon_. Resting her elbows on the armrest, and steepling her fingers before her face she continued.

"We cannot protect his body, we must trust to the curse and Artemis to do that, both of which have already proven they will." Hestia said. "What he can do is save him emotionally. Gaea will be looking for ways to destroy him once she finds out who he is, what he will become." Hestia's hands fell and tightened on the arms of her chair as she leaned forward. She felt the flames in her eyes flare and the immense power she normally kept hidden seep into her voice as she spoke. Poseidon's eyes widened and he involuntarily pushed himself farther back into his seat before he could control himself. Athena looked at her uncle with a confused look on her face, though she had no doubt felt the surge of power herself. Realizing it hadn't come from Poseidon, her gaze jerked back toward Hestia, eyes widening in alarm. Until now her siblings had been the only ones who knew what she was truly capable of. Athena knew enough to keep quiet though. Hestia smiled at their reactions. "We three will stand in her way," she finished darkly.

**Paul**

Paul sighed contently as he settled down on the couch with a stack of ungraded papers and a steaming cup of coffee. Sally had taken Ava to the park after a light snow fall the night before, and Percy and Artemis had left New York sometime during the night. "Finally," he sighed aloud to the empty room, "some alone time to get some work done." Pulling the first paper from the pile he set to reading. The semester being so young, he'd given his students a simple assignment to begin with. A persuasive essay arguing one side of a single topic from a list he'd provided. Or so he had thought. By the third paper he was frustrated and muttering to himself, and to make matters worse he'd ran out of ink. Rising to get a fresh pen he told the empty room, "It's like they don't even pay attention in class!" He lifted the lid on his briefcase, and was shuffling through its contents when the doorbell rang. Paul felt his brow crease in confusion. _Did I forget we were having visitors?_ He was prone to being scatterbrained after all. _No, _he thought_, Sally wouldn't have forgotten and she didn't mention it when she left. _A thought came to him and he smiled then. "Must be Percy coming to say goodbye again," he said aloud. It would be nice to have some one on one time with his stepson, even if it was only for a few minutes. Eagerly he hurried to the door.

Paul swung the door open and deep, and sea-green eyes lifted from the floor to meet his own. Paul felt his smile fall away. "Poseidon," he said softly. Percy's father gave Paul a small smile that did not reach his eyes. _Goodness this man is stressed…man…god…whatever._ "What are you doing here?" Paul asked before remembering who he was talking to. "Forgive me," he added quickly, "I did not mean to be rude."

Poseidon sighed heavily waved a hand absently, "I have neither the time nor the patience for propriety Paul," he said. "Just call me by my name. May we come in? We would like to talk to you."

For the first time Paul noticed the two others with the sea-god. A strikingly beautiful raven haired, grey eyed woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties stood to Poseidon's right, and a small brown haired child in a plain brown dress who looked to be eight or nine stood to his left. Red eyes framed by brown ringlets told Paul that the child was more than she seemed, as if arriving with the god of the sea hadn't done that already. Strangely, looking into those eyes, Paul felt all of his fear and frustration drain away. "Yeah," he said absently, still staring into the child's eyes. She smiled warmly at him, and he felt himself smiling back. "Sure, come on in."

He stepped aside to allow the three through the door and closed it behind them, before leading the way to the living room. "I have a fresh pot of coffee if any of you want a cup," he offered as they settled themselves. Well, as Poseidon and the child settled themselves. The raven haired beauty was looking between his open briefcase and the small pile of graded papers beside the much larger pile of ungraded ones. She smiled fondly.

"You're a teacher," she said. "With everything that's happened the past few years I'd forgotten." Poseidon snorted a laugh, but the woman ignored him. "Forgive me," she said. "I should introduce myself." Extending a hand toward Paul she said, "I'm Athena, and I'd love a cup of coffee."

Paul took Athena's hand and shook it absently, too shocked to be absolutely sure of what he was doing. "Of course My Lady. Just a moment," he said in a dazed tone that even he could recognize. He turned and walked toward the kitchen before his mind caught up with his body and he turned back to ask, "Would either of you like some?" directing the question at Poseidon and the girl whose name he still didn't know.

"Just bring cups for all of us if you would," Poseidon said. Paul nodded and walked into the kitchen. Gathering three porcelain coffee mugs he placed them on a serving tray and quickly filled them with the steaming black liquid. A bowl of sugar and a small jug of cream followed the mugs, and then he quickly lifted the tray. _Don't want to keep the gods of Olympus waiting too long_, he thought wryly to himself. Though it was a short task, it allowed him sufficient time to clear his thoughts, calm himself, and get his shock under control. Shock that very nearly came back when he returned to the living room to see a red-eyed brown-haired young woman around Athena's age wearing a plain brown dress sitting where the small girl had just been. The young woman, undeniably as beautiful as her companion if in a more subdued way, smiled at him and he felt himself calming once more. Shaking his head to clear it, he placed the tray on the coffee table, and sat heavily back into his place on the couch before retrieving his own cup from where he left it and taking a sip.

The three gods, _that red-eyed young woman must be a goddess_ he thought, leaned forward and took their own cups from the tray. "May I speak candidly?" Paul asked, directing the question toward Poseidon as he was most likely the most senior of the three.

Poseidon opened his mouth to reply, but it was the young woman who spoke first. Surprisingly, Poseidon didn't look upset at being cutoff. "Of course you can, Paul," she said. "We are guest in your home after all." Calm contentment rose up in Paul at her words, and out the corner of his eye, he could see even Poseidon relaxing.

Paul smiled. "Thank you My Lady," he said. "First of all, if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

The woman's smile broadened and she took a small sip of her coffee before answering. "I am Hestia," she said. "First and Last of the Olympians. I changed forms because it occurred to me that you might be more comfortable talking with an adult, I'm sorry if I startled you."

Paul felt his eyes widening. This truly was a gathering of powers. Two Elder Gods and one of the most formidable second generation gods, all three Olympians, and all three in his living room. _Meetings like this are probably usually held on Olympus_, Paul thought. _Only there are no mortals allowed on Olympus, meaning they are here specifically for me. Why me? What can I offer them? _He immediately answered his own question,_ Percy. This has something to do with Percy._ Only that made no sense. If it had to do with Percy, Poseidon could talk to him himself. _So it has to do with Sally, Ava, and I._ He didn't like that one bit. Out loud he said, "That's quite alright My Lady. Nothing more that mild surprise. I'm used to being surprised having Percy for a stepson." He looked toward Athena, "I don't have to be worried about having you and Poseidon in the same room do I?"

Athena laughed. A sound as gentle, clear, and beautiful as her appearance. "No," she said. "You don't. In this Poseidon and I are allies." Athena spoke to her companions then and her tone grew serious, but her intense grey gaze never left his. "This is a smart one," she said. "I can see the understanding in his eyes. He knows we're here about his family, even if he's not quite sure why yet."

"It's the only logical explanation," Paul said. "If this were about Percy, you could talk to him yourself, unless it's something you don't want him to know about. Which admittedly, given his fragile mental state is quite possible. If that were the case though you'd be talking to his mom, so I don't think that's it." He gave a resigned sigh when Athena nodded and leaned back into the couch. Kneading his brow he continued, "If I had to guess, you're about to tell me something about my family that I would like to hear, but that I have to keep to myself. Otherwise you wouldn't have waited until I was home alone to show up." He paused a moment before adding, "Either you want something from us, or we're in danger."

"Both," Poseidon said gruffly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You're in danger, and we want you to stay alive."

"Why?" Paul asked shaking his head in disbelief. _I should be shaking with terror right now_, he realized. He looked toward Hestia who was still radiating an aura of calm. _If it weren't for her I think I might be_. "Who is after us, and why is our safety so important to three Olympians?"

It was Athena that answered. In a soft, far-away voice she said "Percy was dear to Annabeth. I will protect him from further pain if I can for her sake. He saved us all. We owe him_." So they are protecting us for Percy's sake_, Paul thought. _That still doesn't make sense. There are easier ways to show gratitude, especially when Percy doesn't even know what they're doing_. Still, he was not ungrateful for the protection no matter the reason it was given.

Paul gave the now melancholy goddess a sympathetic look that she did not see. Softly he repeated his other question to the open air. "Who is after us?"

There was a long moment of silence where Athena stared of into space and a miserable looking Poseidon stared at the floor before Hestia finally spoke. "I assume," she said slowly, "that you are aware of the recent prophecy concerning my young niece Artemis."

Understanding crashed down upon him like an avalanche, and again he felt his eyes widening. Poseidon's extreme stress and misery finally made sense. He was scared for his son. The realization of who was really after his family nearly overcame Hestia's calming presence, but with a struggle he was able to push down the fear and regain his composure. "I see you've figured it out," Athena said.

"Percy's the one," Paul said, it wasn't a question. "And Gaea will try to get to him through us."

Poseidon spoke, and the harshness and echoing power in his words made Paul flinch back. "That dirt faced bitch will have to get through me first Paul. I promise you."

"Peace Brother," Hestia said, leaning over to place a calming hand on Poseidon's forearm. "The Earth Mother will not come herself, she will send her minions, and even if she does we will face her together."

Poseidon looked at his sister, before nodding and sitting back with a weary sigh. "One of us will be watching over you, Sally, and Ava at all times," Athena said. "If a monster comes within miles of you we'll know it. With your permission we're also going to have Hecate set wards around your apartment. That way if something does slip past our notice we'll be notified."

Paul nodded, "Whatever you think is best My Lady. You'd know better than me."

"We'll let you decide if you want to tell Sally or not," Poseidon said wearily. "I didn't want her worrying, so I insisted we tell you first."

"No," Paul said. "She's been through enough. She doesn't need to hear about this." Paul paused, considering. "I want you three to promise me something," he said. Not waiting for a reply he continued. "If something does happen, I want you to make sure Ava is safe before doing anything else. Promise me that, and I'll do whatever you tell me to." He looked up then, meeting Hestia's eyes.

Red irises flared suddenly and deepened to unfathomable depths. Paul found himself staring into twin caverns of fire. When Hestia finally answered her voice was barely a whisper. "I will protect all of you," she said softly, fiercely. "You have my word."

* * *

So this chapter started off somewhat happy and got intense fast. I had to make quite a few decisions in this chapter that, though they may not be apparent to the reader just yet, will have an enormous impact on the story in the future. Naturally, I had to spend a lot of time thinking about where I wanted this story to go, and I believe that the seeds I planted here will grow into something beneficial to the story as a whole. I will not say whether that impact will be for good or evil however, that's something you'll have to find out on your own!

Let's start with Artemis. She's in a really good mood this chapter, and I wrote her like that intentionally. She's just really eager to get away from Olympus and back into the world. She's a hunter at heart, and to her Olympus has never been more than a resting place. A quality that Percy now shares. When our dynamic duo begin their hunt that excitement will drain away, and their old personalities will shine through once more.

That brings me to perhaps the most important character this chapter: Hestia. If any of you have read my other story Perseus: The Creator's Curator, you will know that I love the idea of a powerful Hestia. She is eldest after all, and by rights she and Hades should rule in Zeus and Hera's place, but neither of them want that. The fact that the potentially most powerful Olympian is a peaceful child content to tend her Hearth is a nice contrast to grandiose personas of the other gods. However, do not worry, I will not use her as a dues ex machina in this story. There are restrictions on her power that have not been explained yet, but will be explained in the future.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you to my loyal readers, and as always please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

I wanted to put a warning here. Some parts of this chapter might need something slightly higher than a T rating though I don't believe it's quite rated M; however, for the sake of simplicity and just to be safe I'm saying this: **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**. There will be nudity and torture. That is all.

**Percy** (almost six months later, making this sometime in early July 2015)

Percy followed Artemis through the densely packed streets of New Orleans. Six months of dead ends. Six months of chasing nothing but the ghost of rumors that lead nowhere, and now they were pushing through the drunken crowds under the unforgiving summer sun chasing another phantom gleaned from half heard whispers from less than reputable sources. "Geez Apollo," Percy muttered, his annoyance finally winning out. "We get it, you're hot. Now cool it will you?" If anything the heat grew more intense and Percy cursed under his breath. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was already sweating through his t-shirt. At least he'd decided to wear shorts today even though it made it difficult to disguise his weapons. Ahead of him, Artemis seemed unaffected by the heat. As cool and calm as ever in her short shorts and tank top, flawless pale skin shining in the late morning light. To distract himself from the discomfort, Percy let his mind wander.

Six months had passed since they'd descended from Olympus and started their hunt. In that time they'd returned to visit twice, each a week long affair. The first in March and the most recent being in late June for the solstice meeting. Two weeks he'd spent with Ava while Artemis split her time between Olympus and his mother's apartment.

Percy sighed and stepped around two drunks arguing over where they wanted to watch the firework display from. When they'd first left Olympus, he and Artemis had traveled to Gainesville, Florida. Since then they had been steadily working their way west; following the words of soothsayers and witches, blind prophets and spirit walkers, fortune tellers and psychics, and even one ancient great-granddaughter of Apollo who insisted on calling Artemis "Aunt", much to her dismay. Anyone who had any claim on the supernatural, whether real or feigned, they listened to and investigated. No matter where they looked though, there was no sign of a monster army led by a Giant. If fact, monsters seemed to have disappeared entirely. This latest rumor, learned from a Voodoo priestess in the bayous south of the city, had brought them here. To Bourbon Street on Independence Day.

Percy snapped out of his trance when a large, tanned man, arms covered in tribal tattoos, stepped between him and an unaware Artemis. The man, steps unsteady from drink, reached forward, and tried to put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. Percy growled involuntarily under his breath. Without breaking stride he reached over the man's shoulder and grabbed his wrist. A quick jerk spun the man to the side and Percy shoved the heel of his free hand into the outside of the outstretched elbow. The arm bent inward with a sickening crunch, and then Percy was past him. Artemis did not even flinch as the man's screams of pain rose behind them. The only acknowledgement she made was slowing her pace slightly to allow Percy to catch up.

When he was at her side she asked in a slightly amused tone, "Did you just break that mortal's arm Percy?" Her eyes never ceased scanning the crowd before them, but Percy could see her mouth twitch up in a small smile.

Percy shrugged, not bothering to look around, Artemis knew where she was going. "He tried to touch you," was the only explanation he gave.

Her smile widened. "Many people are touching me Percy," she said reasonably. "We are part of a crowd after all." Still her eyes scanned the street before them.

This time Percy scowled and checked his pocket for Riptide. It would do no good against mortals who stepped out of line, but the sword was a comfort. "I assure you Artemis, his intentions were anything but pure."

Artemis finally turned her smile on Percy. "Now you sound like Zoe," she said fondly. "You've become a hard man Percy, but in some ways I'm thankful for that. We'll need it in the future."

Percy grunted but did not reply. Instead he asked, "Are we almost there? I swear Apollo is trying to melt me with this damn heat." At her soft chuckle he added, "And why in Hades name is it not affecting you?"

Artemis shrugged. "I'm a goddess," was the only answer she gave. "And yes," she added after a moment, "we are. See that red neon sign halfway down the block? That," she sighed, "is unfortunately our destination."

Percy followed her gaze to sign she'd indicated. His dyslexia made it difficult to read at the best of times, but in his current mood he didn't even care to try. The shape of the sign, however, was unmistakable. "Really?" he asked flatly. "That's where we're going?"

Artemis gave a second resigned sigh, "Apparently there are a number of empousa employed there. We have no choice, we have to at least check it out." She paused then added after a moment, "I'd be happy if we could just find one. This lack of monsters has me on edge." She shook her head, "It's not natural."

Despite himself Percy chuckled. "Lead the way then," he said. "This should be interesting." Interesting indeed. He'd come to know Artemis well over the course of their six month hunt, and if anything the thought of her entering a strip club was more funny now than it would have been before. Beside him, Artemis sighed for a third time again.

Together they pushed through the milling crowds of red, white, and blue until they reached their destinations. Artemis, stopped, visibly steeled herself, took a deep breath, and then walked for the door. A large, heavily muscled man eyed them openly as they approached, his gaze lingering just a moment too long on Artemis, before he moved into their path and opened his mouth. He was too late. Artemis's hand shot out in a blur, and she snapped her fingers in front of his face. The man's eyes glazed over as his mouth slammed shut. He moved aside and opened the door. Percy felt a brow raise. "I didn't know you could manipulate the Mist," he said quietly as they entered the club.

Artemis shrugged as they walked down the long dark hall. "I don't do it often, but if there's an empousa in the building she knows we're here now. We won't have to go looking for her, she'll come to us hoping to find an easy demigod meal."

Percy nodded, he wasn't in the mood to go chasing after one of those blood-sucking succubuses anyway, and neither, it seemed, was Artemis. Despite how uncomfortable being here with Artemis would be, at least the club was blessedly cool, and that improved his mood somewhat. They reached the end of the hall, and walked into a large, dimly lit room. Percy's eyes widened, and he forced himself to focus on the far wall when he saw Artemis glance his way suspiciously. The room was maybe only a quarter full, but just about every woman he could see was in some form of lingerie or varying degrees of undress. _Not that I'd mind looking_, he thought, _but I have to live with this woman…wow, _he added to himself_, that sounded strange even to me. _Aloud he asked, "What now?"

Percy glanced at Artemis in time to see her roll her eyes at him. She looked annoyed. _Damn, _he thought_. It's like she can read minds_. On second thought, maybe she could. She was a goddess after all. "If I'm going to stay here I need a drink," she said. "Go get us something and meet me at that booth over there." She nodded to a dark corner of the room.

"Aye aye captain," Percy muttered under his breath as he turned toward the bar. Not low enough, and he chuckled at her indignant snort.

As he approached the bar the small man polishing a glass looked up. "What'll it be?" he asked, never ceasing his polishing.

"Bourbon. Neat," Percy said, grinning to himself. _I've always wanted to say that_. "And a glass of merlot."

The small man nodded and threw his towel over his shoulder then put the glass he'd been polishing on the bar. He reached back without looking, wrapped his fingers around a bottle, and then paused. "You want the good stuff?" he asked. Percy shrugged and nodded. _Why not? Olympus is footing the bill._ The bartender released the bottle he'd grabbed and took hold of another one, then poured the drink. Reaching under the bar he pulled out another glass and a bottle of wine. "Just take the bottle," he said. "Gotta use it once it's opened and no one else ever drinks this stuff. Too pricey." Percy nodded his thanks and slid the sea-green credit card his father had given him across the bar. The man opened the bottle, scanned the credit card, and then picked up another glass. As Percy turned away he began polishing the new glass as if he'd never stopped.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down beside her. They both sat with their backs to the wall. "Is that bourbon?" she asked. When Percy nodded she continued. "Do you even like bourbon?"

"No idea," he said truthfully. "Never had it, but I saw it in a movie once and wanted to try it." For the second time in a matter of minutes, Artemis rolled her eyes at him. Percy ignored her and raised the glass to his lips. Then found himself coughing and trying to keep the fiery liquid down. Beside him, Artemis laughed. _Well at least she's not annoyed anymore_, he thought. "Blah," he said aloud, placing the glass on the table. His mouth was on fire. "Taste like burnt wood smoke."

Still laughing, Artemis slid her glass toward him. "Here," she said. "We can share. At least you know you like this." Percy turned a glare on her that only seemed to make her more amused, before defiantly raising his glass and draining its contents. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and held his gaze even when his eyes began to water. Even in his discomfort he could tell she was holding back laughter.

Finally, the burning in his throat receded. "I've come to the conclusion," he said as evenly as he could with a numb tongue, "that I do not like bourbon."

Again, Artemis laughed, clear and pure. _She really does have a beautiful laugh_, Percy thought. "Here," she said. "A sip of wine will help wash away the taste." _That's twice now_, he realized_, that's she's offered to share a glass with me. Not very subtle Artemis_. Nodding his thanks, he raised the glass and sipped. "There's an empousa here," she said, serious once more when he'd lowered the glass. "I can feel her."

Percy glanced around. None of the strippers in the room seemed to match what he knew of empousa. "Well she's not down here," he said. "Must be in one of the private rooms upstairs."

"Then we wait," Artemis said settling back in her seat. "We're not going to let our only real lead in six months get away."

"Agreed," Percy said and settled back beside her. A thought came to him then, and he had to fight to keep his stoic mask in place. As nonchalant as possible, he reaching into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone she'd given him all those months ago.

Artemis eyed him warily. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking a picture," he said innocently, fighting to keep the smile from his face. "It's the only way anybody is going to believe you willingly came into a strip club." He lifted the phone, and leaned to make sure a few of the scantily clad women were in the background. It made a small shutter sound effect as he snapped the picture. He lowered the phone and began punching in a number. "Apollo is going to love this," he said, still trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis warned flatly, "I will end you." He looked up and met her eyes. _Ok_, he thought, _maybe I shouldn't push her too far_. Before he could reply her eyes shot past him and she said, "We've got company."

Putting the phone away, picture unsent, Percy turned to follow her gaze. A tall, long legged blonde who looked like she'd just stepped off of a Victoria's Secret runway was descending the spiral staircase across the room. She wore tall heals, thigh high fishnets, a garter, and not a stitch more. She reached the bottom of the stairs, locked eyes with Percy, and smiled. A familiar sense of wrongness came over him as she strode across the room, ample bared breast bouncing slightly with every step. She slipped into the booth across from them, and Percy had to fight to keep his eyes on her face as she stretched out to lounge across the whole bench. Beside him, he felt Artemis stiffen.

"I thought," she purred seductively, "that I was mistaken when I sensed the Mist being manipulated." _Is it getting warm in here?_ She batted her eyelashes, "I told myself that no demigod would be so foolish as to trespass on my territory." Percy had to swallow around a lump in his throat. An inviting smile, "It appears my senses are a perceptive as ever, however, despite my being…otherwise occupied." _Why can't I breathe?_

Artemis leaned forward, every muscle taunt, as she studied the monster. "You're Firstborn," she said, and the empousa's eyes shot to her. Percy took a deep, gasping breath as the spell broke. Both women, goddess and monster alike, ignored him. _This one is more powerful than Kelli_, he thought. "What is your name?" Artemis continued.

"Perceptive little demigod," the empousa purred. Artemis didn't flinch. "And steel willed as well," she continued when she saw her spell would not work on Artemis. "Very well. I am called Rubi."

"Ahh," Artemis said leaning back. "So not just one of the Firstborn, but the very first." Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Hecate has been looking for you Rubi."

Rubi tossed her hair over her shoulder in a dismissive gesture that made her large breast jiggle. Percy's breath caught again, and he had to fight to force the air out of his lungs. "Well Mommy can just keep on looking," she pouted in feigned innocence. Her gaze sharpened once more on Artemis. "You know things most demigods do not," she said. "Who are you?"

Artemis shrugged. "Call me Zoe," was all she said.

"Very well Zoe," Rubi said, purring once more. This time Percy was able to keep control of himself, if only just. "I am idly curious. Before I drain you both dry tell me, why are you here."

Artemis shrugged again, "We're here to torture information out of you." Her face took on a thoughtful expression, and she tapped her chin with a finger. "I suppose we could just ask, but after what you've just put my companion through I'm sure he'll want revenge. He is a hard one."

"I bet he is," Rubi said smiling suggestively. Percy blushed, but this time the spell had no effect on him. "Torture me is it? Well, I'm sorry but I can't let you mar my beautiful face, so I think I'll just have to kill you."

Artemis's brow creased as she studied the naked monster with mock intensity. "I don't know," she said after a moment's scrutiny. "I think a few scars would be an improvement. What do you think Percy?"

Rubi snarled, "Listen here you flat-chested little bitch…" In a blur Percy was across the table, Annabeth's dagger pressed against Rubi's throat.

"I know your kind," he whispered, fury seeping into his voice. He _hated_ feeling helpless. "No matter how fast you think you are, I promise, I'm faster. If you try to flash out you'll wake up in Tartarus. If I so much as think I hear a whisper of charmspeak I'll pin you to this booth. Do you understand me?"

Percy could hear the smile in Artemis's voice. "I told you he'd want revenge. Now I think it's time for a private show upstairs, don't you Percy?" Rubi's eyes widened as if his name finally got through to her, and he watched as naked fear etched itself across her face. _She recognizes my name_. He grinned evilly. _Good._

Percy nodded toward the stairs. "Stand up slowly," he said. "One wrong move and you're dead." Rubi nodded as much as the dagger at her throat would let her and slid from the booth. Percy followed. With the dagger now pressed against her lower back, Rubi led them across the room. No one but the bartender even spared them a glance, and Artemis blocked his view of the dagger. They reached the top of the stairs. _Time to teach this bitch just who she was trying to charmspeak_, Percy thought, and he sheathed the dagger. Faster than she could react, Percy grabbed Rubi's left wrist and twisted her arm behind her back before slamming her face first into the wall. Her nose collapsed with a sickening crunch, but the suddenly unsheathed dagger once again at her neck again kept her from crying out. He could see tears leaking from the corner her tightly shut visible eye, and a shudder of pain went through her body. "Find an empty room," he whispered to Artemis over his shoulder.

"Over here," came her whispered reply after a moment. Percy spun Rubi around and shoved her through the door.

The room was small, and even more dimly lit than the one downstairs. A low leather chair was the only furniture. Percy shoved the prisoner forward roughly, and she stumbled into the chair. "Sit," he growled, "if you move you die."

Artemis entered and closed the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was it really necessary to break every bone in her face before we even started asking questions?"

Percy glanced back toward the empousa. _Damn, I did more damage than I thought_. Rubi's face was a wreck. Her nose was shattered, along with it appeared, the entirety of the left side of her face. Blood leaked from what was left of her nose, and pieces of bone could be seen through the split skin covering what had once been a beautiful high cheek bone. Her left eye was already swollen shut, but tears were still leaking from her one good eye. The way she held her jaw suggested it might have been cracked as well. Blood dripped from her quivering chin onto her bared breast, but instead of flaunting her nudity as she'd done downstairs, now she pulled her knees up to cover herself and tried to sink as far as possible back into the chair. Percy shrugged and responded in a tone as indifferent as possible. "She annoyed me. Now she knows we mean business." He turned back to Artemis. "Firstborn?" he asked.

Artemis nodded. "All of the empousa are Hecate's daughters," she explained. "Rubi here is the oldest and most powerful, as you learned to your dismay downstairs. She's the one who broke Hecate's control over her sister's centuries ago. Hecate has been looking for her ever since."

Through the blood and tears, Rubi spoke. "What do you want?" she asked, words coming out between sobs.

Only the hand that suddenly appeared on his shoulder kept Percy from caving in the right side of her face. "No need for that yet Percy," Artemis whispered. "Let's find out what she knows first."

"I _hate_ feeling helpless," he growled, and Artemis nodded.

"I know you do," she said. "I do too, but we need her alive for now."

He continued glaring at the broken monster before him before cursing and turning away. "Fine," he said. "Ask your questions. Then she's mine."

"Very well," Artemis said, turning toward the prisoner. "You should know," she said in a conversational tone, "my real name is Artemis." She crouched down in front of the chair and Rubi flinched back, lone eye widening in more fear than before. Artemis studied her for a long moment before asking, "Where have the monsters gone. You're the first I've seen in six months."

"They've been summoned," Rubi answered eagerly, sobs finally subsiding. Though the damage Percy had done to her face made her voice nasally. That thought made him smile. "I alone among my sister's was able to resist. The others were too weak."

Artemis nodded, but never broke eye contact. "I'd guessed as much. Who summoned them, and where are they gathering?" Rubi opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She turned to look away. Artemis shook her head, "Rubi. Rubi. Rubi. That was a bad choice." Artemis rose and turned to Percy. "She's all yours," she said. "Just make sure you leave her alive."

"Wait!" Rubi yelled through a clenched jaw, and a quickly upraised hand from Artemis stopped Percy before he reached the prisoner. He cursed under his breath. "He'll kill me if I tell you," the monster whimpered.

Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think my companion will do if you don't?" she asked.

Rubi flinched back from the idea, and took as deep a breath as her shattered face would allow. Then she breathed one word. "Clytius."

"Where?" Artemis asked sternly, her impatience with the empousa seeping into her voice.

Rubi answered hurriedly. "Lac des Allemands," she said. "It's a lake about 25 miles west of he…" She cut off as Artemis's silver knife slid into her throat, and she exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

Calmly Artemis wiped the golden dust from the blade of her knife then turned to Percy. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, feigning calm. "I wanted her," he said. His voice was hard even in his own ears.

"You were angry and wanted revenge," she said reasonably. "One day you'll thank me for stopping you from doing what you wanted to."

Percy held her gaze for a moment longer then sighed and looked down. _Gods_, he thought, _she's right. Annabeth would weep if saw what I've let myself become_. "You're right," he said, voice cracking, and he felt the fury drain from his body. Shame tried to take its place, but he forced it down mercilessly. "Thank you."

Artemis smiled and stepped close. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It takes a special kind of person to admit when they're wrong," she said. "It shows you're healing Percy. Now come on. Let's get out of this wretched place."

**Artemis**

Half an hour after leaving that vile den of debauchery, _Dionysus would have loved that place_, Artemis was sitting across from Percy at a small café. She watched him carefully as he took a bite of the sandwich he'd ordered for lunch, oblivious to her scrutiny. He seemed like he was back to his normal self, but his reaction to the empousa's spell had been…extreme to say the least. She'd grown so used to the stoic mask he wore that she'd forgotten just how damaged he really was. Just how much pain he'd been through. _Such fury and cruelty hiding just below the surface_, she thought. _Dare I give my heart to this man?_ The thought was absurd, for she knew that eventually she would. _Perhaps in some ways I've already started to_, she conceded. The longer she spent in his company the less she disliked the idea, even though at times it was still hard to accept. He was a good man beneath the hard outer shell. Still, it would not do to forget what he was capable of.

Percy looked up from his meal. "So," he said, "this Lac des Allemands. You know where it is?"

Artemis nodded. "Like Rubi said, its west of the city. I've been there before. Mostly marsh and swamp with few dry places large enough to camp an army." She shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Percy grinned around a mouthful of food, "You've been everywhere before." He swallowed. "Well, I for one could use a break after that ordeal," he said. "Let put off going trudging through the swamp till tomorrow and take the rest of the day off. It's a holiday after all."

Artemis considered. _Yes_, she thought, _he could use a break after the stress he just went through. Hell, we could both use a break. Seeing him break like that hurt to watch_. She smiled. "Very well," she said. "I assume you want to go see Ava?"

Percy shook his head. "No," he said. "We just saw her. I've been too long from the sea. Let's go to a beach somewhere."

She raised an eyebrow at him. _He has to know that's impossible_, she thought. _He can't possibly be that thick_. "I'm a daughter of Zeus," she said. "You're father would kill me if I ever dared to enter his domain without his permission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said waving a hand dismissively. "Same reason I can never fly," he said. "Stupid sibling rivalry and all that. Anyway you have my permission, and that's good enough."

Artemis shook her head at his casual disregard for centuries of bad blood, and started to argue, but then thought better of it. _This is supposed to be for him after all_. She told herself. "I'll take you to a beach somewhere," she said after a moment, "but you'll be swimming alone. There is no way I'm getting in the water."

Percy just shrugged. "We'll see," was all he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "Where do you want to go," she asked.

Again, he shrugged and said, "Surprise me."

Artemis thought for a moment and then smiled. "Follow me," she said and rose. She led Percy into an alley beside the café and glanced around to make sure there were no mortals nearby. Incinerating someone would not be a good start to their day off. Satisfied, she reached up to grasp Percy's shoulder, and flashed away. The air was filled with the roar of crashing waves, and the smell of salt permeated everything. "How's this?" she asked Percy.

He looked around and smiled. "Just north of Miami," he said. "This is perfect."

"Good," Artemis said, and she sat down on the sand. She patted the place right next to her and Percy took a seat. "One of Apollo's private beaches," she explained. "He never gets near the water, your father intimidates him I think, but he does like to bring girls here."

Percy laughed, and Artemis watched as the tension visibly drained from his body. _Like the wilderness does for me_, she thought, _the sea relaxes him_. He leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows and said, "Thank you Artemis. I needed this."

She smiled to herself. "You're welcome Percy," she said, and then silence fell. For a long time, they sat side by side, staring out at the waves, each content in their own thoughts. Finally, Artemis broke the stillness. "Go out," she said. "Enjoy the water. I'll be here when you get done."

Percy sat still for a moment longer before saying, "Ok," and rising. He peeled off his shirt and shoes, tossed them on the sand behind him, and set off for the crashing waves. Artemis watched the muscles of his back ripple as he jogged across the sand. _Even as a mortal he has the body of a god_, she thought and blushed. Quickly, she averted her gaze. When her eyes found him again, which didn't take nearly as long as she thought it should have, he was standing in the shallows and talking to his father. Poseidon nodded and stepped past Percy. Alone, he approached Artemis, leaving Percy behind with the waves. She sighed, and rose as he drew near.

Poseidon nodded. "Artemis," he said in greeting.

"Uncle," she said, returning the gesture. "I had not expected to see you here. Has something happened?"

"No," Poseidon replied. "Percy was just telling me you recently succeeded in locating a Gigas in Louisiana." He grimaced, "Clytius, he says. Favored son of Gaea. He will not fall easily. If you need aid in this fight, I wanted you to know you can call on me. I will come."

_Well that's surprising_, Artemis thought raising an eyebrow. _Though I suppose it shouldn't be. Percy is his favored son after all_. "Thank you Uncle," she said. "Stand ready for the next couple of days. If we do not find him tomorrow, it will be the next day at the latest."

Poseidon nodded and turned back to the sea. After taking a few steps he looked back over his shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, in the seas Percy's word is law," he said. "If he gives you leave to enter my domain, then you have my leave as well." With that, the god of the seas disappeared in a geyser of salt water.

That shocked her. _Percy's word is law?,_ she thought as she sat back down. The implications of that were staggering. If Percy wanted to, he could usurp Triton's place as Poseidon's heir, and Poseidon would support him. Given Percy's new found immortality, the possibility of that happening sometime in the distant future was increasingly likely, and the sea god had to know that. _What is going on there_, she asked herself? The sudden clearing of a throat made her look up. "So," Percy said extending a hand. "Ready to go for a swim now?"

She eyed him up and down, and did not answer. Tall and broad-shouldered, he truly was a sight to behold. Well-muscled and tanned with a dusting of black hair across his chest he was the picture of an Olympic swimmer. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she took his hand, and stood. He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to go swimming in that?" he asked, eyeing her clothes.

She raised an eyebrow right back and let her annoyance seep into her voice. "If you think I will willingly let you see any more of me than you already have," she said seriously, "then you are sorely mistaken." _Maybe he could use a short stint as a jackalope for being so forward_, she mused. _Or maybe I could do something more creative. A mouse perhaps? No, that won't do either. _

Percy met her gaze without flinching. "If I'm to be your future husband," he responded just as seriously, "then you'd better get used to the idea of me seeing more of you."

Shock flung all thoughts of punishment from her mind. _How…how did he find out!? How long had he known!?_ She tried to form the words, but when she opened her mouth no sound emerged. She closed it again and stared up at him, eyes wide. Whatever he saw on her face amused him, and he grinned. "I continue to wonder," he mused slowly, "why you all believe I am so oblivious. I had suspicions since that first day in Boulder Artemis, but when you agreed to come hunting with me you confirmed it. The council would have never agreed to allow you to waste your time with me if there wasn't a good reason for it." He stopped and looked down at her clothes before returning his gaze to her eyes. "So I ask you again," he said. "Are you going to go swimming in that?"

Silently, still unable to form words and eyes still wide with shock, she continued to stare up at him. He continued to watch her struggle, that insufferable grin on his face. Slowly, inch by inch, she raised her right arm, and snapped her fingers. Her clothes disappeared, and in their place she wore a silver bikini. Modest as far as bikinis go, but a bikini none the less. His gaze never left her eyes, but his grin widened. "Let go," he said, and pulled her toward the waves.

* * *

So there's chapter nine, and to answer the question I've been asked numerous times since I began this story: Percy is not a fool! He's known all along! Well, he had suspicions anyway, and despite what he said, Artemis didn't confirmed them until there at the end when she changed clothes. If you'll notice, the last Percy POV we had was way back in chapter 6 just before the solstice meeting, and it was very short, giving away almost none of Percy's thoughts. That was intentional, I wanted to hide his suspicions. Early in this chapter, when Artemis offers to share a glass with him for the second time, I gave a little hint that he might know, but it was only a passing thing. Easily missed. So now the air is clear between them, and it will be exciting to see where the relationship goes from here!

I tried to keep the adult themes to a minimum, since the story as a whole is only rated T and I'm not ready to up to rating yet. Maybe in the future, but not yet. I like the idea of putting Percy and Artemis in uncomfortable or stressful situations; of squeezing them a little and finding out what comes out. Hence the strip club the squeeze Artemis, and the charmspeak to squeeze Percy. All in all, Artemis handled herself much better than Percy did. That was intentional. I wanted to show that though he may put on mask and lie to the whole world, himself included, he is still not well. The casual way he broke a mortals arm, and then his eagerness to torture Rubi even after they'd gotten the information they needed from her is a disturbing image of our beloved Percy. One most of us are not used to, and is without a doubt a central theme of this story.

Another thing I want to point out is how Percy's willingness to look at naked women here (he only doesn't because Artemis is there) is a stark contrast to his staunch denial to even think of another woman back in the early chapters. To me that signifies that he's finally getting over Annabeth. However do not be fooled, the pain may be gone, but the scars still remain.

Well, I hope you liked it! I wouldn't say this chapter was enjoyable to write (other than the end), but it was necessary. Thanks for reading! As always, leave a review and let me know what you think! Feedback from readers motivates me to write.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long wait between chapters, this one was just over three months, but life happened as it often does. I've been busier than I expected these past few months and just have not had the time to write. Finally though I finished this chapter.

Really this chapter and the last one should be read as one long, continuous scene. I really shouldn't have split them, but ohh well, it's done. Just some advice, read them together.

As always I don't own PJO. Without further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis watched Percy staring out to sea through the flickering flames of the beach fire. _He knows_. She still couldn't believe it. _He's known almost as long as I have and I couldn't see it_. Since he'd revealed that he was aware of what was supposed to be hidden knowledge earlier that day, she'd found herself in somewhat of a dreamlike state. Conscious of what was going on, and interacting normally, but unable to fully believe that reality was…well real_. I still can't believe I was so blind_, she thought. _That we all were_. Suddenly she felt a blush rising in her cheeks, and her eyes fell to the flames. _And I really can't believe I wore nothing more than this bikini for most of the day!_

"What are you smiling about," Percy asked suddenly. Her eyes, quickly focusing once more, shot to him. His face was stoic as ever, but she could see the amusement dancing in those sea green eyes. _It's like he can read my mind_, she thought.

Wanting to change the subject she asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Why'd you wait so long to tell me you knew?" she asked. "You made me look like a fool." That came out a little more accusatory than she'd have liked, but Percy had tough skin.

He just shrugged and stoked the fire. Much too hot for a fire, but it was now a familiar comfort for both of them. Plus it kept those insufferable mosquitoes away. They wouldn't bite her, but the buzzing was annoying. "Because I wasn't sure," he said after a moment. "I asked my father when we were at Olympus a few weeks ago, but he wouldn't tell me one way or another. Nico avoided the subject, and Thalia looked shocked I'd even suggest it. So I thought I'd take my chances and see what happened." He smirked. "Turns out I was right."

Artemis did not reply. She watched him as he continued to stoke the fire, seemingly as relaxed as ever. Working up her courage she decided to finally ask the question that had been burning inside of her for almost half the day. Taking a deep breath she asked. "And you're okay with this?" she asked. "With having to marry me of all people?"

The stoking stopped, but Percy's eyes never left the flames. All emotion disappeared from his eyes and face. He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked up to meet her eyes. Instead of answering he asked, "Are you?"

Artemis held his eyes for a long moment. _One of us is going to have to take the first step_, she told herself. _I have to do this_. Taking a deep breath, she answered slowly, fighting old instincts with every word. "I think," she said, "that maybe I am." Despite the truth of that statement, the words hurt to say.

Percy's eyes searched her own, looking for something in them to confirm or deny her statement. "Good," he sighed after a moment. "I think I am too." A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, "I guess we'll have to find out together."

"I guess we will," Artemis agreed softly, hoping against hope that he was not lying to her.

Silence fell on their small camp as they both peered deep into the flames, lost in private thoughts. Finally, once the fire was no more than a bed of coals, Percy broke the silence. "What's the plan for tomorrow," he asked.

Artemis shook herself and answered. "Late as it is we might as well stay here tonight," she said. Despite Poseidon's blessing, the thought of spending the night by the sea made her uneasy, but Percy would like it. "Apollo's beach house isn't far," she said. "Follow me." Together they rose, kicked sand on the still glowing coals, and began walking down the beach.

"Like I said earlier," began as they walked, "there's little land high enough to camp an army around Lac des Allemands, so it shouldn't be hard to find them. Once we do your father has offered his help."

Percy shook his head. "We won't need my father's help."

Artemis glanced at him as they walked and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Neither of us use magic," Percy said with a shrug. "He won't be able to fend off our attacks."

Artemis shook her head at him. "Normally I'd agree with you," she said, "but Clytius is Gaea's favorite son for a reason. He's formidable, and she will aid him. We should use all the help we can get."

Percy just shrugged and said, "We'll see." Ahead, the beach house had come into view.

* * *

The next morning found Artemis knee deep in the marsh grasses and muck of Lac Des Allemands as Percy stood out in the deeper water talking the lake's fish. After trudging through the mud for the better part of two hours looking for signs of the monster army, an annoyed Percy had finally cursed loudly and waded out without a word. Artemis chided herself silently for not thinking to ask the wildlife to aid them in their search herself. _Focus_, she told herself. _You can't go into a fight so distracted_. Vestiges of shock from the day before still clouded her mind, and she shook her head sharply to dispel them. Absent mindedness was one thing when lounging on the beach, but soon she'd be fighting one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Her current state of mind could get her and Percy killed. _Why couldn't he wait till after this fight to tell me he knew_, she thought irritably as she swatted mosquitoes away from her eyes. _That would have been the smart thing to do!_

Finally, after what seemed like a long drawn out conversation, Percy turned and began wading back toward her. "Well," Artemis asked, a little more irritation than she intended seeping into her voice. If Percy heard it he ignored it.

"We're on the West bank of the lake," he said looking up at the sun. "Fish aren't the smartest of animals, but the impression I get is that there's something happening on the North bank." His eyes fell to hers and he shrugged tiredly. "Let's look there. It's better than trying to circle the whole god-forsaken lake while fighting this damned mud."

_Damned mud indeed_, Artemis thought tiredly. The sun was only halfway to its zenith and both of them were already worn out. "Very well," she said aloud, "but first we're going to find some high ground and rest. Both of us are too tired to fight right now. We'll continue this afternoon." Without waiting for his reply, Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed them away. They reappeared a few miles to the South on a small area of high ground. A single, ancient oak tree grew from the center of the small island.

Percy looked around appraisingly, then sat down, his back against an old gnarled root, with a relieved sigh. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he said, "I never would have guessed how tiring it is to just walk through mud." Artemis sat beside him, and with a groan he raised his head. _He complains as much as Apollo_, she thought to herself wryly. "How'd you know of this place?" he asked.

Artemis shrugged and responded absently, "I've camped here with my hunters before." Her mind was elsewhere. "Rest Percy," she told him. "You'll need your strength this afternoon if what you learned from the fish is true."

"You've been everywhere," he mumbled sarcastically, but he obeyed. His head fell back onto the old root, and his eyes closed. Moments later he was breathing the deep breaths of sleep.

Artemis sighed. With a wave of her hand the mud and grime vanished from her and Percy's clothing. _At least now he can rest comfortably_, she though as she stretched out on the soft grass herself. Closing her eyes, she quested with her mind. _Uncle_, she thought. _We will be upon the Gigas in a matter of hours_.

Poseidon's deep voice sounded in her mind. _I come, then_.

_No_, Artemis sent back. _Percy does not wish for aid. Stand ready. I will call upon you should circumstances require_.

The sea god's dissatisfaction was evident in the tone of his reply. _Very well_, he said stiffly. _But do not allow harm to come to my son Artemis_, he finished letting the silent threat hang between them. With that Poseidon's mind was gone.

Artemis sighed again. _You're almost more trouble than you're worth Percy_, she thought looking toward his sleeping form. _You've place me firmly between you and your father, and that's a place no sane person wants to be_. Shaking her head at her own inner monologue, she looked skyward and tried to relax.

**Percy**

As it turned out, the information he'd been able to glean from the simple minds of the fish had been correct. Crouching in the tall march grasses on the edge of the lake, Percy and Artemis surveyed the camp before them. "This isn't all of them," Artemis hissed beside him. "Where are they gathering?"

Percy risked a quick glance toward her. Her normally silver hunting garb was now a mixture of browns and greens, as was the bow she clutched in her left hand. He looked down at himself and snorted a silent laugh. Guess she didn't like my clothes either. The pants and shirt he wore were nearly identical to the ones Artemis wore. "Didn't like my outfit," he asked?

She turned to look at him and he could see her perfect pale brows were drawn down in confusion. _She expected more monsters_, he realized. "I didn't want you giving away our position," she said absently. She was right, Percy knew. There should have been more monsters gathered here. They'd gone six months without seeing a single one, expecting to find them gathering all in one place, but the army before them was just over 50 strong. There was only one explanation.

"There's another army in the area," Percy said aloud.

"If this is the average size of a Giant army then I'd say there's more than one," Artemis said. "I was expecting several hundred at least." Shaking her head she continued, "I just hope they're not too close."

Percy nodded his agreement. Together, they could take the small army amassed before them, Giant or no, but if a second Giant showed up with reinforcements things could get messy. "We'd be able to sense them if they were," Percy said. From this short distance even he could feel Clytius's powerful aura pressing down on him like a mountain. The Giant didn't even bother trying to cloak himself. That was either a sign of supreme arrogance, or the baiting of a trap. Percy couldn't decide which, and from the battle in her eyes, neither could Artemis.

"Perhaps," was all she murmured. After a moment, her face hardened. "Either way, we have a job to do." Her shining silver eyes met his, and he caught just the faintest hint of excitement in their depths. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "You go for Clytius. Keep him busy while I thin out the monsters," she ordered. "Then we'll finish him together." His small grin expanded evilly, and he quickly checked his weapons. _Finally some action,_ he thought. It had been too long.

Percy looked up. "Ready," he said, and together he and Artemis burst from the marsh grasses. Side by side they silently crashed into the unaware monster's flank, clouds of golden dust forming around them as the still afternoon came alive with screams of fury and pain. Percy pushed hard, trying to reach the Giant on the opposite side of the camp, and quickly outpaced Artemis who was more focused on inflicting maximum damage. In a matter of moments he was through. He paused, looking around. _Where is he!?_ Percy though frantically. An arrow from somewhere behind ricochet off his upper arm, but Percy he it. "Damn you Clytius!" Percy bellowed. "Show yourself!"

The late afternoon sun was low on the horizon, and the shadows of the surrounding trees were long. From the shadow of the largest tree stepped a twenty foot tall monstrosity. Garbed in in shadows, and holding an enormous black Stygian Iron blade, the Giant advanced, shining eyes bright with malice.

Despite himself, Percy nearly took an involuntary step back before steeling his nerves. _No playing around with this one_, Percy thought. _He's all business_. Percy reached out with his powers, and behind him the lake roared in answer. Without looking back, Percy sent the massive wave of lake water at the silently advancing Giant. Shadows shot from the Giant's body to strike the wave of muddy water. When water and shadow met, Percy felt his power over the surge severed. He stumbled from the force of the mental blow, and shook his head quickly to clear his mind. "Alright," he muttered, as the now directionless water soaked the ground around him. "Let's do this the old fashioned way." Raising Riptide high, he charged.

**Artemis**

As she fought, Artemis tried to find Percy through the fray. Towering overhead, she could see the shadow wrapped form of Clytius striking and dodging what she assumed was Percy. After Percy's initial outburst, the two danced their deadly dance in silence, both evidently intent on the others demise.

_I have to reach him_, Artemis thought, and began fighting her way in the Giant's direction. A hellhound lunged, and she pivoted cleanly around its massive head to plant a gleaming silver hunting knife in the base of its skull. A cyclops reached to grab her with its bone crushing grip, and she neatly spun out of its reach, hamstringing the vile creature. None of the monsters posed any real threat to a goddess, but they did take longer than she liked to work through.

Finally she broke through to the other side of the camp, and caught a glimpse of Percy fighting. A thin layer of water swirled at blinding speeds in a disc around his feet, disintegrating any earthen hands that rose from the ground to bind him. Where the water got to close to Clytius it fell away, but more always rose to take its place. Percy was matching the Giant blow for blow. Artemis grinned, _He's found a way to neutralize the Earth Mother's influence. Now all I have to do is finish here and together we can take him down_. An earth-shattering roar split the air and Artemis's grin fell away.

"_Di immortales_," she swore and spun. The few monsters left before her scattered, scrambling for the edges of the camp. Those too slow were thrown bodily into the air as the abomination burst through the trees. Seeing the drakon, Artemis relaxed somewhat. _One of the lesser cousins_, she thought thankfully. The Aethiopian Drakon's bright green eyes met hers and it roared again.

With a thought her bow was in her hand and she released an arrow before the serpent could react. The roar cut off short as her arrow found its way to the back of the drakon's throat, and Artemis was charging. _This is a big one_, she thought as she closed. _Almost fifty feet long_. The drakon's head shot out like a striking snake when she was still a dozen feet away, and she smoothly sidestepped the lunge, placed the tip of her knife between two scales on the serpents neck, and pushed with all her might. The knife sank into the Drakon its full length, and the monster jerked its head back, screaming in pain. Artemis followed the wounded creature. Acid flew from the beast's mouth, and with a curse Artemis threw herself to the side. She dodged the main stream, but specks of the fiery liquid fell onto her lower body and pain blossomed. She forced it down mercilessly as she rolled to her feet, bow once again in her hands. "Now you've made me angry," she muttered at the drakon. Two more arrows flew, with the full force of her godly power behind them. Each found an eye, and the drakon exploded into a shower of golden dust violently enough to kill the nearest monsters as well.

Sagging in pain, Artemis spun, eyes searching for Percy. When she found him, her face grew pale.

**Percy**

The earthen hands had begun rising almost immediately after he and the Giant had crossed swords. The spinning disc of water was a simple, if annoying, fix that forced him to divert much needed concentration from his sword play. Any time Clytius drew too close the water disc would begin failing and he had to fight to keep it in place. Even with the distraction he was still confident enough in his skills and his ability to believe he could defeat the Giant. Then the Earthborn had begun to rise.

Cursing, Percy ducked under a sharp stone he assumed was meant to be a sword, and disintegrated the Gegeines with a blast of water before ducking as the giant Stygian Iron blade nearly took his head. _Where the hell is Artemis!?_ Percy screamed inside his head. He was good, but not this good. No one could stand alone against an army of Earthborn and a Gigas while the Earth Mother herself was trying to pull him into her bosom. His spinning disk failed and Percy danced away knowing Clytius had drawn close. Moments later an earthen hand closed around empty air where he had been standing and sank into the earth. He slashed at Clytius's knees, and tried to slip behind the Giant. An Earthborn rose in his path and Percy halted. The Stygian Iron blade lashed out, and Percy was barely able to turn it aside, the deflected blade cleaving the newly risen Earthborn in two.

Percy retreated, still blasting earthen hands and Earthborn with water, and narrowly avoiding the midnight blade. Then something stuck him from behind, the ground rushed up to meet him, and darkness fell.

**Artemis**

When Artemis turned, she saw the Celestial Bronze shield strike Percy in the back of the head. The thrower, a centaur, yelped with glee as the point of Clytius's Stygian Iron blade dipped and struck, pinning Percy to the ground. _Thank the Fates for the curse_, she thought as she drew. Pouring every ounce of power she had left into the arrow, she released. As the arrow flew she sent out a mental plea for help, and fell to her knees, body suddenly weak. _Poseidon!_

The arrow flew true, striking Clytius in the temple with enough force to lift him from the ground and send him crashing into the tall cypress trees at the edge of the camp. The cursed blade fell beside Percy, thankfully not touching his flesh. With all the power of a hurricane, Poseidon arrived then, the Earth shaking at his fury. The remaining monsters fled. The sea god looked around, eager for something to destroy in his rage. Artemis pushed herself to her feet as his eyes fell on the motionless Giant. Poseidon stalked forward, raised his trident high, and then brought it down with a roar of fury, pinning Clytius through the stomach to the ground. An Earthen hand began to form and Poseidon stomped a foot, the earthquake intensified. "Try it Gaea," Artemis could hear him growl. "I dare you." As Artemis reached Percy the hand fell away. The Earth stopped shaking.

Poseidon turned, rage subsiding, and hurried toward them as Artemis helped Percy to his feet. "What happened?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

Percy opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, hanging his head in exhaustion and leaning heavily on her shoulder. _Weak as I am we both might end up in the mud soon_, Artemis thought. "Stygian Iron," Artemis answered tiredly for him. "A drakon showed up and I had to fight it off. When I turned back around Clytius had him pinned to the ground with his sword." Her head sank wearily, and Poseidon stepped forward quickly to take Percy from her. She smiled thankfully. "Trying to absorb Percy's soul when he realized he couldn't pierce his flesh I assume. I stopped it in time, if only just," she finished.

Poseidon nodded and looked down at his weary son, then shook his head. "We need another demigod," he said. "Percy is too weak. I'll go to Camp…"

"No!" Percy's stern if quiet voice cut in. He took a number of short breaths to steady himself, then with what looked like an enormous force of will, straitened. Artemis was shocked, weak as he was, he was able to lift his gaze and met his father's eyes. "I'll do it," he said. Percy waited for Poseidon's hesitant nod before bending down and pulling Annabeth's dagger from his ankle sheath. Artemis watched silently as he forced himself to straighten once more, then began walking slowly toward the fallen Giant. After a moment, she followed.

They reached Clytius together, and without ceremony Percy drove the dagger through his left eye. Artemis caught him as he collapsed.

**Percy** (Three days later)

Percy opened his eyes to early morning sunlight streaming through the window. Disoriented, he looked around worriedly. _Where am I_, he thought as he tried to rise and fell back into the bed with a gasp. "Whoa," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Big mistake." He felt as if he'd been run over by a train. His whole body hurt. Every muscle was sore with the dull ache of a beating. _Ok focus,_ he told himself. _I'm in my bedroom in Mom's apartment. How did I get here?_ "What in Hades name happened," he asked the empty room.

A clear, pure, if slightly exasperated voice answered from the corner of the room. "For the second time your pride almost saw us killed," Artemis said. "Next time," she said sternly, "we do it my way." Percy rolled his eyes and turned his head in search of her. She was leaning against the wall in the corner, arms crossed and studying him with features sharp as a hawk. Her eyes softened after a moment. "You're lucky to be alive Percy," she told him quietly.

The fight came back to him then and he grunted. The blow that knocked him to the ground, the crushing weight as Clytius tried to push his sword through the curse, the spreading coldness as the damned iron drained away his life force. He'd known a true moment of panic then and tried to prepare for the end even as he fought the darkness with everything left inside of him. "Stygian Iron," he mumbled softly. "Makes sense it would work through the curse I guess." He chuckled then and said more warmly, "Good thing I didn't think to try it before you found me, huh? Then you'd be deprived of my company."

Percy saw Artemis's mouth twitch up at the corner as she shook her head in exasperation, and he let himself feel a moment of satisfaction at easing her tension. Striding forward she sat on the edge of the bed. "You've been out for three days," she said simply. "Your father and I thought you'd rest best here, so when you collapsed we brought you to your mother. She was worried at first, but Apollo assured us you'd recover."

Percy looked around worriedly. "Where is she," he asked.

"Finally resting," Artemis answered. "I was here yesterday evening with Apollo checking on you, and Paul asked me to watch over you during the night so Sally would sleep. She sat with you the first two days, and was exhausted by last night, but refused to leave. When I said I'd stay she finally went to get some sleep." Artemis smirked and added, "I guess she assumed your future wife would look after you as well as your mother."

Percy fought down a blush. _Gods_, he thought, _I hope I'll get used to that one day_. The idea of marrying Artemis still made him slightly uncomfortable. He liked her well enough, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that even contemplating the idea was a betrayal of Annabeth's memory. _I'll have to_, he told himself, _I don't have a choice_. His allegiance to Olympus demanded no less. Aloud he asked, "She knows then?"

Artemis simply nodded, "Paul told her last night. Though gods only know how he found out. I assumed Nico told him, but the boy denied it."

Percy shrugged, then winced at the dull aching it caused. "I'm really not used to pain," he muttered, ignoring Artemis's amused grin. "He's a smart man," Percy said in a louder voice. "He probably figured it out himself."

"Maybe," Artemis began, but cut off as the door swung open and in ran a bouncing Ava.

"Percy's awake," she screamed back out the door before launching herself onto the bed. Percy grunted in pain as he sat up to catch her, then grunted again when she threw her arms around his neck. A quick squeeze and a moment later she was gone, lifted away by a smiling Artemis. Percy fell back into the bed thankfully.

"Alright Ava," Artemis said in a warm but stern voice. "Your brother awake, but he's still in pain. Sit right here beside me and you can talk to him."

"Ok Artemis," Ava said in a respectful tone, and then turned back toward Percy. "I thought you said you were indestructible!"

Percy chuckled and suppressed a wince. "I've told you sis, I'm invulnerable. I can still get hurt."

Ava stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty expression. "Well that's silly," she declared. "You should be indestructible."

"Gods help us if he were," Artemis muttered behind Ava. "His head is already big enough as it is."

Together Ava and Artemis chuckled at his indignant "Hey!"

Suddenly Ava jumped down from the bed, "I'm going get mom!" she said, and was gone as fast as she'd appeared.

Artemis sighed and rose. "I better go stop her from waking you mother so early," Artemis said. "She needs her rest," her eyes sharpened, "and so do you. Relax Percy, I'll be just outside if you need me," she said as she walked after Ava.

Percy nodded as Artemis closed the door behind her. He closed his eyes, and though he could have sworn he wasn't tired, sleep took him in a matter of moments.

* * *

So we really got the full range of emotions in this chapter. Contentment then tension/apprehension on the beach. Annoyance and anger in the search. Anger, fear, and panic during the battle. Confusion and a touch of happiness back at the apartment. Talk about a roller coaster of emotions here. It was kind of confusing to keep everything straight during the writing process, so I hope everything is clear here with the final product. I'm pretty sure it is, but I'm a worrier sometimes.

We finally get a glimpse into Percy's feeling about the whole situation with Artemis, and it's a little worrisome. He's not completely comfortable with it, though he's trying to be, which makes sense really. This is a complex situation involving two complex characters. It's not supposed to be a cut and dry easy cruise to a happy ending. There are going to be many, many bumps along the way.

Also I just want to say how hilarious it is to me that Artemis is acting like a concerned housewife. Ok, housewife isn't the correct term, she's just helping care for a sick friend, but still it was fun to write.

Percy's pride continues to be a problem. That's two Giant's they've faced together and both times his pride has gotten one of them injured. First Artemis and now Percy. He really should have just let his father help. He's also very quick to anger in this chapter, but he's also quicker to laugh and joke as well (really this observation is for both this chapter as well as the previous one). We'll have to see where that leads together.

Stygian Iron is iron that's quenched in the Styx, and is itself cursed by the Styx. Since I decided I didn't want Percy completely invulnerable I decided that Stygian Iron would be the logical choice to sidestep the curse of Achilles, after a fashion at least. Makes sense to me that one curse of the Styx can do strange things to another. It can't hurt him physically, but it's no less deadly because of it. I have no idea if this is cannon or not, but it is for this story.

Unimportant side note, I grew up in south Louisiana and have trudged through marshes similar to the one in the chapter on more than on occasion. As a matter of fact I was doing it this past Saturday, but my trip was only about one hundred yards. It sucks by the way. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to walk only a few yards when you sink up to your waist or more with every step into mud the consistency of melted ice cream. Fighting that for two hours would be enough to wear anyone out, so that's why Artemis and Percy were so tired so early in their search.

I think that's about it. As always thank you to both my new and loyal readers! (And a shout out to without a doubt my most loyal reader dogbiscuit1967) If you have and questions, comments, criticisms, suggestions, and/or (hopefully) praise, then leave a review and let me know! Knowing people are reading my stories is what makes me love writing them, so please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 11

So this is the chapter I've had in mind from the beginning. It's actually the first idea I had for this story, and what I build the rest of the tale around. Brace yourselves. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Percy**

"I still think you're over reacting," Percy grumbled as he walked up the hill beside Artemis. He'd been in a foul mood all day, and the uphill hike was not helping it any. "And why'd we have to drive here? I hate traffic." In truth he still hurt everywhere, and sitting in a car for over an hour didn't help his stiff muscles. "Flashing would have been so much easier," he muttered trying to distract himself from what was really bothering him.

If Artemis noticed his disgruntled attitude she ignored it. "It's only been a few days Percy," she responded evenly. "Your body is still too traumatized to handle any godly form of transportation, so we do it this way." Ahead, Percy could make out Peleus wrapped around the base of Thalia's Pine. "Besides," Artemis said with a hint of a smile in her voice, "I wouldn't want to scare the children." She paused before adding, "Too much anyway."

"This is unnecessary," Percy said adamantly, unable to contain his frustration any longer, much more adamantly than he really felt. The past few days had been nearly a constant argument over this new plan of hers, and his patience was wearing thin. "We don't need help. There's no need to put other people in danger!" In truth her plan terrified him. The last person who had helped him fulfill a great prophecy had wound up dead. _What if I can't protect them_, he thought? _Gods I can't be responsible for another friend's death. I wouldn't be able to take it_.

Artemis stopped and turned, grabbing his arm to halt him as well. She studied his face with those piercing silver eyes, and Percy couldn't hold her gaze. He looked away; sure his terror was etched plainly across his face. After a moment Artemis released his arm and raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, and turning his face back toward her. "Listen to me," she said softly, but firmly. "What happened was not your fault, and your friends' safety is not your responsibility. If anyone chooses to come with us it will be their choice, no one will force them." She paused for a moment and the sternness faded from her features. Her eyes softened and she continued more gently. "Do not take from them the opportunity to fight for their lives Percy, because that's what they'll be doing. If we fail this world as you know it dies. You don't have to be the only hero in the world Percy. Trust me, that is a lonely place to be."

Percy opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Finally after a moment he was able to croak out, "How..?"

Artemis just smiled fondly. "Sometimes I think you forget I'm a three thousand year old goddess. I can read people. Especially you after all these months." Percy wasn't sure how he felt about that. It still felt like a betrayal of Annabeth's memory to him. He ignored the offending feelings. Her hand fell and they turned back up the hill resuming their climb. "A blind man could see the thought of others fighting your battles terrifies you Percy, but we can't do this alone." They walked in silence for a moment then in a quieter voice she whispered as if to herself, "Before this is done we'll have to send our daughter into the fray as well."

Percy wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that last bit, but her own terror at the thought broke through to him. The sound of Artemis's fear gave him the strength to fight down his panic. _Our daughter_ he though incredulously. _Gods that is so strange_. He'd only recently gotten used to the idea of traveling with Artemis; the thought of marrying and having a child with her was too outlandish to contemplate. Ignoring the guilt that line of thinking always brought on, he decided to try and break some of the tension. "Daughter," he asked with mock indignation? "What makes you think we're going to have a daughter? I'm thinking it's going to be a boy myeslf. A son would be a much better warrior if you and I are anything to go by." She swatted his arm, much harder than was strictly necessary, and he was chuckling at her genuine indignation as they crested the hill. Below was Camp Half-Blood. Sighing loudly, but still chuckling softly, Percy said, "Ok. Let's get this over with." Together they walked down the hill.

**Artemis**

Percy sat talking with the older demigods around the ping pong table in the Big House. Veterans of the Second Olympian War all, these were the best soldiers Olympus had to offer. _At least he's laughing now_, Artemis thought. _Those two sons of Hermes would mock him mercilessly if they'd have seen his panic from earlier_. She watched Percy through the doorway of Chiron's office, trying to ignore Dionysus's complaints. "…finally got rid of those brats, and you had to bring them back!" his voice finally broke into her thoughts.

Sighing, Artemis turned to Dionysus. "Ohh be quiet. Everyone knows you secretly love your campers Dionysus, drop the act with me."

Dionysus cut off instantly and glared at her. Finally he grumbled, "Yes. Well, that _pet_ of yours might not be so bad, but the others are just a pain."

Rolling her eyes, Artemis turned to Chiron. "These are all you could gather?" The day she and Poseidon had brought Percy to his mother's apartment to heal she'd contacted Chiron and asked him to gather these veterans. The days of her and Percy hunting Giants alone were over. Though it hurt her pride to admit it, this was too big of a job for the two of them to do alone. _Before I always had my hunters to help me with jobs like this_, she told herself. _Just think of these as your new hunters_. The thought bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"All the others have begun personal lives outside of the Greek world," he said. "If you command me I'll contact them, but I did not want to interrupt their happiness unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Happiness," Artemis asked? "What about these, they're not happy?"

"Lady Aphrodite has blessed the veteran who desired it in their hearts," Chiron answered. "Some are now married and have started families of their own, though they are unaware of her interference. Others Lady Athena has blessed and they have gone to college and started careers in the mortal worlds. Many wanted nothing to do with the Greek world after the war and have gone their own way." He paused then looking sorrowful. "The war was a trying time for us all. I do try to keep in touch with as many as possible though." He nodded to the game room. "These are the few who wanted to remain in the Greek world after the war, so I called them first."

Artemis smiled. "Father should really take this job from Dionysus and give it to you Chiron; you're the best mentor these children could hope for."

Dionysus grunted his agreement, and Chiron blushed from the praise. Clearing his throat he continued. "Katie Gardner is one who will probably not be much help on your quest, her talents lie in other areas than combat, but she is a veteran so I called her as you commanded." Artemis smiled again, this centaur was the perfect servant of Olympus, always obedient and courageous. _A better servant that many of us deserve_, she thought looking at Dionysus. Laughter came from the other room, a response to some unheard joke. Chiron sighed. "The Stoll brothers are both good fighters, but their mischievous nature would make me hesitate to take them on a prolonged quest. Lord Hermes probably wouldn't let them go anyway. He's been using them as his personal messengers these past few years. Clarisse is one of the best warriors I've ever trained. You'll want her My Lady if she's willing. Will is Lord Apollo's son, an excellent healer, and I'm sure he'll follow Nico if you decide to take him. Those two don't like being separated for all Nico tries to hide it."

Artemis nodded. "Nico has already decided to accompany us, and Hestia has given Thalia permission as well." She thought for a moment. "A healer will probably be of some use, so Will will be welcome." She rose and Chiron followed suit, Dionysus did as well, if more slowly. "We'll have to see if the others want to come or not. I promised Percy I'd let them make the decision themselves."

Artemis walked into the game room and conversation cut off the demigods around the table rose in respect. _You're trained them well Chiron_, she thought. _Well...mostly_. Of course, Percy was the last one on his feet. He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Finally," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever decide to join us."

Artemis almost laughed. Save for Nico and Thalia, and Dionysus who didn't appear to be paying attention, shock painted the faces of everyone in the room. _Smart move Percy_, she thought. _Get this out of the way early so they'll relax_. Percy's satyr friend Grover looked torn between running and hiding under the table. The Oracle standing beside Percy, Rachel was her name, looked about ready to swat him in the back of the head, but was unsure how Artemis would react. The others were too shocked to move. "If you missed me that much," Artemis replied lightheartedly, "all you had to do call out. I could have used an excuse to get away from my complaining half-brother anyway."

Percy snorted a laugh, "Ever since I woke up you've done nothing but hover," he said. "I needed the break."

Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled out the chair at the head of the table. "I don't recall you complaining much when you needed help to even get out of the bed this morning," she said. "Though, to your credit," she continued musingly, "you were able to dress yourself, so that's something at least." One of the Stoll brothers broke into laughter, and Percy blushed a deep crimson. Artemis smiled, and addressed the room. "Relax everyone," she said sitting. "You lot have nothing to fear from me. Speak freely. Any friends of Percy are friends of mine. Please, sit."

Rachel appeared to come to a decision then. Reaching up, she swatted Percy in the back of the head, and then sat with a nod toward Artemis. "Hey," Percy said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being rude," she said primly, and nodded for him to sit. _Ohh I like this Oracle, Brother, _she thought_. You finally picked a good one._ He did so grumbling, and the others followed suit. Chiron rolled his wheelchair up to take the place to Artemis's right, and Dionysus took the seat at the other end of the table summoning a diet Coke. Artemis considered summoning a glass of wine just to annoy him for his earlier comments, but discarded the idea. The others spread out between them.

"I'm sure," Artemis began, "that Percy has at least told you why we're here." She waited for the demigods to nod. "Then I don't see any reason to waste time," she said. "We need help. Nico has already volunteered, and Hestia has given Thalia permission to join, but I'd be willing to take more if any of you would like to join us."

Beside Nico, Will spoke. "If Nico's going then I guess I will too," he said. The tall athletic looking blond shrugged, looking sheepish. "Besides," he said looking between Artemis and Percy, "Dad made it pretty clear that I need to go to take care of you two. His words, not mine," he added quickly when Percy's gaze hardened.

Artemis rolled her eyes, but ignored the comment. _Can't help meddling can you Brother_, she thought sending her consciousness toward him.

_Love you too Sis_, Apollo thought back.

It was Thalia who answered. "A healer would be helpful to have," she offered, "and another archer in the group would be useful as well."

Artemis nodded, remembering back to when having a healer nearby when facing a Giant had probably saved her life. "Very well," she said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Clarisse said. "Dad would disown me if I passed up a chance to kill a Giant. Can't say I'd blame him either, I'd do the same thing." She grinned evilly looking at Percy, "Besides, you'll need at least one person who can fight a battle without ending up bedridden."

Percy just raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Give me a few more day to recover then meet me in the arena, we'll put that claim to the test." He turned to the Stoll brothers. "What about you two," he asked?

Travis shrugged. "We've been working for Dad these past few years, and I can ask, but I doubt he'd let us off to go." He nodded toward his brother, "Busy as he is he won't want to lose his two best workers." Across the table Katie snorted in disbelief.

Connor smirked and asked, "What about you Gardner?"

Katie raised both hands shaking her head. "My questing days are done," she said. "I'll help in other ways if I can, but I'm no warrior."

Artemis nodded. She'd expected as much given Chiron's assessment. "Six members then," she said. "This will be a crowded quest."

Thalia grinned. "I think we can make it work," she said. _Fates send it's so_, Artemis thought. _So, so much is riding on this group._

* * *

Later that night, Artemis found herself back at Paul and Sally's apartment with her newly recruited demigods. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Percy laughing with his friends in the living room. Ava, excited beyond all reason by the number of new people, bounced from lap to lap. She sensed Sally's presence behind her and turned to greet the woman with a smile. "Thank you once again," Artemis said, "for dinner."

Sally waved Artemis's gratitude off. _She's grown more comfortable around me_, Artemis thought still smiling. "Please," Sally said. "After all you've done for my son dinner is the least I can do for you, My Lady. Anything in my power is yours. You only need to ask."

"As far as I'm concerned the company is payment enough," Artemis told her. "I grew accustomed to living with Evelyn. I liked it there. Female human companionship is something I've missed these past few months."

Together they turned toward the laughing demigods sitting around the living room. Clarisse was trying to scare Ava with some over the top story about the quest for the Golden Fleece and Polyphemus's carnivorous sheep. "Well, My Lady," Sally said at her side. "You're always welcome here." With that she patted Artemis's arm in a distinctly maternal way, and went to join her children her children.

After a few moments, Paul took Sally's place beside Artemis. She acknowledged his presence with a nod, and together they watched in silence. "It's a relief to see the two of them happy again," Paul said after a moment.

Again, Artemis nodded her agreement. "It will take some time," she said, "but Percy is healing. Hopefully being around family and friends so often will keep him from going back down a dark path." _Fates send it so anyway_, she thought thinking back to his treatment of Rubi. Things between she and Percy were finally starting to smooth out. "You, Sally, and Ava, along with Poseidon, Thalia and Nico pulled him back from that edge. Now we just have to make sure he stays back."

Beside her Paul grunted and Artemis turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Forgive me, My Lady," he said, before continuing. She'd given up months ago trying to convince him not to use the honorific. "Percy is without a doubt much better than he was at Christmas, but I think you're selling your own part in that short."

"What do you mean," Artemis asked him curiously. "All I've done is make sure he stays in touch with his family and friends."

"You've done more than that My Lady," Paul said watching her over the rim of his glasses. "He'd never admit it right now, most likely not even to himself, but he's fond of you." Paul looked down, seeming somewhat embarrassed. "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but his mother and I can see it. I'm sure Poseidon could too if the man ever stopped worrying. Whatever you're doing, it's working."

Artemis looked back toward the living room, eyes falling on Percy. _He's fond of me is he,_ she thought? She braced herself for the anger that usually rose with that line of thinking, but strangely none did. All she felt was a slightest feeling of contentment. "I've been a traveling companion to him Paul," she said. "Nothing more."

Beside her Paul shrugged. "I've read the fatal flaw of Poseidon's children is loyalty. Maybe to one whom loyalty means so much, loyal companionship is enough."

_Well that makes sense I guess_, she thought. _Looks like the Fates might have known what they were doing after all._ "I've been meaning to ask you," Artemis said after a moment. "How did you know what Percy and I would one day become?"

Paul grimaced. "Poseidon told me," he said. "He wanted to look out for Sally, Ava, and I to make sure Gaea doesn't come at us to get to Percy, so he filled me in and let me know he'd be watching." Paul shook his head ruefully, "I'm thankful for the protection I guess, but having my wife's ex-lover watching me all the time does feel strange."

Artemis cursed quietly. "Stupid," she muttered to herself. "I'm talking about me Paul," she added quickly when he glanced at her, "not you. I should have thought of that before now." _Gods_, she thought, _I'm losing my touch_. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"He, Athena, and Hestia came to me the same day you and Percy left the first time," he said. "I think they had Hecate set wards around the apartment as well."

Artemis felt her eyebrows rise at that. "Powerful protectors indeed," she said, "and more diligent than I have been. For that I'm sorry Paul."

"No need, My Lady," he said. "You've had bigger things than three mortals to worry about."

Again her eyes found Percy, now talking to his mother with Ava sleeping in his lap. For once he looked content. "I'm not so sure about that," she murmured to herself.

**Percy** (Two months later, making this mid- September 2015)

Percy ducked beneath Enceladus' spear and grinned as Clarisse hamstrung the Giant from behind. _This is so much easier with help_, he thought charging in with Riptide held high as the Giant was distracted. This Giant had only taken two months to track down and they'd caught up with him and his army somewhere near the Mississippi/Louisiana boarder. It seemed this Enceladus was more intelligent that is brethren however, as this camp had no major sources of water in the vicinity. The massive spear slammed down where Clarisse had been standing moments before, and Percy struck. Leaping, he drove his sword through the Giant's thigh. Enceladus threw back his head and roared with pain, purple fire streaming from his jaws like a dragon. Percy danced back as Enceladus swung the massive spear erratically downward. Thalia and Nico closed in on Enceladus' other side, and Percy turned his attention to the Earthborn.

"What was that?" Clarisse asked lightly as the battle brought them near each other. _Supremely confident as always_, Percy thought.

Percy shrugged in answer. "Evidently he can breathe fire," he said. After a moment's pause to cut down a pair of Earthborn and a cyclops he added, "I feel like we should have known that before coming into battle." Behind him the Giant roared in pain again, and Percy could feel the heat of its breath on his back. Cutting down another pair of Earthborn he spun, eyes searching. Two silver arrows protruded from the Giants forehead, and he was falling. Almost as one Percy and Clarisse dashed forward, ignoring the remaining monsters around them. On the Giant's other side he could see Thalia and Nico doing the same. All four were too late. A golden arrow suddenly sprouted from the Giant's temple before he struck the ground, and he exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

They all skidded to a halt where the Giant had been lying moments before, golden dust falling around them. Clarisse swore. "Dammit Will!" she screamed. "Using a bow isn't fair! That's cheating!"

Percy's eyes found Will in a tree on the side of the clearing picking off the few remaining monsters as they fled. When he was done he dropped to the ground smiling. "Cheating?" he asked Clarisse. "I'm just using the skills my father blessed me with, same as you." He laughed at her indignant expression, "What's that now, one for me and zero for each of you? It seems to me like I'm winning this little game!"

"Hey now!" Percy said quickly, interrupting Will's gloating before he got himself punched by Clarisse. "What about me? I've killed two so far. It seems to me like I'm winning." Listening with only half an ear, Percy searched the tree line for Artemis. He'd glimpsed her disappearing into the trees out the corner of his eye as he and the others had dashed for the falling Giant.

Thalia waved her hand dismissively. "You had a head start," she said. "Those two don't count."

That spun him around, and it was his turn to be indignant. "Don't count!?" he sputtered. "That last one nearly killed me! What do you mean they don't count?"

Nico shrugged. "The rest of us weren't even in the game yet," he said calmly. "How can you count those two if none of us were there to try for the kill?"

Percy's eyes narrowed at the younger man. "And to think I called you friend," he said darkly. The others, Nico included, burst out laughing at that, and Percy had to join them. "Ok fine," he said when he caught his breath, "those two won't count, but I'm still going to kick all your asses."

"Ha," Clarisse laughed, "we'll see about that!"

"We will indeed," Nico said. "Why don't we set up camp here while we wait for Lady Artemis to return? I think she was trying to rundown one of those fleeing monsters to question it, but I'm not sure."

Percy nodded. "She is," he said. "I saw her leaving right after she loosed her arrows. She should be back soon."

Thalia grinned and murmured, "He always seems to have an eye on her doesn't he?" Percy tried to ignore the comment as the others laughed.

As it turned out it took Artemis longer to return than he'd expected. The sun was setting, and Percy was nearly ready to go searching for her when she appeared through the trees at the edge of the clearing. Reaching the fire at the center of the ring of tents she sat down beside him and accepted a bowl of stew from Thalia. "So," he asked, "did you learn anything?"

Artemis glanced at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. _She never used to have that_, he thought with an inward smile. _This lot is a bad influence on her_. "As a matter of fact I did," she said. "While you lot were playing kill the Giant I was actually doing something useful." She paused to blow on a spoonful of stew before taking a bite. "I managed to run down a pair of young cyclops who were more than willing to talk after a little persuasion." Nico and Clarisse perked up at that, but Artemis ignored them. "Anyway, evidently there are two more armies in the area, one of them with a pair of Giants. Most likely Otis and Ephialtes, none of the others could ever work together for long; the other one lead by an unknown Giant, which admittedly could be problematic."

"So it's as you thought then, My Lady," Will said. Percy smiled at that. Despite all of her protest, the others, save for Thalia, insisted on continuing to use the honorific. Finally a few weeks ago Artemis had given up on trying to change their minds, but he could still see her stiffen slightly each time it was used. "The Giants have split their forces into smaller groups. Did they know where the armies were located?"

"They did not," Artemis sighed, as much at the title as at the lack of information Percy thought. "But knowing they're close by does narrow the search perimeter significantly, so that's something at least." Looking up from her meal she cocked an eyebrow. "So…which one of you ended up landing the killing blow? I was gone before my arrows even struck."

"I did," Will said proudly. Beside him Clarisse grumbled but said nothing.

Artemis smiled, "Yet more proof of the bow's superiority to other weapons. Well done Will." Her eyes twinkled again, "It looks to me like you're winning this game."

Percy groaned. "Not you too?" he pleaded to a chorus of laughter.

**Artemis **(Winter Solstice meeting 2015)

Artemis flashed into the Hall of the Gods and looked around. The past few months had gone better than she could have ever hoped. After the first clash with Enceladus, she and her group of demigods had found one more monster army just outside Biloxi. An unusually large on whose leader had turned out to be Polybotes. After a long and bitter fight, after which Will's healing abilities had come in particular handy, Percy finally slew his father's bane, much to the delight of Olympus. Even now the demigods were closing in on Otis and Ephialtes. Within a matter of days the twins would be found, and, as far as they knew, the country would be free of Giants for the time being. Artemis itched to rejoin her friends in their search.

Artemis sighed. _No use being upset about it_, she told herself. _The council needs an update, and you needed to be at this meeting anyway_. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little impatient. She counted the gods who had already arrived. _Waiting on my brother as always_, she thought to herself noting the numerous small groups spread throughout the hall. Beside the Hearth, Poseidon and Athena were talking to Hestia. _Strange_, she thought as she grew to her godly height and sat in her silvery throne. _What are those three up to?_ She knew they were looking after Percy's family together, but it was still odd to see Poseidon and Athena speaking quietly with their heads together like that. _Not even a hint of hostility_, she noted.

Apollo flashed in near his throne she noticed absently. _Finally_, she thought. _We can get started_. Her eyes rose to him and her breath caught. Though he wore his usual surfer garb, none of his usual playful attitude was present. _Somethings wrong_, she realized. He searched the room until his eyes met hers and he strode purposefully toward her, a serious look on his face. Artemis rose to greet him. "Where's Percy and the others?" he asked in a hard edged voice when he reached her. Artemis felt a pit form in her stomach. Apollo was rarely serious, but she'd learned that when the God of Prophecy grew like this it was time to pay attention.

"Still in the South," she replied immediately. "They're hunting the last Giant army there. I'll be rejoining them when we're done here."

Before the words were even out of her mouth her brother was shaking his head and muttering. "No. No no no no…That won't work" he whispered, tapping his chin as if thinking. Artemis felt her eyes grow wide. Few things in the world could upset her brother in such a way. _By the Fates what has him this nervous,_ she thought? She hadn't seen him worked up like this in centuries. "No," he said again in a firm, if distracted, voice. "Go back now. I'll cover for you with Father." He looked around the Hall again till his eyes fell on their father and he took a step in that direction.

The pit in her stomach grew. "Apollo wait," she said quickly, grabbing his arm before he could slip away. "What in Hades name is going on?"

He roughly pulled his arm from her grip and kept walking. "Just trust me Sister," he said not turning around. "Go."

"Apollo," Artemis said softly, "you're scaring me." The admission worked as planned and brought him up short. He turned and met her eyes, and for the first time she could see the sheer terror hiding just below the surface. "What is going on?" she asked again urgently, fighting to keep the frantic edge from her voice.

"I don't know!" he forced out through clenched teeth, frustration tinging every word. "If I did I'd stop it, but it's just a feeling right now." He sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged. "A very, very bad feeling. Gaea will make a move tonight. I don't know where and I don't know how, but something will happen and it will be bad. A betting man would say she's going after Percy. I just want to be safe." He sighed again. "That's all Sis, I promise, so please, go to him. I'll make Father understand." Artemis met his eyes and held them for a long moment, then nodded slowly. She felt some of the tension in his arm drain away, and with that he turned again to go. Zeus's voice rang through the Hall then.

"I call this meeting to order," their father said. "Please take your seats." In an instant the assembled gods flashed to their thrones. Artemis cursed under her breath at the inconvenient timing, only she and Apollo remained where they were.

Artemis turned to her father and spoke. "Father," she said quickly. "I must go. Apollo says there's something wrong with this night and I do not wish to leave Percy guarded by only a handful of demigods. Should the Earth Mother herself move against him I would be there." A bit of an exaggeration she hoped, but she'd do anything to ensure Percy's safety. _Including misleading my father._ "Will you excuse me?"

Zeus looked taken back. "What's this?" he looking sharply at Apollo. "Is the Earth Mother awake? Why didn't…"

"Is my son in danger?" Poseidon demanded in a hard voice, rolling over Zeus' questions.

The other gods began pelting Apollo with questions, not giving him time to answer. Artemis barely heard them. Her eyes were on her brother. Whatever unseen pressure was on him seemed to increase visibly. He stood beside the Hearth stiff as a board. Every muscle in his body so tense he seemed to vibrate. His hands were raised to his ears as if to block out the sound and his eyes were clenched shut. She'd never seem him like this. The burden of prophecy grew heavy at times she knew, but what pressure had the Fates laid on him this time to push him to the edge of hysteria? _What is coming for us?_

"I don't know!" Apollo bellowed through the maelstrom of questions, his hands clenching fistfuls of his golden hair. Silence fell. No one dared speak, as if the magnitude of what was coming finally sank it. _Whatever it is, this could end us,_ she realized with rising panic. Nothing else explained her brother's reaction.

"Why don't you tell us what you do know, Nephew," Hades finally said in his calm, steady way.

Apollo sagged with a sigh, then walked to his throne and sat down, head in his hands and staring at the floor. "I don't know Uncle," he said softly. "Doom is all I sense. Impending doom as if Moros himself were among us. It will be upon us soon." Suddenly he stiffened again and shot to his feet. "It's here," he said in a female's voice that was not his own. A voice with three layers. _The Fates_. _Ohh gods that's the Fates!_

A high-pitched shriek split the silence, and Artemis spun in time to see more flames than she'd ever seen engulf Hestia as she flashed away. The force of the other goddesses' departure struck her square in the chest and threw her out past the ring of thrones. Dazed, she raised her head in time to see Poseidon climbing to his feet, face blistered and bellowing with rage. Armor and weapons materialized as a geyser of water engulfed him, and he too was gone. A flash of light, and a third angry yell, this one feminine, told her a third council member had left in a rush. Beside her Hades was pushing himself to his feet. He looked around for a moment, before bending down and helping her up. "What was that?" Artemis croaked, throat dry, as she examined the cracked and blistered skin on her arms. If the doom was falling here then Percy was safe for now, and she need answers. The others, being farther away from the Hearth when Hestia left, had fared better, if only just. The entirety of the council had been blown from their thrones, and were picking themselves up off the floor.

"You just witnessed the true power of the Eldest Olympian," Hades said quietly. "Power she's kept hidden since before your birth. Power to rival even that of our father. What could make her reveal herself so?" He asked the air sounding troubled. Very troubled.

Power blossomed in the city below, and suddenly Artemis understood. That third flash of light had to be Athena. Hadn't she just noted what a strange trio those three made? Dread filled her as she realized what was happening. In a flash she was at the edge of Olympus looking down on New York, the other gods materializing beside her. Power blossomed again, and a wave of fire blew out the side of an apartment building. Artemis counted streets frantically, hoping against hope she was wrong. She wasn't. Before she knew what she was doing her bow was in her hand, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from flashing down.

"No Sister," Apollo's weary voice said urgently. "Stay."

"That's Percy's family down there," she shrieked. "Let go of me! I have to help!"

"Do you not trust me Sister?" he asked harshly. He didn't wait for a reply, "Then trust me to tell you what is best! You will be needed here shortly. Stay!" The hardness in his voice made her pause, and she cursed. She knew he wouldn't lead her wrong in this. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she nodded and his hand fell away.

Below, power blossomed for a third time, but this time it did not fade away. Instead it grew, growing stronger with each passing moment, until a burnt orange aura covered most of Manhattan. _Power to rival Kronos indeed_, Artemis thought in wonder. Then suddenly aura collapsed and a wave of orange energy shot at Olympus. It struck the wards surrounding the peak and they began to crumble. Off to the side she heard her father's urgent voice. "Find Hecate," he said to someone who she assumed was Hermes. The first layer of wards crumbled and the wave kept coming. The second layer fell, slowing the wave of energy significantly. The third and final layer held for a moment before shattering as well, and the wave of energy dissipated. For the first time since its founding, Olympus was fully exposed to the mortal world.

A flash of light behind Artemis announced someone's arrival, but Artemis could not pull her eyes from the burning apartment building below. "What the hell is going on," Hecate's voice demanded from behind. "The whole damned mountain is exposed!"

Behind her Artemis felt Hecate gathering her power. _She means reset the wards_, Artemis realized. "Wait," Apollo said. "Not yet."

"Are you mad?" Hecate asked him, voice rising. "Any mortal down there needs only look up and they'll see us. I can't wait."

"Then we'll wipe their damn memories!" Apollo yelled back. "I said wait!" Artemis heard Hecate scoff and continue gathering her power. "Dammit woman if you don't wait I'll kill you where you stand!" Hecate's power ceased gathering.

_Bad move, Brother_, Artemis thought. _You just made a formidable enemy for life_. _But he's doing this Percy, even if I don't know how or why yet I have to help._ Finally turning from the carnage below, Artemis raised her bow and drew. Out the corner of her eye she saw Apollo was also a full draw. "If you make a move Hecate," she said coldly. "You'll have us both to deal with."

Zeus swore in ancient Greek. "Ohh for the love of…just do what he says Hecate. The mortals below have already…" He cut off as someone flashed back into the Hall. Hestia's power flared again, somewhere miles to the north; distant this time, but stronger than before. _What is she fighting?_ Artemis wondered in awe.

"Now," Apollo told Hecate. "Reset the wards." He turned to Artemis, "Follow me." They flashed to the Hall, and the majority of the council followed them. Sitting beside the Hearth, cradling a small child in her arms sat a weeping Athena, slowly rocking back and forth. Artemis was at her side in an instant, and Apollo was not much slower.

"I believe she's uninjured," Athena said through her tears. "But check her anyway Apollo."

"Small blow to the head," Apollo murmured. "Nothing serious, but it knocked her unconscious. If it pains her when she wakes I'll heal it, but right now it would just stress her body." He sighed and sat back, "You'll need to be there when she wakes Artemis. She's been through a lot, and a familiar face will help."

"How'd you know," Artemis asked her brother? No one, not even him, should be able to predict the future with this level of accuracy.

"The Fates took over my body just before Hestia left," he shivered. "Nothing like that has ever happened before, and I hope it never does again. But through their eyes I could see the next few minutes clearly enough to make some guesses." He sighed and looked down, "I wish it had been enough."

_No. No, don't go there._ "Who is this child," Hades' deep steady voice asked from behind?

Artemis turned to meet his gaze as Hestia's power flared again in the north, father this time, but no less powerful. "Her name is Ava," she told the Lord of Death quietly. "She's Percy's sister."

Hades' eyes widened, and he turned to stare at the floor with curious intensity. _Directly at the apartment building_, Artemis realized. Suddenly his face grew tight with worry. _No, no it can't be. _Then, for the first time in all her long life, Artemis heard fear tinging her uncle's voice. "Fates preserve us," he whispered.

* * *

Ouch…that hurt to write. I hope reading it has as much impact as writing it did. It's safe to assume given Hades' reaction someone is dead, and it's not going to be pretty. I warned you all from the beginning this would be a story of heartache and I meant it. We'll have to see where it goes from here.

We had a few touching moments with Paul and Sally which is nice, all things considered. I absolutely loved writing about the new Giant hunting team. The banter between them is great. Artemis and Percy are definitely getting closer, so that's good too. I guess we'll have to see how that last scene affects all of these things in the next chapter.

Also, how whatever it was that attacked the apartment was able to sneak past three Olympians and numerous wards will be explored as well in the next chapter, so don't think it's an oversight.

For those of you who missed it, Hestia took down the wards around Olympus intentionally so that Athena could retreat with Ava. Normally the wards would prevent a mortal from entering Olympus, so she had to do something. That's also why Apollo was so adamant on Hecate waiting till Ava showed up before resetting the wards. She can't pass through them, but once she already inside they can go up around her.

On a cheerier note to Kate Cambarshky: I can't reply to guest reviews so I'll do it here. Once you get your story done send me a link and I'll be happy to read it!

I think that's it for this chapter. It was one hell of a ride, and not in a good way. Let me know why you think by leaving a review. I love hearing back from my readers! It's why I write.


	13. Chapter 12

I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I know it's been way too long since I wrote anything on this story, but as is so often the case life got in the way. Well I finally got the next chapter done. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Hestia**

Hestia let the sword of flame in her right hand disappear as she studied the carnage before her. The rage that had moments ago consumed her mind had vanished, replaced with her usual serenity that was this time heavily tinged with melancholy. Before her was a crater, several hundred yards across and smoldering like a volcano in this area that hadn't seen volcanic activity in millennia. She knew she'd been excessive in the release of her power, but after seeing the inside of that apartment in the city she hadn't been able to restrain herself. Her foe lay in the center of the crater's floor.

Hestia stood silently at the crater's rim for a long time. Finally she stepped forward and began carefully picking her way slowly down the southern slope. The only sound in the eerie silence was the creak of the ancient leather straps of her armor, armor she hadn't worn since she and her siblings had thrown down their father, and the occasional loud crack of superheated stone. When she reached the bottom she glanced back the way she'd come. The trail she'd taken was plainly visible, glowing brightly in the darkness. _I guess I'm not as calm as I thought._ She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin in waves, warping the air around her. She took a few deep calming breaths then turned and approached her adversary.

Standing above the fallen Gigas, Hestia looked down into the lone surviving mechanical eye. It seemed dazed, as if unable to focus as it stared up into the dark sky. The broken body was burned black from head to toe. The Giant's left arm was burned away at the shoulder, and his leg ended in a blackened stub just above the knee. Both were the results of the particularly powerful burst of fire that had created this crater. "Hello Orion," she said evenly, and the lone eye met hers suddenly with a frightening intensity. It searched her face wonderingly for a moment, and then a small pained smile appeared on the ruined face before disappearing into a grimace. The burned and blackened skin cracked as the Giant coughed weakly.

"So it was you," Orion rasped weakly through bleeding lips. "I was wondering who was on my trail. Too powerful." He coughed again. Some clear thick liquid was seeping from the cracks in his skin. "I always had my suspicions about you, but never had any proof." His lone eye closed and he let his head fall back to the ground. "Unfortunately I was right." The eye opened again and looked around, taking in the carnage in a sweep. "How are your precious humans going to explain away this?" he asked weakly.

Hestia crouched down beside the Giant's head, still studying the broken body. She shrugged, "There are ways. Humans have a way of seeing what they want to see. The Mist will take care of the rest." Orion grunted, whether in annoyance or agreement she couldn't tell, and closed his lone eye again. Hestia watched his labored breathing for a long while before saying, "You failed."

The lone eye flared open, and Orion hissed with as much strength as he had left, "Like hell I did! I've never failed in a hunt in my life. I watched them die!"

Hestia waited patiently for Orion to finish and for his slowly weakening breathing to even out before shaking her head. "The girl lives."

Orion's eye searched her face frantically for the truth. Finally he sighed weakly and hissed, "Then summon one of your pet virgins and finish me." He grinned as evilly as his ruined face would allow. Hestia could hear the cracking of burned skin. "I'll be back in a few years to finish the job."

Hestia stood and turned her back on this monster, this attempted child killer. A monster her niece had once called friend, and perhaps more. "You'll see your father soon enough," she told him. "Of that I have no doubt, but not yet."

Again Orion grunted weakly behind her. "You don't mean to kill me?" he asked bitterly, voice weaker than before.

Hestia felt her own evil, bitter grin split her face and she looked over her shoulder to meet the rapidly dimming eye. "No. I have something far, far worse than death in mind," she answered. With a snap of her fingers, Celestial Bronze chains appeared wrapped around the broken body. "I'm going to give you to my niece."

**Artemis**

Artemis looked up as Hestia appeared wreathed in flames beside the Hearth. She and Apollo were on their feet in an instant; only Athena remained seated, still rocking the unconscious Ava slowly. Hades spoke first, "What news Sister," he asked?

Hestia's face was stone, expressionless and cold. The unfamiliar countenance sent a shiver down Artemis's spine. "Gather the others," Hestia said in a voice stonier than her face. "But leave Poseidon. He needs not be here in his grief." Hades nodded without hesitating and looked toward Hermes who flashed away. Hestia looked around, "Good, the wards are going back up. How is the girl Apollo?"

Apollo grunted. "She'll live, which is a miracle given the circumstances." He stood wearily, "She's sleeping now."

Hestia nodded. "Good," she said. "Take her to your palace and make sure she stays asleep. Stay with her, you're needed more there than here." Her voice faltered slightly, "Her brother needs to be here when she wakes." Apollo sighed but nodded, and walked to Athena reaching for Ava.

Athena shook her head and stood. "I'm staying with her," she said. "Let's go." Again Apollo only nodded. Together they walked from the Hall as the few missing gods flashed in.

Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she reached for Hestia's arm just as Zeus and Hera appeared in their thrones. The goddess's skin was hot enough to blister her palm, but she didn't care. The normal calmness she felt when near her aunt was absent. "Who was it," she demanded, voice sounding hard even in her own ears. "Tell me who's damned themselves for all eternity." She wouldn't let whoever had done this, whoever had hurt Percy, escape unpunished. "I will end them," she heard herself hiss. Hestia's eyes met hers, and Artemis found herself looking into endless caverns of orange flame. She knew her own eyes were silver mirrors of Hestia's.

Artemis thought she saw sympathy in those dancing flames as Hestia answered. "Gaea sent her best killer," she said quietly. "There's only one who could have snuck past our defenses Artemis, you know that."

Hestia's voice was smooth and calm, but the hint of sympathy was there too; and Artemis found that she was right. There was only one who could have done this. Only one with the skills in stealth needed to pull of such a hunt. The realization hit her like a blow to the stomach and she stumbled back. "No," she heard herself whisper. "No, it can't be."

To her right Demeter breathed, "Orion," quietly, but Artemis didn't hear. Her mind was in shock. Around her the other gods began talking, or arguing, urgently, she couldn't tell which, but Artemis wasn't listening.

"I trained the bastard," Artemis hissed to herself. "He already betrayed me once, and now this?" _Ohh Percy, will you ever be able to forgive me?_ Shock flashed to rage in an instant. Artemis looked up sharply. "Where is he," she demanded, cutting off the conversations around her. "Where!?"

"I have him," Hestia said after a moment. "I thought you'd like to make him pay for his crimes."

_I'll make him pay for his crimes alright_, she thought, already planning the vilest tortures she could think of. _Maybe Hades can help…_ "No," Hera said from her throne cutting off Artemis's internal planning. The rage was back in an instant, and Artemis felt her eyes ignite again.

"You will not keep me from him," Artemis told her step mother in a dangerously quiet voice. _You will not rob me of my revenge, you will not!_ "You have no right…"

"I am your queen! I have every right," Hera cut in, raised voice stern. Hera's hard eyes held Artemis's, and Artemis was only just able to hold herself back from summoning her bow before Hera's face softened. "You have more important matters to be about than revenge Artemis. I will not lie and say I'm fond of you, but you are part of this Olympian family, and Orion tried to destroy the only chance you've had for a happy marriage in millennia." Again her voice and face softened. "Leave him to me," she said. "I'll be sure he pays for what he's done."

Artemis deflated, emotionally drained. Hera was right she knew, but the thought of revenge was a much needed distraction from what she really needed to be about. Sighing she nodded and looked away. "That is wise Sister," Hestia said beside her. "And something I should have thought of myself. Forgive me Artemis, I should not have tempted you so." To Artemis's ears Hestia seemed annoyed with herself.

Gathering her courage, Artemis turned to her father. "I must go to Percy, Father," she said. "Do I have you leave to go?"

Zeus sighed wearily, and to Artemis he looked as close to fearful as she'd ever seen him before. _As well he should be_, Artemis thought. _We all should be._ She herself was terrified, but her worry for Percy outweighed even her terror. "It must be done," he said finally. "Take care of the boy Artemis. If this goes poorly it could mean a war with the seas as well as the Earth."

_I don't care about the damned war!_ Artemis almost snapped at him_. I care about Percy!_ She forced the rage down once more however and simply nodded. "I'll come with you," Hestia said. Artemis turned toward her aunt, and looked at her for a moment before holding out her hand. Together they disappeared in a column of fire.

**Percy**

Percy leaned forward and threw another log on the fire. Through the rising sparks he saw Will stir, then stretch and rise. "Well guys," he said with a yawn, "I'm gonna turn in. Wake me up if we need to go looking for the girls." Nico nodded, and Will turned to walk to their tent.

Percy leaned back against the old tree stump he'd been using as a back rest and locked his hands behind his head. With the girls out hunting, and Artemis at the meeting, Percy and Nico were alone for the first time in weeks. He knew what was coming, so he sat back and waited.

Finally Nico stirred as if he'd come to some decision and nodded toward Artemis's empty tent. "You like her," he asked. "Don't you?"

Percy sighed, for all his subtly, Nico could be blunt at times, and answered. "I've been with her for almost a year," he said. "If we didn't at least like each other on some level one of us would be dead by now." _Please just leave it at that Nico. Please._

Through the dancing flames Percy could see the side of Nico's mouth turn down in a distinctly disapproving manner. In the distance a coyote howled. "That's not what I meant and you know it," Nico said finally. "Ignoring the situation isn't going to make it go away Percy."

Percy felt his anger bubbling up at the statement. If it had been at anyone else he might have held it in, but Nico was tough and would understand. He needed to vent. "What do you want from me Nico?" he demanded in a quiet angry voice. "Huh? What is it? What do you want me to say?" Angrily he grabbed another log and threw it on the already blazing fire. Sparks and embers scattered. Nico didn't flinch. His steady gaze never faltered from Percy's eyes. He waited, patiently. Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore, "You want me to say everything's alright? You want me to say Artemis and I will fall in love and everything's going to turn out fine?" Percy locked eyes with his friend across the fire. "Well I can't, and you of all people should know why."

Nico held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding. "Annabeth," he said. It wasn't a question.

At her name Percy felt his anger drain away. He fell back against the stump deflated, staring down at his lap. "I can't betray her Nico, I can't. I thought I'd be able to, but it's getting harder and harder to lie to myself."

"Well you've done a good job of fooling all the others," Nico said after a moment. "I think even Lady Artemis thinks you like her."

"I do," Percy mumbled. "That's the problem." He looked up then, staring deep into the flames of the fire. "I could see myself loving Artemis, hell maybe I already do in some ways," he grimaced, "and it's tearing me apart inside."

Nico was quiet for a long moment. "She wouldn't have wanted this," he said quietly. "She would have wanted you to be happy."

Percy looked up and scowled. "How the hell would you know that?" he asked.

"She was my friend too," Nico said gently. Then he grinned evilly. _Gods he can be creepy when he wants to be_, Percy thought. The way the firelight danced in those deep sunken eyes made him look a lot like his father. "Besides, I'm the Ghost King," he said. "You don't think I know a thing or two about ghost?"

Percy had to laugh at that. He knew Nico was just trying to cheer him up, but despite himself it worked. "Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "Whatever you say your majesty." Then a thought occurred to him. "Have you talked to her since it happened?" he asked, not really hopeful, but curious.

Nico shook his head. "I wanted to," he said. "I still want to, but dad would probably throw me into Tartarus himself if I tried to get onto the Isles of the Blest." Nico's voice grew quiet and somber then. "The place is sacred to him. She's the only person he's ever let in, other than himself, that didn't earn Elysium three times." Nico shrugged, "Not even the other gods are let in."

Voices from behind made Percy turn and listen. "The girls are back," he said, then grew suspicious. "Did you ask Will to go to bed early so you could talk to me?"

Nico chuckled softly. "I might have mentioned we needed some alone time to talk," he said. "But I didn't ask him to do anything."

"Sometimes I forget just how sneaky you can be," Percy grumbled as Thalia and Clarisse walked into camp each carrying a pair of rabbits.

Nico's eyes narrowed, studying the rabbits. "Did you two use spears to kill those things?"

Thalia smiled and shrugged. "Miss Warmonger over here thought I wouldn't be able to hunt without my bow, I had to show her up."

"Looks like a tie to me," Percy offered with a grin.

Clarisse waved a hand dismissively, "We'll finish later," she said. "We already had enough for tomorrow." The two girls sat down between Nico and Percy and began cleaning their kills. Percy listened to the talk with only half an ear. His mind was still on the conversation between he and Nico earlier. _I have to get over this,_ he kept telling himself at the same time he knew that would be impossible. _The world depends on it._

"What do you think Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"What?" Percy asked in confusion. "I wasn't listening."

Thalia sighed exaggeratedly, and explained in a voice one would normally reserve for a small child. An unusually thick small child. Percy smiled at her. "We were talking about trying to push hard and finishing the army today or tomorrow. That way we can be home for Christmas."

Percy nodded. "I like it," he said. "Last Christmas was when I first saw Ava and Mom and Paul again, seems wrong to miss the anniversary of that."

Will's strained voice came from the side and all of them were on alert in an instant. "Something's wrong," he forced out between clenched teeth. He fell to his knees and Nico was at his side in an instant, Percy wasn't far behind. Clarisse and Thalia were on their feet, weapons in hand, scanning the dark for danger. "Gods," Will muttered. "I don't have the gift of prophecy and even I can feel it."

"What is it," Percy asked urgently, also scanning the perimeter. Riptide was in his hand, he didn't remember drawing it. _This is coming from Apollo_ he realized.

On the ground Will was rocking back and forth, hugging himself. "I don't know," he whispered. "Doom…doom…doom," Will began chanting quietly. The litany sent a chill down Percy's spine.

Nico looked up from beside Will, "Percy this is bad," he said, face creased with worry. "What if…"

Will cut Nico's question off in a dead, emotionless voice, "It's here," he said as if in a trance.

Thalia stumbled as if struck and cried out. Percy spun, searching the darkness for archers. "Hestia," Thalia breathed harshly behind him, Percy turned to glance at her. She was on her knees as well, eyes clenched shut and trembling. Not in pain, but in anger it looked like to him. Clarisse was standing over her protectively. "By the gods such rage…" Thalia trailed off and Percy understood.

Percy swore. "Gaea's attacking the council," he said. "Clarisse, bind her. She looks like she's going to lose control any second." Clarisse looked down. Whatever she saw there must have convinced her that Percy was right and she ran for a rope. Thalia was pounding the ground with already bloodied fist, fighting for control of herself. Percy turned toward Nico and began "We have to do…" before a wave of rage and terror washed over him as well. He stumbled back, and was barely able to keep his feet. He'd been living with those emotions for years now though, and was able to fight them down with effort. "Father," he hissed and turned north. Nothing like this had ever happened before. His father's emotions must have been incredibly strong to reach him like this. "Nico," Percy forced out. "Do you feel anything?"

Nico shook his head. "No," he said. "But Father always was the most controlled of the Olympians." His voice fell and he looked toward Thalia, now bound with ropes and lying next to the fire with a protective Clarisse standing over her again. She was fighting the bonds with everything in her. "Well," he added quietly. "He and Hestia were."

Will groaned and tried to climb to his feet; instead he fell backward onto the stump and sat. "What's going on," Nico asked him gently. _Gently_. Percy's mind locked onto that as he fought the rage and growing terror coming from his father. He needed a distraction, and that was it. _At least Nico and Will are good for each other_, he thought.

Will shook his head wearily, "I don't know. I just know it's bad."

A second wave of emotion hit Percy with the force of a hurricane, this one from his bond with Artemis and full of desperation and terror. Percy stumbled back again, and this time could not keep his feet. He sat down hard beside Thalia, who now had a gleam of rage induced madness in her eyes, and buried his face in his hands. When he looked up, gazing northward, he could feel the tears streaking his face. "Artemis," he breathed. "By the gods what's going on." He fought these emotions for what seemed like an eternity, until both those from his father and Artemis turned slowly from rage and fear to grief.

Suddenly Nico bolted upright, gazing north with an intensity that almost made Percy believe he could see across the long miles. "No," he could hear Nico murmur. "No no no no…"

_So someone's dead_, Percy thought. The two now tightly gripped bundles of emotion in his mind that were his father and Artemis were fading now, but not due to death, they were finally getting control of themselves. _At least it not one of them_, he told himself. Beside him, Thalia relaxed. She looked around, a dazed expression on her face then croaked, "What happened?"

"We'll find out soon enough when Artemis gets back," Percy whispered.

"Whatever it was," Clarisse said as she bent down to untie Thalia, "it wasn't good." Thalia's thrashing had pulled the knots tight and Clarisse was having trouble with them. Percy reached down to his ankle and unsheathed Annabeth's dagger.

"Here," he said holding out the knife hilt first. "Use this." Clarisse nodded her thanks and Thalia was free a moment later. Clarisse handed the knife back as a flash of flame just outside their camp materialized into Hestia and Artemis. Artemis's shining silver eyes found his and locked there, and Percy felt his heart drop in a growing sense of dread.

**Artemis **(the next day)

Artemis and Hestia were alone in her palace on Olympus, waiting for news of the Giant army and worrying about Percy. Ares and Apollo had taken Clarisse and Will to finish the job. She thought even Dionysus had gone since the twins were involved, but couldn't be bothered to care enough to check. The moment from the night before, the moment she'd told Percy of the deaths of his mother and stepfather, kept replaying over and over again in her mind. The look of complete and utter despair, of sadness so unfathomably deep, that she'd seen in his eyes at that moment was burned into her memory. Then he'd been gone, and she hadn't seen him since. With their bond, she could find him easily, and would have, but Hestia's gentle council to let him be had stayed the impulse. So here she sat, with her silent aunt, doing nothing and fighting the impatience growing inside of her.

Finally Artemis cursed and rose. She started pacing back and forth across the parlor. "I have to do something," she muttered to herself. "I have to go to him."

"You will," Hestia said, "soon. But not yet." Artemis started, not realizing she'd spoke out loud. A distant muffled scream echoed outside. Hera was doing her work well.

"Why not?" Artemis demanded. Feeling her anger rise within her, an unfamiliar emotion when she was addressing her aunt, she grabbed onto it none the less, using it for strength. "Why can't I go to him? He needs someone!"

Hestia rose, calm as ever, and walked to Artemis. She reached up and placed a hand on her upper arm. The feeling of calm that so often accompanied the touch was muted this time, and failed to push back Artemis's fear and anger. _Hestia is worried too_, she realized. "You know as well as I he'll blame himself for this," Hestia said seriously. "Seeing you right now will just be a reminder of the prophecy. You do not want him to start blaming you as well." Hestia sighed and looked away, "If that happens we're all lost. Trust Poseidon and Nico to help him."

Artemis pulled her arm away in disgust. "I thought you of all people would care more about Percy than this damned prophecy!" she hissed at her aunt. "I don't care if he blames me. I blame me! I'd pull Olympus down myself if I thought it would help him and to Tartarus with all of you!"

For the second time in two days she saw anger flash in Hestia's flaming eyes. "Do not forget with whom you're speaking Artemis!" Hestia said firmly, and Artemis took an involuntary step back. Hestia's eyes softened after a moment and she continued. "Of course I care about the boy," she said. "You and his sister are the only two who will be able to help him through this, and Ava will need as much help as he does." Hestia took her hand and led her to one of the silver silk couches. "You're the only one who can help heal this broken family. I advise caution only because I would not see you throw away the trust you've spent a year building on impulse."

Artemis sighed and fell back into the couch, closing her eyes. Her aunt was right, she knew it, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. Finally she nodded and asked without looking, "How's Ava?"

"Still under Apollo's sleeping spell I gather," Hestia answered with her calm tone once more in place. "Athena hasn't left her side." Again, Artemis nodded. That was probably for the best until Poseidon and Nico convinced Percy to return. Once his mind cleared enough and the thought of his sister needing him occurred to his grief stricken mind, he'd be back. Of that Artemis had no doubt. He wouldn't lose himself in madness and self-pity again. He wouldn't. He was just too upset to think about that right now was all.

_I need to get out of this place_, Artemis thought suddenly. _I have to do something_. "Aunt Hestia," she said. "When Nico returns tell him I've gone to the bakery will you? He'll understand what that means. I need to get out of here and clear my mind."

"Of course, my dear," Hestia said. She patted Artemis's arm and rose. "I'll be with Ava while you're gone."

"And Aunt Hestia," Artemis said again. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should have known better than that."

Hestia only smiled as Artemis disappeared in a flash of blinding silver light.

She reappeared in the old storeroom at the back of the bakery. Opening the door she walked out into the kitchen and glanced up the stairs. The setting sun was visible from the large windows in the store front. It's later than I thought. She's probably already upstairs. Slowly, Artemis climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. When it finally opened, she pulled Evelyn into a hug as the tears finally came.

* * *

Well there it is. A lot more Hestia and Artemis interaction in this chapter as well as some nice banter among the demigods. As always leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

So one of the events in this chapter is something I've had in mind from the beginning. I wasn't exactly sure how it was going to play out, but I was sure I wanted it to happen. Get your emotions ready, this is going to be another rough one. Hope you guys like it! Still don't own PJO.

* * *

**Artemis** (Christmas morning three days later)

The early morning sun woke Artemis from a fitful sleep. Groggily, she wiped her eyes, sat up in bed, and stretched, trying to work the knots of tension from her shoulders. It did not work. Pushing down frustration, an emotion she'd been feeling a lot of since coming back to Evelyn's, she rose and dressed. Not caring what she looked like, only Evelyn would see her today anyway, she donned an old pair of holey jeans and a thick flannel shirt, not bothering with a base layer despite the frigid temperature. A quick glance in the mirror brought a bitter smile to her lips. There was a haggardness about her reflection that she was not used to seeing there. _I look almost mortal_, she thought wryly and sighed. _Three days_. _Three days and still no word of Percy. Frustration doesn't even begin to describe how I feel._ Sighing heavily, she pushed open the bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. The smells of breakfast foods wafted down the hallway.

Evelyn of course, was already up and cooking breakfast. She'd seemed to, as most elderly women Artemis had met in her long life, have taken it upon herself to cure Artemis's melancholy with food. As she entered the kitchen, Evelyn turned and smiled a smile that was only slightly touched with sympathy. "How was your night, my dear?" she asked turning back to the sizzling pan before her.

_What did I ever do to deserve this woman_, Artemis asked herself? More and more Evelyn was reminding Artemis of Hestia. A steady comforting presence that did not ask for explanations. Artemis gave her a small smile in return. "I've had better," was all she said as she walked across the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Breathing in the aroma of the dark bitter liquid calmed her somewhat, and she turned toward Evelyn as she took a sip. Her eyebrows rose as she took in the array of breakfast foods before her. "Mrs. Evelyn," Artemis chided. "There was no need for this. You must have been up for hours to have all this cooked."

"Call me Evy dear," Evelyn said, absently waving the greasy spatula she was using in Artemis's general directions. "And nonsense! I never had children or grandchildren of my own, so with you I'm making up for lost time." Scooping more bacon onto an already heaping plate Evelyn glanced over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye. "You wouldn't be so cruel as to deny an old woman her fantasies would you? No? Didn't think so. Now sit. You're just going to have to deal with me mothering you for a time."

Despite herself Artemis smiled warmly at the woman and obeyed. In short order, Evelyn had enough food for three set before her, and carefully watched to make sure Artemis ate. "You do know that I don't need mortal food," Artemis asked after a moment. "Don't you?"

Evelyn sniffed and waved a hand dismissively. "This isn't about sustenance," she said. "It's about a thing we mortals like to call comfort food." Her gaze sharpened on Artemis, and she pointed to the plate. "Eat," she said. "It will be good for you."

Artemis smiled inwardly and picked up her fork. "I should really introduce you to my Aunt Hestia," she said between bites of scrambled eggs and fresh biscuit. "I think you two would get along wonderfully."

Finally satisfied Artemis was eating; Evelyn turned to her own plate before answering. "Yes, well," she said as she spooned a scoop of fresh sliced fruit from a bowl. "I think I have my hands full with one mopey goddess at the moment. If Lady Hestia is in a mood anything like yours I don't think I'd be able to stand it," she finished, the twinkle returning to her eye.

Artemis paused with a piece of bacon halfway to her mouth and looked at Evelyn. _Hestia…mopey?_ Suddenly she found herself laughing, her first genuine laugh in days. Through her mirth, she could see a grinning Evelyn nod to herself before continuing her meal. Artemis's mirth died slowly, and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I needed that," she said. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for, my dear," Evelyn said.

Artemis studied Evelyn for a moment before coming to a decision. "You haven't asked me what happened," she said. "Why?"

Evelyn laid her fork down and lifted her coffee cup, looking over its rim at Artemis. "I assumed when you were ready to talk you'd talk," she said after a moment. "I didn't want to pressure you." Suddenly Evelyn snorted a mirthless laugh. "It feels strange saying this to a goddess but I want you to feel safe and secure here, an escape from the pressures of the outside world." She smiled, "A home if you will."

Again Artemis found herself smiling and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She reached across the table and squeezed Evelyn's hand. _I'm not worth of you Evelyn_, she thought. _I never have been_. Leaning back she sighed. "I assume you remember me telling you the reason I left New York six years ago was because of a new great prophecy?" She waited for the old woman's not before continuing. "Well I think it's time you heard what it said."

"You mean the one that says you're supposed to marry Percy?" Evelyn asked. Artemis stiffened and felt her eyes widen in shock as Evelyn grinned. "I still have some contacts in the Greek world Artemis," she said. "After I found out what the prophecy said, and who you were it wasn't too hard to guess Percy was the one."

Artemis shook herself. _It seems I've underestimated you again Evelyn_, she thought. Getting herself under control she said, "Yes, that one." As shock receded sadness took its place again. The grin faded from Evelyn's face and Artemis had to look away, unable to meet the sympathy alight in her eyes. Taking a deep breathe she spoke quietly in a flat, emotionless voice. "Four days ago Gaea sent an assassin after Percy's family. His step-father and mother were murdered. Only his sister survived. In his grief he's disappeared, Poseidon and Nico are looking for him, but there hasn't been any word yet." She paused and took another deep breathe before continuing, voice cracking this time. "Orion was the killer."

"Ohh Artemis," Evelyn murmured as she rose and made her way around the small table. "I'm so sorry my dear." She pulled Artemis into a hug, and Artemis buried her face in the elderly woman's shoulder. "That's it my dear," she murmured. "Let it out."

For long moments, Evelyn stood there holding Artemis as she wept, murmuring soothing words and patting her hair. When the tears passed, Artemis wiped her eyes again with her sleeve, and sat back. "I never used to cry before," she mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

A ghost of a smile crossed Evelyn's lips. "You're in love with the boy Artemis," she said soothingly as she patted Artemis's arm and returned to her seat. "You're hurting for him."

Artemis's arm froze in the act of wiping her cheek. _In love?_ she thought incredulously. Surprisingly, the anger that would have risen at the suggestion just a year earlier was absent. _It's where this thing has to end, there's no use fighting it anymore_. And fight it she had been, unconsciously, even against her will, her mind had fought the idea of forsaking her oath tooth and nail. Maybe it was the stress of not knowing what was going on, maybe it was the extreme pressure of prophecy, or maybe it was the bone crushing sadness, but the effort needed to summon her emotional barriers was beyond her. For the first time, Artemis truly allowed herself to examine her feelings and found that Evelyn was right. _Maybe…maybe I am. _ "You realized I've killed people for suggesting much less?" she asked. "Don't you?"

Again that ghost of a smile flashed across Evelyn's lips. "I can see the truth in your eyes my dear," she said gently. "You know it, and I know it. Do away with these silly games and admit it to yourself."

Artemis felt a sense of self-loathing rise within her and let it out in a bitter laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she said in a hard voice. "The only man I've loved since Orion lost his parents because of me. The Fates' way of paying me back for all the pain I've caused men over the years I guess. Percy will never have me now, and I don't blame him. He deserves better than me."

Evelyn's hand slapped the table with a loud crack. In spite of herself, Artemis started slightly, a silver knife appearing in her hands. "Now listen here young lady," Evelyn said in a no nonsense tone, waging a finger under Artemis's nose. "I'll have none of that self-pity in my home. Yes you may have trained Orion, but this is in no way your fault. Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant!"

Artemis stared at the elderly woman, mouth hanging open, in shock. Not even Hera, much less a mortal, would dare talk to an Olympian like that. _This woman is as brave or crazy as Percy is_. After a moment she felt a small grin form on her face. "Yes ma'am," was all she said.

Evelyn nodded with finality. "Good," she said. "Now that that's settled, go change your clothes my dear. I'll not have you moping around the apartment all depressed on today of all days. I'll make sure you enjoy this Christmas if I have to tie you to a chair and pour eggnog down your throat."

Smiling to herself, Artemis rose and obeyed.

* * *

Hours later, late afternoon sun slanting through the windows saw Artemis and Evelyn sitting in their rocking chairs and drinking hot chocolate. Evelyn was going on about something a friend of a friend's grandson had done, and Artemis was listening contently with only half an ear when a small surge of power downstairs made her stiffen slightly. Evelyn cut off immediately. _Observant_, Artemis mused. _More observant than she lets on_. "What is it my dear," Evelyn asked.

"Someone just arrived downstairs," Artemis said, trying to push down the rising sense of hope within her. That would only lead to disappointment. "It's probably Nico, but just to be safe stay here while I check it out." _It's not Orion_, she told herself. _Hera still has him or he's in Tartarus by now_. _Still, better to be safe._ Summoning her daggers, Artemis moved to the front door and opened it a crack. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Nico appear at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on up Nico," she called dispelling her daggers. There was a flash of light behind the boy, a much larger surge of power, and a familiar sound of rushing water filled the small stairway. _So Poseidon comes himself_. That surprised her, though on second thought it shouldn't. The man would do anything for Percy. "You're welcome as well Uncle."

"Who is it my dear," Evelyn asked from behind, not worried but wary.

"Poseidon and Nico," Artemis told her. "They must have word of Percy or they would not have both come." That though frightened her. If they'd have succeeded Percy would be with them now. _So they failed. Why are they here then?_

"Poseidon!?" Evelyn almost croaked, and Artemis turned. The woman recovered quickly however. "Well," she said just a touch breathlessly. "I guess I should go make a few more cups of hot chocolate then. Invite them in dear; don't leave our guest standing in the stairway." With that she turned and bustled into the kitchen.

Artemis smiled a small smile at the old woman's back, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She turned as Nico and Poseidon reached the door. The waves of power coming of the god made her step in his path. "There is a mortal here Uncle," she said somewhat sharply. "One very dear to me. Contain yourself."

He glared at her but nodded. _I shouldn't take offense. A glare is his natural expression these days_. Still, the deep sorrow in those sea green eyes made her heart go out to him. She knew it was mirrored in her own. The waves of power receded, and she stepped aside. "What news?" she asked as the pair stepped into the apartment.

Poseidon sighed heavily, and the tension seemed to flow out of him. When it left all that remained was a weary middle-aged man looking somewhat worse for wear. He walked to the couch and sat down heavily before waving in Nico's general direction. "Speak Nico," he commanded. "My mind is elsewhere."

Nico remained standing, whether in respect or from restlessness, Artemis couldn't tell, and began pacing as he spoke. Artemis retook her place in her rocking chair. "We found him," the pale young man said, "in the Tennessee wilderness just south of Gatlinburg." Artemis waved impatiently for him to continue. _I know all that, I could have found him whenever I wanted. Tell me how he is_. Ever the loyal servant of Olympus, Nico obeyed her silent command. "It's bad," he said.

"I'd gathered as much for Poseidon's" face Artemis said, a tad more sharply than she intended. "Tell me how he is."

"I don't know My Lady," Nico said. "He wouldn't let us near him. The one time I did get close he attacked me," he finished, voice fading to a murmur. "Any time he saw Lord Poseidon he just ran. We left before we pushed him further over the edge."

Artemis sighed and leaned back as Evelyn returned with a tray of steaming cups. "Mrs. Evelyn," she said. "You know Nico, and this is my Uncle Poseidon."

Evelyn nodded her head respectfully in Poseidon's direction, who ignored her. "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate My Lord?" she asked him. "Forgive my boldness, but you look as though you could use something."

Poseidon grunted a humorless laugh. "Something strong would be better," he muttered. "But hot chocolate will do." After a moment he add, "Thank you." Accepting and taking a sip of the offered cup he leaned forward, and his eyes hardened. "Artemis," he said seriously, "I require your help."

Artemis stiffened at the tone, and for a moment wished she hadn't dispelled her hunting knives. "You once told me," she said slowly, "that if I made Percy suffer you'd kill me." Nico quietly moved to the edge of the room, getting himself out of the line of fire, and Evelyn pulled back slightly. Artemis barely noticed. Her full attention was on her Uncle. "Has that changed?"

Again Poseidon grunted a humorless laugh. "I'm not so big a fool as you seem to be," he said, and she stiffened. "I don't blame you; I know you wouldn't hurt him anymore than I." He paused for a moment and his voice and face darkened. "I blame Gaea," he finished in a harsh whisper.

_Well at least that's out of the way_. "Why have you come here then," she asked. "I doubt I'll be able to succeed where you have failed. I believe Percy cares for me, but no more than he does for you or Nico. If you couldn't get through to him what makes you think I'll be able to?"

"You're right," Poseidon said, a dangerous glint appeared in his eye. "You probably wouldn't, but Nico has a plan. An ambitious one and we're here to recruit you. It could mean war between Olympians if he succeeds, and you're one of the only ones other than me who I'm sure will support him. Athena might as well once she hears of it. Perhaps Apollo if what I hear of his actions recently is true." He paused then barely mumbled. "Maybe Hestia…maybe."

Artemis turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow. "And who, young Nico, might you be leading us to war with," she asked.

The boy grimaced. "My father," he muttered.

* * *

Hours later found Artemis standing in the Tennessee wilderness, not far from where their bond told her Percy was. She glanced up at the moon, trying to calm herself, as she paced another lap around the clearing. "Calm down Sis," Apollo muttered. "You're making even me nervous." The uncertain edge in his voice proved he was telling the truth.

Artemis turned and glared at him. He was sitting on a fallen log to her right, nervously running fingers through his golden hair. "Calm down?" she hissed. "Calm down? When has that ever done anything but annoy me further Apollo? Don't tell me to calm down!" Poseidon had been right of course, Apollo had been willing to help with their mission this night, but the magnitude of what they were doing was weighing heavily on both of them.

Apollo threw up his hands defensively, eyes widening, and Artemis realized she was holding her bow. "Geez Sis," he muttered, "I was just…"

"Both of you be quiet," Athena snapped, open anger in her voice. "What we do here could mean civil war. I will not risk Olympus itself only for you two to ruin any benefits we might gain with your bickering." Artemis turned her glare on her half-sister. Athena's iron-hard face hardened further. "Sit down and be quiet," she growled.

Artemis maintained her glare for a moment later, fingers twitching toward her quiver, and then deflated. _What am I doing? They're my allies, my only allies after tonight, I can't attack them_. She sighed heavily and moved toward her brother's log. Athena remained standing a short distance away. Sitting down Artemis looked toward the moon. "Poseidon should have Hades and Father distracted by now," she said to nobody in particular.

"So all of our fates rest in young Nico's hands now," Athena mused, then grimaced. "I can't say I like that. He's s a son of Hades, how do we know he won't betray us?"

"He won't," was all Artemis said, not wanted to start the argument again.

"I still say it's a foolish risk," Athena maintained.

"And it's one we have to take," Apollo said, all lightness gone from his voice. "All there is to do now is wait Sister," he said. "It's too late to change the plan now."

Athena fell silent and Artemis followed suit. Questing out with her senses, she allowed the familiar hum of the wilderness around her to sooth her troubled mind. It did not quite relax her, but it did take the edge off her stress. _I should make more time for this_, Artemis thought absently. Around her the forest suddenly went still. Her eyes shot open, and she was alert and ready once more. "They're here," she said.

Both Apollo and Athena went still, as shadows coalesced between them to form Nico. "It's done," he said bowing his head respectfully. "I don't think I was detected. She awaits my call."

"Then bring her Ghost King," Athena said hurriedly, voice oddly strained. "Let this thing be finished."

Nico nodded and closed his eyes, focusing. Slowly, a pale mist rose from the ground around the boy and began to coalesce into the form of a young woman, a young woman with blonde hair and penetrating pale grey eyes.

"Annabeth," Athena breathed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Mother," Annabeth smiled, incorporeal hand rising as if to embrace Athena then falling again. Instead the girl contented herself with, "It's good to see you again." Her eyes left her mother and flickered toward Artemis and Apollo, widening slightly. _Nico didn't tell her what was going on_, Artemis realized, and Annabeth bowed her head in respect. Athena stepped forward and placed a hand against Annabeth's translucent cheek. "I can almost fell that," the girl murmured, with another smile for her mother. "Or at least I imagine that I can."

Athena smiled then, bright and true. "It's good to see you again as well, my daughter," she said. "Nico hasn't told you why you're here I gather?"

"There was no time My Lady," Nico interjected. "There still isn't," he muttered almost under his breath. "My father will figure out somethings wrong any minute." _He's as stressed as I am_, Artemis realized. Stepping forward and raising a single hand Nico said, "Hold still Annabeth, this will be…uncomfortable." He placed two fingers against the ghost's forehead, closed his eyes in concentration for a few moments, and then gently pushed.

Annabeth jerked back with a muffled yell, naked pain etched across her face, and stumbled half a dozen paces before righting herself. "What did you do?" Athena hissed, spear forming in her hands. _I can't let this get out of hand_, Artemis thought stepping between her sister and Nico. Apollo followed suit.

"Calm down Sister," Apollo said in a soothing voice. "Let Nico explain before trying to poke holes in him huh? I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." He turned to the boy then, and barely caught him in time as he swayed wearily. "There is an explanation," he asked Nico almost pleadingly. "Isn't there Nico?"

"There was no time to explain," Nico mumbled. "So I forced the memories of the past six years into her mind." He sighed and to Artemis it looked as though he forced himself to straighten through sheer willpower. "It's painful, but effective. Now we can get on with this. I need to disappear before my father finds me."

"I'm fine," Annabeth said from behind Athena in a somewhat strained voice. "Don't harm him Mother. Please." Athena finally relaxed somewhat as Annabeth stepped up beside her. Artemis moved from between them as Annabeth's hard grey eyes found Nico. "What have you done?" she demanded angrily. "You idiot! Your father will destroy you for this!"

Nico met her glare calmly. "You know why I did it Annabeth," he said quietly. "We both know you'd have done it for him too." He smirked weakly then, "Besides, what's one man's soul against the entire world?"

"Well yours is one man's soul I intend to protect," Apollo told Nico firmly. "Say your goodbyes, we're going."

In an instant Annabeth's anger was gone from her face, and she closed the distance between them to hug Nico tightly. He returned the embrace just as enthusiastically. "Thank you for this," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Now go," she said pushing him back. "And be safe."

He smiled down at her. "I will," he said. "And return to the Isle when you're done here. I don't want Father punishing you too."

Annabeth smirked, "Yes Your Majesty," and then Nico and Apollo were gone in a flash of light.

Artemis let the young woman gather herself and turn back before speaking. "You know what you're to do then?"

"I do My Lady," Annabeth said, pain dancing deep in her eyes. "Ohh Percy," she almost whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I should have never left you like this."

"Don't do that Annabeth," Athena said firmly, before Artemis could get a word out. She shot a glance at her sister that Athena successfully ignored. "His pain is not your fault, and your death was not his. You were both the victim of circumstances, and now you have a chance to make much of his needless self-imposed suffering right. A true daughter of mine would be strong enough to realize that, and do what needs doing."

_That put some steel in her spine_, Artemis thought as Annabeth stood straighter with every word. She nodded, "You're right of course Mother," she said. "And I may be able to relieve him of some of his guilt, but I can't help what happened to his parents."

Athena smiled a small, knowing, and somewhat sympathetic smile. "No," she said. "You can't. You'll have to trust to his new love to help him through that." Together, mother and daughter looked toward Artemis, Athena smiling and Annabeth wary.

"As you say Mother," was Annabeth's only reply. After a moment Annabeth continued addressing Artemis, "If may ask a question My Lady?" _And here it comes, with Athena here to hear me answer no less_. Annabeth waited for Artemis's nod before continuing. "Do you love him My Lady? Nico seems to think you might, but I want to hear the truth from you."

Artemis didn't hesitate. "I do, Annabeth," she said quietly. Then again to herself more quietly, "I actually do."

Annabeth smiled a small, pained smile. "Good. That's for the best I guess," she said. After a moment she added, "Nico seems to think he loves you as well." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that seemed to calm her. Finally she said, "I'm ready."

**Percy**

He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd collapsed from exhaustion, or much of the past few days for that matter. There were vague dream-like memories of attacking a friend, and fleeing from a father, but he couldn't say with any certainty if he'd imagined those or not. There had been too many hallucinations since she'd told him. _Who told me what? _ The moment of confusion vanished in a sudden spark of clarity. _Nico…that was the friend's name. Remember that. I can't lose myself again. My name is…No! No. Don't go there. Not there. _

His mind skittered away from that thought, and the confusion returned stronger than before. Questions of identity were far too close to the pain he was running from. He remembered talking with friends, _Friends?_, and then she told him, _Artemis, she told me_, and then the pain and the primal urge to flee. That fear of a man who'd been seared to the bone fleeing fire grasping him in it clutches and not letting go. Only exhaustion had stopped his desperate flight, and here his thoughts were catching up with him, if slowly.

_Artemis. Yes that was her name. Was she a friend?_ The clouds in his mind thickened further for a moment. _She brought the pain. She must be an enemy_. A single bolt of clarity shot through the confusion. _No! Not Artemis. Never her. She's a friend. Always. Why was that?_

Suddenly he realized he was lying face first in the dirt. It took him a number of long minutes to determine he should move. _Move damn you_, he growled at his arms and legs. Slowly, jerkily, they finally obeyed. With excruciating slowness, he pushed himself into a seated position and leaned back against a tree.

Taking a deep breathe he forced his thoughts into line. The fear and pain surged, but he fought it tooth and nail for control of his mind. _My name is…I am…name…_ The pain won and his thought scattered once more. He sagged against the tree.

"Percy," a quiet feminine voice from the outside whispered, and he recoiled as if struck. _That name! Don't say that name!_ he screamed. He was in the dirt again. He didn't remember moving, but he had to get away from that name. "Percy," it said again. "Is that you?" He tried to scramble back, but his exhausted limbs would not obey. _Don't say that name!_ "By the gods what's happened to him My Lady?" the voice asked.

Another voice, this one clear and pure, if just as soft, answered. "He's been hurt one to many times," it said. _Outside! Outside! Why couldn't the voices stay outside!? Don't talk about the pain you fools!_ "It's up to you and I to help him." There was a scrapping sound in the dirt.

"Percy," the first voice said again, closer this time. He flinched again, but did not have the energy to flee. "I want you to look at me." _Look at her? There was only the darkness_. "I need you to open your eyes for me, okay?" _Eyes? Yes, that's right. I have eyes_. He felt his eyelid flutter. "Yes," the voice said again. "That's it. Open your eyes." His eye cracked, and blinding light flooded in.

**Artemis**

Artemis stood behind Annabeth in the pale moonlight as the younger woman tried to coax Percy out of his stupor. _Exhaustion, madness, grief, I don't know what the hell this is_. She just hoped they could save him from it. Her heart ached after going days without seeing him only to find him like this. _Love seems to be nothing more than a series of one heartache after another._ Aphrodite was crazy._ No wonder I shunned this for so many years. It hurts._

"Yes," Annabeth said gently. "That's it. Open your eyes." One of Percy's eyes fluttered open, and then squinted in pain immediately. Slowly, his eye finally adjusted to the light and focused on Annabeth. There was no recognition in it at first, nothing that Artemis could call lucidity, but slowly, realization dawned.

His mouth moved slowly, and at first only small gasps of air escaped, but finally he croaked, "Annabeth?" He closed his eye again, and Artemis felt her heart sink, but Percy only shook his head weakly as if to clear it before opening both eyes this time. "Is…" he began hoarsely, then cleared his throat roughly. "Is that really you?"

Though her back was turned, Artemis could hear the smile clearly in Annabeth's reply. "It's really me Seaweed Brain."

Before Annabeth finished speaking Percy was struggling to rise. Artemis was at his side in an instant. "Easy Percy," she said soothingly. "Easy." He clutched her arm in a weak grip and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. Artemis helped him, and immediately he was reaching with one trembling hand toward Annabeth. Artemis placed a hand on his arm and he weakly tried to shake it off.

"I'm just a ghost Percy," Annabeth said sadly. "You can't touch me." After a moment he let his arm fall.

He stared at her for a long time, confusion, and maybe hope, writ plainly on his face. Finally he spoke. "How?" he asked.

"I heard you needed me so I came," Annabeth told him with a smile. "I'll always find my way to you if you need me Percy, you know that. Though Lord Hades may insist I return to the Isle soon." _Smart girl_, Artemis thought. _No need to burden him with Nico yet_.

Through the steadying hand she had on his shoulder, Artemis could feel Percy trembling. "I…" he began, then cut off in a muffled sob. "I'm so sorry Annabeth," he whispered, and then the words came in a whispered rush. "I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save you. You're dead because of me. I'm…"

"Hey now," Annabeth cut in with a gentle chiding tone. "Cut that out Seaweed Brain. Nothing that happened that day was your fault."

Percy stiffened under Artemis's hand. "But…"

"No buts," Annabeth said firmly. "I made my choices that day. You didn't make them for me. The only regret I have, and I mean the only one, is that saving the world meant I had to leave you behind." Her voice softened again when he looked away, "Look at me Percy." He obeyed. "I'd do it all over again today. Without hesitation. There was nothing either of us could have done to change the outcome of that battle; and yes, it hurts, but I'm comfortable with the choices I made that day. You have to be too."

Percy grimaced and looked away. "I could have done something," he muttered, but the trembling had stopped.

"No Percy," Annabeth said gently, "you couldn't have."

With that the tension seemed to drain from Percy. Artemis placed a second steadying hand on his shoulder to keep him upright. He raised a hand to his face to wipe away what Artemis assumed were tears, and then gave a mirthless chuckle. "You look older," he muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "Time has passed, and I've moved on" she said with a hint of sadness. "I'm a ghost now, so I can appear however I want. I thought it appropriate." She shot a quick, slightly bitter glance over Percy's shoulder at Artemis. One that Artemis hoped Percy did not see. "I hear there's another war coming. One you two will play a pivotal role in."

Beneath her hands Artemis felt Percy stiffened again. "Annabeth…" he began, then stopped, as if unsure what to say.

Annabeth again smiled that small sad smile. "Relax Percy," she said. "Like I said, time has passed. I've moved on." If Percy heard the lie he gave no sign of it that Artemis could see. _Ohh Annabeth_, Artemis thought. _The Fates have been cruel to you indeed. I'm so sorry_. After a moment Annabeth continued with another glance toward Artemis. "We both have it seems." With that Annabeth rose. "I feel a tug pulling me back to the Underworld," she said. "Our time is short."

Artemis helped Percy to his feet, and pulled his arm around her shoulders to help him remain standing. "I really did love you," he said quietly after he'd risen. "I always will."

"And I'll always love you Percy," Annabeth said. Artemis could see unshed tears forming in the other woman's eyes. "Goodbye Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"Goodbye Wise Girl," he said as the mist that made up Annabeth's form dissipated. Percy turned to Artemis then, and buried his face in her shoulder. Together they sank to their knees, and she held him as he cried.

* * *

Well there it is. Heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. It's funny how often those two emotions go hand in hand isn't it?

In the previous chapter I made sure to make mention of the fact that Hades considers the Isle of the Blest sacred. He will not take kindly to what Nico did, son or no. So Nico has gone into hiding (yay! another thing for Percy to blame himself for), but have no fear, I'm not done with him yet.

We have potential conflict between Olympians brewing because of what Nico did. If Hades decides to blame Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and Artemis for what happened in this chapter, the effects could be disastrous. Stay tuned to find out what happens.

Having Annabeth take responsibility for her own actions took some of the guilt off of Percy's shoulders, but never fear, it will not make all of his emotional scars go away. In reality wounds like that never really go away completely, they just tend to fade into the background noise of life. Percy is not better, but he has learned the valuable lesson about trying to claim responsibility for others. We'll have to see where he goes from here.

Finally we come to Annabeth, who is clearly still in love with Percy, and just as clearly determined to stay out of the way of his and Artemis's relationship. As Artemis said, the Fates have truly been cruel to her. I find her entire situation completely heartbreaking. If she tries to keep Percy's love, the world dies, so she has no choice but to lie to the man she's in love with and tell him she's moved on. It's just so sad, but I told you at the beginning this would be a story of heartache. This might be the last we see of her. I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think.

Well that's it for now. Leave a review to let me know if you loved/hated it. Questions, comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome. Hearing from my readers is what keeps me writing!


	15. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. A little faster this time than the last couple have been. There's not as much action in this one, we've had a few back to back action packed chapters and I decided to slow down the pace a little bit to set the stage for where I want to go next. Don't worry, it won't slow the plot down any, but some characters need to be moved around in order for the plot to continue. That's I mean by slowing the pace down a little. Hope you like it! As always I don't own PJO.

Also, the dates I'm adding are mostly for me in my drafts so I can keep track of the timeline easier. They're really not that important, but I figured I'd start throwing them into the final draft in case any of you would like a more defined timeline.

* * *

**Artemis **(December 26, 2015)

Artemis woke suddenly, opening her eyes to the early morning sun, and looked around. _Still in Tennessee_, she thought, and relaxed sensing no danger. She looked down at a sleeping Percy, head resting on her chest, and smiled sadly. The night had been a rough one for him, but she believed Nico's plan might have actually worked. The shock of seeing Annabeth again so unexpectedly and after so long had halted his desperate flight, and forced him to confront the pain he'd been running from. _It was worth it_ she told herself. _It was_. She wished she could be certain of that. _Otherwise Nico threw his life away for nothing. I will not let that happen._

She looked down at Percy again. _Sometimes I wonder if you're worth the trouble_, she told him mentally. He stirred slightly in his sleep, and the arm he had around her tightened. Shaking her head she made to rise then stopped. Percy would be tired after spending the last few days running and then crying in her arms most of the night. _I should let him have his rest_, she thought then smiled. With a flash of silvery light she and Percy were suddenly in her bed chamber on Olympus. Slowly, she untangled herself from his sleeping form, and crawled from the bed. With a snap of her fingers, his dirty torn clothes were gone, replaced with a silken, sea-green pair of pajamas trimmed with silver at the cuffs. _The sea just slightly touched by the moon_, she mused to herself with a smile. She paused, after a moment she snapped her fingers again. _He didn't really need the shirt anyway_, she told herself as she left the room.

As Artemis entered the main parlor of her palace, Hestia appeared in a column of flame with Poseidon. "How is he," Poseidon demanded without preamble. Artemis ignored the rudeness; it was to be expected given the amount of stress Poseidon had been feeling lately.

"He's resting," Artemis told him. "I think this crazy plan of Nico's might have actually worked to some degree." She pursed her lips in thought for a moment. _It has to. I won't allow anything else_. "At least he's grieving now, instead of running from his pain. Given enough time and space I believe he'll heal."

The tension visibly flowed out of Poseidon, and he sank into a silken silver chair. "Good," he muttered. "That's good."

"It was a foolish thing you, Athena, and Apollo did," Hestia said sternly addressing both of them.

"Yes," Poseidon cut in wearily. "But necessary."

Hestia crossed her small arms and focused on Artemis, silently studying her. To Artemis she did not look pleased. After a moment Artemis asked the question that'd been hanging in the air since Poseidon and Hestia's appearance. "Tell me Hestia," she said slowly. "Have I damned us all?"

Hestia sniffed. _Ohh she's definitely angry_. "I do not believe so," Hestia said. "I was able to convince Hades that because none of you actually entered the Isles you were not responsible. He's angry you knew of Nico's plan and did not tell him, but he does not blame you for the violation." Hestia paused for a moment, and then continued, voice growing somber. "The entirety of his wrath will be directed at his son," she said. "If Hades is ever able to find him, I would not want to be in young Nico's shoes. Luckily the boy seems to have disappeared."

_Well that's a relief_, she thought. Civil war would certainly mean deaths, and would weaken them just when they needed to be at their strongest. _Still…poor Nico_. "And Ava?" Artemis asked aloud.

"She woke a few days ago," Hestia said in a voice tinged with sadness. "Thalia has been with her since then. Apollo, Athena, and I thought a familiar face would help. Apollo has taken away her memories of the attack. She will not have to live with the nightmare of watching her parents die. All she remembers now is being hit on the head, and then waking up."

Artemis felt herself grimace. Still, given the circumstance it was the best that could be hoped for. "She and Percy will need each other," Artemis muttered.

"Yes," Poseidon said. Then grudgingly added, "And he will need you as well. Stay with him. You should be there when he wakes. I'll bring Ava here when he does."

"Finally accepting all of this, Uncle?" Artemis asked innocently.

Poseidon grimaced. "I will still kill you if you hurt him," he said darkly. "And I don't like the idea of my son being used again, but only a fool would deny his feelings for you. You're the best one to help him through this." With that he disappeared in geyser of salt water.

"I think he's beginning to like me," Artemis mused.

"That was unwise, Artemis," Hestia chided. "Poseidon is a reasonable man, but you should not provoke him. He worries for his son, and that could drive him to do things he might not have considered before."

Artemis sighed. "You're right of course," she said. "But so was he, I should be there when Percy wakes." She turned and began walking back toward her bed chamber, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Will you let me know if anything changes?" she asked. "Now of all times I do not want to be uninformed."

Hestia smiled, "Of course," she said, and then vanished in a column of fire.

Artemis found Percy in the same position she'd left him, though he'd seemed to have pulled the silver sheet up to cover his bare chest. She felt her lips tighten slightly at that, and then gave a wry chuckle. _If only Zoe could see you now_, she thought. She looked down at her clothes then snapped her fingers. A tank top and a pair of pajama shorts appeared, silver silk trimmed in sea-green. Again she smiled at herself wryly, and then crawled in the bed with Percy. She gathered him into her arms, and he nestled in against her side. With another smile, she sat back and began to plan.

* * *

Hours later, Percy finally began to stir in her arms. Artemis tensed when his eyes shot open and he looked around. Slowly he pushed himself to a sitting position, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at her. "Am I hallucinating again?" he asked, pain danced just below the surface in his eyes, but his face was a familiar stoic mask.

"No Percy," she said slowly, "you're not." _Please be sane. Please be sane. Please…_

He grunted. "So all of that really happened?" he asked. "You and Annabeth, and…" he cut off as his voice cracked and his eyes closed. Artemis felt her heart sink. He squeezed them tightly for a moment then opened them again. Pain still danced there, but he had it under control. _Thank the Fates_, Artemis thought and felt herself relax. Tension she did not know she'd been carrying drained away. "How is my sister?" he asked, tensing.

"She's fine," Artemis said quickly and he relaxed somewhat. "She's with Thalia and Athena right now I believe. Apollo examined her and all she got was a small bump on the head. He put her to sleep for a few days to recover, but she's awake now."

"Good," he breathed wearily, as if he hadn't just slept for most of a night and day. "I should have been there for her when she woke," he muttered and slumped.

"You'll be there for her now," Artemis said sternly. _Don't go back down that path_, she pleaded mentally. _Don't do that to yourself again_. "She needs you Percy."

He looked up sharply, eyes focusing on hers, and then nodded. "You're right," he said. He looked around and sighed again as he lay back down and covered his eyes with a forearm, "but gods I'm tired right now."

Artemis nearly sagged in relief and snapped her fingers. A tray piled high with breakfast foods appeared in his lap and he moved his arm to arch an eyebrow at her. The pain was still there in his eyes, but the madness from the night before was gone. _This might have actually worked_, she thought. "Eat," she told him. "No telling how long it's been since you've had a good meal. You'll need your strength."

He quirked a small smile that did not reach his eyes, "Yes My Lady," he said, and Artemis felt an internal thrill at the sarcasm. _Baby steps_, she chided herself. _He's moving in the right direction, but you have to keep him moving_.

As he sat up and began eating she spoke. "I'm sure you have questions," she said. "Go ahead and ask them." _Better to get this out of the way early_.

Percy paused with a grape halfway to his mouth as if considering, and then nodded. "I guess it's best to get this out of the way," he muttered to himself, and Artemis grinned at the mirror of her own thoughts. "I'm not going to go away again," he told her. "Not when Ava's here and needs me, so please don't sugar coat anything to lessen the blows. I can take it." Of that Artemis had her doubts. _But if you love him, you're going to have to trust him_ she told herself. She sighed and nodded. After a moment, Percy continued. "Who was it?"

Artemis grimaced and felt her own emotions grow cold. "Orion," she whispered, and he looked up sharply, searching her face intently.

After a moment his face softened. "I don't blame you Artemis," he whispered. "Though I can see you blame yourself. It's not your fault"

"I trained him," she hissed with a ferocity that surprised even her. Percy's sudden mirthless laugh surprised her even further.

"We really are perfect for each other," he muttered through his chuckles. "Always taking the blame for things we can't change." As soon as it'd appeared his laughter cut off as if severed by a knife. His face and voice hardened, "If you must lay blame, then blame Gaea. All of this is her fault anyway."

Artemis met his steely gaze for a moment, and then nodded. _I'm still to blame, but at least he won't hold it against me_. "He was captured," Artemis said, and Percy tensed. "Hera has him. I don't think she's killed him yet, but she has been making him pay for what he's done."

"I see," Percy said, and was still for a long moment, and then shook his head to himself. "Better that she does it," he muttered, "I have to focus on Ava." In a louder voice he said. "I'm assuming that Annabeth was Nico's work?" he asked. Artemis nodded carefully. _He has to find out sooner or later_. "He's gone into hiding then? I don't imagine Hades took that too well."

"He has," Artemis said. "Though he told no one where he was going." _No one but Apollo and maybe Will, but the fewer who know that the better_.

Percy grimaced. "He was always a better friend than I deserved." Percy shook himself, "He's smart. He'll be fine. I'll help him when I can, but Ava comes first." He looked down at the empty plate with a start. _He was hungry_. Artemis snapped her fingers again, and another full plate took its place. He looked at her and grinned slightly; a grin still that did not reach his pain filled eyes. _He's on the right track, but he's fragile. Remember that_, she told herself.

"You took that better than I expected you to," she said as he took a bite of bacon.

"I have to for now," he muttered absently. He looked around the room, and then turned his gaze upon her. "What in the world are we doing in your bed?" he asked finally. "And where did my shirt go?"

Unbidden, her eyes fell to his hard chest and toned stomach. She fought the blush that tried to rise in her cheeks, and just barely succeeded. Forcing her eyes to rise, she met his gaze. "We fell asleep in the dirt last night," she told him primly. "I thought you'd rest more easily here. I know I did."

Percy snorted a laugh, this one sounded somewhat genuine, if slightly strained. "Judging for the color in you cheeks, and the fact that you were just undressing the rest of me with your eyes I don't think that was the only reason. Besides," he continued, eyes looking her up and down quite openly, "explain your outfit."

Artemis felt her cheeks heat again, this time with anger; anger that quickly melted away in her own quiet laugher. "It's where this thing is going anyway," she told him. "I thought I might as well stop fighting and try to enjoy it on some level." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she lifted a warning finger. "But don't you dare get too forward," she warned him seriously.

Percy raised both his hands in a placating gesture. "Last thing on my mind," he said innocently as his eyes fell to her exposed legs again. He laughed when she swatted his arm then sighed wearily. "I need a shower," he said. Scratching his jaw he muttered, "And a shave."

Artemis studied him. The few days' growth of black stubble on his face gave him a ruggedly handsome look. "Leave it," she said. Reaching out she ran a finger along his jawline. "I like it."

He quirked an eyebrow, "It itches," he muttered, but let his hand fall away.

"Bathroom is through there," Artemis said pointing to an arched doorway on the side of the large room. She snapped her fingers. "There's a change of clothes in there for when you're done. I'll be out in the parlor."

"You're handy to have around," he mused as he climbed from the bed and stretched, "I think I'll keep you." Artemis rolled her eyes as he turned toward the bathroom and paused. Looking over his shoulder he said in a serious voice, "Thank you Artemis. For everything," and then he was gone.

* * *

**Percy**

Percy held the razor, forgotten in his hand, and stared into the mirror. _I really saw Annabeth last night, _he thought, _and then I slept in the same bed as Artemis_. His eyes met his reflected gaze and then fell away. The pain he saw there was too real to think about at the moment. Much better to focus on the lesser pain.

Absently Percy placed the razor back were he'd found it beside the silver-streaked, white marble sink, and turned, face unshaven, toward the already steaming shower. Stripping off his clothes as he went, he stepped into the flowing water. The nearly scalding water washed away the crippling fatigue in his exhausted muscles. Percy sat down in the shower, water coursing over his body, to think. _She said she's moved on_, he thought. _I can too. I don't have to feel guilty anymore_. To his surprise, he found he didn't feel any guilt for beginning to move on himself or for her death. Oh there were tinges of it remaining, and he suspected they would always be there, but the crushing weight of it was gone. Seeing Annabeth again, being able to have a real goodbye, was all he'd needed he realized. A year and a half ago that wouldn't have been true, but now it was. _I have Nico and Artemis to thank for that._

Rising, Percy began to bathe. Nico worried him. _There's nothing I can do about that right now_, he told himself firmly. _When I can I will, but worrying is just wasting energy_. Ava had to be his number one concern. _With Mom and Paul gone I'm all she has_, he thought as the pain he'd been avoiding thinking of came crashing down. He sagged beneath the steaming flow, his tears mixing with the water streaming down his face, and wept. Steadying himself of the marble wall of the shower, Percy stood there crying until he'd cried all his tears out, and then stood under the stream long enough for the water to heal his puffy eyes.

Finally Percy stepped from the shower and began drying off. _I'm all she has left_, he told himself again. _I can be strong for her. I have to be._ Dressing in the pair of jeans and dark flannel shirt Artemis had left for him, he squared his shoulders as the weight of responsibility settled on them. _An old familiar weight_, he smirked as he left the bathroom to find his sister.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis watched Percy from an archway as he unconsciously stroked his sleeping sister's hair. He seemed unaware of her presence as he stared at the far wall of the small sitting chamber. Thalia had said Ava had taken the news of her parents deaths well for one so young, but upon seeing her brother she'd finally broken down. He'd held her for hours as they cried together. Artemis had left them alone not wanting to intrude, and only checking in occasionally. It seems she's finally cried herself to exhaustion.

Another consciousness touched Artemis's mind. _May I enter Sister?_ Apollo asked.

_One moment_, Artemis replied, and retreated to her main parlor. Seating herself she thought. _Come Brother._

A flash of golden light filled the room and Apollo was seated in a chair across from her. To Artemis's eyes he looked weary, but content.

"I take it Nico is well hidden then?" she asked, and he nodded.

"As well as can be hoped for given the circumstances," he replied with a tired smile. "We had a close call with the furies once or twice, but in the end we got away." He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I hear our plan worked."

Artemis nodded. "He's with Ava right now."

Apollo grimaced. "She was in shock when I left last night," he pushed himself to his feet. "If she doesn't start grieving soon I'll have to do something. I should go check on her."

"She's sleeping at the moment," Artemis told him, "And I don't think you have to worry about the shock anymore. It's passed." Apollo paused and looked at her questioningly, and then he nodded. "Thank you Brother," Artemis said after another moment. "Hestia told me what you did for Ava."

Apollo grinned at her, and some of his usual playfulness returned; that twinkle that had caused her so much frustration over the millennia was in his eyes. "It's the least I could do for my soon to be sister-in-law," he said innocently.

Despite herself, Artemis returned the grin, and ignored the baited statement. "Even so," she said, "I thank you."

Apollo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, well, well," he said smiling wider this time. "It's about time you stopped running from fate little Sis. Finally decided to accept it all have you?" He didn't wait for a response. "It's for the best this way," he said, grin turning sly. "Cowardice never did look good on you."

_Well_, Artemis thought, _it won't hurt to take the bait just this once_. With an evil grin of her own she launched herself at her brother, silver knives appearing in both hands. Apollo stepped smoothly aside, avoiding her thrust easily, she'd never meant to actually hurt him, and laughed. "And she's grinning as she attacks!" he exclaimed. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"Well," Artemis told him seriously, seriousness she ruined with another grin after a moment, "I couldn't let you think I'd gone soft."

Apollo laughed again, the last of his weariness seemed to fall away before Artemis's eyes. He threw himself back into his chair. "Never would have dreamed it Sister." He waited for her to retake her seat before continuing. "What will you do now?" he asked and her mirth vanished.

Artemis sighed, but didn't answer immediately. She'd been thinking about this problem since waking, but it all depended on what Percy wanted to do. "Ava can't stay here," she finally said. "It's too dangerous for a mortal on Olympus. With the number of gods coming and going she'd be accidentally burned to a cinder in a matter of weeks." Apollo nodded his agreement but maintained his silence. _When did he get so patient?_ "Percy will not leave her side now, and I will not leave Percy." She sighed again, "So it all depends on what he does."

Apollo nodded. "I'd thought as much," he said, "and I may have a solution. Well I've arranged for one at least. It's up to you and Percy if you take it or not." He cocked his head and muttered to himself, "Hephaestus should be done in time." _Hephaestus? What does Hephaestus have to do with this?_ Apollo rose. "Only one way to find out," he said. "Let's go talk to Percy."

Curiously, Artemis rose and followed. They found Percy in the same position she'd left him in still absently stroking his sleeping sister's hair. Apollo went to a knee before him and reached up to touch Ava's forehead. "Good," he breathed. "She's finally healing." His eye's rose to meet Percy's. _They both are_, Apollo said mentally. "Young ones always are the toughest."

Percy's eyes met hers above Apollo's head and he smiled a weak smile that still did not reach his eyes. The pain that'd been there since he woke was still there, but she saw determination there now as well. _Good_, she thought. _Your sister needs you Percy_. Remember that. She returned his smile with one of her own and asked quietly, "How is she?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose," he responded just as quietly. His eyes fell to Ava before rising back to meet Artemis's. "She needs me Artemis," he nearly pleaded. "I can't leave her."

Artemis moved to sit beside him on the silver couch. "I'm not going to ask you to Percy," she told him with a reassuring smile. "But she cannot stay on Olympus. It's too dangerous for her here."

Percy relaxed, and let his head fall back against the couch. _He should have known I wouldn't make him leave her_, she mentally snapped at Apollo, trying to contain her sudden frustration with Percy.

She could feel his amusement in the reply. _Peace Sister_, he said soothingly. _He's been through much these past few days_. Rising, Apollo took a seat in a chair across the room.

Percy, unaware of the mental exchange, remained silent long enough that Artemis began growing impatient. Finally he spoke, "I suppose I'll have to find an apartment in the city somewhere," he said. "That way I'm close if you need me, but I can still take care of Ava. My father should be willing to lend me the money."

Artemis felt her eyebrows rise in genuine surprise, and absently noted Apollo's quiet chuckle. "You think you're going alone?" she demanded.

Percy looked up sharply, and Ava stirred in his arms. He quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Artemis felt the heat of anger growing in her cheeks. _I finally make him mine and he thinks he'll leave me does he?_ "I'm not letting you go so easily Percy," she told him seriously. "If you go, I go." He made as if to protest but a hard look silenced him. Finally, he grinned and nodded. Satisfied, Artemis continued, "Besides, I'm not letting you raise Ava alone. You are a man after all." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words. "She'll need a woman in her life too."

Percy smiled back wearily. "The fact remains," he said. "We'll still have to find a place to live away from Olympus. You and I could make do in the wilderness," he mused. "In fact if it were still just us two I'd prefer it, but we have a little girl to take care of now. We'll need something permanent." Artemis felt herself nodding her agreement. She'd loved the life of traveling with her hunters and then with Percy, but that was no life for a mortal child. They'd have to settle down. _I guess I'll be playing the mortal some more_, she thought wryly.

Across the room Apollo cleared his throat, and waited until she and Percy looked his way. "I might have a place you can have," he said. "If you're interested that is."

Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Apollo you have a thousand places across the country for you and your one-night-stands. I will not live in one of your bachelor pads, so if that's the solution you spoke of you can forget it. I'll buy a place myself."

"You wound me, Sister," Apollo groaned in mock agony, falling back into the chair and holding his chest. When neither she nor Percy reacted he rolled his eyes and sat back up. "This is a place I acquired just this morning, and I asked Hephaestus to fix it up for you. I think Aphrodite forced him into agreeing." He smiled, "God of Prophecy and all that, I assumed you'd need to live somewhere, and because I'm so awesome I bought a place for you." That twinkly in his eye returned. "Consider it an early wedding present."

"Do you ever want to just hit him?" Percy mused quietly. "Really, really hard?"

Artemis chuckled, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

**Artemis** (A little over one week later: January 4, 2016)

Artemis stepped out of the newly remodeled apartment into the clear and cool winter morning air. Apollo of course had chosen opulence, but Hephaestus had done his work well. The space and decor was much to her liking. Muted but well designed and well made. The Lord of Craftsmen knew his trade, though Artemis more than suspected he'd let his wife make a few suggestions. _Not that I'm complaining_, she thought wryly. _Well, too much anyway_.

Adjusting her scarf and checking to make sure her sunglasses were in place, Artemis began walking slowly down the street. They'd arrived late in the night, so she'd decided to let Percy and Ava sleep while she went on her little errand. _Not far_, Artemis thought, _but it's still early, maybe I should wait a while_. She smiled at herself and crossed the street. _No, she'll be up_. In no time at all Artemis found herself at her destination, and she smiled again when she noticed that the "Open" sign was as usual still dark. Through the windows she could see the plump little old lady bustling around behind the counter, oblivious to the lack of customers. Artemis opened the door and walked in, she reached up to turn the sign on as she passed and then thought better of it. "Good morning Mrs. Evelyn," she said loudly.

Evelyn spun and faster than Artemis would have thought possible was around the counter and gathering her into a hug. "Ohh Artemis my dear," she said warmly. "It's so good to see you! How is Percy? Were you able to find him? And what about Nico, is he ok?"

Artemis grinned down at the elderly woman. "Percy should be here shortly," she said, "If he finds my note that is. I left him resting." Artemis released Evelyn and stepped back. "He'll be bringing a surprise with him when he comes." She gestured toward the front door, "I hope you don't mind I turned your sign off. I thought we should have some privacy as we talked." She smiled again. "I have much to tell you."

* * *

Several hours later found Artemis sipping coffee with Percy at a small table in Evelyn's bakery and watching as the older woman showed Ava how to knead dough. Out the corner of her eye she could see Percy was watching the pair as well. Though not quite herself yet, Ava's bouts of weeping were growing more and more infrequent with each passing day. Just now she was watching Evelyn with the curious intensity of the young, oblivious to the world around her. "She's doing well," Percy said suddenly. "Better than I'd have expected really."

Artemis's turned to study him, but his eyes never left his sister. The tension in his posture was evident. _If she stubbed her toe he'd be at her side before she even had time to cry out_, Artemis thought wryly. _That will pass. He's just being overprotective for the time being_. "She's young," Artemis told him quietly, "they tend to bounce back from trauma quickly or not at all." She felt herself grin weakly, "With Apollo's help in Ava's case it will be quickly." _Now if only he could do the same for you_.

Percy grunted and took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you're right," he muttered. The corners of Percy's mouth turned up in a slight grin and his eyes cut toward her momentarily before snapping back to Ava. "Speaking of Apollo," he mused aloud. "He definitely made some interesting choices with the apartment he gave us."

Artemis sniffed. "More than likely that was Aphrodite," she said in a tone of feigned annoyance. "Hephaestus never could deny her anything."

Percy laughed softly. "Well I guess I can sleep on the couch if you want me to. Or on the floor in Ava's room," he said in a tone that gave away absolutely none of his feelings on the matter. He didn't even turn his glance toward her. Just continued to sit, quietly watching his sister.

Artemis studied him silently for a moment. Clear but hard sea-green eyes, that unruly black hair, a jaw dusted with black stubble, his long, lean, and muscular form: quite frankly she thought he was beautiful, but none of those reasons were why she wanted him with her during the nights. She loved him, she was willing to admit that to herself if not to him yet, and because she loved him she wanted to protect him, and to protect him she had to be with him. _That's the reason_, she told herself. _It's for him_. "That won't be necessary," she finally said.

Percy's eyes met hers then, and in them she saw a burning curiosity mingled with the ever present pain. "It' won't?" he asked.

"Like I said," she told him nonchalantly. "It's where this thing between us will end up, so we have to get used to it eventually."

Percy chuckled "You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted," he said, and Artemis felt her cheeks grow hot in anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, well," Artemis said then stopped to clear her throat before continuing in a stern voice. "Aphrodite may be trying to force us into sharing a bed, but if you even think to touch me in a way I disapprove of I swear I'll find a way to break that curse just so I can cut your balls off."

Percy didn't flinch. He just raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "You're growing crass Artemis," he mused. "Apollo would be proud." He grew more serious as he continued, "But I don't think either one of us are anywhere near ready for that yet."

Artemis studied him for a moment then smiled. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I should have known I could trust you. Even old habits I thought I'd broken die hard I guess."

Percy turned back toward Ava with a small smile that died quickly. "Don't worry about it," he murmured. Suddenly he was grinning again. "Look at us," he said somewhat wryly. "Not even a real couple yet and we already have a little girl to raise." He shook his head, chuckled, and muttered, "Gods I hope we don't screw this up."

Artemis rolled her eyes at him. "Are you forgetting what I was before the prophecy?" she asked him. _He really can be dense sometimes_, she thought. "Other than Hera there's probably no one in the world more qualified to help raise Ava than I am. And with the number of Aunts and Uncles she has on Olympus looking out for her we'd have to actively try to mess this up for anything to go wrong."

Percy grunted, "That's true I guess." He sighed and drained the last of his coffee. Looking out the now dark window he said, "It's getting late. We better get back and get Ava bathed and in bed."

* * *

Artemis stood behind Percy and watched as he tucked his sister into bed. "So did you take a bath and brush your teeth?" he asked the young girl as he sat on the side of her bed. He seemed nervous, as if not sure of what he was supposed to do or say. _A Giant tries to kill him and he just laughs, but putting one little girl to bed terrifies him_. She knew it was more than that in truth, but his discomfort was still amusing.

Ava rolled her eyes and despite herself Artemis grinned. "Yes Percy," Ava answered in an exasperated voice. "Miss Artemis helped me remember?"

Artemis laughed and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Leaning forward she kissed Ava's forehead. "Goodnight Ava," she said. "Come on Percy. It's time we let Ava sleep."

"What?" Percy asked with a start. "Ohh, yeah. Goodnight Ava," he said. Leaning forward he kissed Ava on the forehead and rose. "I'll be right now the hall if you need me."

"Goodnight," Ava said with a yawn, as she and Percy made their way to the door. "I love you Percy."

With that some of the tension seemed to go out of Percy and Artemis smiled again. "I love you too Ava, he said, and then shut the door. He sighed leaning his forehead against the closed door and squeezing his eyes shut. Artemis waited calmly beside him trying to hide her amused smile, waiting for him to speak. Finally he did. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he muttered, and turned to face her.

"Trust me Percy," she told him smiling warmly. "You're doing wonderfully." On a whim she decided to tease him a little. Seeing him so loving and caring with his sister had put her in a good mood. "If this is any indication of how you'll treat our daughter then in my opinion the Fates chose well."

Percy grunted and pushed himself from the door, fighting a smile of his own. "There you go with that daughter nonsense again," he muttered as they made their way down the hall to their own room. "I still say we'll be having a son."

Artemis laughed and pushed open the door to their bedroom. "We'll have to wait and see I guess," she said. The room was decorated in such a way as to invoke the feel of a remote hunting lodge while still maintaining the regal grandeur of Olympus. A combination Artemis would never have believed possible, but together Hephaestus and Aphrodite had pulled it off. Silver, white gold, and marble mixed flawlessly with animal furs and finely carved wooden furniture. A small fire even burned in a hearth against one wall. Closing the door behind them, Artemis untied and removed her silken silver robe, and threw it over the back of a chair before turning toward the bed.

Percy snorted as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I try to be respectable," he said, "but when you walk around dressed like that you make it very difficult."

Artemis turned to regard him openly even as he eyed her just as blatantly. Shirtless and wearing the pajama pants she'd made for him on Olympus, his lean and hard body was beautiful. "You don't make it very easy yourself," she murmured as she broke her eyes away and looked down at her own outfit, a loose-fitting tank and shorts. "Still," she said in a firmer voice, "I have no doubt you will be respectful."

Percy laughed. The first genuine laugh she'd heard from him in over week, and it brought a smile to her lips. "I gave you my word," he said through his chuckles. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

A short time later, as Artemis was dozing she was jolted awake for the first time of many by Percy's panicked shouting. Each time the nightmares came, she held him as he cried himself back into a fitful sleep. It was a long night.

* * *

So there it is. Like I said, this chapter is more about moving characters into position than anything.

We did get a number of good moments with Artemis and various characters. Seeing the way she interacts with different people is always fun for me. She's admitted to loving Percy to herself and in front of Athena, but is still stubborn in telling Percy. Which given the circumstances is probably for the best. A confession like that, though obvious to all involved (including Percy), is still a pretty heavy subject. Just a week after his mother and step father died is probably not the best time to be confessing love. I'm also excited to get Artemis back into a "play the mortal" role. This should be interesting with Ava in the mix.

Percy it seems is finally over Annabeth. To an extent at least; enough that he's now open to the idea of loving Artemis which is nice after thirteen chapters of him dodging. Still, considering how Annabeth still feels for him it's definitely sad. In this chapter we see Percy still putting on the brave face he's used the whole time, but now he's not hiding all of his emotions from Artemis. That, in my opinion, is a big deal. At the end though, when it's just him with his thoughts, we see that he's still grieving, and grieving bad. One week doesn't heal those types of emotional scars.

Starting next chapter we're going to start having some time jumps. We're still a good 25-30 years away from the start of the war and at the pace the plot is going now, this story will be over a million words if I don't speed it up. So speed it up I will.

Anyway, that's all I believe. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Questions, comments, suggestions, criticisms; I want them all. Let me know what you love/hate. Please, feedback is critical, so review!

Until next time.


	16. Chapter 15

So this chapter covers almost has much time as the prologue and previous chapters combined. There are three separate time jumps, each a significant amount of time, and it was kind of difficult to make everything work out the way I wanted to. I had to rewrite large sections multiple times, and I've been adding and taking away for the past few days. This one is a lot longer than normal, over 13,000 words were my average is around 6,000, and focuses more on Artemis and Percy's relationship, and their daily life, than anything else. There are numerous small details spread throughout that will be important later on, as well as some that won't be that I added just to maintain some mystery. Never fear, there is some action! And even a few new characters.

As always I don't own PJO. Enjoy!

* * *

**Artemis **(Nine months later, September 2016)

"I just don't know what to do anymore Mrs. Evelyn," Artemis said as they cleaned the bakery for the night. "The first few weeks we were here I thought he would heal, but now I'm not so sure. I think the nightmares are finally getting to him."

Evelyn looked up from her counting at the cash register and quirked an eyebrow. "Just Evy dear," she said, "and what do you mean? Every time I see Percy and Ava they seem fine." Evelyn paused for a moment then continued. "Well, he still seems to be grieving, but its only been a year my dear. That's to be expected on some level."

Artemis sighed as she replaced the lids on several canisters of flour and then wiped her hands on her apron. "That's just it," she muttered. "When he's with Ava he's his normal self, doing everything he can for her, but when she's not around he just sort of goes…catatonic I guess. It's like she's his only reason for living, and when she's not around he stops caring. And if the days are bad the nights are even worse." With a muffled oath Artemis tore her apron off and fell into a small wicker chair meant for waiting customers. Burying her head in her hands she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to pull her hair out, to vent her frustration in some way, but that wouldn't do anything to help Percy. She needed to think. _I have to figure this out!_

"Artemis," Evelyn said carefully. "Despite all your years you don't have much experience with this type of thing do you?" Artemis looked up and met Evelyn's eyes. Finally she shook her head. "I thought not," Evelyn mused. "Depression is a very human condition." The elderly woman sighed and rounded the corner to sit in the chair next to Artemis. Reaching over she patted Artemis's knee absently as she spoke. "I'm no shrink mind you," Evelyn said. "But it seems to me Percy could benefit from having a purpose."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, more to be polite than out of any real curiosity.

"Well," Evelyn continued. "You said, and I've seen for myself, that Percy is at his best emotionally when he's with Ava. When there's someone that needs him. When she's not around he's adrift and has nothing to do. Idleness will kill him. You need to find a way to keep him busy."

"You mean," Artemis asked incredulously, "I should find him a job?"

Evelyn shrugged and rose. Moving to continue her cleaning she said, "Maybe. If that's what it takes. Or maybe you need to stop coming here every day and spend your days with him. Since Ava's started school he's alone too much of the day for one in his condition."

Artemis nodded slowly then shook her head. "My being with him won't help," she muttered. "I don't needed him the way Ava does." Artemis actively ignored Evelyn's knowing look and smile. "Yes. Yes this could work." Rising Artemis made her way to the door. Calling over her should and waving she said, "Thank you Mrs. Evelyn. I might not be in tomorrow, I'll call you later to let you know."

Evelyn smiled warmly. "My dear, take all the time you need."

* * *

The next day found Artemis dropping Ava off at school with Percy, the same routine they'd followed each day since Ava had started school. When Ava disappeared through the doors, Artemis turned to study Percy. If he felt her gaze he gave no sign of it, he just continued to stare at the school building. Finally, after long moments he turned to her. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?" he asked in a near emotionless voice. _Gods he so good at hiding his emotions. Even from me. Even after all this time._

"I thought I'd take the day off," Artemis said in what she hoped was a bright voice. "You and I haven't gotten much alone time these past few months. I thought we could fix that."

Percy quirked an eyebrow slightly, a small chink in his stoic mask, and Artemis internally rejoiced. _At least he's not completely closed off today. I can use that_. Percy shrugged and replied simply. "If that's what you want."

Artemis felt her smile falter slightly, but she forced it back into place. "Only if it's what you want to Percy. I won't force you to if you'd rather be alone."

Percy shook his head slightly but immediately. "I don't like being alone," he muttered. "What'd you have in mind?"

Artemis very nearly forgot herself enough to sigh in relief. She stopped herself just in time. Trying to sound nonchalant she said, "The high school has a swimming arena that's open to the public this time of year," she said. A lie, but a small one. It had taken some Mist manipulation to open the arena, and it was only open to the two of them, but Percy didn't need to know that. "I was thinking we could go for a swim."

A small spark of curiosity flashed in Percy's eyes. A flash that died instantly, but it had been there. Percy shrugged. "Sounds good," he said. Hefting her shoulder bag, Artemis and Percy set off down the street.

* * *

"You sure we're allowed to be here?" Percy asked, as he watched the rows of students swimming back and forth across the main pool. "Looks like the swim team is practicing."

Artemis nodded to the only adult in the arena, a middle-aged greying woman, a woman Artemis had visited last night, and said, "Let's ask her." Percy made no protest, and together they approached the woman. "Excuse me Ma'am," Artemis said. "Are you the swim team's coach?"

The woman gaze rose from the papers she was reading and met Artemis's. "What?" she asked. "Ohh no, I'm the principal. The team doesn't have a coach." One of the woman's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Zoe," Artemis said and nodded toward Percy, who was still watching the swimmers. "This is Percy. We heard the pool was open to the public so we came for a swim, has that changed?"

The principal grunted and looked back down at her papers. "Old man Williams used to be the swim team's coach, and he let people in for a small fee. His way of fundraising I guess. Well now he's gone and I'm stuck here until I can find a replacement." She gestured at the stack of papers she was reading. "Applications," she muttered. "And not one of them qualified to fill the position." The woman nodded to the pool the students were in. "That one's taken," she said absently. "But if you want to use one of the others have at it."

"If the team doesn't have a coach I'm sure Percy could show them a thing or two," Artemis said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Percy's head whip around. _That finally got his attention_. "He used to be something of a professional swimmer."

The Principal looked up at that. "Did he now?" Not bothering to wait for an answer she shrugged. "Well if you want to, and can get them to listen to you, have at it. Two more pairs of eyes in here might let me get some actual work done."

"Thank you Mrs…" Artemis said."

"Jones," the woman muttered again. "Lisa Jones."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." Artemis said. Turning to Percy she raised an eyebrow, "Shall we get changed?"

Together they walked toward the restrooms near the entrance of the arena. They made it about half way before Percy asked, "What are you doing?" His voice was neither accusatory nor curious. It was just…flat.

Artemis shrugged noncommittally. "I thought it might be fun," she said. "If you don't want to we can keep to ourselves."

Percy stopped in front of the men's room, and nodded to her bag. "Do you have some swimming trunks in there for me?" Artemis smiled and produced them. "Thank you," he said, and vanished through the door.

* * *

Artemis sat on the side of the pool still in her street clothes with her feet dangling in the water and watched Percy glide across the surface. There was no other word for it. In the water he was as graceful as she was on the hunt. Without seeming to try, care, or notice, Percy lapped the student swimmers time and time again, and he hadn't stopped since entering the pool. When he'd come out in his swimming trunks, she lead him to the last lane in the main pool the students were practicing in. He'd dove right in and began making laps, and the students were finally beginning to notice. Percy touched the wall beside Artemis's feet, and in a blur of movement was headed away again. He'd barely made the water ripple.

"Miss?" came a hesitant voice from behind Artemis. She felt herself genuinely smile as she turned to find a nervous looking girl who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

"Call me Zoe," Artemis said gesturing for the young woman to sit beside her. "What can I do for you?"

"I…umm…we were wondering," the girls said gesturing toward the knot of swimmers treading water a few lanes over. "Could you maybe ask your friend to show us a few things? I've never seen anyone swim like him. Ever."

Artemis smiled at the young woman as she took a seat. "I'll ask him," she said smiling. "I'm sure he'd be happy to. What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah," she said sadly. "I used to be the swim team captain when we still had a team."

"I heard your coach got sick a few weeks ago," Artemis said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Sarah said looking down at her feet and kicking the water. "Early retirement. Unless Mrs. Jones finds someone soon, we won't be able to compete this season, but we're staying in practice just in case." Sarah looked up as Percy approached with inhuman speed. This time, instead of turning he stopped and lifted his head warily, eyeing both her and Sarah.

"Percy," Artemis said warmly. "This is Sarah. She's the swim team's captain and wanted to know if you'd like to be their coach for the rest of the day." Percy met her eyes, and she prayed silently. _Please do this Percy. You need it._

In the end his helpful nature won out. After along moment he shrugged. "Sure," he said. "Tell your friends to come over here."

Artemis smiled and stepped back as the students crowded around Percy. "First thing we need to work on is your form. I was watching you earlier and all of could use some work," he was saying. _Blunt as always_, she thought rolling her eyes. Artemis stopped listening and glanced back toward the principal. She as watching. Artemis felt herself smile again. This particular job was as good as filled.

* * *

**Artemis** (A year and a half later; early March 2018)

Artemis stepped out of their apartment into a light rain and turned to hold the door for Ava. "Put your coat on Ava," she told the little seven year old, as she followed her own advice. She had no need of it, but a mortal walking around in this weather with exposed skin would be noted. "There's a chill in the air this morning."

"Yes Miss Zoe," came the slightly annoyed reply as the girl tried unsuccessfully to hold her school bag in one hand and put her coat on at the same time.

Percy appeared in the door behind her pulling on a dark beanie over his unruly black hair. "Here Ava," he said with a slight grin. "Let me hold that for you." He reached over her shoulder and took the bag from her hand, and she gave him a grateful grin, annoyance from a moment before suddenly gone. Looking up at the clouds Percy grimaced and reached back inside the door. "Here," he said, hold out a pair of umbrellas. "Both of you take these. I have a feeling you'll need them today." Artemis rolled her eyes but accepted the proffered umbrella. Ava did as well after enduring Percy helping her into her school bag. Percy crouched down beside Ava and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you this afternoon okay? Love you."

Ava kissed him back impatiently and said, "Love you too Percy," before turning to Artemis. "Can we go now? I want to play with Hailey and Aiden before Mrs. Alice starts teaching." Percy ruffled her hair, and laughed at her indignant "Hey!" as he stood.

"You'll grow out of that eagerness," he said as he turned to Artemis. "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

Artemis reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Aren't we always?" she asked. He smiled at her, and in his eyes she saw none of the pain that had been his near constant companion for over eight years. He still had his bouts of melancholy on occasion, the nightmares still troubled him more nights than not, and the last two years had been rough for all of them, but the deep rooted depression had finally passed for the most part. The past few months she'd seen more and more of the old humor Thalia described from before the war. He still wore his stoic mask hiding his emotions when around people other than she and Ava, but she though it was more out of habit now than anything. Except with those he felt closest to, Artemis didn't believe Percy would ever be a very open person emotionally.

"I guess we are," Percy said as she released his hand. "Practice may run a little over today, I want to make sure the team is ready for the meet next week, so don't worry if I'm a little late." With a final wave he turned and made his way down the street.

Artemis turned to Ava, "Okay," she said. "Let's go." Taking Ava's hand they made their way down the street in the opposite direction Percy had gone. As they walked, Artemis listened to Ava's excited prattling with only half an ear. Instead she let her mind wander, and unsurprisingly her thoughts found their way to Percy. A little manipulation of the Mist and a handful of carefully forged papers by Hermes had landed Percy the job at a local high school as a gym teacher and swim team coach. At Evelyn's, and eventually Apollo's, insistence Artemis had suggested the idea to Percy after that first day at the pool, and to her surprise he'd actually liked it. He genuinely seemed to enjoy the job and from what she could tell was good at it. _Maybe Evelyn was right. Maybe all he needed was something meaningful to do_, she mused. _When we were hunting he was doing well then too_. Thanks to her Mist manipulation his students, and the whole mortal world for that matter, now saw "Mr. Jackson" as his true 24 year old self, despite the fact he'd stopped aging over three years ago. Artemis had allowed her body to age with his appearance to forestall and suspicion from mortals who did not know the truth.

Artemis broke from her revere as she and Ava reached the school. "I'll be here to pick you up when school lets out," she said as she bent down to straighten Ava's coat. "I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay!" Ava said impatiently, and then turned to run for the school building. "Bye Miss Zoe!" she called over her shoulder after a moment as she ran. Artemis waved and waited for Ava to reach the doors.

"You look a little young to have a daughter that age," a woman's voice said off to Artemis's right in a tone of self-righteous importance. She turned to find a heavyset woman she did not recognize, one who looked to be in her early thirties, studying her.

_Why are some humans so nosy_? Artemis thought as she put on a fake grin. _A decade ago I'd have killed you for speaking to me like that. Now I have to place nice_. Sometimes this pretending to be mortal thing was annoying. Artemis met the woman's gaze, and let her power surge slightly. The woman's eyes widened in sudden alarm, and she took an involuntary step back. "She's not mine," Artemis said sweetly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm only helping out a friend." With that she spun, and walked away, leaving the now heavily breathing woman behind.

By the time Artemis reached Evelyn's her good mood had returned. Reaching up to turn on the "Open" sign as she entered, Artemis smiled and said, "Good morning Mrs. Evelyn."

Evelyn looked up from her stool behind the counter and smiled. "Are you every going to just call me Evy my dear?" she asked as Artemis took off her coat and hung it on a coat rack in the corner. Not bothering to wait for an answer Evelyn continued. "Why don't you take the front today Artemis? I'm not so sure I'm feeling up to it today."

Artemis felt the corner of her mouth turn down in a frown. More and more often lately Evelyn's age was beginning to show. Eighty odd years did not sit lightly on a moral frame, and every attempt Artemis had made to get Evelyn to retire and rest had been either rebuffed good-naturedly or ignored. Artemis made a mental note to talk to Apollo and see if there was anything he could do. "Of course," she said, and then asked, "What do we have to do for today?" as she moved to place her own stool in front of Evelyn's soon to be work station. _No need for her to be dragging that thing around if she doesn't have to_, Artemis thought.

"Thank you my dear," Evelyn said with a smile and turned back to the small stack of papers before her. "The usual to keep the store stocked," she said as she sat. "Plus a number of birthday cakes we'll need to have done for this afternoon. I believe I left the orders by the register. Why don't you get started on those?"

Artemis nodded and moved to do just that. The day, as usual, passed quickly, with Evelyn's constant mindless chattering broken only occasionally when Artemis needed to take care of a customer. By the time mid-afternoon had come and Evelyn was ready to close up shop, Artemis had completed the special orders and the customers had come by to pick them up. She helped the older woman upstairs, made her promise to get some food and rest, and then left to pick up Ava.

Artemis arrived at Ava's school a few minutes early and sat on a bench to wait. After a moment another woman, one Artemis had come to recognize over the past year sat down beside her, and parked a double stroller beside the bench. "Hello Zoe," she said with a smile as she adjusted the blanket covering one of the sleeping twin boys in the stroller.

Artemis met the woman's eyes and smiled herself, noting the tired expression she wore. "Hello Jessica, how are you today?" she asked in genuine concern. "You look tired." The other woman, short and petite with short blonde hair and hazel eyes did not spare Artemis's own silver eyes a second glance.

"Doing well," Jessica said with a tired grin. "Three kids, and two still in diapers is enough to wear anyone out though. No Percy today?"

A bell rang as Artemis shook her head and turned toward the school. "He said he'd try to meet me here," she told Jessica, "but that he thought practice might run long today. He wants the team ready for their meet next week."

Jessica nodded and bent over to pick up one of the twins that had woken up. "My brother was telling me about that," she mused. "From what I can tell, he and the other kids seem to like Percy. A lot."

Artemis grinned, "It's hard not to," she said as Ava ran up dragging a friend behind her.

"Miss Zoe," Ava exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "Can Hailey come home with us to play? Please?" Hailey, one of Ava's best friends, was nearly twice Ava's size but still only slightly above average for her age. Ava would always be a small girl. Tall, slightly plump, and shy, the blonde haired girl followed excitedly everywhere Ava lead, which was normally into some form of mischief. Ava had taken after her brother in that regard, and Artemis was sure Apollo's frequent visits didn't help.

Jessica laughed. "What about Aiden?" she asked. "The three of you are normally inseparable. Where is he?"

Ava tossed her hair back over her shoulder in what could almost be described as a dismissive way. If Ava could be said to have picked one thing up from Percy, it was definitely flirting with the line of what was proper and what was not. "Mrs. Alice said he was sick today," she said absently. "Can she?" she asked again.

Artemis smiled down at her. "Not today," she said. "Your Aunt is coming to visit remember?" That turned the beginnings of a pout back into a smile. "But if you want she can tomorrow," Artemis said with a questioning glance toward Jessica as Hailey and Ava both nodded vigorously. "Percy and I can pick them both up after school tomorrow if you don't mind."

Jessica shrugged, "If they want to play together that's fine with me." She stood and put the now happily cooing baby boy back into the stroller. "Come on Hailey," she told her daughter. Side by side the seven year old was already nearly as tall as her mother. "It's time for us to go home." She turned to Artemis, "We'll all have to get together one night without the kids, just the four of us. It's been too long."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Artemis said, and with that Jessica and her three kids were walking down the street. Hailey turned to look back and waved goodbye to Ava, and then they too were walking home. As they walked, Ava talked about her day, and Artemis asked questions at the appropriate times, smiling to herself at the girls enthusiasm. In a few short minutes they'd reached their apartment, Ava nearly bouncing with excitement. The second Artemis had the door unlocked the girl bolted through, pausing only to hang her coat up.

"Aunt Athena," Artemis heard Ava scream as she shut the door. "I'm home!" A surge of power and a flash of light told Artemis of the other goddess's arrival. She removed her own coat and smiled at Ava's delighted shriek, entering the living room just as Athena was pulling back from the little girls hug.

"Go gather your things," Athena told Ava and nodded her head in Artemis's direction with a small smile on her face, as Ava ran to do as told. "Sister," she said in way of greeting. "Where is Percy?"

"On his way," Artemis replied. She leaned against the multi-leveled marble bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, and grinned at Ava as she ascended the stairs, trying, and mostly failing, to take them two at a time. "Have anything special planned for our Ava today?"

Athena, always one to be serious when it came to academics, nodded firmly. "I thought we'd start working on her algebra today," she said. "If I'm ever going to turn her into an architect one day she'll need a firm grasp of mathematics."

Artemis's eyes widened and she turned to her sister, "Athena she's seven. Surely you can't be serious." The determination on Athena's face proved she was. _I should have known. She never was one to waste time as she sees it._

"I have faith in her," was all Athena said.

After a moment Artemis shrugged. "You'd know better than me," she said. "When Percy gets here tell him I'm in the shower will you?"

Athena arched an eyebrow, and Artemis could see amusement dancing in her grey eyes. "A shower?" she asked. "Sister if you're not careful you'll be turning mortal on us soon. And before training no less."

"I've grown to find them comforting," Artemis muttered as she walked toward the stairs. "Just tell him will you?"

* * *

**Percy**

Percy walked through the front door, removed his coat, and made his way into the living room to find Athena and Ava hard at work. The goddess was standing behind Ava as she sat bent over a small desk, a look of concentration on her face. "Done!" Ava said excitedly, and held her paper up to show Athena. The goddess looked over it quickly then smiled.

"Right again, Ava," she said. "You're doing well. Now…" she cut off as she noticed Percy. "Hello Percy," she said in a decidedly neutral voice. He could swear he caught a twinkle in her eye that would have done Apollo proud, but it vanished in a heartbeat.

Percy bowed his head slightly in respect, and felt his face grow still. He still wasn't very good at showing emotion around people he wasn't sure of, and Athena definitely fit that category. His father may have made peace with her, and she may have taken Ava under her wing, but Annabeth's mother still made him uneasy on occasion. He suspected she knew it and toyed with him on purpose. "Hello My Lady. Ava," he said with another nod for his sister.

The corners of Athena's mouth turned up in a small smile. "Always so careful," she mused. "My sister has trained you well." _Ohh yes, that was a twinkle in her eye alright_. She laughed then, clear and pure, and smiling said, "Relax Percy. I swear you're always so tense it'd be rude not to poke fun at you." Athena snapped her fingers and the books before Ava disappeared. In their place was a plate holding a hamburger and French fries.

Percy forced himself to relax. "I swear every time you do that around her my heart skips a beat," he muttered.

Athena waved a dismissive hand. "My blessing protects her, and such small displays of power couldn't hurt a babe," she said. "Artemis asked me to tell you to meet her upstairs when you got in." _Was that twinkle back again?_

"Thank you My Lady," he said. He bent down to kiss the top of Ava's head, a gesture she thoroughly ignored in favor of the food before her, and made his way up the stairs.

As he made his way down the short hallway, he eagerly began to unbutton his shirt. Since Athena had taken an interest in Ava a few months ago, once a week she would come to tutor her little protégé in a number of various subjects. An arrangement that Ava certainly enjoyed even if it baffled Percy. He'd never been that good a student, but thank the gods his sister seemed to take after her father instead of him in that. Not wanting to let their alone time go to waste, Percy and Artemis began their weekly training sessions. The swordplay, physical exercise, and one on one time with Artemis were the highlights of his week. As he reached the door of their shared bedroom he pulled off his shirt, threw the door open, walked in, and then froze in shock.

Artemis stood there with her back to him, flawless pale skin shining with faint silver light, long, wet auburn hair tied loosely at the base of her neck, and wearing not a stitch of clothing. His eyes drank in the sight of her long firm legs, and exposed backside. _Gods_, he thought, _she's perfect_. Suddenly, as if she'd just become aware of his presence, she spun in a blur to face him. Her silver eyes widened as far as he'd ever seen them, and she bent over trying to cover herself with her hands. An instant later a robe materialized around her. She straitened slowly, eyes on fire, and face aflame with what he hoped was embarrassment.

"I…uhh…" he began dumbly, then had to stop and clear his throat. "Athena said…" he cut off studying her face again, and a sliver of fear sent a tingle down his spine. "I'll just wait downstairs," he said quickly and slammed the door behind him.

Pulling his shirt back on, but not bothering to button it he stalked down the stairs. Athena looked up, face a stoic mask, but eyes alight with amusement. "Is the full Moon exposed tonight?" she asked in a neutral voice. "I never did pay enough attention to lunar cycles to know for sure."

"That," Percy growled at her, "was not funny!"

Athena shrugged eyeing him up and down, eyes lingering on the skin exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. "Depends on your perspective," she murmured. "My my you are a handsome one," she said after a moment. "I doubt I'll ever feel the desire myself, but I do believe I understand what Artemis sees in you." She snapped her fingers and a change of clothes appeared in his hands. A male version of a hunter's uniform. "You'll probably want to avoid your own room for a few minutes," she said with a smile.

Cursing under his breathe, low enough so his sister couldn't hear, he turned and stalked to Ava's bathroom to change. Athena's crystalline laughter followed him up the stairs.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis sat down slowly onto the edge of the bed fuming. _It wasn't his fault,_ she told herself. _Athena tricked him. It wasn't his fault_. Slowly, bit by bit, she forced her fury down. _Ava's just downstairs. Contain yourself! _She quivered with the effort of holding her power in check. Gods, the way she was feeling if she let this much power go it could kill even Percy despite his godly blood. She trembled on the edge of being emotionally forced into her divine form. After long minutes, she'd regained enough control of herself to rise and finish dressing in her hunting outfit. Turning and reaching for the door she paused, took a deep breathe, and then left the room.

Percy was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his back to her, and though she could see him stiffen as she descended, he didn't turn. Athena did turn from the blackboard she'd brought and smirked as Artemis appeared. _I thought you could use some encouragement_, Athena said mentally.

_You're a maiden goddess same as me!_ Artemis snapped back. _What do you know of such things?_

_Admittedly nothing_ Athena said. _Perhaps I'll ask Aphrodite for advice next time, but if nothing else this was certainly entertaining_.

_You're as bad as Apollo_, Artemis said as she reached Percy. Placing a hand on his shoulder she flashed them away without a word. They appeared in their clearing with in a burst of silver light. Percy, who suddenly found himself sitting on nothing but air, hit the ground hard. Artemis winced. "Percy," she said. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about that before taking us here."

Percy grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm the one who should be apologizing," he muttered. "I should have knocked."

"Don't," Artemis said firmly, and then pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his chest and breathing in the scent of him. Even here, landlocked as they were he smelled of the sea. "That was Athena's fault not yours." Releasing him, but taking his had she pulled him up the hill. "Come," she said. "I'm not in the mood for training. Let's just relax and talk." She pushed him down against the same spruce tree they'd talked under the night they'd first met in these woods, and then she sat down before him, leaning back and resting her head against his chest. His arms wound around her waist, holding her close, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"I've missed this," Percy breathed against the back of her neck. "Being alone with you. It's nice." Artemis grinned slightly and then felt it fade. She wrestled with herself for a few moments before finally coming to a decision. _We need to have this talk_, she thought. _Especially after tonight_. She sat up, and turned to face him on her knees.

"Percy," she began, "I'm old."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "I thought you weren't supposed to talk to a lady about her age?" he said.

Artemis ignored him. "Very old," she said, her eyes fell and she began playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Well over three thousand years old." His small smile faded and she took a deep breath before continuing. "In all my years I've never told any man what I'm about to tell you." She looked up then and met his eyes. "I love you, Percy." He stared at her for a moment, face expressionless, and then opened his mouth. She put a finger over his mouth to silence him. "I love you," she repeated, "but for nearly thirty-five hundred years I've been a sworn maiden. I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you walked in on me, but you have to realize just how long that is. I panicked." She took another deep breath and tried to finish calmly, "I'll get to the point where we can be intimate. I promise you I will, but please be patient okay?"

Percy's eyes crinkled in concern and Artemis removed her finger. "Artemis," he said hurriedly, "if I've ever made you feel pressured I'm sorry. I never meant to."

Artemis waved his concern off and forced a light tone. "You haven't," she told him. "But I see the way you look at me." She paused, and then shook her head. "I'm just not ready yet."

She winced as his eyes narrowed in something very close to anger. "We men aren't just mindless sex addicts Artemis," he said sternly. "I thought you'd gotten past that particular prejudice."

"That came out wrong," she muttered shaking her head. "That's not what I meant." She sighed. "What I meant to say is I know it's something you want, and if you have half a brain in that thick skull of yours you know I want it too." That last part hurt to the portion of her that still hung on to the past, but she forced it out anyway. Percy deserved the truth. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Well," Percy said after a moment. "Sex or no sex, I'm not going anywhere so don't worry. I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought of it, but that's not why I'm with you." He looked her straight in the eye and said in his deep clear voice, "I love you too, Artemis."

On impulse Artemis leaned forward and kissed Percy for the first time. It wasn't a long kiss or a deep one, at most it was a light brushing of their lips, but Artemis would have sworn her stomach was full of butterflies at that moment. She pulled away and he smiled at her. "Well," he muttered after a moment, grin turning sly, "if that's what walking in on you leads to I'll be sure to do it more often." She laughed and swatted his arm. "Plus," he continued in a musing sort of way, "I have to say seeing you naked wasn't so bad either." This time she tackled him, and they rolled away from the tree, wrestling, and laughing, all the while. After a number of twist and turns, she finally had him pinned beneath her. Percy smiled up at her, "I love you Artemis."

"I love you too, Percy." Artemis kissed him again. This one lasted much longer than the first.

* * *

**Artemis** (Two years later, June 2020)

Artemis wiped the flour on her hands off on her apron as she walked to the front of the store to turn off the Open sign. "Well," Evelyn said behind her in a jovial tone, "that was certainly a productive day. I almost feel 75 again!"

Artemis flipped the sign off and turned to smile at the old woman. Apollo's secret attentions had lessened the weight of age for Evelyn. She was still ageing, not without openly flouting the ancient laws and bringing her father's fury down on both their heads could Artemis stop that, but at least now Evelyn was comfortable in her old age. _A few more years at most is all I have with her_, Artemis thought. _Such short lives these mortals lead. Best to enjoy the time while it's here_. Artemis put on a broad smile, "And I feel barely two thousand!" She narrowed her eyes in mock severity, "Did you put something in the coffee this morning?"

Evelyn laughed as she wiped down a counter top with a wet rag. "Ohh no my dear," she said still chuckling. "Maybe at one time but the 60s were a long time ago." She glanced over her shoulder and grinned, "Well, relatively speaking that is."

Artemis moved to the sink and began washing the various utensils they'd used during the day. "Seems like just yesterday to me," she mused after a moment and then grinned. "Though my hunters and I did try to stay as far away from civilization as possible for a decade or two there."

Again Evelyn laughed, and moved to one of the stand mixers that was in need of cleaning. "Probably for the best," she said. "Many bad decisions were made," she glanced up at Artemis with a twinkle in her eye. "I can even remember one or two of them."

As they worked they talked and laughed and before long the bakery was cleaned for the night. "What are your plans tonight my dear?" Evelyn asked as they finished.

"Do you remember Jessica and her husband Daniel?" Artemis asked.

"Ava's friend's parents?" Evelyn said. "What was her name, Hailey wasn't it?"

Artemis nodded, "That's them." She pulled her apron off over hear head and hung it from a peg on the wall. "Percy and I invited them over for dinner last week, so they'll coming over tonight. He's seemed to get along well with Daniel the few times we've all gotten together, and with Nico gone and the rest of his demigod friends patrolling for Giants I thought it wise to encourage some new friendships."

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, "Wise indeed," she murmured with a smile. "You've been spending some time with Athena I take it."

Artemis felt her cheeks redden slightly. That unfortunate incident from a couple of years ago still made her blush, but not nearly so bad as it had in the beginning. "She decided to be Ava's patron," Artemis muttered. "Though I've never heard of such a thing for a mortal. She's going to be around whether I like it or not, so there's no use holding a grudge." Artemis smiled then. "Though I did make it clear that if she tries that again I'll personally pull down every stone that's ever been dedicated to her and throw her into Tartarus myself." Artemis shrugged nonchalantly. "After we worked that little tangle out her advice became rather helpful."

Evelyn laughed again. "Sometimes I wonder how you all have made it so long without killing each other."

"So do I," Artemis mumbled.

"Well," Evelyn said leaning forward to pat Artemis's arm. "I'm going to go upstairs and relax for the rest of the day. You and Percy have fun tonight. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning!"

"Goodbye Mrs. Evelyn," Artemis said as she made her way to the front door. "Have a good weekend." Stepping out into the street, she turned to lock the door behind her, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Percy.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a small smile. "How was your day?"

Leaving the keys in the door, Artemis turned, rose up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It was good," she murmured with a smile as she let her heels touch the sidewalk once more, and turned to finish locking the door. "Just got a lot better though. Yours?" With that she turned to face him, and took his hand. Together they began walking slowly toward their apartment. The Mist showed a man in his mid-twenties, if anything more handsome than his true 21 year old body. He'd filled out in ways she couldn't really describe. She could still see that body when she focused, but lately she'd been allowing herself to see what mortals would see. _Maybe it's just that he's finally happy_, she thought. Aside from the occasional nightmare, the pain that had been his constant companion for over a decade was finally gone. With that weight finally lifted, his depression had vanished completely. She'd continued to allow her body to age with his. Together, walking hand in hand, they looked no different than any other mortal young-adult couple, if significantly more attractive than most.

"It was good," Percy said as they began walking. "This was just informal summer practice, but I think with this team we might be able to take the division this year." He glanced down at his watch. "Only three hours until Daniel and Jessica arrive," he said. "What do want to do for dinner?"

Artemis roller her eyes. Percy truly was helpless in the kitchen, the more he tried to help the more he got in the way. "You," she said sternly, eyeing him up and down, "will be taking a shower before you do anything. I will not have you dressing in a ratty, sleeveless t-shirt and swimming shorts when our company arrives." She sniffed, "Plus you smell like chlorine. After that, you will stay out of my way unless I ask you for help. Understand?"

Percy gave a mock bow as they walked, and his smile returned. "As always My Lady," he said. "I am yours to command." Artemis smiled back and they walked in silence for a few steps, "Do you know where Athena has taken Ava this time?"

_Now that_, Artemis thought, _is something I never would have believed possible_. Athena had agreed to pick Ava up from her summer school classes at noon, and to babysit for the rest of the evening. The idea that a nine year old girl would ask to attend class during the summer was strange enough, but Athena babysitting a mortal child was beyond imagining. It was something in all of Artemis's long life she'd never thought she'd see, but today was not the first of the strange duo's excursions across the world. Artemis had a sneaking suspicion Athena was grooming Ava to take the position of chief architect of Olympus one day. As to why Artemis could not say, but it was an honor rarely granted to anyone other than Athena herself and never to a mortal. Artemis shrugged, "Barcelona I think." Percy's mouth turned down in a slight frown. "I wouldn't worry too much," Artemis continued quickly. "Athena would pull the entire city down around them if Ava so much as stumped her toe. She'll be fine Percy. You know how she feels about the girl."

Percy's frown disappeared. "I do," he nodded. "I just wish I knew why. The whole situation is just too strange for me to understand." He released her hand as they reached their front door to pull out his keys, and glanced at her. "Do you want to shower and change first so you can start dinner earlier?"

As Percy opened the door and they walked in, Artemis arched an eyebrow at him. "Really Percy?" She pushed the door shut with a toe and snapped her fingers. In an instant she was wearing a fine loose fitting, silver-silk blouse, and tight fitting black pants. Every strand of her hair was perfectly placed, and held back from her face by a pair of silver pins over each ear. "I hardly a need for a shower, don't you think?"

Percy gave her a good natured scowl. "I never can tell with you," he grumbled. "Sometimes you act so human I forget what you actually are, and other times I get this," he said gesturing to her outfit. After a moment the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, and he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." Leaning down, he kissed her.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Artemis pushed him away reluctantly. "Enough of that for now," she said somewhat breathlessly. "Go get dressed for dinner, and I'll start cooking."

Smirking in an extremely self-satisfied way that brought a flush of mild indignation to Artemis's cheeks, Percy obeyed. Finally alone, she moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner. A Greek inspired dinner party was what she had in mind. Spetsofai, a savory stew normally made with sausage, though Artemis preferred rabbit, prepared with pearl onions, wine, and cinnamon, for the main dish. A simple Greek salad and lentil soup would do for the appetizer, and a variety of pastries she'd made at Evelyn's earlier in the day for desert. Artemis smiled to herself as she worked. Until meeting Evelyn, cooking her own meals, or meals for others for that matter, had never been high on her list of interest, but the more time she'd spent in Evelyn's bakery doing just that the more she found she enjoyed it. As in all things, once she put her mind to a task she excelled at it. _At least Percy and Ava have never complained_, she mused.

Percy, of course, insisted they share the task. Artemis thought she finally had him convinced of his helplessness in the kitchen however, and for Ava's sake had made him promise to leave the cooking to her. _If it doesn't come in a box with the instructions printed clearly on the side he'll find a way to mess it up_, she thought fondly.

As if the thought had summoned him, Percy appeared at the top of the stairs, buttoning his dark green shirt on the way down. Making his way to the kitchen, he paused to kiss her on the neck from behind, and then started tucking the tail of his shirt into his black pants. "What can I do?" he asked when he'd finished.

Artemis gave him a fond smile. "You can pour me a glass of wine," she said, "but other than that you can stay over there. No attempting to cook for you tonight." She smiled at him again to take the sting out of her words.

"As you say My Lady," Percy said with a grin and a mocking bow. He did as she asked, setting the glass beside the stove and moving to take a seat at the bar. From the corner of her eye Artemis could see Percy studying her, sea-green eyes following her every movement. She smiled to herself and continued working. "Why do you go through all this?" he asked suddenly. "You could wiggle your little finger and have a fully prepared meal. Why go through the trouble of cooking?"

Artemis paused in tasting the lentil soup. "Five and a half years together and you're just asking me this now?" she asked incredulously.

Percy shrugged uncomfortably. "I just never thought of it before," he muttered. "Why though? Seems like a lot of trouble for nothing."

Artemis laid the spoon down and moved to the cutting board in front of Percy to begin the salad. She looked up at him while she worked, watching him closely. _He's still so good at hiding his emotions when he wants to be_. Finally she answered, "As you'll find soon enough, immortality gets boring after the first thousand or so years," she told him flatly. "When you can have anything in the world you want in the blink of an eye, the process of creation becomes the most important part of anything you do. Sure I could summon a perfect meal in an instant, but I won't get any satisfaction out of it." She gestured with her knife around the kitchen. "Doing things this way I do. I believe it's part of what drew me to Evelyn in the first place."

Percy continued his silent study, face blank, and then he gave her a small, self-conscious smile. "Gods," he said softly, "sometimes I forget just how old you really are. I must seem like nothing more than an insect from your perspective. All humans must."

Artemis placed the knife down on the cutting board, and made her way around the counter. Taking Percy's head between her hands, she kissed him as thoroughly as she could. When she finally pulled back he was breathing heavily. "An insect I happen to be in love with," she said in a voice a touch breathless herself. The doorbell rang and she released him. "Go get the door will you?" she said. "I'll just finish up in here."

* * *

**Percy**

Percy opened the door to find a tall, slender, brown haired man with an arm around a short, petite, blonde haired woman. Daniel raised his free hand, which was holding a six pack of some type of beer. "I brought drinks!" he said in his merry way.

Percy opened the door wider with a smile. "Come on in," he said bending to hug Jessica, and shaking Daniel's hand. "Zoe is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner." Percy took the six pack from Daniel and led them through the foyer into the kitchen.

Daniel whistled as he looked around. "Nice place," he muttered. "How the hell do you two afford this?"

Jessica swatted his arm, and whispered fiercely, "Daniel!"

Artemis laughed as she turned from the cutting board. "Don't worry Jessica," she said. "Percy could teach even Daniel a thing or two about bluntness. I'm used to it." Wiping her hands she crossed the room to great their guest Percy. Not for the first time Percy noted the precision of each of Artemis's movements. She was perfection in motion; efficiency personified. She was beautiful. Over the years he'd become used to her gracefulness, and now he only noticed it when she was near mortals. Jessica and Daniel were not clumsy people, but by comparison they were toddlers just learning to walk. Shaking himself from his revere, he heard the end of what Artemis was saying. "…thinking we could eat out on the balcony. What do you all think?"

"Sounds good to me," Percy said moving to the refrigerator to store the drinks. "We don't use it enough anyway." Looking over his shoulder he caught Daniel's eye. "Want one?" he asked.

The other man laughed. "Well I didn't bring them all for you," he said. Percy found himself grinning. He liked Daniel. He was several years older than Percy was, but the man's child-like playfulness was contagious.

Grabbing a bottle opener, Percy popped two tops before quirking an eyebrow toward Jessica. "How about you?"

Jessica faked a grimace. "You two can have that swill," she said as she moved to pour herself a glass of wine from the open bottle on the counter. "Zoe and I have more refined taste."

Artemis smiled and turned to Percy. "Percy," she said. "Why don't you and Daniel go up and set the table. The dishes are already up there, Jessica and I will follow in a few minutes with the food."

Percy nodded, and together he and Daniel made their way up the stairs, past he and Artemis's room, and onto the second floor balcony that looked out over Pearl Street. There wasn't much to do in setting the table, so before too long they found themselves leaning against railing, sipping their beers, and talking.

"Where's Ava tonight?" Daniel asked in way of small talk.

Percy shrugged. "Honestly I'm not sure," he muttered. "Zoe's sister is babysitting and the woman loves to mess with me. I'm never sure if I can believe anything she tells me, but she'd move heaven and Earth for Ava so I try not to worry."

Daniel grunted good-naturedly and clapped Percy on the back. "In-laws," he laughed before growing more serious. "You and Zoe have made the most of a bad situation," he said. Percy felt his face grow still, and turned to look at the older man. His playfulness was gone now, and he looked his full age and then some. "I don't know the details of what happened, and I don't want to, but I've picked up some things over the past few years. You've done well Percy."

Percy looked down at his bottle, and absently scratched the label wracking his brain for a reply. "If it hadn't been for Zoe," he said finally, "I'd never have been able to make it."

Again Daniel grunted and smiled. "Zoe's a good woman," he said. "Not many people would have stuck around as long as she has, or done what she's done." His smile turned sly, and his playfulness returned. He nudged Percy in the ribs with an elbow and said, "You better marry that girl before she wises up. I'm pretty sure you'll never be able to do any better." The balcony doors open and Daniel spun with a grin. "Speak of the devil and he appears!" he exclaimed as Jessica and Artemis placed the food on the table.

Jessica arched an eyebrow, "And just which of us is the devil dear?"

Daniel raised his hands innocently. "Can I plead the fifth?" he asked hopefully.

Artemis laughed. "We better eat while the food is still warm," she said.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis watched Percy and Daniel talking over the rim of her glass. Dinner had gone well, and the two men were now talking about some football team that Artemis had no interest in. She'd never really liked any sport but archery. Still, it was nice to see Percy socializing. "This was nice," Jessica said beside her. Apparently she had no interest in football either. "I needed a break from being a mother for just a night."

Artemis smiled at the other woman. "I'm glad Percy and I could give you that break," she said. "I can only imagine how stressful taking care of young twin boys can be. Not to mention Hailey with all the trouble Ava gets her into."

Jessica smiled and sipped her wine. "You may not be Ava's mother," she said softly after a moment. "But you're more of a mother to her than many other women I know are to their actual children. I think you understand more than most."

Artemis quickly glanced at Percy. He and Daniel were arguing loudly about some player Artemis didn't know. He wasn't paying attention to her or Jessica at all. "I hope so," she said just as softly. "I'm all she's got left now."

Jessica was silent for a moment before asking carefully. "If you don't mind my asking," she said. "How did you get involved in all this? Were you and Percy together at the time?"

Artemis grinned thinking back to the days when all she and Percy had to worry about was hunting Giants. _It was a simpler time then_. "Percy and I had been traveling together for nearly a year," she said. "As friends at first, though at the end I think feelings did start to develop." Artemis shrugged and took a sip of her wine. "When he needed me the thought of leaving him never crossed my mind."

Jessica grinned knowingly. "You're head over heels in love with that boy," she teased, and Artemis blushed. "You have been for years! Why in the world haven't you married him yet?"

Again Artemis shrugged. "We've talked about it," she told Jessica with a small smile. "We will one day, but neither of us is ready for that yet. Ava is our number one priority right now."

A bell rang downstairs. Three quick burst, a pause, and then three more. Artemis's eyes widened in alarm, and her gaze met Percy's. He'd heard it too if his sudden worried frown was anything to go by. _The monster early warning system_, she thought. One of the many special security features Apollo had added to the constructions plans. "Percy," Artemis said rising and trying to keep her voice light. "Do you mind if I borrow you pen? I've been giving customers our number so they don't bother Evelyn this late. It must be someone calling with an order."

"Sure," Percy said slowly. He pulled Anaklusmos from his pocket and passed it to her before beginning to rise himself.

"No," Artemis said quickly. "This should be over quickly, keep our guest company." _Stay here and protect them_, Artemis screamed at him mentally. Whether he heard the silent plea or not, he nodded and settled back down. Nothing short of a Giant or Titan was any real danger to her, and Jessica and Daniel needed protecting. Artemis nodded and turned toward the door. Cursing under her breath and wishing for her bow, she made her way back inside. _This has to be purely physical_, she told herself. _Keep your power under control_. She reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way to the front door. A quick sweep around the perimeter and she might be able to kill whatever it was before Jessica and Daniel even knew what was going one. Entering the foyer she uncapped the sword, and reached for the door knob. When her fingers made contact with the shining metal, the entire front wall exploded inward.

The next thing Artemis knew she was picking herself up at the bottom of the stair case. _So much for subtly_, she thought wryly, and then felt her anger blossom. _Whatever you are, now you've pissed me of_. Rising, she looked down at the sword still clutched in her right hand, and then recapped it and shoved it into her pocket. "No mercy now," she growled at the shadow that was slowly forming through the dust. "You have no idea who you're messing with." The Minotaur appeared in the hole that had once been the front wall, twirling it's enormous ax in its hands. "Hello Asterion," Artemis hissed. "Nice to see you again."

With a bellowed roar, the monster charged and Artemis leapt forward. They closed the distance in an instant. Artemis easily slid under the monster's lightning fast swing, and jabbed the outside of his knee with the heel of her palm as she passed. With a snap and a howl of pain the Minotaur's knee buckled inward, and he hit the ground hard enough to shake the building. Artemis was on him a moment later with an arm twisted around behind his back. If he tried to move the arm would break. As much pressure as she was using, even a deep breath could do it. "I'm going to ask you a few questions," Artemis told the monster calmly, ignoring his quick, panting breaths. "And then I'm going to kill you. If I don't like one of your answers, I'm going to make your death painful. Think carefully on what you want to say to me." She paused a moment to let the threat sink in. "Who sent you?"

"Go to Tartarus," the Asterion gasped with a tongue that was never meant for human speech. Artemis sharply increased the pressure on his arm, and was rewarded with the satisfying sound of bone cracking. In an instant she had his other arm in the same hold, and the howl of pain cut off with sudden gasp of breath.

"Who sent you?" Artemis repeated.

"Porphyrion," Asterion hissed through grated teeth.

"Thank you," Artemis said flatly. In a flurry of motion, she had Riptide drawn again and drove it through the monsters back. He disintegrated beneath her into golden dust. Climbing to her feet, Artemis dusted the Minotaur's remains from her blouse, and looked up toward the balcony windows. Jessica and Daniel stood there staring down, wide-eyed, and Percy was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed surveying the scene calmly. Artemis started back up the stairs. The damage would have to wait until their guest were gone. "Do you have any idea what they saw?" she asked as she reached him.

Percy shook his head. "When I heard the explosion I came here," he said. "Thought I could use the stairs a choke point if there was more than one monster. I haven't talked to them yet." Pushing himself from the wall, Percy bent down to re-sheath Annabeth's dagger at his ankle. "If I had to guess I'd probably say a bear, though how we'll explain you beating a grizzly up I don't know."

"Well think of something," Artemis sighed. "Let's go, we have some explaining to do." Together, hand in hand, they walked out on the balcony.

"Zoe…" Daniel said hesitantly. He paused to swallow. "Umm…why are you holding a sword?" His voice picked up intensity with each word. "Why does it look like you're both glowing silver? Why does Percy suddenly look five years younger? And what the hell was that!?" He practically screamed the last question as he pointed frantically to where the Minotaur had fallen. "What the hell is going on!?"

Artemis felt her shock rising with each word. _Impossible_, she thought. _I'd have noticed before now, and both of them? No, it's impossible_. She looked between Daniel and Jessica, both were clearly terrified, and both were clearly trying to hide it. She glanced down at Riptide, and hefted the sword slightly. Both Jessica and Daniel flinched. "Jessica," she said slowly. "What am I holding in my hand?"

The other woman licked her lips, and looked nervously between Percy and Artemis. "Is this a trick question?" she demanded. "Zoe that's a sword. Made of bronze or brass or something. I pretty sure I just watched you fight a half-man half-bull monster with your bare hands and then stab it in the back with that sword. Please tell me, what's going on?"

Artemis swore in ancient Greek and capped Riptide. Both Daniel and Jessica jumped again as the sword disappeared, but she ignored them and handed the pen back to Percy. "That shouldn't be possible," Percy protested, and she spun to face him. "I've never heard of anyone developing clear sight like this, and for them both to at the same time? This shouldn't be possible."

"Hecate," Artemis growled, making the name a curse. "This is her work. Apollo and I made enemies of her that night on Olympus, and she's been waiting all this while to strike back at me." Again Artemis swore in ancient Greek, cursing the other goddess in every way she knew how. "I expected something, but not this."

"Who's Hecate?" Daniel asked. Artemis nearly did herself the indignity of jumping out of her skin, with all of her attention focused on Hecate she'd nearly forgotten the two mortals were there. _No_, she chided herself. _They're your friends, not the two mortals_. She turned to face them. Daniel's face was a picture of confusion, but Jessica wore an expression of horrified realization.

"Olympus? And Apollo?" she asked in an unsteady voice. "As in _the_ Olympus, and _the_ Apollo?" Without waiting for an answer, she looked down through the windows. "And the Minotaur," she breathed. With a sigh she fell into her chair and grabbed a half-full wine bottle. "I need a drink," she muttered.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Daniel demanded.

Percy looked at Artemis questioningly, and she shrugged. "Might as well," she muttered, and then fell in her own chair beside Jessica. The other woman flinched slightly, but handed over the bottle readily enough when Artemis gestured for it.

"Daniel," Percy said slowly. "How much do you know of Greek mythology?"

"I never liked being referred to as a myth," Artemis muttered under her breath. Judging from her reaction, she thought Jessica might have heard.

* * *

"So just how powerful are you?" Daniel asked. The conversation had not lasted as long as Artemis thought it might have, and Daniel and Jessica, after recovering from their initial shock, were taking the influx of information well. "Like, if you chose to could you destroy the entire city?"

Artemis laughed. "If he wanted to Percy could probably destroy the city," she said. "Summoning and earthquake or a hurricane should do that much, and he's only a demigod."

Daniel and Jessica both looked to Percy. He shrugged. "It'd be close," he said. "I've never been very good with earthquakes, but I might be able to do it. Artemis could wipe the city from the map by wiggling her nose if she wanted to."

Jessica blinked. "But," she paused, "you seem so normal. Aside from the eyes and the aura you could almost be human."

Artemis frowned, and noticing Jessica's slight flinch cursed herself for it. "Jessica please don't be afraid of me," she said. "I'm still the person you made friends with, you just know a little bit more about me now." Sighing, she rose and looked down through the windows onto the damaged apartment. Absently she waved her hand and the damage disappeared. Daniel whistled appreciatively. "I'm just trying to find a way to explain something not even many demigods understand," Artemis continued. Making up her mind she turned to Percy and asked, "Percy, do you remember the time you were brought to Olympus after that Atlas fiasco? That was one of the first times you saw me in anything resembling my godly power. What do you remember of it?"

"I was terrified," Percy said simply. "The entire council towering over us all, filled to the brim with power, and focused solely on me. I'm surprised the mountain didn't crumble around us there was so much power concentrated in one place."

"Exactly," Artemis said. "We Olympians are powerful, extremely so, but all of our power is not normally concentrated in one place. I'm the Goddess of the Moon, the Wilderness, and the Hunt, among other things, and that means that a large portion of my power is distributed throughout my domains. I could call it all back, but that would mean taking on my divine form and the effects would be…unpleasant for everyone anywhere near me."

Daniel sat back and took a sip of his beer looking slightly impressed. "So what about my question?" he finally asked. "If you chose to what could you do?"

"If I took on my divine form and released all my power at once?" Artemis asked. "It's happened a few times before, in the First Titan War when my father threw down Kronos, though it almost always kills whoever does it. Scatters their essence to such an extent so that they're never able to reform. After that war the Earth was a burnt out husk. No forms of life, not even bacteria, remained." Artemis paused and thought for a moment, before continuing. "If I did something similar I could probably take everything west of the Mississippi with me into oblivion. If my father or one of my aunts or uncles tried they'd probably take the entire continent with them." Daniel's slightly impressed look became one of wide-eyed wonder, and Jessica stared in open mouthed amazement. Even Percy glanced at her in surprise. Artemis shrugged uncomfortably. "The Moon is a powerful domain," she muttered. "Only the Sun is more powerful among the second generation gods, and few are my equal." She sharpened her gaze and glanced toward Percy. "If you tell Apollo I said that I'll make you regret it."

Percy laughed, successfully cutting the tension on the balcony. Daniel and Jessica relaxed slightly, and Percy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey," he said. "I'm on your side remember?" His smile faded as he continued, and he let his hands fall to his lap. "I've met all the other Olympians," he said seriously, "and you can say what you want about their power levels, but Aphrodite scares me more than even your father." He shook his head as if to clear it, and Artemis felt a sudden pang of jealousy. _Don't be ridiculous_, she told herself. _He loves you not her_. "Zeus will kill you if you displease him," Percy muttered. "Aphrodite can make you a willing slave on a whim. Of the two, I'd choose death."

Artemis nodded her agreement after a moment. "She is a daughter of Ouranos," she said. "She's definitely powerful. But none of that matters right now. Some of us have seen the world destroyed before, and no one wants to see it again. That's why we keep our power contained and work through demigods these days." Artemis sighed and retook her seat, nodding toward Percy. "Some of us, myself included, do work actively in the world, but in a very limited capacity. And that," she said finally, addressing Daniel and Jessica, "is all there is to know about the roles of the Olympian gods in the modern world."

"That's a lot to take in," Daniel muttered, and Jessica nodded he agreement.

Percy laughed again, this time somewhat bitterly. "Try being a demigod," he said. "I didn't find out what I was until monsters started randomly attacking me fifteen years ago, and then overnight I was cast into a war between gods and Titans and expected to lead the forces of Olympus to victory." He picked up his bottle from the table and took a drink. "It's a wonder any of us survived that mess," he said softly, a far-away look in his eyes.

Artemis felt her eyes narrow, and she spoke in a stern voice. "Percy, you saved us all," she said. "Don't you forget that."

"Not all of us," he whispered, before continuing in a stronger voice. "But there's no use dwelling on the past. The Fates decide our paths, all that's left to us is to make the most of what they give us." _Well that's the truth if I've ever heard it_, Artemis thought.

A small surge of power made Artemis's reply die on her tongue. Instead she said, "Ava's home." Together, the four of them rose and made their way into the apartment and down the stairs. The front door opened and Athena walked in holding Ava's hand. Artemis nodded in greeting and said, "Sister."

Athena's eyes shot past her to study Jessica and Daniel as they made their way down the stairs. "You told them," Athena said in a neutral voice.

"Hecate granted them clear sight at an inconvenient moment," Artemis replied. "After that I could hardly hide the truth."

Athena nodded in understanding as Ava ran past and jumped into Percy arms. "Percy," she said excitedly, "guess what Aunt Athena showed me today!"

Percy ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. "You can tell me all about it," he said fondly, "but only after your bath. Go on upstairs and get cleaned up. Miss Zoe and I will tell everyone goodbye then come upstairs to hear about what you saw."

Ava huffed in mild disappointment that disappeared in a flash. "Okay!" she said excitedly, and then was scrambling up the stairs. "Bye everyone!" she said, waving as she reached the top, and then was gone.

"She doesn't need to know what happened," Percy muttered under his breath, before turning to Athena and nodding his head in respect. More for Daniel and Jessica's benefit that anything else Artemis assumed. "My Lady," he murmured. The other two quickly followed his lead. Athena ignored them all.

"You were attacked?" Athena asked, looking around the apartment curiously.

"Yes," Artemis said, "and I need you to carry a message to Father." Athena's penetrating grey gaze snapped to Artemis's face. "The Giant King has risen," she said softly. "Hera is in danger."

* * *

Well there it is! That was a long one compared to what I normally write for a chapter, and this is only half of the content I actually wanted to put into this chapter, but this seemed like a good point to end so that's what I did.. The other half will be chapter 16, and while still using the format of time skips and slice-of-life sections, it will definitely have the bulk of the plot progression.

So let's talk about Percy. In this chapter he goes from depression in the beginning to finally being truly happy four years later. I did not want Percy getting over his pain overnight like so many other fanfics have him doing, as that would not be realistic, but I also did not want to drag out the plot line as I thought that would be needlessly melodramatic. Hence, the use of time jumps to give the plot line its needed weight, but not forcing the reader to endure four years of what is essentially whining for drama's sake. That's part of the reason I gave myself such a large amount of time to work with in the beginning of the story, I knew time jumps would be inevitable. Percy is making new friends, which is nice, but I also dropped in there that Nico is still in hiding and the other demigods are still on the patrol for Giants. Given what happened at the end there it will be interesting to see what he and Artemis do.

As for Artemis. She is clearly in love with Percy, and just as clearly a part of her is very uncomfortable with that fact, but she's slowly working past that. We'll have to see where that goes.

As for the Ava/Athena relationship. I have a few ideas for that might turn it into something bigger, or I may just let it continue to be what it is right now; Athena doing something nice for Paul Blofis's daughter because she was not able to keep her promise to protect him and Sally. Let me know what you think. I'm leaning toward letting it remain what it is. In my opinion it humanizes another of the Olympians, and that's an idea that I like.

As for Daniels questions about power levels and the resulting conversation, don't expect anything to come from that. I just tried to put myself in his shoes, and the question "if you really tried how much could you destroy" would almost certainly be the first question I asked. It seemed to fit his personality so I put it in there, but don't expect any deities in this story to be going nuclear so to speak.

Well I think that's it. I rewrote and proofread this chapter so many times I hope everything is clear, and I hope you guys liked it! As always let me know what you think by leaving a review. Questions, critiques, criticisms, suggestions, and/or praise are all welcome, so please review!

Until next time.


	17. Chapter 16

So I'm back! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but it's here now. Life happens sometimes and when it does things like fanfic stories tend to get pushed to the back burner as far as priorities go. On a brighter note the things that have prevented me from writing for nearly the past year are in the past and I expect to have much more time to dedicate to writing in the future, so that's good! However I'd like to apologize to all my readers for taking so long to update, I'll try my hardest not to let it happen again.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, and as always I don't own PJO.

* * *

**Percy** (Nearly one year later; May 2021)

Percy blew his whistle and shouted. "You need to work on that turn Caleb. You'll have to do better than that at State!" The swimmer in question turned in Percy's direction, and nodded. In a moment he was back in the water, stroking his way across the pool as his peers cheered him on. Percy felt like smiling, but instead kept his stoic mask in place. Despite everything that had happened the past few years, he still wasn't good at showing his emotions to anyone but Artemis. Still, he was in a good mood. His fourth season as the swim team coach at Boulder High School, and he already had three different swimmers going to the State Championship meet. _No too bad if I do say so myself_, he thought. _Now if only I was able to manage the same success in the war_ he thought, mood suddenly darkening slightly.

Since the attack on their apartment the year before, both he and Artemis had taken more direct, if meaningless, roles in the war preparations. He'd gone patrolling for Giants a number of times in various places around the country with his Father, Artemis, or Will and Apollo, and even once with Clarisse and Ares. All to no avail. Despite the Minotaur's warning of the Giant King rising, no evidence of any Giant or army of monsters could be found anywhere. _Not since the Twins anyway_, Percy thought. The silence from their enemy was growing deafening, and had most of the Olympian forces on edge.

"Not bad for a mortal child," a strong, sonorous male voice said from behind, cutting into Percy's thoughts. "You've taught them well Perseus," the deep voice said.

Percy turned slowly to find one of the last people he'd expected. A tall, well-muscled man, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and swimming shorts, with tanned skin, familiar black hair and blue eyes stood leaning against the arena's wall. The body he was wearing looked to be close to Percy's in age, and despite the man's advantage in bulkiness, looking at him was eerily similar to looking in a mirror. "Triton," Percy said, and nodded in way of greeting. "What are you doing here?" Percy noted with annoyance he'd unconsciously dropped his voice lower in order to match his brother's pitch.

Triton smiled slightly, but the emotion did not reach his eyes. "There are a few things we much speak of," he said in his deep voice. "If I may have a few moments that is."

Percy nodded again. "Of course," he said. "Hold on a sec though." Turning back to the practice he blew his whistle three times in rapid succession. Quickly, the team made their way to him and gathered around. "Everyone take a break," he told them. "Good work so far today, go get hydrated and rest for a few minutes." Tilting his head in Triton's direction he added, "My brother and I will be talking in my office if you need me." Percy smiled at their surprised expressions. _Yeah I have a brother_, Percy told them silently. _And my family is more screwed up than you'll ever know_. To Triton he said, "This way."

Entering the small office situated in one of the corners of the arena, Percy gestured to a chair before taking his own behind the desk. "What is this about?" he asked without preamble. They'd both gotten their father's personality, Triton wouldn't appreciate dissembling talk any more than Percy would. "I doubt that this is a social visit, so what is it?"

Again Triton smiled that small smile that didn't reach his eyes. _He's worried about something_, Percy realized. _Worried and trying to hide it_. "Several years ago," Triton said carefully, "Father gave you a great deal of political power in the seas. You haven't done anything with that power yet, but in light of recent events I thought it in my best interest to find out what your intentions are."

"Political power?" Percy asked in confusion, and then answered his own question. "Ohh, you mean when he told Artemis in the seas my word was law?"

Triton's mouth tightened slightly. "That is the incident I was referring to, yes." _Ohh gods_, Percy realized, remembering a warning Artemis had given him that day on the beach so long ago. _He thinks I mean to usurp him_.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly in an attempt to put his godly brother at ease. "I don't plan to do anything with it," he said. "I don't want your position Triton. All I want is to be able to visit Atlantis on occasion." After a moment the other part of Triton's statement came back to him. "What do you mean in light of recent events? Has something happened to Father?"

Triton's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No," he said. "Nothing like that. Father is fine."

Percy sighed. "Would you like me to publically renounce any claim I have to being Father's heir?" he asked. "I will if it will put you at ease. Just guarantee me and mine access to the seas for as long as we wish, and I'll do it."

Triton studied Percy a moment longer. "You truly have no thirst for power do you?" he asked suddenly. "Mother said you didn't, but I didn't believe her."

Percy grunted and muttered, "I'm not so sure your mother likes me very much, but she's right." Percy sighed and leaned back in his chair, locking his hands behind his head. "The closest thing I've ever had to a brother sacrificed himself to save me," he told Triton, voice just slightly tinged with sadness. "You and I may not be close, but you're still my brother. I'm not going to try and steal your birthright from you."

Triton was silent for a long while before speaking. "So all you require is continued access to the seas and you'll swear publically not to attempt a usurpation?" At Percy's nod he rose and held out a hand. "I'd be a fool not to accept those terms."

Percy grinned slightly and shook the proffered hand. "What recent events were you referring to?" he asked again.

"Nothing of consequence now," Triton said lightly. "My foster-daughter came to me and asked if she could bring your mortal sister to Atlantis. Evidently she's been teaching…Ava is it?...about architecture. Athena wants her to learn about Atlantean structures as well as mortal ones it seems. I thought you might be coming with her as her guardian, so I thought it best to get this conversation out of the way." He paused and quirked an eyebrow, "She didn't tell you?"

Percy sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I swear that woman loves to torture me," Percy muttered. In a louder voice he said, "No Triton, she didn't tell me. But if Ava is going beneath the waves I'll be there with her. Do you by any chance know when this expedition is supposed to be? It'd have to be in the next week. Summer classes begin after that, and Athena would never let Ava miss school."

Triton chuckled fondly. "No she wouldn't, would she?" He shook his head, "No, she didn't tell me, but if she does I'll let you know."

_Well that's progress_, Percy thought. _Though he probably just wants me to make the announcement as soon as possible._ "Thanks," he said, and then nodded toward the door. "I better get back out there before they drown themselves," he said, and then paused. "You're welcome to stay around for practice if you want."

Triton laughed again. "Very well brother," he said. "Let's see just how well you've done with these mortals."

Triton followed him back into the arena, and Percy raised his whistle to blow the signal to gather only to find he didn't need to. The team was sitting on the edge of the pool outside his office. "What's this?" Percy asked in mild amusement. "Trying to eves drop on me and my brother Caleb?"

The senior team captain stood, grinning sheepishly. "No Coach Jackson," he said and waved a hand behind him to take in the entire team. "We just wanted to meet your brother is all. We've only ever heard you talk of Ava and Miss. Zoe."

Before Percy could answer Triton stepped past him, a mischievous glint in his eye, and extended a hand toward Caleb. Percy groaned inwardly. _Not another meddling god in my life_, he pleaded to no one in particular. _Please, Apollo is bad enough._

"I'm Triton," his brother said in his deep voice, and grinned slightly looking over his shoulder toward Percy. "I see my baby brother has trained you well despite him never being more than an adequate swimmer."

Percy quirked an eyebrow and grinned back. _This is a very different Triton than I remember_, he thought. _This Triton I just might be able to tolerate_. "Is that a challenge, Brother, or are you just getting arrogant in your old age?" he asked, ignoring the shocked expressions and raised eyebrows among his swimmers. They knew some of what he could do.

Triton waved a dismissive hand, "You wouldn't even stand a chance." He turned back to the team. "What do you think," he asked Caleb, "want to see a race between two long lost brothers?"

In no time at all Percy and Triton were lining up to race as his swim team lined the edge of the pool cheering their encouragement. "Racing a lowly demigod Triton?" Percy asked under his breath, letting just a touch of sarcasm color his voice. "Isn't this a little beneath the Prince of the Seas?"

Triton shrugged. "We're not in Atlantis," he responded just as quietly. "I can relax a bit here." He grinned suddenly, "Plus I've always wondered just what Father's favorite son was capable of. Today I find out." Percy felt himself stiffen slightly and opened his mouth to offer protest, but Triton waved it aside. "I'm not bitter Percy. Maybe in the old days I would have been, but in these times powerful demigods are more important than heirs. I know Father loves me. That is enough."

Percy considered for a moment then nodded. "Very well," he said. "Now let's get back to me kicking your ass." Triton just grinned and got set. Percy followed suit, and from the side of the pool Caleb blew a whistle. Both brothers launched themselves at the water.

**Artemis**

Artemis looked from her work behind the counter as a small bell rang announcing someone was entering the bakery. Mrs. Evelyn, seated in a cushioned rocking chair brought down from her apartment above cut off her story about the grandson of a friend that Artemis had only been listening to with half an ear. She picked up her knitting to allow Artemis time to deal with the customer, a practice that was quickly becoming ritual for them. Despite Apollo's attentions, age had finally caught up with the elderly woman. _I'm going to miss this woman when she's gone_, Artemis thought to herself, already dreading the day. She now ran the bakery in Evelyn's place, and the elderly woman came down only a few hours a day to speak with Artemis as she worked. Not an ideal situation, but they made the most of the time they had left together.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow in surprise as a figure appeared in the doorway. _What in the world is Athena doing here?_

_Sister_, she asked mentally, _why have you come to this place?_

Athena smiled sadly as she made her way to the counter. _I wished to meet this daughter in law of mine you've grown so fond of_, she replied, a hint of pity in her silent sending. _Apollo wanted me to warn you her time was short, Hades confirmed this to me when I asked. _She paused for a moment, and then added,_ I must make a request of you as well, but not now. Later_.

Artemis felt a cold knot form in the pit of her stomach. _Gods no, not already_, Artemis nearly pleaded.

_I'm so sorry, Sister_, Athena said sadly. _But even Hades cannot defy the Fates. You know this._

_How long?_ Artemis asked.

_This very hour_.

Fighting down tears, Artemis nodded and turned to Evelyn. "Mrs. Evelyn," she said as warmly as she could manage. The elderly woman looked up smiling, oblivious to the silent exchange.

"What is it my dear," she asked glancing between Artemis and Athena. There was no recognition in her eyes that Artemis could see when she glanced at Athena.

There's someone who that wants to meet you," she told the elderly woman, as she waved Athena around the counter to join them. "This is my sister, Athena" she said, and grinned slightly at the widening of Evelyn's eyes. "Who just so happens to also be your mother in law."

Evelyn stared up, in wide eyed surprise for a moment, and then made as if to stand. "Please Mrs. Evelyn," Athena said quickly, kneeling down before Evelyn's rocking chair and placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Remain seated. There is no need to strain yourself."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly and settling back. "My Lady," she breathed, eyes slightly watery, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Athena smiled warmly. "To you Evelyn," she said, "I am simply Athena. We are family after all, you and I. I come today to finally meet the woman who has given both my son and my sister so much happiness over the years."

Evelyn smiled warmly in return. "I promise you Athena, the happiness both Richard and Artemis have given me over the years dwarfs anything I could have possibly given back to either of them."

Athena smiled sadly in return. "I can see why my son loved you so," she murmured softly. "And why my sister cherishes you most among mortals." She paused a moment before continuing, "I wish I'd come to meet you sooner."

Evelyn's eyes widened slightly at that, and she glanced toward Artemis. Artemis's heart broke, and though she tried to keep it from her face, she was sure she failed. "I see," Evelyn murmured, and then smiled. "I'll get to see Richard again," she said, eyes bright with excitement.

Despite herself, Artemis smiled through her tears and stepped forward. Athena rose to move aside, and Artemis took her place, kneeling before Evelyn. "I'm going to miss you Mrs. Evelyn," Artemis said softly.

Evelyn lifted a hand, and cupped Artemis's cheek. "Ohh My Dear," she murmured, "you'll know where to find me if you ever need to talk. I've done all I can for you, Percy, and Ava, little as that may be. I think I'll finally welcome the rest."

"You've done more for me than you can ever imagine," Artemis said, once again smiling through her tears. "Say hello to your husband for me."

"It's time," a calm deep voice said from the shadows. A figure stepped forward resolving into Hades himself. Artemis saw Athena's eyebrows rise at the honor their Uncle was showing the mortal woman by coming to retrieve her himself.

_Thank you, Uncle, for the warning_ she sent him silently, as she rose and backed away. _I needed to say goodbye. _

He nodded his acceptance as he approached Evelyn. She bowed her head in respect and murmured, "My Lord."

For one of the rare moments in her long life Artemis saw a hint of a smile quirk the corner of her Uncles mouth. It was gone in an instant, but it had been there. "Your husband awaits you at the gates of Elysium," he said in that same calm voice. "Shall I take you to him?"

"Yes, My Lord," Evelyn said with a contented smile.

Hades nodded. "Then close your eyes."

Evelyn looked to Artemis one last time before obeying. "Goodbye, My Dear," she said softly, still smiling. "I know you'll do well." Then she sat back and closed her eyes. Hades placed a palm against her forehead, and after a moment her chest grew still. Artemis bit back a sob.

The room grew still. "I'm sorry, Artemis," Hades murmured into the silence. "I gave her all the time I could." He disappeared, engulfed in shadows.

Artemis fought down her sorrow with effort, and turned to Athena. "Will you watch Ava this afternoon?" she asked softly.

Athena nodded. "She'll spend the night on Olympus with me. I'll have her back for school tomorrow."

"Thank you," Artemis breathed, and then flashed away.

**Percy**

Percy opened the front door to the apartment and dropped his bag muttering to himself. He was still somewhat annoyed Triton was able to beat him, if only by a fraction of a second, in their race. "That won't happen again," he muttered. Still, for a lowly half-blood facing off against a god he knew he'd done well. _I'll challenge him again sometimes_, he promised himself. He smiled thinking back on the team's reaction to the two Princes of the Seas swimming for all they were worth. They'd never actually seen him cut loose like that, and their reactions had been satisfying to say the least. _I wonder how many record the two of us just broke_, he mused as he walked through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Artemis," he called. "Ava, I'm home." He grabbed a glass, poured himself some water, and then frowned. _Where are they_, he thought, as he made his way up the stairs, intending to take a shower. He stuck his into Ava's room and frowned. _I guess Athena came by for her_, he thought and shook his head ruefully. That woman really needed to start letting them know when she was going to be taking Ava away. It would get rid of a lot of his needless worrying.

Percy opened the door to their bedroom and froze. Artemis was face down on the bed, shoulders shaking. He stood staring, unsure what was going on, until he heard a sob come from her direction. Percy was at her side in an instant, not even remembering crossing the room, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him with a frightening intensity, and cried into his chest as he rocked her back and forth, smoothing her hair, and murmuring. "Shh, love. It's going to be alright. Why don't you tell me what happened," he asked, already fearing he knew what her answer would be.

Artemis didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Only one thing would bring Artemis to such a state, and it was the one thing neither of them could fight. _Not even the Olympians can fight time and fate_, he reflected sadly. So Percy did the only thing he could. He held her as she cried, just as she'd done for him so many times before.

* * *

**Percy** (Two years later. June 2023)

Poseidon gave an encouraging wave goodbye as he disappeared in a column of salt water, and Percy turned around to face the door. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to do what he'd been wanting to do for years now. _I have to do this_, he told himself firmly. _For Artemis, I have to_. His determination grew with the thought, but his anxiety did as well.

"Where have you been Kelp Head," a feminine voice asked from behind. He turned to see a figure in burnished orange armor approaching, spear clicking on the cobbles with each stride.

Percy grinned, "Patrolling down on the Texan coast with Father and Triton," he said, thankful for the distraction. "Triton got word of a lead on a Giant there." Percy felt his smile turn into a slight scowl. "It didn't pan out. Three years we've been searching for that damn Giant King and nothing. What about you Thals? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Hearth or something?" he teased. Realizing where they were he felt his eyebrows draw down, "And what in the world are you doing here? Apollo's palace is the last place I'd think to find you."

Thalia reached up to remove her helmet, shook out her sweaty hair, and then rolled her eyes. "Part of the job," she muttered in a distinctly dissatisfied tone. "If I'm going to guard this place I need to know what's going on around Olympus." She sighed heavily and looked up at the shining golden palace. "Unfortunately that means here too."

Percy laughed and stepped forward to pull her into a hug, carefully keeping an eye on the woman's knives. Frankly, at the moment the risk was worth it. He needed the reassurance. Thankfully she didn't reach for them; she still would on occasion, depending on her mood. "It's been too long," he said. "I don't want to keep you from you duties, and I have business with Apollo, but I promise to come by the barracks before I leave."

Thalia hugged him back lightly, and then stepped back smiling. "You and Apollo huh?" she asked. "I better go get a few more of the girls to help me clean up whatever mess the two of you make." She waved and walked off to continue her rounds.

Percy smiled at her retreating back. "See you soon Thals," he called after her. He then took a deep, calming breath, and turned to climb the steps and knock on Apollo's door.

The door opened before he even reached it and he heard Apollo's distant voice call, "Come on in Perce."

Percy rolled his eyes and entered the blindingly bright palace. Through squinted eyes he could just barely make out the décor. Golden marble and golden fixtures everywhere, opulent beyond belief and hot enough to make sweat begin to prickle his skin. _Yep_, Percy thought, _about what I'd expect from him._

"Geez Apollo," Percy called back. "Cool it will you? I'm about to roast alive." From another room Percy could hear Apollo laugh, and the temperature and brightness suddenly dropped to a more bearable level. "Thanks," Percy muttered as he walked to the room he'd heard Apollo's voice from. He found the god there, lounging in a golden chair Percy could only describe as a throne, and fiddling with some type of harp like instrument on his lap. "Please tell me that monstrosity you're sitting on isn't pure gold," Percy asked the god as he approached. "That'd be too ridiculous even for you."

Apollo looked up and grinned. "What's the point of being a god if you can't enjoy a few perks?" he asked in return. He looked back down and plucked a few strings on the instrument, frowned, adjusted something Percy couldn't see, and then plucked a few more strings. This time he smiled to himself, though for the life of him Percy couldn't tell a difference in the notes from the ones before. "So what can I do you for, cuz?" Apollo asked, then paused. "Or bro? You know I'm never really quite sure what to call you anymore."

Percy rolled his eyes and sat down in a slightly less opulent throne across from Apollo. He leaned back and threw a leg across one of the armrests trying to appear calmer than he felt. "I need your help," he said slowly.

Apollo's grin grew sly, but he kept his eyes on the instrument in his lap, still plucking strings. The music really was beautiful, even to Percy's untrained ear. It was a calming melody that he was certain Apollo was playing on purpose. "For what," he asked after a moment.

Percy sighed. "You know what, Mr. God of Prophecy," a bit more testily than he intended. "Are you gonna help me or not? I want at least some backup when I talk to your father, and having you there will make me feel like less of a coward than if I ask my own father." Percy paused, and then continued, "Plus you're her brother, and she loves you. I figured if anyone came with me it should be you."

Apollo finally looked up and smiled. "You're asking the King of the Gods for one of his favored daughter's hand in marriage," he said just as calmly as if he hadn't killed people in the past for even contemplating the thought. "What's more, you're asking me of all people to help you do it. Coward isn't the word I'd use to describe you Perseus Jackson." The smile turned back into a sly grin. "Plus," he said lightly as he rose, "you and I both know what the answer is going to be. This is just a formality from an age long past. Come on." He waved Percy to follow, and reluctantly he rose to do so. "I've waited too long for this day," he said as they walked toward the door and the Hall of the Gods. "No way am I giving you the chance to back out, we're doing this now."

"You've waited like 14 years," Percy muttered, "and leave it to you Apollo to make your sister's prospective marriage all about you."

The sun god only grinned as they left his palace, and turned up the hill toward the Hall.

A short time later a very relieved Percy and grinning Apollo were leaving a beaming Zeus behind in the Hall of the Gods. "Hera!" Zeus's voice boomed from behind them as they descended the hill. "Hera! Come quickly! I have news for you." Thunder boomed and lightning struck. Percy glanced over his shoulder to find Zeus's throne empty.

"I guess he just couldn't wait to tell her," Apollo said lightly, and clapped Percy on the shoulder. "Now when exactly do you plan on asking her bro? Me and D are gonna need some time to get the engagement party together!"

Percy glanced at the sun god and winced, turning away again. "Apollo you're blinding me again," Percy muttered, still coming down from his nervous high.

"Sorry Bro," Apollo beamed for a moment longer, and then dimmed slightly, but the smile remained. "Just excited you know?"

Percy finally smiled weakly back at the god. "No problem man," he said, and held up his quivering hand. "Gods I'm shaking like a leaf," he breathed. "I think I need to sit down."

Apollo laughed. "Nerves or excitement?" he asked as they continued walking down the hill.

"A whole hell of a lot of both," Percy said feeling his grin grow stronger. Excitement finally starting to win out inside of him, and he felt himself growing giddy. "I need to talk to Hephaestus," he said. "I'm going to need a ring." Not wanting to waste any more time, Percy broke into a trot. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder at Apollo.

"Not this time bro," Apollo called back laughing. "This one you should do on your own!" He disappeared in a bright flash of golden light, and the sunlight from above suddenly became more intense. Percy thought he could almost hear the roar of the sun chariot's engine above as Apollo took the thing for a celebratory joy ride.

Percy dashed past palace after palace, dodging around the immortal occupants of the godly city, until he found the place he was looking for. Striding up to the front door of Hephaestus's palace he knocked without hesitation. The door opened immediately to reveal a dazzlingly beautiful woman nearly bursting with excitement. Percy took a step back. "Lady Aphrodite," he breathed, and made as if to bow.

He never even had the chance, as she let out a squeal of excitement and threw herself at him, engulfing him in a hug. Percy tried to pull back, but it was no use. He adamantly tried to ignore how good the feel of her body pressed against his felt, even as the intoxicating smell of her perfume clouded his thoughts. The embrace lasted just a moment too long before Aphrodite jerked back as if burned. She smiled and Percy's breath caught. "No," she pouted playfully, swatting her own hand. "Bad Aphrodite. He's Artemis's, so hands off." She clapped her hands together and bounced up and down looking for all the world like a child on Christmas morning. "I'm sorry Percy," she said in a voice that somehow managed to be sultry and excited at the same time. Percy had to force himself to breath. "I'm just so happy this is finally happening! Over three thousand years I've been working on that girl and finally you come along! Ohh I could just…"

"Wife," a deep, rough voice cut in. "Perhaps you should let the boy in. No telling what Artemis would do if she found out you touched her demigod." Percy pulled his eyes from Aphrodite, which took more effort that he was willing to admit, the goddess simply oozed sexual appeal, and his eyes found Hephaestus.

"Thank you, My Lord," Percy forced out, and he stepped forward as Aphrodite stepped aside.

The goddess huffed. "Ohh you know I'd never do anything to harm such pure love, Husband. I'm just so excited!"

"Why are you here," Hephaestus asked gruffly, sparing his wife only a single glance. "Though by Aphrodite's reaction I don't suppose I really need to ask."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. It didn't work very well, but he went on anyway. "I intend to ask Artemis to marry me," Percy said plainly. "I need you to make me a ring."

Hephaestus considered Percy for a long moment before answering. "And what do I get out of this exchange," he asked bluntly.

Aphrodite swatted his arm. "Don't you dare start bargaining here, Hephaestus" she scolded. _Gods she even looks sexy doing that_, Percy thought. "If you ever want a chance to sleep with your wife again you'll do this for me."

Percy felt his face blush crimson and looked away, as Hephaestus cursed under his breath. Percy thought he heard the word "Ares." "Very well," he said aloud in his gravelly voice. "Follow me." Hephaestus turned toward a set of stairs that lead down to a long dark corridor.

Percy made to follow, and Aphrodite fell in beside him, still smiling as brightly as ever. Percy stifled a groan, and had to remind himself to breathe. "You know," she said, "I've been planning your wedding for centuries now. I didn't know it would be for you of course, but I just knew one day that stubborn, young, mood goddess would finally give in to love. It's just going to be perfect! I can't wait! When do you plan on asking her? How long do you think you'll want to wait before the ceremony? I'm going to need to know these types of things so I can set up a proper schedule, and I'm babbling aren't I?"

Percy blinked at the onslaught, his clouded mind couldn't process the information fast enough. "Umm, My Lady," he said slowly, his voice strained, and shook his head trying again, and failing, to clear his thoughts. "Do you think that maybe you could reign in your power a little? At least until I'm gone." Aphrodite laughed, a more melodious sound than he'd ever heard in his life, but his thoughts cleared somewhat. She was still the most undeniably beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, but the nearly unbearable sexual attraction was gone. Now he could almost believe she was just another woman. Almost. Percy sighed. _Gods that was uncomfortable_, he thought. "Thank you," he said.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Aphrodite murmured, still smiling, and finally seeming to get control of her excitement. It was a warm, friendly smile now, where before he could only see the invitation. "After all you've done sometimes I forget you're still only a demigod. I'll try to remember in the future to be careful around you. The last thing I want is to ruin the love I've been working to forge for so long." She patted his upper arm and grinned. "I did tell you long ago you'd have an interesting love life, did I not?"

Percy smiled back weakly, the excitement he'd been feeling earlier starting to return_. I'm really going to do it_, he realized_. I'm going to ask Artemis to marry me._ Together they followed the hulking form of Hephaestus silently, each lost in their own thoughts, Percy's wrapped up in Artemis, and Aphrodite's he assumed wrapped up wedding plans, down a dark twisting staircase into what Percy assumed was a basement of some kind. "My Lady," he ventured after a while, and the beautiful goddess turned to him and arched a perfect eyebrow in a slightly familiar way. "Don't you think Artemis will want to be involved in planning her own wedding?"

Aphrodite laughed, the melodious sound drifting up and down the cramped corridor. "Percy believe me," she said still laughing. "Artemis may not like me very much, but she's smart enough to trust me to do what I do best. On your wedding day you should be focused on each other, not on logistics." As her laughter died away, a thoughtful look replaced the mirth on her face. "Tell me Percy, what do you see when you look at me?"

"What do you mean, My Lady," Percy asked in confusion. _Is this some kind of trick_ he thought?

"I mean look at me," she said seriously. "Really look at me, and tell me what, or who, it is you see."

"You look a lot like Artemis," Percy said immediately, finally pinpointing exactly what it was that had seemed so familiar about the goddess earlier. "_A lot_ like Artemis. Though I can see some of Annabeth in you too, and even a little Calypso." He paused then asked, "Why is that?"

Aphrodite smiled, and shrugged. "I'm beauty personified," she told him plainly. "The fact that you see Artemis in me is promising."

Percy nodded slowly and then looked up as they exited the dark corridor and entered a large, low ceilinged room with a glowing forge in the center. Aphrodite patted his arm, and waved in the general direction of one wall. "You go sit over there," she said absently. "Let me and my ogre of a husband do what we do best." Percy smiled and obeyed.

**Artemis **

Artemis tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep, and alone in the big bed she and Percy normally shared. It'd been years since she'd last slept alone, even when Percy had been patrolling without her before he always came home at night, and now that she'd been forced to do it again after so long sleep was elusive. _I guess I've come to rely on Percy more than I thought I did_, she thought as she rolled over trying to find a comfortable position. Percy had been gone with his Father and Triton for a week so far, chasing their first promising lead on the Giant King in over a year, and each successive night had been more restless than the last. Knowing Ava, the girl she'd come to think of as a daughter in a lot of ways, was sleeping just down the hall had given he some comfort in the beginning, but Athena had showed up that very afternoon wanted to take the young teenager on another one of their excursions. So now, for the first time in years, Artemis was truly alone. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Percy, her senses were in overdrive, and suddenly she found the sheets stifling. Throwing them off with a muffled curse she muttered, "This is useless," to the open air, and she sat up in the bed looking around. "What the hell is wrong with me tonight?" _You know exactly what it is_, she told herself. _You miss him. One week without him is all you can bear. When did I get so weak?_

Artemis shrugged uncomfortably at her own foolishness, and the strap of the sports bra she always wore to bed dug into her shoulder. "I can't breathe with this thing on," she growled to herself as she tore off the silver-silken tank top and then the bra. The bra went to the floor immediately, and she considered a moment before slipping the tank top back on. The silk was soft and cooling against her flushed skin. She sighed softly at the freedom, and then her shorts followed the bra to the floor. Laying back in the bed she pulled the silver sheet up to her chest and rested her head on the pillow. After a moment she reached out and pulled Percy's pillow into a hug. It smelled faintly of the sea. The soft silk of the sheets cooled her the flushed skin of her long legs and she finally began to relax. _That's a little better at least_, she thought to herself as she finally began to drift off to sleep. _What would Percy do if he came home tonight and found me like this?_ she asked herself with a smile just before slipping into a dream where he did just that.

**Percy**

Percy slipped into the bedroom on silent feet, and smiled at the sight of Artemis asleep on her stomach and face buried into the pillow. In her sleep she'd somehow managed to pull his own pillow to her, and was hugging it with one arm. _That was odd_, he thought to himself. _Artemis rarely tosses in her sleep_. Quietly, he crossed the room to remove his pajamas from a drawer. Smiling, he dug around in his pockets for a moment before coming out with a small silver box that quickly disappeared into the drawer. Silently he left the room. With Ava gone he intended take a shower in her room to keep from waking Artemis. The hot, steaming water washed the weariness of the last week from his muscles. He stood beneath the cleansing flow for a long time, before finally washing, drying, and dressing in the green silken pants Artemis had given him what seemed like so long ago now.

Making his way to their room, Percy sighed wearily. _Another useless quest_, he thought. This lack of information regarding Gaea's forces had him on edge. _At least I can finally get back to the team though_. The thought brought a smile to his face. Opening the door as quietly as he could, Percy slipped into the room. Artemis had shifted again, and one bared leg now stuck out from beneath the silver sheet exposed almost to the hip. Percy's eyes widened and he felt his pulse quicken. _Stop that_, he told himself firmly. _She didn't expect you to be home tonight is all_. A glitter of silver fabric on the floor next to the bed caught his eye, and his eyebrows rose. _Well_, he thought after a moment, _this should be interesting._

Slowly, careful not to wake her, Percy climbed into the bed, and crawled over to Artemis. Bending down he kissed the side of her neck, and whispered in her ear. "Hey beautiful, I'm home." She stirred, woke slowly, and then turned over beneath him. Her eyes were on fire with desire.

**Artemis**

Artemis woke from a dream where she and Percy had been doing some very interesting things together to the sound of Percy whispering in her ear. "Hey beautiful, I'm home." She felt herself smile deeply, and the hunger for him that she'd been unconsciously suppressing for years came alive within her. Whether it was the time apart, the dream, or a combination of the two she did not know, but she needed him. Now. Turning over slowly, she let the sheet slide away, and looked up into his sea-green eyes. The same desire she felt within burned in his eyes, and she couldn't wait anymore. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him roughly into a deep, passionate kiss. She heard herself moan softly as his body pressed against hers, and before she knew what she was doing she was tearing at his pants with her free hand. Percy grabbed her hand roughly, and forced it over her head, pinning her arm to the bed. She heard herself unconsciously moan again, and lifted her hips to press her body closer to his. She felt him then, hot and hard against the top of her thigh, and started grinding against him. His free hand found its way to her hip, and he pushed her back down to the bed pinning her in place. She moaned a third time. Percy broke the kiss suddenly. "Stop," he breathed roughly. "You have to stop that."

"Like hell I will," Artemis growled, and kissed him again. "Percy I'm ready for this."

Again Percy forced her down roughly, pinning her to the bed, and her lust for him only grew. "I can see that," he forced out the gritted teeth. He looked to be fighting himself to force out every word. "But I'm not."

Artemis's desire fled in a flash. "What?" she asked incredulously, trying to ignore the stinging pain of hurt the words caused.

Her emotions must have shown on her face because Percy rolled off of her, and cursed himself. "I'm a damned fool," he muttered. He turned to look at her after a moment and his eyes lingered on her body before rising to her face. Artemis looked down and blushed. The thin silk hid little, and her nipples were clearly visible standing hard against the shirt. Below the waste she wore only a small pair of silver panties. Her hand twitched for the sheet but she stopped herself. _I will not cover myself_, she thought fiercely. _Let him see what he's refusing_. Percy seemed to have to force himself to meet her gaze. "Call me old-fashioned," he muttered, "but after waiting as long as we have I'd rather we be married first." His eyes fell to her body again. "You're sure as hell not making it easy though," he said after a moment.

Artemis's anger subsided somewhat, but confusion, and a little amusement, took its place. "Old fashioned?" she asked. "I'm a thirty-five hundred year old maiden Greek goddess. What's more old-fashioned than me?"

Percy's quirked a small grin, and the rest of Artemis's anger died. "Well I'm American," he said with a soft chuckle, "and we tend to be prudes about such things."

Artemis found herself laughing with him. _This man has my emotions so twisted I don't know what to expect_, she thought in wonder. _From desire, to hurt, to rage, and now I'm laughing. All in a matter of seconds._ "Well I of all people won't pressure you if you don't want to," she told him as she pulled his arm around her and nestled into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close, and then she gave him a quick jab to the ribs with a clenched fist. He grunted in pain. "But if we're not married soon I swear on the Styx I will kill you," she said seriously. She raised a finger cutting off his reply. "And I will not make it easy on you," she said looking down at her clothes again and grinning. "This is the most you'll catch me wearing in bed from now on."

Percy's grunt turned into a soft chuckle. "You won't find any arguments here."

Artemis closed her eyes and breathed in Percy's scent. As always he smelled of the sea, a scent she'd come to love these past few years. "It's good to have you home," she said softly. They lay like that for a while before Artemis raised herself on an elbow to look down at Percy. "I learned something about myself today," she said. Percy's eyes opened and he quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I think we're going to need a pair of Celestial Bronze handcuffs for the honeymoon."

Percy didn't respond immediately. Instead he continued to stare as if he hadn't heard her, and then he burst into disbelieving laughter. Artemis found herself smiling as he laughed. Finally, when laughter began to die down he was able to gasp, "What?"

Artemis shrugged uncomfortably. _This is Percy_, she chided herself. _You don't have to fear telling him anything_. "When you had me pinned against the bed just now," she said, "I kind of liked that feeling of vulnerability. I want to try it again."

Percy's eyebrow rose, and amusement still danced in his eyes. "Vulnerable," he said as if testing the word. "You liked feeling vulnerable? Now that's the last thing I ever expected you to say."

Artemis laid back down next to him, and rested her head on his should again before answering. "My whole life I've been the goddess," she said slowly. "The final authority, the ultimate power, the bearer of responsibility." She ran an arm across his chest and pulled herself closer to him. "With you I don't have to be that. When you look at me you just see a woman." She felt her lips turn up into a smile. "I like that, and whether it's true or not I think I like the illusion of being powerless with you."

Percy was silent for a long time. "Vulnerable," he said again. "Well if you can do it then so can I. Give me your hand Artemis." Percy untangled his arm from hers and turned onto his side. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he just gestured for her hand. She gave it to him and he guided her hand to a spot on the small of his back. When her fingers brushed it she felt him shiver. "That's where it is," he said softly.

Artemis felt her brow crinkle in confusion. "Where what…" she began before the question died on her tongue. She felt her eyes grow wide with realization, and before she knew it she as kissing him again. Not with the frantic passion of moments earlier, but in a way that she hoped conveyed the depths of her love for him. She felt him smile against her lips, then he wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her back. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

So there it is. Lots of ups and downs in this chapter. Evelyn's death is something I spent a lot of time debating on how to handle, and in the end I decided to kind of have it come quickly and unexpectedly. That's how death happens in real life in my own experience. Having just recently lost my own grandmother, who was about Evelyn's age, this was a difficult section to write but it needed to be done.

Triton is someone I've spent a lot of time debating on how to handle as well, and I still haven't made up my mind. I may leave the relationship how it is or go any number of different directions. Why don't you guys tell me what you think?

As for everything else. Percy has made plans to propose you guys! Freaking finally right? Expect the proposal sometime in the next chapter or two followed shortly by the wedding. I don't plan on spending a lot of time on either of those things however, because I believe there are more interesting plot points in the future that with make for a better story. However, they are both still important, so I will give them their due course. Smaller plot points like the funeral and trip to Atlantis in the chapter happened off screen. This is already a pretty long story, and if I show every little thing that doesn't have much plot significance I'd never be able to finish.

So that's it. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
